Fireworks
by fluffymushrooms
Summary: When a series of mysterious human deaths and Hollow appearances shake the Living World, Rukia is sent to investigate. Byakuya, worried for Rukia's safety, decides to follow his adopted sister into the Living World. There, events unfold and the two discover themselves developing unwanted feelings, feelings which neither desire to acknowledge.
1. The Mission

**Author's Note: **

**Why, _hello_ there! Fluffymushrooms unveils to you her first fanfiction ever: "Fireworks". Hope you will enjoy it! :]**

**Warnings: This is a ByaRuki fanfic. So if you do not like ByaRuki, I must suggest that it would be best if you did not read this work. However, if you _do_ like ByaRuki (as I do), carry along!**

**Disclaimers: Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite, not to me. Although, I do own the plot of this story.**

* * *

"Rukia-sama!"

Rukia groaned and pulled the covers higher over her head, trying to block out her maid's voice. She peeked at her clock next to her futon.

_5:__00 in the morning_? Why was her maid waking her up so early? Rukia's sleepy mind tried to grasp at a possible explanation.

_Maybe it's a Chappy bunny sale. _ Rukia smiled contentedly as she buried her face further into her pillow.

"Rukia-sama! Rukia-sama!"

Rukia opened one eye, "What's going on? It's so early."

"Rukia-sama, there is a Vice-Captians' meeting in half an hour," the maid called from outside the door.

A Lieutenants' meeting before their Shinigami duties started? What had happened? Was Seireitei under attack again?

_ That's not possible. The commotion would have woken me up._

"I'm coming."

Rukia hurriedly slipped into her uniform, all traces of sleepiness vanished. Putting on her sandals, she slid open her room door.

_Was Nii-sama called out for a meeting, too? Did he know about this?_

Despite having been appointed as the 13th Division's new Vice-Captain, Rukia still often felt that she did not meet up to her adoptive brother's expectations. She saw the respect and admiration the Clan members and Shinigami had for the Clan Head and Sixth Division, Byakuya Kuchiki. She also saw how those same people respected and even, to some extent, admired her.

It was all because of Nii-sama. She owed him nearly everything that was important to her: her job as a Shinigami, her Lieutenancy, even the place she lived.

And yet, a part of Rukia felt that she disappointed Byakuya in many ways. She recalled the many times she was in danger, each time ending with her Nii-sama having to save her. Rukia recalled how he often injured himself while doing so.

She always caused him trouble, and she still had not been able to repay his kindness. It bothered Rukia to think that Nii-sama had to put up with such a clumsy, weak sister like herself.

As Rukia neared her adopted brother's room, careful not to make a sound, she noticed that all the lights were off. _Maybe there wasn't anything major and Nii-sama was still sleeping._

She sped up her pace. _Just concentrate on getting to the meeting. It's probably nothing._

* * *

"Ahhhh, Kuchiki-fukutaichou, you're here." Nanao glanced up at her from the table.

_I'm late? How did that happen?_ Rukia saw all the Vice-Captains staring at her from their seats.

_Oh no._

"I'm so sorry," Rukia bowed, her cheeks red, and took her place at the table.

"It's alright. No worries."

Nanao adjusted her glasses and spoke, "There have been numerous Hollow sightings in the Living World. An unusually _large_ amount."

"Ehhhh? We were called here for Hollows only? It couldn't wait until when our duties begin?" Renji asked irritably, rubbing his eyes.

"Normally, we would have discussed this during the day, but it's different this time," Nanao's tone suddenly turned grave.

"In each location the Hollows were found, there was always a newly, deceased human. _A human body with its heart pulled out_."

Several lieutenants gasped in disgust and shock. Rukia herself was taken aback and puzzled by this news.

"But how do we know that the abundance of Hollows and dead humans are related?" Hisagi put in. "What if a mad human had just killed the people? Maybe they naturally turned into Hollows from all the hatred that they were feeling."

"No. They did not," Nanao looked through the documents in front of her. "Kurosaki Ichigo literally saw _something_ pull the Soul Chain out from the new Pluses, changing them into Hollows."

Rukia smiled with pride. Ichigo had just supplied them valuable information.

"However, that something vanished once he tried to dispatch it," Nanao continued. "We need a Lieutenant to go down to the Living World." She looked across at the silent Vice-Captains, "This mission may be especially dangerous, since we currently have no clue as to what we are dealing with.

"Nevertheless, it is very important that we find out what is endangering the humans and Pluses. Whoever volunteers will be doing Soul Society and the Living World a great favor."

_Especially dangerous... very important... a great favor for Soul Society and the Living World... living up to Nii-sama's expectations..._

"I'll go. I'll find out the cause of the disturbances." Rukia's voice broke through the heavy silence. Everyone turned to stare at her.

"Thank you for volunteering, Kuchiki-fukutaichou," Nanao smiled. "Are there any more questions?" The Lieutenants shook their heads.

"The meeting is adjourned."

Nanao then turned to Rukia, "I'll brief you on your duties for this mission."

Rukia nodded.

* * *

Byakuya left the Captain's meeting hall. It appeared that there were strange happenings occurring in the real world and a Vice-Captain was going to be sent down to investigate. In fact, the Vice-Captains were holding a meeting right now to decide who would go.

Surely not worth _his_ time. Perhaps his noisy Lieutenant Abarai would volunteer and he would be left in peace for a few weeks.

It was still early, too early to begin his duties at the Sixth Division. Byakuya turned, bound for the manor.

Rukia walked along, the dim lanterns hanging the sole source of light in the wee hours of the morning. She decided not to go to the Thirteenth Division's building just yet, as there was still about an hour until work started.

Nanao had told her about the details of the mission and how long she should spend in the Living World.

Apparently, the mission would possibly take several months. Rukia did not really look forward to spending so much time away from home, but she contented herself with being able to protect the humans and help Ichigo. She would be able to see Inoue, Ishida, and Sado again, maybe even go to school.

_And show Nii-sama that he doesn't need to worry about me anymore. _

Rukia trudged on, satisfied with what she would do.

Byakuya saw a small figure headed his way.

It was Rukia.

When he heard that a Vice-Captain would undertake the investigation, Byakuya found himself hoping that Rukia would not volunteer herself for the job. Despite giving her permission to become a seated officer, he still did not like her to become involved in dangerous missions.

He could not watch over and protect her if she went to the Living World. She would be all by herself. Of course, there was Kurosaki Ichigo in the Living World, but Byakuya did not particularly like to rely on him to look after Rukia. It wounded his pride.

Rukia noticed him standing several paces away and bowed, "Good morning, Nii-sama."

"Rukia."

Byakuya deliberated as to whether he should ask Rukia if she was going on the mission. However, Rukia saved him the trouble.

"Did – Was Nii-sama called for a Captains' meeting?" The words were out of Rukia's mouth before she could retract them.

_Stupid Rukia! Obviously Nii-sama attended a Captains' meeting. Why else would he be walking outside in the cold at 6:30 in the morning?_

"Yes, I was." Byakuya's voice interupted Rukia's thoughts.

"Then... Nii-sama knows about what is happening in the Living World?"

Byakuya regarded her for a few seconds. "Yes, I am aware."

_Where was she going with this?_ Rukia was looking everywhere and at everything, except at him. Byakuya felt uneasiness grow inside him.

"Nii-sama."

Violet eyes locked with gray ones.

"I am going on the mission tomorrow morning."

There was a moment of silence, then Byakuya opened his mouth, "I see." He turned away from her and began continuing toward the manor.

_He's angry. Why is he angry?_ Rukia meekly followed behind him, thoughts running through her mind. Why wasn't he proud that she was undertaking such an important investigation?

_Then again, Nii-sama is an expert at hiding his emotions. Perhaps he isn't angry after all. Yes, that must be it._

* * *

Byakuya strode on in silence.

Rukia had volunteered herself for the job, like what he had suspected she would do. She was already a Vice-Captain, he should expect that she will eventually be assigned missions like this.

Yet, this was different.

Rukia _personally_ volunteered to go down to the Living World.

Why was he worrying? She was a powerful Shinigami, she could take care of herself. Also, Rukia's combat skills had improved tremendously. She would be more prepared to fight.

Nothing would go wrong.

But _why_ had she volunteered? Was she not satisfied with being a Vice-Captain? There was no need for her to undertake unnecessary missions. She had enough paperwork to keep her very busy.

Was she not _happy_ staying in Soul Society?

Did she... prefer the company of _Kurosaki Ichigo_?

_What was she trying to do?_

* * *

Rukia threw herself onto her futon.

Now she was very convinced that Nii-sama was upset.

Upon arriving at the manor, Byakuya had gone to his room without so much as another word to her. She still did not understand why he was mad. It made no sense.

She couldn't ask what was bothering him. Though their relationship had been improving ever since he had taken Gin's sword for her, Rukia still found that there was a wall between them, making conversations difficult and awkward.

However, Rukia was happy that things had become better. She now understood Byakuya more than ever before. Maybe there would even be a day when he would be more open with her.

Maybe he would one day tell her if something was bothering him.

Rukia smiled, allowing such blissful thoughts to fill her mind. She tried as best as she could to suppress her memories of what had happened earlier with Byakuya.

She still had to finish another day of work before she departed.

* * *

**Thus concludes the first chapter of Fireworks. I really look forward to reviews, as they give me an idea of whether you like my fic or if I need to correct something (especially since this is my first work of fanfiction). ****Reviews let me know if there are actually people reading, as I write for you all to read. ****So... please review. The more reviews, the better! Also, I have already completed several upcoming chapters and will be uploading them soon enough, so be prepared for more of "Fireworks"! **

**Thanks for reading! ;]**


	2. Uncertainties of Heart

**A.N.: And here is the second chapter of "Firewoks"! I would also like to thank those of you who have reviewed: Yuki-onna 0, andyantopia, CielDoll, PAMILA DE CASTRO, velvetsins, Noctis Vee Caelum, and mochiusagi. I am being completely honest when I say that your reviews made my day. :]**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimers: Bleach and all its characters belong to Kubo Tite, but I own the plot of this story.**

* * *

The work day had passed by rather slowly, much too slow for Rukia's liking. It seemed as if the stack of paper on her desk would never disappear. She never realized that being Lieutenant meant having to finish reviewing so many documents.

Imagine the amount of work captains must have to do. She wondered how Byakuya managed to complete all the work he needed to read and sign.

_Nii-sama. _

Try as she might, Rukia could not forget what had occurred in the morning. She knew very well that he was upset at her undertaking the mission, but she still did not know _why_.

His attitude bothered her the entire day. Kiyone and Sentaro had even asked her what was wrong, after which they immediately began squabbling over who cared more about her.

Rukia sighed. She really needed to finish as much paperwork as possible since she would be leaving the next morning.

She gazed out the window. The sun was already setting. Rukia glanced back at the stack of papers on her desk. _Maybe I'll bring them home with me. _She picked up an empty folder and thrust the papers in. As she stood up, Rukia looked back at her desk. She wouldn't be sitting in her office for quite some time. Not until she found out what was causing the problems in the Living World.

She closed the door to her office.

* * *

Rukia looked across the dinner table.

Still no Nii-sama.

She had just deposited her documents in her room when a servant informed her that Byakuya would be coming back later. She had nodded, then proceeded to the dining room.

It had been an hour since then, and he still was not home.

Rukia slowly munched on her food. _Did he have a mission today?_

No, otherwise Renji would have told her.

At that moment, a servant approached her and bowed, "Rukia-sama, Byakuya-sama will not be coming back for dinner tonight. He asks that you do not wait for him."

"Oh... okay."

She looked at her food which she had been deliberately chewing slowly.

Her eyes widened. _Nii-sama must be avoiding me! Why else would he not come back for dinner?_

Byakuya normally ate dinner at the manor unless he had a mission. If he had paperwork he could not finish, he brought it back to do in his study.

_Oh no, no, no. He must be so furious that he doesn't even want to see me._

Rukia slumped at the table, her appetite completely gone. _And I don't even know why he's mad._

She stood up, half her food untouched, and moved to her room.

* * *

Rukia lay on her bed, her office work spread out before her.

So much paperwork to finish... Rukia dropped her face into the form she was reading. It was already so late, and Nii-sama still had not come home.

Byakuya was really bothering her. How could she leave with peace of mind when she knew that he was mad at her?

_12:00._ She hadn't completed her work. Rukia hated to bother Kiyone and Sentaro with her duties, but it seemed that she would not be able to finish by the next morning.

Every time she began to review a form, she recalled Nii-sama's cold anger and before she knew it, an entire half hour would pass.

She couldn't concentrate. Rukia dejectedly replaced the documents into their folder and plopped back onto the futon. Suddenly, she heard steady footsteps on the wood floor outside her room.

Nii-sama had come back.

Rukia heard him slide his door close. His reiatsu was calm and collected, like how it usually was. Was he no longer upset at her going on the mission?

As Rukia brooded, Byakuya's room door opened and she caught the sound of his footsteps entering the garden.

_It's so late, but he still wants to take a nighttime stroll?_ Rukia crept toward her door and slid it open just a crack.

Byakuya stood under the blooming cherry trees, his back facing her. He had draped a white household overcoat over his night robes and his hair was free of the kenseikan pieces. He was quietly watching the koi fish swim in the pond.

_What is he thinking of?_

Rukia found herself sliding open her bedroom door.

_What am I _doing_?_

* * *

A little koi fish made a splash in the water, effectively startling Byakuya.

He had taken a stroll to sort out his thoughts, almost all of which were of Rukia. As the day drew to a close, he found himself not looking forward to Rukia's morning departure.

He recollected the many close shaves she had with death. _The Quincies… Zommari… Aaroniero Arruruerie … the Bount Yoshino... Gin..._

_ … _Himself_._

_Himself_... Byakuya knew very well how he treated her in the past. Then, he had virtually failed in carrying out Hisana's wishes. Then, he did not act like the brother he should be for Rukia.

But he thought that he and Rukia had made up their differences after that episode with Gin. Perhaps he was mistaken. Perhaps Rukia had still not forgiven him for not being the brother she wanted. Byakuya's eyes widened.

_Perhaps... that was why she chose to go to the Living World._

"Nii-sama."

Byakuya looked down at the girl standing beside him. He hadn't so much as noticed her arrival.

Her violet eyes were lowered, staring somewhere at his feet. What had Rukia come to tell him?

"I—I…"

Byakuya waited patiently for her to continue.

"Nii-sama... I—I want to know what's bothering you," Rukia looked up at him.

Byakuya was silent. He stared up at the brilliant moon, a gleaming disk in a starless sky, "You need not concern yourself with such meaningless things."

"N—No!" Rukia's too-loud voice caused him to turn back to her.

"It's not meaningless."

Their eyes met. Rukia quickly returned to studying his feet, "It's not meaningless if you're upset."

Byakuya beheld the young woman in front of him, "Go to sleep, Rukia. You have to depart later this morning, is that not correct?"

He was dismissing her. Rukia felt her cheeks turn red, but she plowed on with her question. _I have to know..._

"Nii-sama." Byakuya continued to stare at her.

"A—Are you... upset... at _me_, Nii-sama?"

Byakuya veiled his surprise. _She thought I was _angry_ at her? _

"No, I am not."

Rukia felt relief flood through her at those words. She was just being paranoid all this time. _Why did I even think that Nii-sama was mad that I was going on a mission? He would be _happy_._ The more she thought about it, the less sense it made.

Rukia watched as Byakuya returned to appreciating the moon, its silvery light bathing his ivory skin.

"Is that all you have to ask?" He had closed his eyes now.

"N—No," Rukia summoned up her courage, "Could... If you are not angry at me, then... could you tell me what _is_ wrong?"

Byakuya slowly opened his eyes and glanced at her.

"It is late, Rukia. You do not need to be worried for my sake. Go to sleep."

"H—Hai, Nii-sama. I'm sorry." Rukia quickly scurried back to her room, her face flushed scarlet.

Byakuya contemplated Rukia as she retreated to the safety of her room. He couldn't bother her with his own misgivings. He wouldn't prevent her from going to the Living World, since she dearly wanted to go.

_If I requested that you not leave, would you be... resentful of me?_

* * *

**And... that's it for now! However, Chapter 3 will be uploaded soon. Once again, I really hope that you all can write lots of reviews, since they give me the motivation to continue this fic. ;] I will generally update weekly on the weekends, but a heavy influx of reviews may cause me to update sooner (as I will know that there are many people waiting for the upcoming chapters). See you next time! ;]**


	3. A Decision is Made

**A.N.: Wow! So many views! Anyways, here is Chapter 3 (I decided to post a new chapter extra-soon). Again, I would like to thank those of you who reviewed(Guest, PAMILA DE CASTRO, mochiusagi, Noctis Vee Caelum, andyantopia, CielDoll, velvetsins, and Yuki-onna 0), along with those who followed, favorited, and viewd this story. I really appreciated it. :] Hope you will enjoy! **

**Warnings: Some IchiRuki (bear with me if you do not like IchiRuki) and VIOLENCE (none of which you should try on anyone/thing). I have changed the rating from "T" to "M" for the bloodshed in this chapter (just in case). ;]**

**Disclaimers: Bleach is the property of Kubo Tite. All I own is the plot of this story.**

* * *

Leaving Soul Society was excruciating. Though many of her friends came to see her off, all Rukia could notice was her Nii-sama.

Along with her Captain, Kiyone, Sentaro, and Renji, Byakuya had also come to wish her a safe journey. However, he remained moody and taciturn for the entire time he was present.

Not quite that different from his usual self, but Rukia felt that he was not at ease.

He had told that he was not mad at her, so Rukia was more at peace with her decision. And yet, there was something bothering him, something that he was suppressing within himself. He had continued to stare silently at her while the doors of the Senkai gate slid shut.

And now the Senkai gate opened over Ichigo's house. Rukia pushed away all troubling thoughts about her brother and leaped out of the doors. She was here to find the reason behind the brutal slaughterings and their links to the many Hollows. She had to put behind her own problems.

Even if they concerned Nii-sama.

* * *

"Rukia, why can't you just knock at the door like a _normal_ person?" Ichigo sat grouchily at his desk. "Why must you come through the _window_?"

"NEE-SAAAN!" the lion plushie threw himself at Rukia, his beady eyes brimming with joy. "MY LOVELY SISTER IS BA-"

Rukia grabbed Kon in mid-sentence and hurled him into Ichigo's closet. Closing the closet door, she said, "I come in through the window because it's _easier_."

"Whatever," Ichigo scowled and turned away. "And you expect to stay at my house, right?"

Rukia nodded happily, her face shining.

"Why must you stay at _my_ house every time you come to the Living World?"

Suddenly, Ichigo's room door was flung open and-

"HERE SHE IS!" Kurosaki Isshin threw open his arms. "Rukia-chan has RETURNED to USSS!"

Ichigo jumped up from his seat and punched his ecstatic father full in the face, knocking him to the floor. Isshin sprung up as if nothing happened and pointed at Ichigo, "HAHAHAAA! Still not good enough to beat your old man!"

He turned and beamed at Rukia, who smiled weakly at the violence occurring in front of her, "Now, we have to make Rukia-chan _comfortable_!"

Isshin squashed Rukia in a bear hug, "My third daughter is BACK! I'M SOOOO-"

Ichigo kicked Isshin across the room. His father promptly slid down the opposite wall.

"Can't we just get Rukia a room already?" Ichigo shouted at the prone Isshin.

"I'm not staying in your closet?" Rukia looked disappointed.

"We have a spare room for guests downstairs. You are too good to be staying in my son's dingy closet," Isshin popped up from the floor. He twirled to the door and announced, "I will now present to you your new BEDROOOMM!"

* * *

"Ooohhh!" Rukia looked around the little room. In one corner, there was a small hospital bed with an IV drip attached to it. At the other wall of the room, a door opened to reveal a tiny bathroom. Sunlight streamed through a window next to the bed.

"It's so small!"

"Hey! Don't call my house small just because Byakuya's house is like a palace," Ichigo interjected as he self-consciously eyed the little room.

Isshin abruptly stuck his head into through the door, "It may be small, but it will feel just like home! I WILL COOK GOURMET FOOD FOR YOU EVERY SINGLE DAY!" His son sighed crossly.

Rukia scampered to the solitary bed and sat on it, "It's really, really... _low_." Ichigo groaned in irritation.

"Oh yeah! Why aren't you at school? Are you playing hooky or something?" Rukia bounced lightly on the bed to test its hardness.

"Just to let you know, I don't go to school all year round," Ichigo said, leaning against the door frame. "I'm on break." He looked at Isshin.

"Don't you think we should start telling Rukia what's going on?" Ichigo seated himself on a spare chair.

"RIGHT, my son! You're memory is better than your old man's!" Isshin danced away to find another chair for himself. After he left, Rukia and Ichigo sat mutely for a few seconds.

"So... Ichigo."

"Huh?"

"What exactly... _happened_?"

Ichigo shifted in his seat, "Actually, it was pretty disturbing. I still haven't figured out why the _thing_ killed that person by ripping out his heart, and then turned the new Plus into a Hollow."

"I just don't get it," Ichigo gave a disgusted grimace. "It even _ate_ the heart in front of the poor Plus."

Rukia spun to look at Ichigo, "_What_?"

"That thing pulled out the heart and _ate_ it," Ichigo laughed uncomfortably. "And here I thought that I had seen really nasty things on the battlefield. This definitely tops the list."

Rukia stared at her hands. She had not prepared herself for this. The creature's behavior had shown that it was not only cruel, but also barbaric.

"It ate the hearts of those people..." Rukia said slowly.

Her wide, violet eyes stared at Ichigo, their depths revealing her uncertainty, "And it _pulled out_ the Plus' Soul Chain? Just like that?"

"Yeah," Ichigo rubbed his head, not making eye contact with Rukia. "The Plus immediately changed into a Hollow. I had to kill it with Zangetsu."

Ichigo sighed, "Actually, I didn't literally see that... thing pull out the man's heart. I just saw it standing over the body devouring the heart. The Plus was hovering there in horror, watching his body's heart get eaten."

Rukia sensed a distressed tone in Ichigo's voice, though he tried to suppress it, "I was so stunned that I found myself standing rooted to the spot. I didn't even completely recover from my shock when the Plus' Soul Chain was ripped out of its chest. The next thing I knew, there was a huge Hollow in front of me and the creature got away."

"Did you get to see what it looks like though?" Rukia was worried. The situation had become more abnormal than she thought it would be.

Ichigo nodded solemnly, "Long, black hair covering the face. Loose, stained, white robes. Really long and sharp fingernails. Chains wrapped around its neck, arms, and feet. Didn't see more than that. It looked like a horror movie ghost."

"Horror movie?" Rukia's expression was puzzled.

"How can you _not_ know what a horror movie is?" Ichigo reverted to his annoyed attitude. "I mean, even if you don't watch them, you _have to know _what they are. How are you going to get along while you're here? People will think something's wrong with you!"

"There's nothing wrong with me! Just for your information, I did very well when I first came to the Living World, remember?" Rukia retorted angrily. "I even found out how to open tricky stuff like juice boxes!"

"Yeah, you _did_. With MY help."

The two were interrupted from their quarrel by the grand entrance of Isshin, who had literally _waltzed_ into the spare room, a chair as his dancing partner.

"Have you given Rukia-chan all the details yet?" Isshin dumped the chair down next to his son.

"We were pretty much finished," Ichigo said irritably. "And you said you wanted to help explain."

"Aahhhhh, but your Dad couldn't find his special chair! But NOW he has!"

Ichigo scoffed. Isshin's over-exuberant demeanor grew serious, "Rukia-chan."

"Hai."

"Soul Society hasn't found out much about the causes for the disturbances. They don't know how powerful the being is, what its reiatsu is like, or its purpose. They don't even know _what_ it is."

"They probably already told you how important this mission is, how important it is for both the Living World and Soul Society," he pointed at Rukia. "But what I want to tell you is _stay safe_."

Isshin clapped Rukia on the back, "You always have me and my stupid son ("Hey!" Ichigo protested) here to help you. So don't worry too much!" He suddenly sprang up from his chair.

"And now, I will prepare the LUNCH OF YOUR LIFETIME!" He grabbed an unsuspecting Ichigo by the arm and gleefully hopped out the door. Before long, Rukia heard shouts and crashes coming from the kitchen.

Alone, Rukia sat on her bed. This was by far the most grotesque mission she had ever went on. She didn't know where to begin. Everything had unexpectedly become more complicated than she had originally thought they would be.

_I volunteered for this. This is no time to be thinking about running away from my duty._

Rukia gazed out the windows into the Kurosakis' yard, a smile of determination on her face.

_I will find out what's going on and put an end to this chaos._

_Then Nii-sama will not have to worry about me anymore._

* * *

Bright sunlight seeped through the thin paper doors, heralding the beginning of a new day. Birds chirped energetically in the blooming cherry trees that grew in the Kuchiki gardens.

Byakuya was settled at his desk, reviewing documents he had brought home to his study the night before. Instead of sleeping, he had spent the last few nights alternating between finishing paperwork and taking strolls in the garden.

He was exhausted. However, he needed to distract his restless mind from the one person he constantly found himself thinking about.

_Rukia_.

He really should not be so concerned about her, to the point that he himself lost sleep and was not able to function properly. It was not _healthy_ for him to continue like this everyday. She had already left Soul Society for a week. He had not heard any bad news, nothing that would instigate him to think that Rukia was in any sort of danger. Rukia was _safe_.

Byakuya tidied his work and rose from the cushion. He slid open the door to his chambers and took out his uniform and Captain's haori.

_No._

What particularly distressed him was the fact that her absence _was_ bothering him this much. Rukia had previously gone on missions, but he had never been reduced to such a restless state. Though no one noticed any great changes in his behavior, Byakuya himself did not have peace of mind.

As he dressed himself for work, he flashed back on a certain battle when he was positively certain that he wouldn't leave the field alive.

_As Nodt._

He hadn't been able to save Rukia or Renji then.

He even had to beg that _Kurosaki Ichigo_ for help.

_Such humiliation._

Byakuya's defeat still stung him like a poisonous thorn in his side, despite the fact that that time was long passed. He picked up the kenseikan and set it in his hair.

Fear. _True_ fear.

After so long, Byakuya finally knew how it felt like to be terrified. He hadn't even completely comprehended the fear As Nodt was speaking of until he saw Rukia in his mind's eye.

_Rukia. _

Rukia smiling, her eyes big with happiness.

Rukia _dead_, her face disintegrating, her beautiful eyes no longer present in their empty sockets.

Byakuya felt himself involuntarily start. He took up Senbonzakura and firmly fastened the sword to his side.

_Get a hold of yourself._

Byakuya also realized that what he was afraid of at that time was not of _himself_ being killed.

He was afraid of Rukia being _hurt_. Of Rukia _dying_.

That horrible image of Rukia reappeared in his mind. Byakuya closed his eyes.

And here she was again, undertaking a mission when she didn't know what she was going up against. But then, it was his duty as a good brother to ensure his sister's well-being.

"Byakuya-sama," his elderly cleric spoke from outside the paper doors. "You will be running late for your squad duties."

Byakuya looked up, his face expressionless, "I am almost finished."

He walked out of his room and closed the door behind him. Retrieving his documents from the table, he strode out of his study.

* * *

"Ichigo!" Rukia yelled as she ran ahead of the orange-haired boy. "You're so slow! Hurry up!"

"I am _not_ slow," Ichigo shot back. "You're just hyperactive. You've been running all over the place since we left the house."

"I can't help it. Everything looks sooo pwetty!" Rukia made a spot-on imitation of Chappy as she trotted down the road. Ichigo sighed irritably. The two continued to walk through the row of shops.

"Wow! The cherry blossoms are blooming so early this year!" Rukia stopped under one of the flowering trees, its pinks petals gently wafting in the light breeze. She giggled when one fell onto her head.

"Yeah," Ichigo caught up. "The winter weather has been pretty mild this year. I was surprised." He looked up at the pink profusion of flowers above them.

"Right! Then we get to see the cherry blossoms earlier!" Rukia removed the petal from her head. She felt its soft texture between her fingers.

_Just like Nii-sama's release. So beautiful._

"Don't you think they look like Byakuya's Shikai?" Ichigo's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"I was thinking that, too."

"Except that they're harmless and not controlled by your uptight brother."

A blow to the head was what Ichigo received. Rukia stuck her face up to Ichigo, "Don't say that about Nii-sama!"

"I'm kidding. You know I think that Byakuya is just the _coolest_ _person ever_." Another blow to the head.

"Don't be sarcastic!"

"Alright, alright," Ichigo put his hands up. "I'm just teasing you."

Rukia pouted and glared at him.

"Kuchiki-san!" Orihime appeared out of no where and flung her arms around Rukia. "It's so nice to be able to spend time with you again!"

"It's nice to see you again, too, Inoue," Rukia returned her friend's hug.

The three noticed Ishida and Sado approach them.

"Pretty nice this year, huh?" Ishida observed the blooming trees. "Last year's colors were a little dull."

"I'm just really glad that we can all be together like this," Orihime said wistfully. The friends nodded in agreement and stared up at the cherry tree, each quietly recalling the hardships underwent during the war. Ishida broke the silence by looking at Rukia.

"So, any success on the mission?"

"Not yet," Rukia smiled. "Just a lot of Hollows. I haven't seen what Ichigo saw yet, though. That creature, I mean."

"Why don't we all catch lunch at that little restaurant around the corner?" Ichigo suggested. "It's already one o'clock."

"Actually, I have to start work at the bakery soon," Orihime was sad. "So I can't come eat with you guys."

"I have to work, too," Sado said.

"Okay," Ichigo smiled. "We can have lunch some other day."

Inoue brightened considerably, "Alright!"

She and Sado waved, "Bye!" They took off down the road.

"Oh well," Ishida laughed. "Seems like its just me who can come along with you two."

They turned the corner and entered the restaurant. After receiving menus, they prepared to order.

"Everything looks so good!" Rukia busily flipped through her menu. "I don't know what to order."

"Heh. This restaurant is supposed to cook really well, isn't that right Ishida?"

Ishida nodded in agreement.

"That's why I suggested coming here, since you've been eating my Dad's food for the past week," Ichigo chuckled. "Thinks he's a _gourmet_ chef."

"But, Rukia," Ishida pushed his glasses higher up on his nose. "I'm just wondering. Do you think the food here is _boring_? I mean, you eat _seriously_ good food everyday at home, right?"

Rukia thought about the dining room at the Kuchiki Manor. Quietly sitting across from Nii-sama... Having the servants bring the food to the table... Eating the delicious food in silence... Watching Nii-sama eat his delicious food in silence...

"No, I really do like the food here," Rukia smiled. "It's _different_."

"That's great!" Ichigo glanced away, then said quietly, "At least I know that there's something in the Living World that stands out from Soul Society. For you, I mean."

"Ichigo?" Rukia peered over at the boy, who had an unusual expression on his face. Ishida, distracted from his menu, also stared curiously at Ichigo.

_What's wrong with him? He's suddenly not acting like himself. _

"Ahhhhh, why don't we place our orders now?" Ishida quickly returned to his menu. "We can't wait all day, can we?"

* * *

"It tastes so good!" Rukia's eyes shone as she devoured her soup.

"I told you so," Ichigo said, stuffing a large amount of rice into his mouth.

"Uh, I can't eat this soup properly. My glasses keep fogging up," Ishida unhappily removed his spectacles and wiped them on the corner of his shirt.

"Then just take off your glasses while you eat," Ichigo took a swig of water from his cup.

Ishida replaced his glasses on his nose, "If I did, I'd have to stick my face into the bowl to see the food."  
"Never knew your eyesight was _that_ bad."

"My eyesight isn't bad! You've just never had to wear glasses!"

"You wear glasses and you still think your vision is _fine_?"

Rukia listened to her two friends fuss while eating their food. It was nice like this, hanging around friends whom you could trust completely. Being with people whom you could always share laughs and sorrows with. Rukia finished her soup. Even the semi-violence and squabbles that occurred daily in the Kurosaki residence were pleasant in their own way. She always felt warmth from her friends, something she did not often experience in the Kuchiki manor.

_Because Nii-sama's expression is always so cold. _

It was not that Byakuya did not _care_ about her, like what she first thought during the first few years of her living with him. She now knew very well that he cared a great deal for her, even more than he cared about himself.

_It would be nice if Nii-sama could show some warmth in front of me... even if only once. _

"Look what you've done! Rukia's finished eating already," Ishida noticed Rukia's empty bowl. "Now we have to make her wait for us."

"Me? You were the one who started complaining!" Ichigo grumpily returned to his rice.

"Don't worry, I don't mind waiting," Rukia smiled cheerily. The two boys continued their meal.

"This is my street. I'll see you guys later!" Ishida waved to Ichigo and Rukia, then proceeded down the path.

"Rukia."

"Huh?"

"What do you want to do when we get home?"

The duo were strolling back to the Kurosaki residence. They entered a quieter section of the road.

"I am going to read my romance novels, unless you have something better to do," Rukia beamed at Ichigo.

Ichigo avoided her eyes and rubbed the back of his head, "Well, I was thinking-"

A sudden burst of reiatsu erupted from somewhere in front of them.

"A Hollow!" Rukia cried.

She popped a Soul Candy into her mouth and was ejected from her faux body, "Chappy, wait for me at Ichigo's house!"

"Hai, pyon!"

Ichigo stood next to Rukia, his flesh body lying still on the pavement, "Let's go."

Rukia nodded, unsheathing her zanpakutou. Suddenly, the Hollow appeared directly in front of them. Its roar pervaded the entire area.

Rukia jumped, her sword raised. Blood spurted into the sky as a neatly delivered slash sliced through the Hollow's thigh. The spirit bellowed in pain as it struggled to stand.

"Rukia! I've got your back!" Ichigo swung Zangetsu, the sword cutting into the Hollow's side. His eyes widened. In a blink of an eye, the Hollow grabbed the blade and tore it out from its side, hurling Ichigo across the road.

"Ichigo!" Rukia yelled, but suddenly she heard a roar from behind her. She spun around in time to see another Hollow lunging at her. It was so close, she could see into its mouth.

She wasn't going to make it.

Metal flashed before Rukia's eyes and she saw the Hollow's arm fall to the ground in a spray of blood. Ichigo turned to her as it screamed in agony, "I'm fine! You take care of the other Hollow!"

The other Hollow thrust out its opened hand. Rukia halted the blow with the flat side of Sode no Shirayuki. Leaping backwards, she swung her sword, its tip pointing to the earth.

_I'll finish this quickly._

"Mai, Sode no Shirayuki!" The zanpakutou morphed into a sword of the purest white. A white ribbon swirled around Rukia, framing her petite frame in a white circle.

Making a quick slashing motion, she traced a circle with the point of her sword, "Some no Mai, Tsukishiro!" A beam of ice erupted from the ground, encasing the unsuspecting Hollow within it. For a few seconds, the white pillar remained standing, its prisoner frozen still in the cold ice. Then, it shattered into fragments, flecks of ice dropping from the sky.

Checking to confirm that the Hollow was killed, Rukia rushed to Ichigo, who stood beside the remaining Hollow. It lay defeated on the gravel, a crimson heap of blood and severed limbs. They watched as the Hollow dissipated into black debris.

"My back hurts," Ichigo complained as he tried to stretch. "I think I pulled a muscle." He walked over to his prostrate body and merged with it.

"Let's go back then," Rukia said as Ichigo rose from the floor. The two continued on to Ichigo's house. As they neared their destination, a large gathering of people came into view. Sirens shrieked and several police cars were scattered around the site.

"Ichigo," Rukia asked uneasily. "What's going on?"

"I don't know. I think there was an accident."

Rukia and Ichigo pushed their way through the crowd. At the center, policemen shouted orders and held back the curious public. Peering past the police, Rukia and Ichigo stared at the source of the commotion.

A woman and her child lay sprawled in a pool of blood. Their faces, splashed crimson, were contorted in a spasm of pain, demonstrating the torturous anguish felt in their last breaths. Their eyes were wide open in their sockets, mouths frozen in a silent scream. Pieces of torn flesh spilling from the gaping wound sullied the front of their clothes. A grisly hole replaced the heart's place in the chest.

Rukia felt nauseated. She had seen horrible atrocities throughout her whole life, ever since she was a child living in the Rukongai. Children and adults were killed right right in front of her. She herself slew many Hollows as a Shinigami. She had seen her friends and comrades fall. Rukia's life was certainly not free of bloodshed.

Yet, this was different.

Rukia had never seen anything so barbaric in her entire life. Most of the deaths she encountered were dealt by a sword or similar weapon. This was a messy crime, probably executed by bare hands. Rukia could almost feel cruel hatred emitting from the gory scene, the emotion felt as the attacker claimed its victims lives. She looked away, feeling her stomach threaten to empty its contents.

"Rukia," Ichigo's voice came out strangled. "I think that the two Hollows we just killed were once this mother and child."

That was right. Rukia remembered that the Soul Chains of Pluses had been previously wrenched out, turning them into Hollows.

"Ichigo." He gazed down at her, his amber eyes troubled.

"I... I..." Rukia's tone was unsteady. "I think we should go back now."

She took out her Soul Phone from her pocket, "I need to send this information to Soul Society." The pair left the crime scene, the sunshine dulled by the darkness of bloodshed.

* * *

"Byakuya-sama!"

Byakuya directed his attention to the servant kneeling before him, "What is it?"

"Rukia-sama has reported that she and Kurosaki Ichigo saw a mother and child with their hearts forcefully removed. She believes that the deceased were changed into the two Hollows they slew previously."

"Is that all?"

"Hai, Byakuya-sama."

"I see," Byakuya returned to his dinner, his expression cool and collected. "You may leave."

"Hai, Byakuya-sama."

So Rukia had found more evidence that the unknown creature was randomly killing more humans and turning Pluses into Hollows. At least she was experiencing some success on her mission.

Byakuya took a slow draught of his tea. The servant had not mentioned whether Rukia was injured. He supposed she was not, otherwise she could not have sent the report. He looked across the table at Rukia's empty seat.

_I should not be concerned. She is steadily progressing toward the goal of the mission._

As he continued to eat, Byakuya began to wonder how Rukia had discovered the bodies. Had she been present when the people were killed? Or were they already dead when Rukia and Ichigo found them? All at once, Byakuya lost interest in his meal.

"I am finished," servants began keeping the dishes as he got up and swept out the doors. He entered his study and seated himself at his desk. Irritably, Byakuya poured over the reports he had to read, signing his name where needed. It soon became apparent that he was not concentrating enough when he signed his own name where Renji's signature should have been.

_I am losing it. _

Byakuya closed his eyes._ I cannot go on like this._

He brought out a book containing important dates and his days off and scanned through its pages. _As I thought, I have a day off tomorrow._ Byakuya shut the book. If anyone dared to ask him why he had left so abruptly, he would tell them that it was his duty as a brother and a Captain to ensure that his sister was progressing properly on her mission.

_Perhaps I will be able to find out why you volunteered for this... Rukia._

* * *

**Chapter 3 is so far the longest chapter of "Fireworks" I have posted to date (hopefully they will continue to become even longer). It was originally written as a shorter Chapter 3 and Chapter 4: I simply combined them together. To those of you who were wondering when the action will begin, I assure you that it will start very soon. ;] To be honest, this is the first time I have written a story mainly focused on romance. I usually write stories which have plots based on action, mystery, adventure, intrigue, etc. Hence, you will notice that "Fireworks" (and likely and future fanfic I may write) has remnants of the aforementioned genres. Can't rid myself of old habits, it seems. lol ;] Nevertheless, I do hope that this chapter was to your liking. And please give me lots of reviews! They make me happy. :] Until next time!**_  
_


	4. The New Guest

**A.N.: almost 600 views! You all have made this author so happy! Once again, thank you for reviewing (andyantopia, Yuki-onna 0, Noctis Vee Caelum, PAMILA DE CASTRO, mochiusagi, velvetsins, and CielDoll), viewing, and following/favoriting "Fireworks".**

**I present you with Chapter 3. Enjoy! ;]**

**Warnings: Some IchiRuki once again and violence (not quite as graphic as last chapter's, per my opinion).**

**Disclaimers: The Bleach Universe is property of Kubo Tite. I merely own the plot of this fanfiction.**

* * *

"Rukia, are you sure you're up to doing patrol?"

Rukia smacked the orange-haired boy on the head, "I'm _fine_! You don't need to worry about me!"

Ichigo rubbed his sore head, "Well, you seemed a little quiet yesterday, after we saw the crime scene..."

Rukia recalled the dead mother and child lying in a pool of blood. She quickly pushed the image to the back of her mind. She didn't need any more things to distract her from doing her duty.

"It's okay, Ichigo," she gave him a cheery smile. "I'm alright now. I was just a little shaken yesterday."

"But remember that we agreed to alternate, so I will start my shift at 8 again tonight, alright?"

"No problem! See you later!"

Rukia jumped out of Ichigo's bedroom window. She felt the cool night breeze stir her hair as she stood on a rooftop. No signs of Hollows or weird creatures anywhere. Rukia noticed a few Pluses wandering here and there, but none seemed in danger. She didn't see any brutally murdered people in the streets, either. Tonight's patrolling would probably be very peaceful.

Rukia hopped down into one of the cherry tree-lined roads. The blossoms were a beautiful dark pink, almost red, in the dim moonlight. It was a pity that the moon was partially obscured by clouds. Rukia watched as the petals floated around her in a tumultuous dance. Everything was so pretty tonight. She strolled on further.

Up ahead, two dark figures moved in the shadows. Rukia quickened her pace and squinted in the faint light. One of the figures lay in a supine position, the other bending over it. She abruptly realized that the prone figure was trembling erratically. Rukia felt a cold chill shoot down her spine.

"STOP!" she yelled in panic, running at full speed. "What are you doing? Let the man go! NOW!" The bending figure dropped the man, who scrambled up and sped down the street in pure fear. Straightening itself, the figure slowly approached Rukia.

A ragged white robe that reached its ankles. Chains, both long and short, coiled around its torso, arms, and ankles. Black hair obscured its face from view and long nails protruded from dangling sleeves. Rukia drew her zanpakutou.

"You killed those people..." Rukia's voice shook with rage. "Then you tore out their Soul Chains... What exactly is it that you are trying to DO?"

A low chuckle was heard. Rukia caught a glimpse of dirty white.

Too fast. Rukia crashed to the ground.

She saw the creature flying at full speed toward her, its tattered robes fluttering in the wind. She sprung up just in time to block its nails from piercing her chest. Rukia felt herself being pushed further to the ground.

_This was bad._

"What am I trying to do, you say?" a male voice murmured. Rukia felt herself sink lower, the flat of her sword the only thing preventing the claws from ripping out her heart. She concealed one of her hands behind the blade.

"Hado Number Thirty-three," Rukia whispered. "_Soukatsui_."

Blue rays of energy erupted from her palm, effectively propelling her opponent backwards. Rukia immediately leaped back, swinging Sode no Shirayuki in a counter-clockwise circle.

"Mai, Sode no-" Rukia felt something slash through her back and she was flung into the air. A warm liquid trickled down her arms and back as pain shot through her body. Rukia's eyes slowly began to close.

She saw the street grow smaller.

Saw the dark sky above, the moon now fully shielded by clouds.

Saw a face covered by black hair.

Saw long-nailed hands reaching for her...

_I'm not going to make it..._

Metallic silver flashed before her eyes.

Her consciousness fading, Rukia dumbly stared on as a bloody arm sheathed in a torn sleeve plummeted back to earth. Her mind vaguely perceived screams of anguish and the sensation of falling...

She felt herself land on something warm and firm. Fighting the blackness which was rapidly overcoming her senses, Rukia forced herself to open her unfocused eyes.

A pair of steely gray eyes gazed calmly down at her.

Darkness spread across her vision. Rukia tried to open her mouth to call out to him, but her voice failed her.

_Nii-sama._

* * *

Byakuya watched in concealed alarm as the creature's nails slashed through Rukia's back and she was thrown into the air. Watched as those same claws drew closer and closer to Rukia's heart.

There was no time to release his shikai. Byakuya shunpoed to Rukia, Senbonzakura drawn. With one swift cut, he severed the creature's outstretched arm. As the creature recoiled in shock and agony, Rukia continued to plunge from the sky. Byakuya caught her, her petite frame easily fitting in his arms.

He saw as her violet eyes, so weak and unfocused, fixed upon his. She tried to speak, yet no sound came from her mouth. Warm blood seeped through her robes and stained his hands.

Violent rage mutely brewed within him. Byakuya looked up, prepared to face his opponent.

There was no one there. He had escaped. Byakuya felt disgusted.

With Rukia still in his arms, her head lolling onto his chest, Byakuya continued back to the Kurosaki house.

He had originally intended to come earlier in the day, but a sudden clan meeting was called for which required his participation. Little did he know, the meeting would last well into the early evening. Once the meeting concluded, Byakuya had directly left to open a Senkai gate to the Living World. When he looked through Ichigo's bedroom window, he was surprised to see that Rukia was not there.

"She's gone to patrol the town," the boy responded upon being asked Rukia's whereabouts. He seemed groggy, like he had been napping. "She'll be back in an hour."

Despite being sleepy, Kurosaki Ichigo had then smirked insolently, "You came all the way to see Rukia, didn't you, Byakuya?" Byakuya deigned not to answer the boy and had flash-stepped away.

And now, Rukia was injured. If he had not came to the Living World, she would have been _dead_. His fears about her safety were confirmed after all.

Byakuya flashed from rooftop to rooftop. Abruptly, he stopped. He had traveled quite some distance before he found Rukia. He was wholly unfamiliar with Karakura Town and did not remember how to return to Ichigo's house.

Rukia needed medical attention badly. Byakuya knew very well that Kurosaki Isshin was a doctor. He slowed his immense speed. Careful not to drop Rukia, he reached into her pocket and found her Soul Phone. Gently easing Rukia to lean against him, Byakuya used one hand to flip open the phone and scan through her contacts.

It truly hurt his pride to ask assistance from _that_ boy, yet Byakuya nevertheless entered Ichigo's number into the screen and heard him pick up.

"Huh? Rukia? I was sleeping-"

"_Kurosaki Ichigo_," Byakuya listened as Ichigo instantly become quiet on the other end.

"B—BYAKUYA? Why are you-"

"Rukia is severely injured. I need to find your residence."

* * *

"Good thing you found her," Isshin said as he finished dressing Rukia's wounds. "Who knows what would have happened if you didn't get there on time. But it seems as though Rukia-chan was masking her reiatsu, though. If I was able to sense her, I would have known something was amiss."

Byakuya remained silent, then, "Is her... _life_ in any danger?"

Isshin flapped a hand, "Naww. I patched her up well. She'll be fine."

Ichigo burst into the room, "I just sent a message to Soul Society regarding Rukia's condition."

He paused, a frown marring his urgent expression,"Is she okay?" Isshin grinned.

"You boys are so _worried_ about Rukia-chan! Have no fear, the Great Doctor Kurosaki Isshin has treated her!" Isshin gave a thumbs up. Byakuya nodded and swept out the door. Ichigo ran after him.

"You're leaving _now_?" Ichigo did not bother to disguise his rebuking tone. Byakuya halted in his tracks. "After Ru-"

"You are under the impression that I wish to return to Soul Society," Byakuya turned his head to bestow Ichigo a cool glance. "Did I ever mention that I was _leaving_?"

"So... you're going to rent a hotel room?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"I will be residing _here_," Byakuya gracefully seated himself on the living room couch.

"H-HERE?" Ichigo's mouth dropped open in utter surprise. Byakuya stifled a sigh. "But... we don't have a place for you! Rukia is using the only guest room..."

"Kurosaki Isshin will find a place for me to stay."

At this point, Isshin skipped into the living room.

"Byakuya wants to live here?" Isshin asked excitedly as he approached the two young men. He twirled around, a perfect imitation of a ballerina, "NO PROBLEMMM!" Dismay was written all over Ichigo's face.

"Surely our _humble_ house won't satisfy your tastes, Byakuya," Ichigo made his last attempt to prevent Byakuya from staying with them. "Wouldn't you want a _fancier_ place to live?"

Byakuya faced the boy, his expression carefully controlled, "I am adequately satisfied with your rooms."

"Then..." Isshin gleefully put his hands together. "I'll get you another bed from the clinic and you can share Rukia-chan's room!"

The room became so quiet, one could hear a pin drop.

Byakuya's eyes widened, his mask shattering for a mere instant. _Share a room with... Rukia?_

"SHARE A ROOM WITH RUKIA?" Kurosaki Ichigo chose to _yell_ out his question at the top of his lungs. It hurt Byakuya's ears.

"_Kurosaki Isshin_," recovered from his initial shock, Byakuya's eyes narrowed dangerously. "It would not be _appropriate_ for me to share a room with Rukia."

"Why not?" Isshin's perky attitude was not to be so easily extinguished. "Isn't she staying at the clinic right now? Not to mention, you'll be heading back to Soul Society once she's well."

Byakuya considered this. Rukia was not here, so it would be fine if he slept in her room for a night. Isshin was also going to bring another bed for him to use. He finally gave a tacit nod to Ichigo's father.

"All _RIGHT_!" Isshin sprang into action. "Son! Help your old man get another bed!" Shaking his head, Ichigo glumly trailed after his overactive father, leaving Byakuya to himself in the living room.

Byakuya really did not understand _why_ he chose to stay in Ichigo's cramped house when he could have easily paid for a hotel suite. At a hotel, he could at least have had a decent bed, probably even a good night's sleep. Yet, as Byakuya thought more, his choice made sense.

As Rukia and Ichigo were both dealing with the current situation, it would be beneficial for him to stay nearer to their base, the Kurosaki house. This way, he could easily gain new information to report to Soul Society upon his return. Not to mention, he could provide help to Rukia if she needed it.

_Rukia. _Byakuya tilted his head, staring at the white ceiling.

It was all because of Rukia.

She had wanted to go on this mission and he allowed her. Now, she lay wounded in the Kurosaki clinic, beaten by an enemy who was more than her match. Byakuya regretted his decision to let her investigate. Perhaps he should force her to leave for Soul Society with him. It was for her own good.

However, as he thought about her smiling face, Byakuya knew that he would never compel her to leave the Living World, not if she herself had no desire to leave. He did not want to make her sad, not when he was the person who had caused her so much sorrow in the initial fifty years.

"BYAKUYA! We've got your bed ready!" Isshin came into the living room, effectively disrupting Byakuya's thoughts. He stood and followed Isshin to the spare room.

* * *

"And this is your BED!" Isshin presented the hospital bed as if it were some work of fine art.

Byakuya surveyed the room. It was terribly, terribly small, much smaller than any room he had stayed in in his entire life.

"Have fun with your new room!" Isshin waved from the door. "Oh, and this bed is Rukia-chan's." He pointed to another identical bed right next to Byakuya's, a rabbit plushie sitting on the pillow and a set of pajamas carelessly thrown on the covers.

"Oh, Byakuya," Isshin suddenly broke into a devilish grin. "_Make sure you don't mix the two up at night_." He promptly went out the door.

Left alone, Byakuya allowed an annoyed sigh to escape his lips and inspected the room again. Together, the two beds and the small chair in the corner made the room very cramp. He looked at the beds, both of which were rather low and flat. His was pressed up against the wall, while Rukia's was close to the restroom door. Byakuya frowned. The beds were too close together for his liking: there was only a space of two feet between them. Depositing the spare chair outside the door, he pushed Rukia's bed further toward the restroom.

However, Byakuya soon realized that this arrangement would not suffice. Though there was more room between the two beds, Rukia's bed was now much too near the restroom. He could not enter the washroom without thoroughly sliding himself all over the side of Rukia's bed. Byakuya pushed back Rukia's bed and moved to inspect the bathroom.

This, too, was very small. To make matters worse, the door opened _into_ the bathroom, making the space tinier than it already was. Byakuya did not know _why_ Rukia could enjoy living in such a place, in a house that contained within its walls a foolish brat and his noisy father. He decided to go to the clinic to check on Rukia's condition.

Byakuya let himself into the darkened clinic. Rukia was reclined on a hospital cot, sound asleep. He noiselessly drew closer to the sleeping girl until he stood directly next to her.

Rukia's slumbering face bore no trace of anguish; her breathing was regular and peaceful. All of her minor wounds were washed and cleaned. Byakuya raised his hand and slowly slid back her sheets. He could see the stark white bandages protruding from her clothes' neckline. Kurosaki Isshin had done a good job of dressing Rukia's severer injuries.

Byakuya was about to replace Rukia's sheets when she stirred. He instantly dropped the blanket. Instead of waking, as he feared, Rukia simply rolled over, her back facing him. Relieved, Byakuya took up the sheets and pulled them to Rukia's chin. A soft, contented sigh escaped her lips and she snuggled deeper into the bed clothes.

_She is so... _pure_._

An angel amongst men.

An inexplicable tinge of warmth trickled through Byakuya, and he felt a smile threaten to tug at the corners of his mouth. He effortlessly repressed it.

_Why am I... feeling this way?_

* * *

_Such a nice smell... so fragrant...like cherry blossoms._

Rukia smiled as she woke up. Opening her eyes, she took in her surroundings.

_ Why am I in a doctor's clinic? _

All at once, she remembered. Remembered herself on patrol. Remembered herself being slashed across the back. Rukia sat up and winced. She could still feel her wounds' dull, throbbing pain.

Sunlight was flooding through the open window. That sweet smell still lingered, almost as if there was a spray of flowering cherry blossoms in the room. Rukia concentrated on the clean scent, forgetting about the heavier odor of medicine that permeated the clinic. _Cherry blossoms..._

That was when Rukia recalled something else: a pair of misty gray eyes fixed upon her as she gradually lost consciousness.

_Nii-sama._

It wasn't possible that he would come to the Living World: he had more important jobs to do. Rukia shook her head. She must be imagining things.

_No._ She was very, very sure that she had seen his eyes just before she fainted, so she _couldn't _be imagining his presence. The cherry blossom fragrance she smelled in the room also supported this. Nii-sama, for some reason, had come to the Living World and managed to save her just in time.

_ Nii-sama... in the Living World... _Rukia's eyes' shot wide open.

_Nii-sama is here? Oh my god... Oh my god!_

Had he come because Soul Society was in trouble again? Or had she done something wrong again? Rukia flopped back onto the bed, yelping when her bandaged back impacted the lumpy mattress.

It wasn't possible that Soul Society was in trouble. They would have sent a Hell Butterfly or contacted Urahara Kisuke to relay the news, instead of the distinguished Sixth Division Captain. He was too much of a substantial figure to be used as a messenger. Even if Byakuya had indeed come as a messenger, he would have wanted to find Ichigo first, instead of searching for her.

Rukia was also certain she had done nothing wrong since she came to the Living World. She had followed all of Nanao's instructions carefully, even gaining some headway for the mission. Although that headway came at the price of her injuries, Rukia thought it was well worth it. At least she was one step closer to ending the chaos. Nii-sama would be proud.

Rukia sighed and closed her eyes.

_Nii-sama... why have you come?_

* * *

**And... Byakuya finally makes his grand entrance in the Living World! This was a shorter chapter, but please bear with me! I assure you that Chapter 5 will be much longer, and feature more developments in Byakuya and Rukia's relationship. Well, well... Byakuya is sleeping in Rukia's room now after all, isn't he? Hehheh... ;] Anyways... Please remember to review! I do hope you look forward to the next update. :] See you then!_  
_**


	5. That Strange Sensation

**A.N.: 1000+ people viewing this story! *faints with happiness* Anyways, thank you all for reviewing (PAMILA DE CASTRO, andyantopia, Yuki-onna 0, Noctis Vee Caelum, velvetsins, CielDoll, and mochiusagi), reading, and following/favoriting. Here is Chapter 5! :] Enjoy!**

**Warnings: IchiRuki (this will be around for a while. Nothing better than some _competition_, right? ;]). Don't worry, though! There are _a lot_ of ByaRuki interactions in this chapter!**

**Disclaimers: Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite, but the plot belongs to me.**

* * *

"Rukia... I'm really sorry about what happened," Ichigo's amber eyes revealed the leaden weight of guilt. "It's all my fault."

"Ichigo..." Rukia shook her head as she walked into the kitchen. "It's not your fault. I was masking my reiatsu, so you wouldn't have known I was in trouble even if you were awake."

"That's not true. If I hadn't fallen asleep, I would have known that you were already supposed to come back by then. I didn't even realize you were in trouble until Byakuya called me."

"Nii-sama called you?" Rukia asked, surprised. _How did Nii-sama have Ichigo's phone number?_

Ichigo sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck, "He used your phone. Actually, I thought you were calling me until I heard his voice." He laughed slightly, "I didn't expect him to ask me where the house was. I always thought Byakuya was too proud to ask for directions."

So had Rukia. She also expected that Byakuya would rather search for a hotel than admit that he was lost.

"So..." Rukia's tone grew soft. "Where is he now?" Then, she stopped.

_ What a silly question!_ Nii-sama had probably already returned to Soul Society. He came to the Living World for whatever reason and had to save his clumsy, incompetent sister from being killed. He likely left soon after she was admitted into Isshin's clinic.

_ What was I hoping for?_

"He's at Urahara's shop. He received a call early this morning and left to talk to Urahara."

"Oh." So Byakuya hadn't left yet. Maybe something did happen in Soul Society. Why else would Urahara be mixed up in this?

"You know, Rukia." Ichigo's voice interrupted her speculations. "I asked Inoue to help heal your wounds. She should be here soon."

Rukia kicked him in the shins, causing Ichigo to shout in pain, "You shouldn't have called her! I've already been treated. You'll be worrying her for nothing!"

"You're NOT nothing!" Rukia's eyes widened with shock at Ichigo's abrupt change in tone.

_No! It's not meaningless._

Her words to Nii-sama before she left. Ichigo's outburst brought to life that scene in the Kuchiki garden, her failed attempt to have Byakuya confide in her. _It's not meaningless if you're upset. _

"Don't say that you aren't worth Inoue's attention because you _are_!" Ichigo met her eyes, his expression defiant. "You are worth _all_ our attentions!"

Rukia stood, stunned by the force of the boy's words. Then-

"KUCHIKI-SAAAN!" Orihime burst through the kitchen and locked Rukia into a suffocating embrace. She started sobbing, "Kurosaki-kun told me what happened to last night. Why didn't you tell me to come over sooner? Are we not friends?"

Rukia patted Orihime on the back, "I didn't want you to worry." She stepped back from the crying girl, "See? I'm fine!"

"No, you're not! I can see your bandages through your dress' neckline," Orihime wiped away her tears. She grabbed Rukia's arm with unexpected force, "Come on! Let's go to the living room. I'm going to heal you right now!"

"Ahhhh... okay, Inoue-san," Rukia smiled weakly as she allowed herself to be dragged to the other room.

* * *

Byakuya let himself in through the front door. He could hear voices coming from further inside the house. He removed his shoes and proceeded to search for Kurosaki Isshin.

After Ichigo had used Rukia's phone to send a report to Soul Society, the higher ups deemed the mission too risky for a lone lieutenant to handle by herself. They wanted a _captain_ to oversee Rukia's progress. Apparently, Ichigo also leaked out the news that _he_ had come to the Living World, a bit of information which Byakuya preferred to keep private. He learned from Urahara that these superiors, currently aware of his presence in the Living World, decided to assign _him_ to supervise Rukia. It certainly saved them a good deal of trouble, as they no longer needed to select and send another captain for the job.

Of course, Urahara had to ask, "So, Byakuya-san, why _did_ you come to the real world in the first place?" Even though the shopkeeper had covered his mouth with his fan, Byakuya knew very well that Urahara was grinning.

"It is my duty as a captain to protect Soul Society and the human world from any unwanted disturbances," Byakuya had replied, his voice cold. Urahara could be such an annoyance at times. "I came to make certain that the mission was progressing properly."

"Ahhhh, very well, Byakuya-san," Urahara had then snapped his fan shut. He was indeed smiling. Byakuya felt exasperated.

And now, Byakuya needed to discuss the living arrangements with Isshin. After searching through the clinic, it appeared Isshin was not working today. Byakuya entered the main part of the house.

"Kuchiki-san, don't keep moving!"

"Sorry."

He approached the living room and stood by the door. He saw Inoue Orihime witting with her back facing the door. Then he saw Rukia.

She wore a light blue dress with a wavy pattern at the hem, her head slightly bent over her clasped hands. Byakuya noticed white bandages protruding from under her collar, though she did not seem to be in pain. Orihime had her hands poised, a warm glow gently encompassing Rukia's injured back. Kurosaki Ichigo watched a little ways off, unusually quiet. Byakuya stepped into the room.

Ichigo glanced up,"Byakuya!" Both Orihime and Rukia turned around. Rukia met his gaze for a moment, then lowered her eyes.

"Nii-sama..." Rukia's eyes stayed on the ground, resolutely refusing to meet Byakuya's.

"Rukia." _Why was she acting like this? Does she not want to see me?_

Not showing any trace of the disturbing thoughts that were running through his mind, Byakuya addressed Ichigo, "Is Kurosaki Isshin home?"

"No, he's gone to take care of some things at the hospital. He should be back soon. Why do you need him?"

"I have been assigned to supervise Rukia for the investigation," Byakuya mentally sighed as Ichigo's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets.

"YOU?" Byakuya was growing rather irked with the boy's habit of shouting out his questions. He chose to remain silent. Then-

"Nii-sama... is assigned to supervise this mission?" Rukia timidly looked up. She fixed an uncertain gaze on Byakuya.

"Yes," he replied softly.

"But—But where are you going to _sleep_?" Ichigo asked. "Rukia's well now, so you can't have her room anymore."

"Nii-sama's been sleeping in the guest room?" Rukia's already large eyes grew even bigger in surprise. She tried to stand up, but Orihime pushed her back down.

"Kuchiki-san, you're not healed yet!"

Byakuya gave a slight nod to her question. Ichigo asked, "Is that why you need to talk to my Dad?"

Byakuya spared him an indifferent glace, "I would have assumed that that was _obvious_." At that moment, they heard the front door open.

"I'm BACK!" Isshin announced as he jumped through the living room door. He squatted down next to Rukia. "Is your back better?"

"Hai."

"YAHOOOO! Rukia's back to normal!" Isshin's mood was more exuberant than that of a New Year's Eve party-goer.

"Kurosaki Isshin," Byakuya's deep voice cut through Isshin's happy exclamations like a sword. "I have been assigned to oversee the investigation."

Isshin stopped what he was doing, "Urahara-san told me about that. What's the problem?"

Before Byakuya could reply, Ichigo said crossly, "Byakuya needs a place to stay, but he doesn't want to rent a hotel room."

"Is that so? That's not a problem! Byakuya can just continue to stay in Rukia's room."

"WHAT?" Rukia and Ichigo burst out. Byakuya's eyes widened. How could Isshin even think of suggesting something like _this_?

"That would be _inappropriate_," Byakuya stated, his voice dangerously firm.

"Why not, Byakuya?" Isshin's disposition remained bright. "Isn't she your sister?"

"But Rukia's _adopted_!" Ichigo frantically interrupted. "And there isn't even a closet for her to sleep in in that room!" Orihime began to laugh awkwardly at the exchange taking place.

"Rukia-chan has a nice _bed_ to sleep in, she doesn't need a closet," Isshin said smilingly. "Besides, it isn't as if she and Byakuya are going to be having little _rendezvous_ in their room."

He gave Byakuya a sly look from the corner of his eye, "Isn't that right, Byakuya?"

Byakuya visibly frowned and shut his eyes in indignation, "_Yes_."

Isshin clapped his hands, "So there isn't a problem!" Ichigo attempted to protest, but stopped.

"Why don't the both of you go check out the room and tell me if there's anything else you guys need?"

* * *

This was the awkwardest moment of Rukia's life.

After sending off Orihime, Rukia followed her Nii-sama to what would be their room. As she stared at the beds, dread flooded through her. Someone had also changed the position of her bed: it was closer to the restroom. Rukia gasped.

_Oh no! Nii-sama saw Chappy and my messy pajamas!_ Rukia felt her entire face turn red. She hurriedly ran to stuff her belongings under the covers. She sighed in relief once they were out of sight. Rukia straightened and turned around.

Byakuya stood a few paces away, calmly _staring_ at her.

_I forgot Nii-sama's still here!_ Rukia's face became even redder.

She was going to collapse and die from all the blood rushing to her face, it was so embarrassing. Rukia quickly sat on her bed, her head down, trying to block the _very_ prominent lump that her bunny plushie created from under the blankets.

And looked up just in time to see a flicker of something pass through Byakuya's eyes. Rukia tried to look again, but he had turned away, his countenance undecipherable.

"You do not need to... _rearrange_ your possessions," Byakuya moved toward the restroom, his back facing her. "I did not find them offensive." Rukia began to panic. Why did he have to use the bathroom _now_? Her eyes followed Byakuya's long arm as he reached to open the door.

_No, no! I can't let him go into the bathroom! He'll see that I threw my stuff all over the hooks at the back of the door!_

Rukia jumped in front of Byakuya and hastily laid her hand on the doorknob.

"What is _this_?" Byakuya directed his misty-eyed gaze down at Rukia, a slight frown marring his features.

"Uhhhhhh..." Rukia struggled to come up with an excuse. "I—I—I really need to use the bathroom, too! _Really_ need to!" Byakuya remained quiet, his slate orbs piercing into her. Then he stepped aside. Rukia breathed a sigh of relief as she stepped into the bathroom and shut the door.

* * *

Byakuya amusedly watched Rukia, a furious blush tinting her cheeks, as she scrambled to clear her bed. Apparently, she had forgotten that he was still in the room. After she deemed her bed fit enough for his standards of tidiness, Rukia finally noticed his presence. The flush on her face grew even deeper as she hurriedly positioned herself to hide the bunny plushie under the covers.

She was really funny, really... _adorable_.

For the second time since he arrived in the Living World, Byakuya experienced something stir deep within him. He expertly stifled it just as Rukia looked up at him. Feeling the urge to relieve himself, Byakuya walked to the restroom. To his surprise, Rukia abruptly leaped between him and the door. She stuttered something about needing to use the restroom.

Byakuya contemplated her for a few seconds. He could easily tell that she was lying. If Rukia needed to relieve herself, she would have gone earlier. She had plenty of time to do so. He let her into the bathroom and seated himself on his bed.

_I see, Rukia did not want me to see her clothes hanging behind the door. She is truly... _interesting_. _

She forgot that he had already stayed in this room for one night. Byakuya's lips curled into a small smile. He did not bother to suppress it this time. There was no one present to see that he, Kuchiki Byakuya, was _happy_.

* * *

Rukia bustled behind the bathroom door, filling her arms with as much clothes as she could carry. She had even taken the time to fold each article of clothing. Rukia dropped the bathrobe she had just added to the pile in her arms. _There's too much stuff to carry! What am I going to do?_

Considering that Byakuya likely would not mind if she hung her bathrobe behind the door, she balanced the pile of clothing in her arms and painstakingly opened the door. Byakuya sat on the end of his bed, facing the open window. Rukia quietly placed her clothes at the end of her bed.

"Nii-sama," she bowed. "I—I have finished using the restroom." All at once, Rukia's eyes widened in horror. She had completely forgotten that Nii-sama needed to use the bathroom this whole time! This was the worst disrespect she could have showed him, preventing him from using the restroom. She sacrificed his health for the sake of removing her clothes out of the bathroom, messy as they were.

"N—Nii-sama! I'm so, so sorry!"

Byakuya beheld her with his emotionless, half-lidded eyes. "I—I would have hurried if I remembered you were waiting but I totally f—forgot that you originally said that you needed to go. S—So I took my time and moved out my things out from behind the bathroom door..." Rukia gestured helplessly at her neatly folded pile of clothes as she rambled on. "B—But you were waiting for so long and you must be feeling sick, but I assure you that I really don't want to make you sick because I—I really care about you! N—No! I m—mean, not that I don't care about you but-"

"_Rukia_."

Rukia stopped babbling instantly. _Oh no, he's mad at me! Stupid, stupid Rukia!_

"I have already used the upstairs restroom," the deep timber of his voice was collected and unfazed. "You need not worry yourself over this matter."

_He already used the restroom._ Rukia almost fell onto her bed with relief, "I am sorry, Nii-sama." A nod told her that she had been forgiven. Rukia sat down on her bed.

Awkward silence descended upon the room. The two, backs facing each other, were acutely aware of one another's company. Rukia desperately tried to think of something to say, but failed miserably. The awkwardness between them was killing her.

_Buzzz_! Someone had rung the Kurosaki doorbell. Rukia heard Ichigo shout, "I'll get it!"

Byakuya rose from the bed and made his way to the door, closing it softly behind him. Rukia flopped down on her bed, exhausted by the mental strain she had went through because of Byakuya. She glanced at his Soul Phone resting neatly on his bed. Then she remembered:

_Nii-sama already stayed here for one night! He already saw my mess!_

Rukia pulled out Chappy from under the covers and buried her face into its soft fur. She sighed in defeat.

* * *

Byakuya stood, his back against the closed room door.

_I really don't want to make you sick because I—I really care about you!_

Rukia said she _cared_ about him.

No one had ever explicitly _told_ Byakuya that they were concerned about him. Not his grandfather, his clan relatives, or the elderly cleric who served the Kuchiki House.

Not even _Hisana_.

Not that Byakuya thought that those people did not care about him. His grandfather and the elderly cleric certainly did love him. However, this was always displayed through actions, never words. His clan took a great interest in his personal well-being because of his position as the Clan Head and Captain of the Sixth Division. His status aside, Byakuya supposed that most of his clan could not care less about him.

And _Hisana_. Byakuya rested his head against the door and closed his eyes. Even she had never once told him that she cared about him.

Until this day, he did not know whether Hisana genuinely loved him, like how he loved her.

_I'm sorry for not being able to return the love that you've given me wholeheartedly._

Byakuya still did not know what to make of her dying words. Hisana had often apologized to him on all sorts of occasions, even though he constantly assured her that she was not imposing on him. And he knew that she probably _had_ cared about him, judging by her behavior around him. Was this another one of those apologies? Perhaps she did not think that she loved him enough.

Or perhaps Hisana was sorry because she had never _loved_ him.

Deep down, Byakuya had always suspected the truth of those words, though he avoided thinking about it. That possibility, the possibility that he had been alone in his love for Hisana, caused a stab of hurt to run through him. _ Maybe... Kuchiki Byakuya has never experienced being loved._

And now, Rukia had said she _cared_ about him. Byakuya had originally wanted to stop her babbling, as it appeared as if she would suffer a mental breakdown at any moment.

But then, she stuttered out that she did not want him to be sick because she _cared_. If Rukia had glanced up from the floor at that moment (thankfully, she had not), she would have seen his eyes widen.

Byakuya felt warmth flood through his body. It was refreshing to personally hear that someone cared about him. He really liked how Rukia accidentally revealed that little fact to him.

"You're looking for _Byakuya_?" Byakuya could hear Ichigo's brash voice drift through the hallway. "That stuff is for him?" He recalled that he had asked his servants to bring some of his belongings from the manor. Byakuya straightened himself and headed to the front of the house.

"Byakuya-sama requested these personal items to be delivered to him at this residence," a servant explained to Ichigo.

"Kurosaki Ichigo," Byakuya strode to the door. His servants bowed.

"Byakuya!" Ichigo said when he noticed him. "You're stuff's here."

Byakuya afforded the boy a cold glance before addressing his servants, "You may bring the items into the room."

"Hai, Byakuya-sama." Ichigo's mouth dropped open as he watched the two servants follow their master into his house.

"The same as always," he shook his head and closed the door.

* * *

Hearing Byakuya's steady footsteps approaching the room, Rukia rearranged her position, kneeling properly with Chappy on her lap. The door opened and Byakuya swept in, two Kuchiki servants trailing after him. In their hands were a large, oddly-shaped parcel and an intricately carved wooden box. Byakuya instructed them to prop the wrapped package next to the window and leave the box on his bed. After doing so, the servants left as briskly as they arrived, leaving Rukia and Byakuya to themselves.

Rukia watched curiously as Byakuya slid open one of the box's wooden drawers and took out a set of folded clothes. Placing these on the bed, he focused his attention on untying the large package. Rukia scooted closer to see what he was doing. His long fingers deftly unraveled the binding string, loosening the fine wrapping paper. As Byakuya started removing the paper from the top of the parcel, Rukia saw long, black hair become more and more visible.

_Oh, it's Nii-sama's gigai._ She continued to observe Byakuya as he unpacked his faux body. A stubborn piece of paper refused to be removed. Byakuya frowned and gave the material a hard tug. A large section of wrapping instantly tore off.

Rukia gasped loudly when she caught a glimpse of a bare shoulder and collar bones. Byakuya spun around to take in Rukia's wide-eyed, scarlet face. Swiftly picking up his clothes, he wordlessly carried the gigai into the bathroom. Rukia placed both hands on her heated cheeks.

_Calm down, Rukia. Pretend like you didn't see anything._

* * *

As Byakuya dressed himself, he could still clearly picture Rukia's gasp and red face. He had explicitly told the Kuchiki staff to _clothe_ the gigai before delivering it to him. If he did not like the clothes they chose, he said he would change later. Apparently, they had forgotten his orders.

Byakuya buttoned up his shirt. Because of their careless mistake, he was currently in yet _another_ awkward position with Rukia. It was bad enough that Isshin had no other room available for him, save for Rukia's. After this incident, everything would be even stranger between them.

He looked at his reflection in the mirror. It was rare for him to need a gigai in the real world; he hoped that he was dressed correctly. Byakuya recalled _that_ one incident when he had gotten the fashion of the modern era confused with that of the 19th century. The orange-haired brat and Abarai had not _bothered_ to disguise their laughter. Byakuya did not desire a repeat of that situation: it horribly wounded his pride.

Yet, he was quite confident that he had the fashion right this time around. White dress shirt and black tailored pants: yes, he had seen humans wear this before. On more formal occasions, they also wore blazers and strips of cloth called "ties" in addition to the aforementioned clothing. It was all unfamiliar to Byakuya. He opened the door.

And came face to face with Rukia.

Byakuya observed her eyes as they widened, her hands perceptibly gripping her rabbit plush tighter. He frowned. _Am I not dressing correctly?_ No, he was positive that he got the Living World's fashion right this time. What was wrong with Rukia?

* * *

Rukia was settled on her bed, Chappy on her lap. After _that_ incident a few minutes ago, she was even more unprepared and uncomfortable with sharing the room with Byakuya. To make matters worse, her frazzled mind kept replaying that _unwanted_ image of his gigai. Rukia's face flushed again for what felt like the 100th time since he unwrapped his faux body. She looked at her plushie in her hands. _How am I going to survive things like _this_?_

The door to the bathroom swung open and Rukia glanced up. Byakuya was framed in the bathroom doorway, his soft, black hair playing over his left eye. Rukia's breath was sucked out of her: she rarely had the opportunity to see her Nii-sama in the clothes of the real world. Her hands squeezed Chappy harder.

Long strands of ebony hair brushed his shoulders, contrasting with the crisp white shirt and enhanced his pale skin. The first two buttons of his shirt were left undone, imparting a daring, seductive charm to the elegant man. His long legs, clothed in fine black pants, stepped out from the door frame.

_Nii-sama is so... handsome._

"_Rukia_."

Snapped out of her reverie, Rukia's eyes finally focused on his face, "Nii-sama?"

"Is there something wrong?" Byakuya's gray irises pierced her with a questioning stare.

_Oh no! He's going to think something's wrong with me!_

"N—No! Nothing's wrong!" Rukia frantically exclaimed, her face red. She looked down at his feet in embarrassment. Byakuya nodded and moved past her. He removed the wooden box from his bed and set it on the floor. He bent to retrieve his Soul Phone lying on the sheets and dialed a number into it.

"Abarai, I need my documents to be delivered to Urahara Kisuke by tomorrow morning."

Her head resting on Chappy, Rukia listened to Byakuya give instructions to Renji about paperwork and supervising the Sixth Division. She was tired, but she still felt really _strange_ lying down when her Nii-sama was in the room. She sighed. There was still tonight's sleeping arrangement which she had to get through.

* * *

"You must love my Home Style miso soup, Rukia-chan!" Ichigo's father beamed and he scooped more of the dish into Rukia's bowl. "You make me so happy!" Rukia smiled gratefully and accepted the food. However, her thoughts were elsewhere.

Byakuya had already left the dining table half an hour ago. She had been eating as slow and as much as she possibly could, endeavoring to shorten the time she needed to spend in _that_ room. Rukia was starting to feel sick and sleepy from all the food she was eating, yet this was better than going to the guestroom early and having to deal with Byakuya. She noticed Ichigo, who was across from her, was still eating, too. Isshin stood up from his seat and left to help Yuzu and Karin wash the dishes.

"Rukia," Ichigo suddenly said.

"Ichigo?"

"You know," he became very interested in what he was eating. "If you're still uncomfortable staying in that room, you can stay in my closet."

"It's alright, Ichigo," Rukia smiled at Ichigo's thoughtfulness. "I'm fine where I am."

"Are you sure?" Ichigo insisted. "I really don't mind, you sleeping in my closet, I mean. I'll even give you more sheets and blankets for you to sleep on."

"No, no! I'm really fine!" Rukia assured him. "It's not as if there's only one bed." She laughed weakly and returned to spooning the soup into her mouth.

"That's a good thing," Ichigo said, a hint of crossness in his tone.

Rukia looked up, "Ichigo?"

He looked away from her gaze, "It's nothing." He forcefully stuffed a bun into his mouth.

"Oh, if you say so."

* * *

9:30pm. Why wasn't Rukia done with dinner?

Since Byakuya had left the dinner table at 7:30, he had constantly expected Rukia to enter the room at any moment. He did not understand why he kept waiting for her, maybe it was because he had done nothing significant except write in the pocket journal he carried with him. At this time at the manor, Byakuya would either be finishing paperwork or rambling in the gardens. As his paperwork would not be delivered until the following morning and Kurosaki Isshin's yard resembled more of a weedy field than a garden, Byakuya reviewed the day's events.

He did not look forward to sharing a room with Rukia at all. A small part of him was slightly glad that Rukia had not come in earlier. However, another part of him, one which was growing larger at an alarming rate, was displeased. Displeased because Rukia had _not_ come to retire yet. What was she doing outside? Surely there wasn't anything interesting to keep her detained for so long. Byakuya's eyes narrowed.

_Kurosaki Ichigo._ Rukia was likely spending time in that impertinent boy's room. Where _else_ could she be?

The pocket journal closed with a harsh smack. Like the good brother he was, Byakuya did not like Rukia to spend her time with such... _coarse_ company. Even if Ichigo had played an important role in defeating the Quincies, his prowess in battle did not alter Byakuya's original opinion of him. Rukia should not be close friends with a brash person like Ichigo.

_Maybe Rukia took this mission so she could see Kurosaki Ichigo._

He and Rukia were very good friends after all, Byakuya was not surprised if this was the underlying reason behind her decision. Between spending time with Ichigo everyday and carrying out her mission, Rukia was probably very happy.

More happy than if she was stuck in the Kuchiki Manor with him. Byakuya shut his eyes in frustration.

What was so good about the Living World?

_No_. What was so good about _Kurosaki Ichigo_?

What was so good about the brat that Rukia would willingly go on a life-threatening mission _just to see him_? Byakuya did not like this at all. He rose from the bed and prepared to change into his night robes.

The opening of the door snapped Byakuya out of his musings. Rukia came in, her head lowered, and softly closed the door behind her. She moved to sit on her bed, her legs tucked under her in the proper kneeling fashion. Byakuya was tempted to ask her what she had been doing, but stopped himself. Rukia was so quiet and still. It seemed to Byakuya that she was even controlling her breathing.

She was so unlike her normal self, the self that he knew existed, but never got to see. Was she scared of him? Or just uncomfortable? She was never like this with Kurosaki Ichigo. Preoccupied with his thoughts, Byakuya stooped to pick up his night robes and began to undo the buttons of his shirt.

He heard Rukia gasp loudly, and for the second time that day. Byakuya whirled around and beheld Rukia, her violet eyes opened wide and a predictable blush tinting her cheeks. He had been so withdrawn into his problems that he completely forgot that the source of those very problems was still sitting in the room. Taking his clothes with him, Byakuya swiftly departed to change in the bathroom.

* * *

Rukia opened the room door as silently as she could. She had taken as long as she could at the dinner table, even offering to wash the dishes after she was done eating. Rukia also took a deliberately long time to wash the dishes. To her surprise, Ichigo had stayed with her to help clean, occasionally making comments about how very slow she was. All to avoid the one person she had to share a room with.

_Nii-sama._

As she saw him standing next to his bed, his back facing her, all the awkwardness from earlier in the day fell upon Rukia like a ton of bricks. She really did not know how she would survive sleeping in the same room as him. Rukia took in the two beds lying side by side.

No, that was not it. She did not know how she would survive sleeping so _close_ to him. Rukia realized that the beds only had about two feet of space in between them. If she rolled over, she would be able to see Byakuya. Sleeping. The thought scared her.

Rukia tiptoed to her bed and knelt on it. She made to pull her pajamas out from under the covers, but remembered that Byakuya was there. She really did not want him to see her crinkled night clothes. Rukia decided to wait until he went into the restroom to change. She watched him from under her eyelashes.

Then, she saw that he had brought his hands to the front of his chest. They began to make small movements, almost like he was-

Rukia gasped. _Nii-sama is undressing! He forgot that I'm here!_

Byakuya turned around, noticed her, and promptly left for the bathroom, his night robe slung over his arm. Rukia could feel her heart thumping erratically. Perhaps she should accept Ichigo's offer of staying in his closet, like what she used to do. It would save her, and primarily Nii-sama, a lot of trouble. Rukia expected that Byakuya also did not want to share a room with her. She really, really did not want to make him uncomfortable.

At that moment, Byakuya came out of the bathroom, wearing his black night robes. Gathering all her courage together, Rukia stood up and faced her brother.

"Nii-sama."

"Rukia," Byakuya neatly knotted his robes together and turned his attention to her.

"I can stay in Ichigo's closet," Rukia said, her voice small. "It would be less awkward for y-"

"_No._"

Rukia's eyes grew large as she stared up at Byakuya, startled by the sharpness of his voice, "Wh—What?"

"You will stay _here_," his face remained expressionless. Rukia was keenly aware of a storm brewing beneath that deceivingly unaffected facade. Then-

"Is it so _unbearable_ for you to share a room with me?" Byakuya's tone softened.

"N-No! It's not like that at all... It's just-"

He swept pass her and settled himself on his bed, his back facing her, "I am finished with the restroom. You may use it if you wish."

"H—Hai..." Rukia gathered up her pajamas and slipped into the bathroom. Standing with her back against the door, Rukia breathed out a sigh. She did not understand why Byakuya was upset.

No, he wasn't upset. He was downright _angry_.

Rukia thought that he would be glad if she was willing to sleep somewhere else, but clearly she was mistaken. After just one sentence, she had made him cross with her. Rukia recalled that Byakuya was also displeased when she left, something she still did not understand. But at least, he was not mad with her _then_. Perhaps she still did not know him as much as she thought she had.

Before this mission, Rukia felt that she had a deep understanding of her Nii-sama, almost as if there was an invisible bond between them. It was a connection that had deepened ever since he had taken Gin's Shinso for her, ever since she thought she began to truly _know_ him. A connection which deepened after he told her _why_ he had actually adopted her.

Rukia hugged her crinkled pajamas tighter. She flashed back on the time when he first adopted her, when the Kuchiki cleric informed her that she was taken in because of her resemblance to Byakuya's deceased wife. She still remembered how she even tried to behave like Hisana. Rukia did not really comprehend why she wanted to be like Hisana at that time, maybe it was because she felt pity for the lonely master of the house.

She fingered a strand of her hair. It was because she thought she understood Byakuya that she cut her hair. After all those misunderstandings were cleared away, Rukia was comfortable with being herself. There was no need to act like Hisana for Byakuya to recognize her.

But now, it became evident that there was more to her Nii-sama than Rukia originally supposed, this room incident confirmed this. He was upset when Rukia believed she had said the right thing. It was so confusing. Rukia dearly wished that she could ask Byakuya what she had done wrong (since she was absolutely certain that he was mad because of her), but he would likely reply that it was none of her business. She changed into her pajamas.

* * *

So it was true that she wanted to stay in Ichigo's room.

Byakuya surveyed the Kurosaki yard through the window, but his eyes absorbed none of the moonlit scene. He really did not understand.

There was no difference between Ichigo's room and this room. Why did Rukia prefer to sleep _there_? Not to mention, she would be sleeping in a _closet_ if she stayed with Ichigo, instead of a proper bed. It made no sense. Unless...

Was it possible that Rukia was more _comfortable_ around that brat than him? Did she want to sleep in Ichigo's closet because he made her _uncomfortable_? No, that was not it. Byakuya realized that before he cut her off, Rukia was about to say that she did not want him to be uncomfortable because of _her_. He sighed.

In the first place, why did he even _care_ about all this?

If Rukia wanted to sleep Ichigo's closet, he should let her. Did he not want her to be happy? It wasn't his business if she preferred Ichigo's room over this one. That was her preference. He wasn't _supposed_ to care. Ichigo, despite his brash nature, was a trustworthy person: it wasn't as if Rukia would be staying with some unknown man. And propriety-wise, it would be the same whether Rukia shared a room with him or the boy, since he wasn't actually related to her by blood.

So why _did_ it matter to him?

Byakuya did not have an answer. The same question continued to nag at his mind as he prepared for bed. Finally, he concluded that he subconsciously believed that it would be more proper for Rukia to stay with him (even though this was technically not the case), as he had adopted her. Ichigo was just a friend with no relation to Rukia. He must finally be considering Rukia as a sister, that was the only explanation which came to Byakuya's mind.

_Yes, that was it._

* * *

Rukia poked her head into the bedroom.

Byakuya was seated with his legs stretched out in front of him, covered by blankets. His hands rested in his lap as he looked out the window. Rukia cautiously crept out of the restroom, careful not to disturb him. But alas, her efforts were to no avail. Byakuya focused his hooded gaze on her.

All at once, Rukia felt extremely self-conscious in her pajamas. She painfully remembered that her night clothes were rather wrinkled, a consequence of her stuffing them under her sheets. She desperately wanted to throw something, anything, over herself to hide her crinkled appearance. Nii-sama should not be looking at her when she was such a mess.

"Errr... Nii-sama?"

No reply, but his gray-eyed stare shifted from her clothes to her face. Rukia's face heated.

"C—Can I... turn off the lights?"

An almost imperceptible nod. Rukia flicked the light switch and the room was bathed in moonlight. She slid into her sheets and positioned herself so that she sat erect. She peeked at Byakuya. He was still appreciating the bright moon. She did not know when he was going to sleep.

_Should I lie down first? Would he think that improper?_ _Maybe I should wait for him to lie down instead... _Rukia sat rigidly, unsure of what to do next.

"Rukia."

Her head snapped around to face Byakuya. Rukia's neck started to feel strange from the force she exerted.

"_Sleep_," Byakuya's eyes were closed, yet his voice held a tinge of authority.

"Hai, Nii-sama," Rukia stiffly laid her head on her pillow, taking extra care to face her back to him, and clutched her rabbit plush tightly. She pulled her blankets up to her ears for good measure, in case her mouth opened while she slept. It would definitely would not do to have Byakuya see her when she was drooling.

Rukia listened to the rustle of fabric as Byakuya slipped further into his sheets. She lifted her covers all the way over her head, leaving a hole near her nose for air, and shut her eyes. _Pretend that Nii-sama isn't here... Pretend that Nii-sama isn't here... Pretend that Nii-sama isn't here..._

"_Rukia..._"

Rukia slowly peered out over the top of her sheets. Byakuya lay facing her, his jet black hair falling over his half-lidded eyes, as Rukia stared at him, dumbstruck. He paused for a second, then-

"Good night." Byakuya promptly rolled over and was still.

"G—Good night... _Nii-sama_..." Rukia's voice came out as a near whisper and she returned to her original sleeping position. A faint blush tinted her cheeks.

_Nii-sama said "good night" to me..._

A current of warmth flooded her heart. Byakuya had never said those two words to her on his own initiative. Oftentimes, Rukia would greet him with a "good morning" or a "good night", depending on the time of day, to which he would occasionally return the greeting. Generally, however, Byakuya would merely afford her a nod. And he had absolutely _never_ went out of his way to wish her "good night" before.

This was all... _new_. Rukia smiled and she nestled her face into Chappy.

_Just maybe... things between us will be straightened out again._

* * *

Byakuya contemplated the wall in front of him.

He did not know why he suddenly decided to tell Rukia "good night".

Perhaps it was because he noticed that she was lying so stiffly beneath the blankets. Perhaps it was because he was afraid that she would suffocate herself with her covers. Perhaps it was to relieve the tension that had engulfed the room. All he knew was that the words had slipped from his mouth before he had the chance to retract them.

And Rukia had turned around the moment she heard his voice. She had wrapped her sheets around her like a tight cocoon: he could only been able to see half of her face. Byakuya reflected upon the big, violet eyes watching him from the top of her blankets, the tips of her plushie's ears protruding from under the covers. He also thought of Rukia coming out of the bathroom, so anxious of her wrinkled pajamas, and how she had shyly asked him if she could turn off the lights.

She was really... _cute_.

Byakuya felt something stir within him, something that he could quite not fathom. Preferring not to try and investigate what that something was, he closed his eyes. It was rather nice, being able to see this side of Rukia. It was different. Byakuya no longer found himself upset at Rukia.

_Just maybe... I will finally understand more about you... Rukia._

* * *

**This was a rather fat chapter (with a fat A.N., too), wasn't it? ;]. Hope this makes up for the initial short chapters I posted. ****Actually, Hisana's words in this chapter are completely taken from the English translation of Bleach. ****Well, now you all get to have more of both Byakuya and Rukia's feelings and uncertainties regarding each other. And they have begun sharing a bedroom... wonder how that will help their situation? Heh heh heh. The part about Rukia wanting to be like Hisana and her having a connection with Byakuya is Kubo-approved! Read the English translation of the light novel Death Saves the Strawberry (there are a fair amount of ByaRuki scenes that make you go "_Awwww_!"). Mr. Kubo actually said that the author depicted the characters perfectly.  
**

**Also, I usually don't address reviews, unless they are really, really insightful or concern something that is important. However, velvetsin (hope you don't mind me paraphrasing your question here!) asked in her review (and PM) about the room-sharing similarity in"Fireworks" and fellow fanfiction author evenstar lady's "To Win You Back". I will paste my reply to velvetsin here (since some of you may also have the same misgivings as her):_  
_**

_No, I am not offended in the least! Actually, I had the idea of staying-in-the-same-room for some time already (I mean, what better way is there to bring Byakuya and Rukia together than forcing them to stay in the same room? :]) And then, I read evenstar lady's fanfic and thought, "Man... I should have wrote my story sooner." Nevertheless, I decided to keep the same plot line, as there are future developments that depend upon this scene. But personally, from what I have seen among different fanfics, there is only this much you can do with a canon ByaRuki relationship (in terms of bringing them together) or, for that matter, any romantic story. There are bound to be unintentional overlaps in ideas and plots. Sometimes people have the same idea. So, no, I honestly tell you that I did not copy her idea. If I had, I would have cited her for that scene. I really hate lying, so I do hope you can trust me when I say this. If I had taken evenstar lady's idea, I would not dare post my story on .net, since I am very aware that most of you who are reading my story have also read hers (since there aren't all that many good, chapter ByaRuki fics around), and in all likelihood may think that I took her idea. However, it still remains my idea, despite it being slightly similar, so I am not afraid to use it._

**Sooooo... yeah. Essentially, if I had borrowed someone's idea and it was not my own, I would credit them either in the "Disclaimers" section or at the end of my Author's Note. I am a little stubborn, so I will not want to give up my own idea even if it is similar to another person's. I mean, I cannot prevent the overlap of concepts I may have with other authors. All I ask is for you all to trust me when I say that I honestly did not try to copy evenstar_lady (or any other author) when I write "Fireworks". I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and anticipate the next time I update. It truly makes me glad to see your reviews and to know that there are so many people who are reading this (... maybe some of you who view only might consider reviewing also? *hides face in embarrassment*). **

**Until next time! :]**


	6. The Fountain

**A.N.: Here is Chapter 6 of "Fireworks"! Once again, I thank you all for reviewing (PAMILA DE CASTRO, andyantopia, Yuki-onna 0, CielDoll, mochiusagi, ra7matigorti2, Noctis Vee Caelum, velvetsins,), reading, and following/favoriting. It really means a lot to me. :]**

**Enjoy!**

**Warnings: Graphic violence.**

**Disclaimers: I neither own Bleach or the piece of music used in this chapter. All I can claim ownership for is the plot of this chapter.**

* * *

Byakuya noiselessly closed the door behind him. He had presently returned from Urahara's shop with his paperwork, something which he did not exactly enjoy doing, but nevertheless had to be completed. Weak rays of lights came in through the open window, just enough for him to be able to read. Byakuya took a document from the top of the stack and bent to place the rest on top of his wooden clothes box. He observed Rukia still sleeping peacefully in her bed.

She was a _very_ active sleeper. Rukia's blankets were tangled around her curled-up body, her tiny hands tightly grasping a corner of her sheets. Was she cold? It certainly _was_ chilly in the Kurosaki residence; Byakuya briefly wondered whether Ichigo and his father were too poor to have their heater fixed. Leaving the document on his bed, Byakuya extended his hand, intending to free her covers.

He stopped himself. If he wanted to disentangle Rukia, he would have to _touch_ her. That would be highly improper for a brother like him. And yet, Rukia seemed so cold...

Standing in the space between the two beds, Byakuya took one of his blankets and gently laid it over the sleeping girl. He was about to pull it to Rukia's chin when he nearly stepped on her Chappy plush. Apparently, Rukia had also tossed her precious rabbit onto the floor in her sleep. Byakuya picked up the plushie and left it next to her. She immediately hugged the toy and nestled deeper into his blanket.

Something jerked within Byakuya's heart and he felt the corners of his mouth slightly turn up. Sitting on his bed, he began to read the report. _What is this I am feeling?_

* * *

Rukia slowly opened her eyes. Sunlight streamed into the window and she heard the twittering of birds in the yard.

_Why is it so cold? _Rukia sleepily fumbled for her blankets and tugged when she felt the soft fabric. When they did not budge, Rukia looked up and found that they were wrapped around her leg. Freeing the sheets and snuggling deeper into them, she sighed and rolled over, causing the bed to creak loudly. _But why do the sheets always get entangled in the winter... and where is Chappy..._

Rukia awoke with a start. She had twisted her blankets around her during the night? Did Nii-sama see _this_? She sat up and discovered Chappy lying face-down on the floor. Rukia fearfully sneaked a peek to her right. _Please, please, Nii-sama, don't be awake..._

Byakuya sat cross-legged on his bed, a document in his hands, and was intently looking at her.

_He saw me making a mess of the bed!_ Rukia realized in utter dismay. _Why do I keep doing the most embarrassing things in front of him? He's going to think that I'm always like this..._

Rukia quickly flipped the blankets to obscure her legs, which stuck out in front of her, and straightened her posture. She glanced at the clock on the windowsill: 10:00 in the morning. From the looks of it, Byakuya woken up at a much earlier time. Rukia remembered that he had to retrieve his paperwork from Urahara.

_Nii-sama is so industrious. He has already started working on his documents. Does he actually like doing paperwork?_

After her somewhat noisy awakening, Byakuya had returned to the report in his hands. Rukia noticed a stack of papers resting on the wooden box he kept his clothes in. _ So much work he has to do..._

Work. Rukia herself needed to patrol the town today, since Ichigo had taken over her duties while she was injured. She stood up from the bed, careful not to draw anymore attention to herself, and headed to the bathroom to prepare for the day.

Rukia slipped on her dress and emerged from the bathroom, eager to patrol Karakura Town. She hated being a useless burden. Now, with her injury healed, Ichigo no longer needed to do her job for her. Rukia happily reached for the room's doorknob.

"Where are you going?"

Rukia looked over her shoulder. Byakuya was completing a form, his back toward her.

"I'm going to patrol the town, Nii-sama," Rukia said as she opened the door. "I've been bothering Ichigo because he's been doing my work for me, so I have to-"

"You will remain _here_."

Rukia froze in her tracks. _ What?_

"Nii-sama... Wh—What do you mean?"

Byakuya continued with his paperwork, "It would be to your best interests not to patrol today. You have just recovered from your injury." He dipped his brush into an ink slab resting on his bed.

"But, Nii-sama! I _have_ to go on patrol! It's part of the mission..." Rukia's voice faded as her Nii-sama turned around to regard her.

"Are you so eager for a repeat of what _happened_ that night?" his cool voice vibrated through her entire being.

"No..." Rukia looked up, her voice firmer. "But I _have_ to patrol. I volunteered for this mission, didn't I? I cannot just have Ichigo keep doing my job for me, while I stand by and watch. It wouldn't be _fair_. A—And... I'm well now, so there's no need for you to worry about me. I mean..."

Byakuya stood up from the bed and approached her. Rukia suddenly felt very small: the top of her head barely reached his shoulder.

"If you are to patrol," Byakuya finally spoke, his face expressionless, "you must be accompanied by either myself or Kurosaki Ichigo."

"N—No!" Rukia shook her head. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. "I don't need-"

Byakuya swiftly turned his back to her and made his way back to the bed, an obvious rejection of her protests. Rukia began to feel extremely incapable: she wasn't even allowed to patrol on her own anymore. She sighed.

"I'll go ask Ichigo to come with me," she had placed one foot out the door when-

"_No_," Byakuya retrieved a golden case from inside his box of clothes. "I will go with you."

Rukia's eyes widened and she spun around. He removed a Soul Candy from the case's silk lining and swallowed it. The next instant, Byakuya was ejected from his gigai.

"Nii-sama... you really don't need to come," Rukia glanced down at the floor as Byakuya moved toward her. "I can just ask Ichigo-"

"Did you not mention that you do not wish to bother Kurosaki Ichigo?" a hint of displeasure crept into Byakuya's collected voice. "Is there a _problem_ with patrolling the town with me?"

Rukia's eyes grew even larger with alarm. She had offended him! "No, no! Nii-sama-"

"Then there is nothing left to be said." At this, Byakuya swept out of the room without another word to Rukia.

* * *

"Oi! Where are you guys going?" Ichigo asked when Byakuya and Rukia passed by the kitchen. He was sitting at the table having a snack.

"We are going to patrol the town," Byakuya said curtly and proceeded out the door. Ichigo stared at his departing back, then at Rukia.

"Nii-sama insists that I have to be accompanied when I go patrolling," Rukia said softly.

"Oh, because of what happened?"

Rukia nodded, "I really don't want to bother you or Nii-sama, but he won't allow me to do my job any other way."

"You know, Rukia, if you think about it, Byakuya actually has a point," Ichigo pointed out. "You can't complete the mission if you keep getting beaten up, right?"

"Yes, but-"

"Byakuya isn't saying that you're weak, if that's what you're thinking. Our opponent this time is really strong, too strong for only one person to face on her own," Ichigo got up from his seat and walked over to Rukia. "So don't feel bad! It's perfectly fine if Byakuya and I help you out." He started to ruffle her hair.

"Don't do that! You're messing up my hair!" Rukia dumped Ichigo's hand off her head and kicked him in the shins. Then she smiled, "But thanks, though. I feel a little better now."

"No problem, _midget_," Ichigo smirked.

"I am NOT-"

"_Rukia_." Byakuya's voice broke through the door.

"Your brother's still as stiff as ever," Ichigo remarked, ducking when Rukia jumped up to kick him in the head.

"No, he is not!" she finally succeeded in smacking the boy on the arm and headed toward the door. "See you later!"

* * *

"I'm sorry, Nii-sama," Rukia bowed low.

Byakuya contemplated her for a few seconds, then said, "Shall we?"

"Hai."

The two leaped into the air. Rukia looked down at the now-small town. There were splotches of pink here and there, cherry trees in full bloom. She gazed up at her Nii-sama. Byakuya's slate-gray eyes were half-lidded, calmly surveying the area, an almost bored expression upon his face. _This mission must be child's play for him._

"Nii-sama?"

Byakuya stared down at her, "Rukia."

"We can split up. It would be faster that way, right?" Rukia suggested. She faltered when he frowned.

"No. That would defeat the purpose of me accompanying you," Byakuya continued walking. The two strode on in silence, high above Karakura Town.

_Ding!_ Rukia took out her Soul Phone from her pocket. Before she had the time to flip it open, immense pressure rattled the atmosphere.

A roar echoed throughout the entire vicinity. Rukia placed her hand upon the hilt of Sode no Shirayuki, prepared to draw, "It came from that way, Nii-sama!"

"Rukia..." but Rukia had already flash stepped away in the direction of the Hollow. Byakuya sighed. She probably was in such a hurry because she knew that he would order her not to involve herself with the Hollow. He shunpoed after her.

Hollow and Shinigami were in a park, in a location shaded by trees. Byakuya watched Rukia deliver cut after cut to the Hollow, which was at least ten times her size. She was very energetic, leaping up to slice the Hollow down its back. He felt a tinge of pride: Rukia had improved tremendously since her first days of being a Shinigami. She was worthy of being a lieutenant.

Rukia dodged a knock from the Hollow's swinging arm. She jumped up in front of the Hollow, her zanpakutou positioned to slash it straight down its head. Then its mouth opened.

A huge tongue, completely covered in sharp spikes, came shooting out of the Hollows mouth, headed straight to Rukia. There was no time for her to escape. He needed to act fast.

Byakuya rapidly flash stepped to the girl. Sliding his arm around her waist, he speedily pulled her to one side, out of the Hollow's reach. With Rukia still in his arms, he drew Senbonzakura and severed the still-extended tongue. The Hollow emitted a bloodcurdling shriek and doubled over in pain. _I will end this._

He raised his Senbonzakura and dealt a swift cut to the spirit's head. As it struggled and screamed in agony, Byakuya dragged the blade downward, effectively cutting the Hollow into half. Blood spurted everywhere as the two halves of the body fell to the ground and disintegrated.

Placing Rukia back on her feet, Byakuya flicked his sword to the side, cleanly removing any remaining traces of blood, and sheathed the blade. He turned to leave.

"Nii-sama..." Rukia finally spoke. "We... need to find the Hollow's human body."

"Very well," Byakuya responded. They left to search the park.

* * *

Rukia tried her very best to focus on searching for the body, but to no avail. She was _supposed_ to show Byakuya that she was capable of defending herself.

But he had to step in and save her once again. Rukia felt awful and ashamed of herself. How could she be a vice-captain if she couldn't even take out a single Hollow? It wasn't even a particularly powerful Hollow either. What was up with her?

They came to the children's section of the park. Little boys and girls ran joyfully around the slides and swings, their shouts and laughter ringing throughout the otherwise quiet park. They seemed so... carefree. A ball rolled up to Rukia's feet. A small boy, no more than five years old, ran up to her. His bright eyes blinked, then he stared at his feet, his hands behind his back, "Nee-san... is it okay if I get my ball back?"

Rukia recovered from her surprise that the child could see her. It was not very unusual for young children to see spirits after all. She nodded and smiled, "Of course! You don't have to ask for my permission. It's yours, isn't it?"

She knelt down and handed the ball to the little boy, who shyly took it from her. Holding the toy close, he beamed, "I like Nee-san! Nee-san is pretty!"

Rukia, taken aback by this unforeseen comment, laughed weakly, "Why, thank you! Well then, you're a cute little boy!" She ruffled his hair, making him giggle.

Suddenly, the child turned his eyes up to Rukia's left. Wondering what he was looking at, she glanced up.

Byakuya stood next to her, calmly observing her. A brilliant blush erupted across Rukia's face. She had completely forgotten that he was here! Why did her Nii-sama_ just have to be with her_ when she played with little kids? This was going to make everything even weirder between them. And then the worst-

"Is he your boyfriend?" the boy asked curiously, eying Byakuya up and down like he were some rare artifact at a museum. By this time, Rukia was very certain that someone could forge a zanpakutou on her face.

"No, no! He's my brother!" she hastily said. The kid _had_ to say something like that, didn't he?

"But why doesn't he look like you?"

Rukia prepared herself to explain to the boy that she was in fact adopted. But-

"I adopted her," Byakuya's deep voice cut in. Rukia stared up at him, shocked that he decided to involve himself in such an awkward conversation.

The little boy frowned, confused, "You adopted her as your sister? But that's weird!" Rukia silently groaned. _Nii-sama is going to be so mad!_

"No." Rukia watched in surprise as Byakuya spoke. "I promised my wife when she was on her deathbed that I would take her in as a sister."

"Oohhhhh..." the little boy's eyes widened with understanding. _Nii-sama bothered to explain something like this?_ But then again, the boy called him weird, didn't he? Rukia smiled to herself. Then-

"Nee-san, do you think he's handsome?"

Rukia's smile was instantly wiped off her face. This was absolutely the worst question the child could ask. Why couldn't kids understand what was _appropriate_ to say? What was she going to _do_?

It was probably improper for her to comment on her Nii-sama's looks. Yet, if she didn't give a reply to the boy, he would likely think up some other equally embarrassing question. But then, Byakuya was _there_. Rukia really, really did not want him to hear what she thought about his appearance.

"Errrr... Well..." What should she say? Should she tell the boy what she honestly thought? But Byakuya was still here. Rukia was frustrated that she wasn't smart enough to squirm her way out of a child's question. She wished with all her heart that he would leave, but to no avail. Byakuya remained where he was, coolly staring at her. Why did Nii-sama have to insist on coming with her _today_?

"Nee-san?" the little boy asked innocently. _Oh, why must this have to happen?_ The heat from Rukia's face now spread through her entire body like a wild fire. To make things worse, Byakuya still had not turned his gaze away from her. She had to tell the truth. She couldn't lie and say that she thought him ugly. That would be even worse. So why was it so hard to just tell the little kid what she felt? Surely Byakuya would not be upset at her, she _was_ humoring a child after all. She steeled herself. _Just say it, Rukia._

"Yes. I _do_."

She carefully sneaked a peak at Byakuya. His head was turned away from her, so she could not see his expression. _Did I overstep the bounds of propriety? _

The little boy beamed at her, satisfied with her answer, "Will I be that handsome when I grow up?"

"O—Of course you will!" Rukia exclaimed. She hurriedly plastered a smile on her face and rubbed his head.

The boy grinned happily, and said, "Will you-"

"Kenta! Oh, there you are!" the child's mother rushed over and gathered up her son in her arms. "I've been so worried about you! What have you been doing?" Rukia sighed in relief. The mother saved her from answering another humiliating question.

"I was talking to a big boy and girl," the little boy pointed at Rukia and Byakuya. "See?"

"Is that so?" the woman said and scooped up the boy. "Let's go home. It's time for lunch." She started walking away.

"Bye bye!" the child waved at Rukia and she waved back.

"_Shall we_?" Byakuya said, his voice emotionless. Rukia glanced up at him and flushed again, reminded of what she had been forced to admit. She couldn't tell if he whether he was angry or complimented.

"H—Hai... Nii-sama." They continued to scour the park for the Hollow's human body.

* * *

Byakuya watched Rukia struggle to reply to the boy's question. He should help her out of their awkward situation. That was the _right_ thing to do. And yet, he found himself curious. Curious to know what Rukia thought about him. _ I must really be starting to consider her as a sister. I want her to have the best impression of me. Yes, that's it_.

Rukia entire face was scarlet and she was having difficulty speaking. Byakuya had never seen anyone blush so deeply before. Was it so hard for her to answer the child truthfully? Why was she so embarrassed? Finally, Rukia gathered herself together and spoke.

"Yes. I do."

So she _did_ feel he was handsome. Byakuya felt something stir within him. He immediately stifled it and looked away from Rukia. _What is wrong with me?_

What happened afterward with the little boy went unnoticed by Byakuya, as he was too wrapped up in his own thoughts. He realized that Rukia was currently waving good-bye to the child and recalled what they were supposed to be looking for.

"Nii-sama," Rukia refused to make eye contact with him. _Was she still embarrassed?_ "I—I think we should split up to look for the body. I mean... we'll find it faster that way, right?"

Byakuya frowned, "No." Why was she so eager to run away from him?

"Oohhh... Okay..." Rukia sounded as if she expected his answer. The two strode on in silence.

In truth, the playground was rather large. After they had walked further, the pair came across young boys and girls frolicking on monkey bars, seesaws, and other paraphernalia commonly found in children's parks. Byakuya figured that Karakura Town must have a good deal of children.

They entered a passage flanked by two rows of trees, at the end of which was a stone fountain. The winter cold had claimed all the green foliage, leaving only the bare branches behind. The wiry branches resembled scraggly arms clamoring at the blue sky, as if begging to be liberated from their winter hell. Snatches of soft music drifted through the air.

Reaching the end of the walk, Byakuya and Rukia admired the fountain. The music they heard earlier was sourced from the speakers fixed at its base, the water bubbling in time with the rhythm. It was rather tall, the water cascading from its three tiers to collect in a large basin. The scene was so tranquil, with only the two of them there. It was almost perfect, just like a painting.

"Nii-sama..." Rukia whispered. "It's... really pretty."

Byakuya glanced down at her. She was still gazing at the fountain, entranced by how the water danced to the music. He nodded in agreement. At that point, the sweet-sounding piece of music changed and a new one began.

Rukia's eyes brightened up and she exclaimed, "Oooh! Nii-sama, I know this one!" She faltered a little when she saw that he had turned his full attention to her.

"What is it called?" Byakuya asked. He felt a faint smile tug at the corners of his lips, but he successfully repressed it.

Rukia put a finger to her chin in concentration, "Errrr... Oh! I remember its name now. It's called O Fortuna! It's really famous." She started humming the piece, apparently forgetting that he was still there. _ So is this how you are when you are with friends?_

"Is that so?" Rukia instantly stopped humming and turned red at his question. _She blushes so much. Does she also blush like this when she's with other people?_

"Errrr... Y—Yeah... It _is_ very popular in the Living World."

"I see." The piece of music was very powerful and it even had a chorus. The strength of the music vibrated through his soul. There was an ominous tone to it, so haunting, and yet so tempting. Byakuya was drawn to it.

* * *

_Fate – monstrous and empty, you whirling wheel..._

Byakuya stepped closer to the edge of the fountain. The water lapping at the sides of the basin formed a black ring which stained the fountain's otherwise white walls.

_...you are malevolent, well- being is vain and always fades into nothing._

"Nii-sama?" Rukia was looking at something to her right. He couldn't see her face. "What's that?" She pointed into the basin. A trickle of red was diffusing slowly into the water, changing it from clear to pink.

_Shadowed and veiled..._

Byakuya walked around the broad base of the fountain, a foreboding feeling in his gut. Rukia followed closely behind him.

_… you plague me, too._

Shielded from the casual viewer by the fountain's tiers, a toddler was hanging over the edge of the basin, his head and hands nearly dangling in the water. Deep crimson stained the walls of the basin, ran down its sides to the ground, and seeped into the water. The blood seemed black against the stark white fountain.

_Now through the game, I bring my bare back..._

Rukia, her eyes wide, rushed to the child's side. Grabbing his shoulders, she flipped him onto his back.

_… to your villainy. _

Sightless eyes stared up through the bare branches and up at the sky. Two puncture wounds on both sides of his neck all but severed the child's head from his shoulders. Blood ran in streams from his mouth and wounds down to his clothes.

_Fate is against me in health and virtue..._

A gaping hole where the toddler's heart should have been stood out against his shirt's teddy bear design. Rukia rested the child's body against the wall of the fountain. It slumped over immediately.

Her violet eyes looked up at Byakuya, "He has struck again."

_… driven on and weighted down, always enslaved. _

Byakuya reached into the folds of his robes and withdrew a test tube. Rukia looked at him questioningly as he knelt and dipped the tube into some of the boy's blood.

"We need to take a sample to send back to Soul Society. The child has an unknown reiatsu smeared all over him."

_So at this hour without delay..._

Byakuya rose and replaced the test tube's stopper, "Let us go, Rukia." She nodded solemnly and they turned to depart.

_… pluck the vibrating strings,_

Footsteps pattered closer and they saw a young father rush into the clearing. He took in the small, slumping figure leaning against the fountain and cautiously came nearer...

_Since Fate strikes down the strong man... _

And gave a heart-wrenching cry of grief. The man clutched the toddler in his arms and wept. His entire frame shook with his sobs.

_… everyone weep with me!_

* * *

Byakuya watched the man holding his precious boy close. He flashed back some fifty years ago.

_"The five years I spent with you were like a dream... Byakuya-sama..."_

Holding her hand as she breathed her last. Sobbing over her after she had finally left him. _Forever_.

_Hisana..._

Byakuya swiftly looked away from the scene, a wave of painful memories suddenly arising in his mind. He shunpoed away down the isle of trees, Rukia following behind him.

The last strains of music and the father's sobs slowly faded away behind them.

_What's wrong with Nii-sama? _

After they had long left the fountain, Byakuya continued to rapidly flash step, almost aimlessly.

"Nii-sama!"

He abruptly halted his great speed, causing Rukia to nearly crash into him.

"Nii-sama..." Rukia said softly. "What's wrong?"

Byakuya did not look at her. They were now in the playground once again, only Rukia no longer paid heed to the children's noisy shouts. She stared at his back, waiting for a reply.

"Do not be concerned. There is nothing wrong." He picked up his pace, but Rukia did not move from where she stood. She squeezed her eyes closed.

"NO!"

Byakuya immediately stopped and turned to regard her, a frown marring his features, "_What?_" Rukia could feel herself tremble. _I just shouted at him! How could I be so disrespectful_?

But then, she couldn't just stand and watch him suffer, could she? Rukia knew there was something that was really upsetting him, even if he denied it. Whatever it was, it must be important to cause him such distraction. If it was so important, she couldn't let him keep suppressing it, could she? It would _hurt_ him. And it would hurt _her_. Rukia mustered her courage, and looked Byakuya in the eye.

_ I have to do this._

"I—I know I'm disrespectful for saying this, but... I don't care if you say that there isn't anything wrong because there _is_." Rukia took a deep breath. _You can do this_. "There is something wrong. And it's hurting you."

Byakuya stared at her impassively. She lowered her eyes, hoping to be less impertinent, "I can't let you hurt yourself by not speaking out the pain you're feeling now. I _can't_. I don't want to stand by and let you be upset, like what I did when I left for this mission. A—And this time it's worse... I just _know_ it is. It hurts me too when you are in pain. D—Don't misunderstand! It's not that I want you to be happy because of myself! B—But..." Rukia started twisting the sleeve of her uniform. _Go on, ask him_.

"It has to do with what happened at the fountain, right?"

Byakuya's eyes searched hers before he looked away, "Do not bother yourself with-"

"Is it about... _Hisana_?"

Rukia saw the gray eyes widen, then he closed them and turned away from her. He didn't answer.

"Nii-sama... I don't think... Hisana Nee-sama would want you to be sad about her. I—I mean... I think she would want you to be happy when you think about her! I truly understand how you feel... about losing someone you really care about..."

Her three friends in Rukongai and...

… _Kaien-dono_. Rukia shoved their images out of her mind. She couldn't let herself be bogged down when she was trying to comfort someone. That would be so ironic.

"B—But you can't be sad when you think about them! For their sakes, I mean. I never knew Hisana Nee-sama personally, but I _know_ that she would want you to be happy... and to remember her when both of you were happy..." Her voice trailed off when she saw Byakuya gazing at her, his face unreadable.

"A—and I want you to be happy, too... and so do all your friends. So please..." Rukia lifted her eyes to his.

"... be _happy_."

Byakuya contemplated her for a few seconds, then said, "You are so adamant about me being happy, about letting go. And yet... you yourself are still so deeply affected by _those_ individuals."

Rukia's eyes widened. He _knew_.

Knew about her friends and Kaien-dono.

He said softly, "So apply what you have advised me to yourself also."

_Apply what I advised him to myself, too? _

Byakuya abruptly turned his back to her, "Let us leave." He leaped up into the sky and began walking away.

All at once, Rukia understood. He wants me to let go of those sad memories and remember the happy times. He wants me... to be _happy_, too. She smiled.

"Hai! Nii-sama!" She quickly leaped up after him.

They had traveled some distance when Rukia's stomach growled loudly. Her eyes popped open wide. _Oh my god, Nii-sama didn't hear that, did he? Oh please, Nii-sama, be hard of hearing just this once! _She peeked up at him.

Byakuya was staring at her. Rukia's face instantly reddened. _He heard! Why do these embarrassing situations keep happening when he's here?_

"Errrrr..." Rukia managed a lopsided, humiliated smile. "I—I guess... I'm hungry?" Her stomach just _had_ to gurgle when her classy Nii-sama was there, hadn't it? She felt like hiding herself in a cave. It was all so embarrassing.

Byakuya looked ahead, "We will arrive at the Kurosaki residence soon. I expect that they will be taking their lunch at this time." He proceeded walking. Rukia trotted abashedly behind him. Then-

"Thank you... Rukia."

Rukia stopped in her tracks. _Thank you?_ Thank you for what? Then she recalled.

Talking to him about Hisana. Trying to have him remember the less painful aspects of her time with him. _He didn't think I was disrespectful?_

"O—Oh... y—you're welcome..._ Nii-sama_." She beamed at him and Byakuya nodded. The roof of the Kurosaki house came into view and they both leaped down to its front door.

* * *

It was dark. Dark in his soul. Chains jangled as he walked, his torn, tattered robe bloody. The man paused, listening to the sounds of people running about the city. He was still weak, weak from that disastrous encounter with the famed Shinigami Captain Kuchiki Byakuya.

His stump of an arm was rotting and it smelled disgusting. He reached under the stinking flesh to what remained of his bone. Perhaps the flesh had not yet begun to regenerate, but the bone was growing. If his skin did not manage to renew itself, he would soon have only a skeleton for an arm.

_Kuchiki Byakuya._ He had seen and felt for himself the Shinigami's raw, violent fury.

It was said that despite his cold, seemingly ruthless exterior, Kuchiki Byakuya's heart was untainted. Untainted like pristine snow blanketing the ground in the darkest of nights. Just like the heart of the girl that the captain had desperately saved.

_Kuchiki Rukia._ Kuchiki Byakuya's adopted sister. Owner of a truly pure heart. The man slipped into the blackest shadows of a vacant alleyway and watched the passersby walk to and fro.

Could such hearts, so pure, yet capable of feeling immense rage, possibly ever feel... _hatred_?

A teenage girl walked into the alley, searching through her purse. She took out her phone and busily texted a friend. She looked up and stopped walking, hesitant to venture into the shadowy alley. Yet, she continued, her eyes darting around as she progressed deeper into the darkness.

The shadows in front of her were pitch black. The girl could not even see the end of the alley. It was strange that it would be this dark in the afternoon, but she supposed that the increased amount of shadows was due to the many trees shading the alley. Slightly scared, she rummaged in her bag for a flashlight. She turned it on and took a step into the inky gloom.

Blackness enveloped her. The teenager shone her flashlight around, illuminating the brick walls of the alley. All at once, her light fell upon a huge shape lying in a corner. She screamed in panic and jumped back. However, to her relief, it was only a large dumpster.

The girl proceeded through the alley, her senses on alert for any sounds. She finally saw sunlight at the end of the alley. Breathing a sigh of relief, she raced to the light as fast as she could. It was so close. The light and human contact were so close. The girl extended her foot to run out of the alley to leave the shadows behind her.

Chains wound themselves around her entire body, dragging her back into the shadows. The girl screamed and kicked, yet the chains mercilessly strangled her even tighter. She couldn't see and hardly could breathe, the very blackness smothering her. She felt her back smash into the cold cement and struggled to have a glimpse of her captor. She looked upwards.

A figure in bloody white robes towered above her, its body wrapped in broken chains. She couldn't see its face: it was completely veiled by long black hair. The girl let out a piercing scream. The chains coiled around her neck, choking her.

She watched in horror as a hand, white as death itself, shot out from the figure's sleeve. It paused, the long, needle-like nails inches away from her chest.

Then it plunged into her chest. Tears of agony ran down her face as the girl choked, the chains restricting her from crying out in pain. The nails dug around in her chest, cutting through arteries and tendons as scarlet stained her clothes and spilled to the ground. The hand finally closed upon the warm, beating heart.

And severed it completely from the girl's body. Blood spattered everywhere as the girl fell to the ground.

All of a sudden, she saw her mangled body on the concrete pavement, the figure standing above it, her heart in his one hand. The girl looked down and saw a broken chain attached to her chest. _Is this what connects my spirit to my body?_

The figure raised her heart to his mouth and she caught a glimpse of dirty, yellow teeth. And watched in horror as he began hungrily devouring the organ. Scarlet dribbled down his mouth and stained the tattered robes. Rage erupted in the girl, masking all other emotions.

She rushed to the figure and tried to snatch her heart from his grasp, "What are you DOING? You robbed me of my _life_! GIVE ME BACK MY HEART!" She made a desperate grab for the half-eaten lump of flesh.

Before she knew what was happening, the figure's hand was latched onto her Soul Chain. The girl eyes grew wide with panic and she tightly held onto the metal, "What-"

She helplessly saw the hand pull out her Soul Chain. The last she knew was that the remains of her heart lay on the sullied ground, momentarily forgotten.

And hatred overtook her senses. Pure, destructive _hatred_.

A roar shook the entire being of Karakura Town.

* * *

**Soooo... we have Rukia and Byakuya slowly understanding more about each other... as well as more awkward moments (who doesn't love them?). ;] If any of you were wondering what an "ink slab" is, it is a slab of stone that Japanese (as well as Chinese and Koreans) use to grind the ink for their calligraphy brushes. You may see a picture of one here (without the parentheses): (** imgres?hl=en&tbo=d&biw=1366&bih=642&tbm=isch&tbnid=RAbd5pqK1abXzM:&imgrefurl= . /ezine/2007-05/30/content_ &docid=is76-u4F5th56M&imgurl= . /ezine/att/site1/20070530/xin_ &w=500&h=320&ei=kJMVUaLCKcj3iwLoooGwDA&zoom=1&ved=1t:3588,r:4,s:0,i:111&iact=rc&dur=2009&sig=107188924755627526885&page=1&tbnh=174&tbnw=281&start=0&ndsp=16&tx=56&ty=93**). Really long link, but at least it shows you how an ink slab looks like. **

**I hope you guys didn't think that the musical fountain scene was too cliche. Actually, I was deciding between three pieces: O Fortuna, Mozart's Dies Irae, and Radetzky March (the latter because the overall effect would be ironic, since the music is so lively and happy). In the end, I decided on O Fortuna after reading the English translation of the lyrics. Probably most of you have heard it one time or the other (if you're not certain what piece I'm referring to, here is another link: ** watch?v=FWiyKgeGWx0**). I know that the piece O Fortuna is used a good deal in all sorts of media, partly because it sounds so, well, epic. However, I felt that the words really matched the intense emotions that both Byakuya (maybe even Rukia to some extent) and the bereaved father were feeling at that time, more so than the other two pieces (well, Radetzky March has no lyrics, but you get my drift :]). And so... O Fortuna it was! lol. I used the English translation of the wordings from Wikipedia, as I am pretty sure most of you do not read Latin (neither do I :[). Rukia was happily humming the first part of the piece, so I did not include O Fortuna in its entirety. I have never written a song fic before, so I do hope that none of you found the scene too choppy (especially since it's a translation). :] And again, Hisana's last words were taken directly from the English translation of Bleach. So I didn't actually create what she said, sad (for Byakuya) as it is. **

** The last part about the teenage girl is to develop the non-romantic aspect of this story. Hehheh... don't you wonder what the purpose of that mysterious, heart-eating person is? ;] Anyways, that's it for now. Please remember to leave me reviews! And I wish those of you who celebrate Chinese New Year a Happy New Year. :] *waves good bye***


	7. All for the Want of Curry

**A.N.: And here is Chapter 7 of Fireworks! Thank you all for viewing, reviewing (ra7matigorti2, Yuki-onna 0, PAMILA DE CASTRO, mochiusagi, CielDoll, and Noctis Vee Caelum), and favoriting/following. It is because of you all that I continue this story. Enjoy :]**

**Disclaimers: Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite. I only own the plot of this story.**

* * *

"Lunch?" the orange-haired boy asked. "We already finished eating almost an hour ago!"

Byakuya frowned, "Pardon?"

Ichigo laughed, "We always eat around twelve. I expected you guys to be back by then, but you took so long. It's nearly two in the afternoon! But, Rukia, aren't you hungry?"

He stuck his head into the fridge, "Why don't I make you something to eat?"

"Ichigo, it's fine!" Rukia hurriedly put in. "You don't need to cook anything for me! I can make a sandwich myself."

"Are you sure?" Ichigo shut the door to the refrigerator. "I'm not that good at cooking, but I can still make something decent to eat."

"Don't worry about it!" Rukia laughed. "I'm not helpless, you know."

"O—Oh, okay... if you're sure."

Beep!

Ichigo took out his Substitute Shinigami badge. It was flashing wildly. He looked up at Rukia and Byakuya, "I'll take this one since you guys just came back."

They nodded as Ichigo sprung out of his body.

* * *

After she had slipped back into her faux body, Rukia bustled into the kitchen, prepared to make a sandwich for herself. When she gathered together the necessary ingredients together, she recalled a very important fact that had escaped her mind.

Byakuya hadn't eaten either. She had to _cook_ something for him to eat, too.

Rukia stuffed all the food she had taken out back into the fridge. She couldn't make a sandwich and expect her elegant Nii-sama to eat it. She needed to make something that was actually _good_. Rukia remembered that she had tried to make curry when he was injured after his spar with Ichigo. Unohana had prevented her from cooking the spicy dish then, explaining that it was not healthy for his stomach at the time. So she had made plain porridge for him.

Rukia smacked her fist into her palm. _That's it! I'll make curry!_

She took out the ingredients to add into the curry and laid them on the kitchen counter. As she started to boil water in the pan, she stopped. There was no rice! How could she make curry without rice? She glanced at the clock.

_2:15_. Cooking rice would take too long, she would have to do with bread. Rukia reopened the refrigerator and found a loaf of french bread lying on the middle shelf. _ Perfect._ She placed it on the table. She searched through the cabinets to find curry powder.

Rukia opened a cabinet and found where Yuzu kept spices. She went through the collection of bottles. Ginger... parsley... basil... cumin... where was the curry? Rukia frowned and removed all the spice bottles from the shelf. But alas, she could not find a single bottle of curry powder. _No, no, it was not possible. Yuzu _must_ have at least one bottle of curry powder._

Rukia rummaged through every cabinet and drawer, yet she found no curry. She passed by the trash bin. She carelessly glanced inside and, lo and behold, the empty bottle of curry powder sat nestled amongst trash. Yuzu had finished the last bottle. There was no curry left. Rukia groaned and plopped into a chair. For some reason, she couldn't think of other spicy dishes to cook that would suit Byakuya's taste. What was she going to make _now_?

"_Rukia_."

She immediately straightened up at his voice, her face scarlet. _He saw me slouching in the chair!_ Rukia cautiously peeped at him.

Byakuya stood coolly at the entrance of the kitchen, his expression impassive. He wore a black trench coat over a dark blue shirt and black pants. The coat exemplified his figure perfectly, accentuating his broad shoulders and tall frame. The pressed dress shirt and black pants enhanced his lithe, yet toned figure. He had left the first two buttons of his shirt undone, revealing a set of well-defined collar bones. Against the dark, somber colors of his clothes and jet black hair, his fair skin resembled the finest ivory. Rukia continued to take in all off his appearance, too blown away for words.

"What is _this_?" His question shocked her out of her dazed state. Rukia noticed in dismay that he was observing the many bottles littered all over the kitchen counter. She hastily stood up from her chair and made a quick bow, her blush becoming redder.

"I—I was making lunch!" she hurriedly explained and gestured to the little bottles. "I really wanted to cook curry for you because you like spicy food... But I – There isn't any curry powder left, so... i—is it okay if you tell me what you'd like to eat?" She looked up at him.

Byakuya regarded her for a moment. Without saying a single word, he passed her to move to the kitchen counter.

"Nii-sama?" Rukia carefully approached him and gaped when she saw him examining the bottles of spices. _Oh, why must he choose to look at the mess I made up close?_ Extending a long hand, Byakuya picked up a bottle and replaced it back on the shelf. Rukia felt her flush extend to her ears. He was cleaning up her mess? This couldn't get any worse!

"Nii-sama! I can clean this up myself!" Her face burning with shame, she gathered up as many bottles as she could and put them back into the cabinet. She continued to keep the spices until there were none left.

She bowed her head, "Nii-sama... please tell me what you would like to eat. I—It's already late a—and you haven't eaten anything yet... so-"

"Rukia, we are leaving," Byakuya said simply. He turned around and walked out of the kitchen. He paused at the doorway and looked over his shoulder at her. Rukia stood stunned.

_Leaving_? Where were they going? They weren't going back to Soul Society, were they? No, that wasn't it. He wouldn't be dressed the way he was if they were going home.

"What-"

Byakuya paid no heed to her question and swept out the kitchen. Rukia, still completely confused, followed after him. When they stepped out the front door, she could not stand the suspense any longer.

"Nii-sama... where are we going?" Byakuya turned to regard her at her question.

"We are going to have lunch."

Rukia's eyes widened. So _that_ was what it was. Byakuya did not want her to fret over cooking a meal for him, so he was bringing her to eat lunch. She smiled. She had never expected him to do such a thing. It was really... touching.

"Ooh..." was all she managed to say. They walked down the Kurosaki's driveway and into the street.

"Nii-sama?"

Byakuya glanced down at her, "Rukia."

"Where are we going to eat?" Rukia felt awkward asking him so blatantly, but she was curious. It was strange that Byakuya knew where to find a restaurant when he had just recently arrived in Karakura Town.

He was silent, then replied, "I am certain that we will find a decent restaurant."

So he didn't know where to go for food! Despite herself, Rukia almost laughed. Byakuya was too proud to ask Ichigo or Isshin to recommend a restaurant. He didn't know where he wanted to bring her to.

Rukia suddenly recalled that first day when she arrived in Karakura Town. Ichigo and Ishida had brought her to a noodle house for lunch. She remembered the savory flavor of the soup and the well-made noodles.

"Oh! Nii-sama!" she said excitedly. He turned his attention to her. Rukia realized that she had spoken too loudly and flushed red.

"I know that there's a really good noodle house a few blocks from here," she suggested timidly. "If Nii-sama doesn't mind-"

"We will go there to eat," Byakuya said. He strode down the road.

"H—Hai, Nii-sama!" Rukia beamed as she walked next to him.

* * *

Rukia stood staring at the entrance to the noodle house as Byakuya scanned a menu attached to the wall. She _seriously_ regretted bringing Byakuya here. Designed in the traditional Japanese style, the restaurant was medium sized, yet casual. It was a place for anyone to stop by and have a simple meal. The food was hearty... and _common_. Completely unlike what Byakuya was used to. He did not fit into the entire makeup of the restaurant. It was so informal, so commonplace. So _unlike_ him.

Rukia had already noticed the many people who turned their heads as she and Byakuya passed them by. Even in the Living World, he was able to garner so much attention. Rukia wondered how a man could be so alluring all by himself, without even trying. Maybe he wasn't even aware that he was causing people's mouths to gape in awe everywhere he went. She saw that there was a group of girls just inside the restaurant's entrance openly giggling and pointing at him.

One of the girls whispered something to her friends. Some blushed, but all laughed. Rukia was curious as to what they were talking about. She watched as the girl approached them, as if she were making her way out of the noodle house. Strangely, the group of friends stayed where they were. Rukia frowned. _ What was she doing?_

The girl suddenly turned, drawing closer to Byakuya. He was still reading the menu, his back facing the street. The girl smiled and she walked directly behind him, her body swaying seductively. And then-

She purposefully ran her hand down his backside.

Byakuya spun around and shot the girl a bone-chilling glare. Rukia felt searing anger begin to course through her entire being. _How _dare_ she! _

And yet, the girl's flirtatious demeanor was unaffected. Rukia heard the friends giggle from inside the entrance. The girl smiled sweetly.

Then she unexpectedly tripped, falling forward onto Byakuya. He took her wrists and tried to push her away, but she tightly clung onto his clothing.

"_Gomennasai_," the girl said, her voice mincing and coquettish. She took extra care to slide her hand down, feeling his entire front. Just as Byakuya managed to push her off him, Rukia exploded.

"HOW DARE YOU!" she yanked the girl completely off Byakuya's person. The girl stumbled and fell to the ground. Rukia stood over her, her eyes blazing in fury.

"How DARE you think that you can sully him with your _filthy_ hands!" she yelled. She did not care that she was acting brashly in Byakuya's presence: she was too outraged. "Don't you EVER, _ever_ even _think_ that you can touch him!" Passersby began to gather around to watch the scene.

The girl shakily rose up. Gaining her balance, she sauntered over to Rukia, "_Well_, _well_, don't you know how to talk." She stood right in front of Rukia. "You think you're it, don't you? I bet you actually have no romantic skills at all. You're just a sad, jealous, and plain girl who trapped a hot man. I bet he doesn't even _want_ you. You know what I think? I think you should mind your own business and LET OFF HIM, burdensome _slut_!" Rukia's eyes widened at the girl's blatant insults and opened her mouth to retort.

And saw Byakuya's hand shoot out. Before Rukia even knew what happened, the girl was up against the wall, his hand around her throat. The girl whimpered and struggled. The group of friends started shouting.

"_Burdensome slut_?" Byakuya's voice was ice cold. "Mind your words." His grip tightened slightly and the girl started screaming loudly.

His gaze fixed upon the cowering girl, "_Burdensome slut_? Perhaps you should consider using such language on _yourself_." The girl's eyes widened.

"Why are you doing this?" she wailed and writhed some more, tears now flowing down her cheeks.

"_Why_? Because you have chosen to trample upon _my_ pride," his tone was so calm, so collected despite the chaos occurring around him. Rukia flashed on all the people who had ever hurt her in the past...

And remembered all their fates at the hands of Byakuya. _No, no! I cannot let Nii-sama do this!_

Rukia rushed to Byakuya. Wrapping her hands around his arm, she cried, "Nii-sama! Please, _please_ don't do this! It's not worth it! She's not worth it!" Byakuya paid no heed to her plea and tightened his grip some more. The girl was crying hysterically.

"Please, Nii-sama! I'm begging you to _please_ let her go..." Rukia tugged his arm. "Please just let her go... _for me_?"

* * *

Byakuya stopped and looked down at Rukia, her violet eyes big and pleading. He released his grip on the girl's neck. She instantly sank to the ground panting. Her friends rushed to her side and helped her stand.

"I am allowing you to leave this time," he said. "If you dare to carelessly insult my pride again, there will be no second chance for you."

"I—I'm so sorry!" the girl frantically gathered up her purse and left with her friends as Byakuya watched. The crowd, now bored, soon scattered. He turned to Rukia.

Her head was bent, her hands clasped in front of her. Byakuya could not see her face.

"N—Nii-sama..." her voice was small. "I'm really sorry... I—I didn't expect that this would happen. I didn't think that Nii-sama would get g—groped. I should never have asked you to come here..."

She began to leave, "Let's go..."

"No."

"_What_?" Rukia whirled around. "N—No... Nii-sama..."

"I would like to try this... _establishment_'s food," he said, examining the exterior of the noodle house.

"But after what happened-"

"Our eating here is unrelated to what happened. Kindly do not link them together," Byakuya stated simply. "Do not be affected by such insignificant matters." He turned to enter the restaurant, the ends of his coat swaying in the light breeze.

The truth was he did not really know _why_ he still wanted to eat at a place which had such... _vulgar_ patronages. Normally, he would have immediately left after the whole incident, especially after that woman insulted Rukia.

He recalled the whole incident. The girl running her hands all over him. Him managing to push her away. Rukia dragging the girl away from him and loudly yelling at her to stop. Byakuya smiled to himself. _So that is how you are like, fiercely protecting those who are important to you?_

Then the girl had the gall to call Rukia a _burdensome slut_.

Byakuya had lost control over himself then. Before he had even realized what he was doing, his hand had gripped the girl's neck. He probably would have strangled her then and there. He had been that angry.

But Rukia intervened and begged him to stop. Byakuya did not ever want to see that look in her eyes as she desperately clung onto his arm. And so, he released the girl.

They really should leave and eat elsewhere, despite what he told Rukia. A restaurant that catered to people like that girl and her friends did not _deserve_ his business.

And yet, Rukia _wanted_ him to try the food. She had never recommended any eating place to him before.

No. She had _never_ recommended him to try anything before.

Probably this was due to the fact that he and Rukia did not spend a great deal of time together. Thus, Byakuya was curious. Curious to try what Rukia _truly_ liked to eat, even after what had just occurred. He knew that she enjoyed the food at the manor, judging from her face when the marvelous array of dishes were placed before her. However, was that _really_ what she liked? Would she prefer such expensive food over commoner ones? Byakuya did not know.

He suspected that that was not the case. If Rukia liked to eat expensive foods, she would not have suggested a commonplace noodle house like this one. Byakuya flashed on her ecstatic expression, her big, violet eyes sparkling with anticipation as they headed down the street.

He would not deny her wish to eat at that restaurant, even if he highly disapproved of the people who ate there. Rukia was so happy: it was rare that he got to see her this way in front of him. It made him happy, too.

Byakuya paused at the noodle house's entrance and glanced over his shoulder. Rukia was standing dumbstruck, her eyes widened. Was she surprised that he still wanted to eat here?

"Rukia," he called gently. "Are you ready?"

She snapped out of her daze, her face a little red, "O—Ooh... Hai, Nii-sama!" She ran up to him and they both entered the noodle house.

* * *

Rukia peeked at Byakuya over the top of her menu. She had been so surprised that he still wanted to eat here, especially after what happened. He had to actually call her to shake her out of her shock.

And now they sat at a table, reading the menus the elderly lady handed them. Rukia discreetly studied her Nii-sama a little more. He truly seemed out of place, sitting on a wooden bench, the dog-eared, beaten-up menu in his long, elegant hands. Rukia's regret at suggesting the noodle house grew even more. _Nii-sama, please don't feel awkward here._

Byakuya turned a page and started scanning the soups section of the menu. He bent forward and propped up the menu. Rukia watched as his hair fell slightly over his eyes. _Nii-sama's hair is so beautiful... I wonder if it feels soft, too..._

Her eyes widened and she stopped herself. _Why am I thinking this?_ She stared at him as he subtly shook his head to clear away the stray strand. _But this isn't wrong of me, right? There is nothing wrong with admiring Nii-sama, is there? It's not as if-_

Rukia abruptly became aware of the fact that Byakuya was intently contemplating her. She froze. To her horror, she suddenly realized that her mouth had been gaping all this time. She shut her mouth and blushed madly. Byakuya caught her _gaping_ at him. This was the _worst_.

He opened his mouth, about to say something. Now he was going to ask why she was ogling him. _What am I going to say?_

Thankfully, a young waitress came over to their table, ready to take their orders.

"Hello there!" she said cheerily. "My name is Misaki..." Her eyes fell upon Byakuya and her voice trailed off. Rukia inwardly groaned to herself. _Oh my god... Nii-sama is going to think that all the places I go to have flirty girls!_

"A—Aahhh!" the waitress exclaimed, her face a little pink. She fumbled around in her apron for her notebook, her eyes still on Byakuya. "I have to take you guys' orders!"

She found the notebook, but dropped her pen. She scrambled to pick it up. Out of the corner of her eye, Rukia saw that Byakuya had closed his eyes, not bothering with the clumsy, flustered waitress.

"So, what do you want today?" the waitress' voice became abnormally high-pitched.

Byakuya slowly opened his eyes and directed a look across the table at Rukia. _What? What does he want me to do? _She stared blankly back at him.

"Rukia," he said. His tone held no trace of irritation or impatience, "Your order."

_Oh!_ Rukia glanced at the menu. She had tried a noodle soup when she had lunch with Ichigo and Ishida. "I—I'll have your Special Udon soup," Rukia said. It didn't matter that this was her second time ordering it: she still liked it very much.

The waitress scribbled down the order, "And what would you like, sir?"

"I will have what she is having."

Rukia's eyes widened and she stared at Byakuya. Why did he order the same soup as her? Did he not prefer spicy food? The menu had plenty of spicy dishes. So why did he order a regular House Special soup? Rukia was confused.

"Is that all for you guys?" the waitress asked. Both Byakuya and Rukia nodded. Tearing her eyes away from Byakuya, she stuffed her pen and notebook into her apron and bustled to the kitchen.

"N—Nii-sama?"

He fixed his eyes on Rukia, his silence a cue for her to continue.

"Why did you want to order the same dish as me?" she asked. "I—I thought you liked spicy food..."

Byakuya remained quiet for a second, then said, "I am curious... to try their udon soup. Is it not their specialty?"

"O—Oh... yeah..." Rukia smiled at him. "Then... I think Nii-sama will like it, if you're okay with food not being spicy."

Byakuya nodded and stared out the window. They sat in peaceful quiescence, waiting for the meal to be brought to them.

* * *

"This tastes really good!" Rukia exclaimed as she drank her soup. She looked up, a few strands of udon noodles in her chopsticks.

Byakuya sat, his chopsticks poised over his bowl of soup. He had not eaten yet. Rukia felt blood rush to her face and she choked on her noodles. She was so greedy! She had forgotten to let Byakuya eat first! _Stupid, greedy Rukia! _

"N—Nii-sama!" Rukia gasped between coughs. _What am I going to do? _"I—I'm so sorry! I forgot to wait for you to eat!" She reached for her glass of water and gulped it down. She panted a little before carefully raising her eyes. Byakuya's expression was carefully controlled. Yet, as Rukia scrutinized him, she saw some emotion flit through his slate eyes. Was he angry?

Instead, he closed his eyes, "It's fine. You did not offend me in any way." Relief flooded through Rukia. He used his chopsticks to pick up a few strands of noodles. Rukia watched breathlessly as Byakuya lifted the utensils to his mouth. He paused.

_Wait, is he _smelling_ the noodles?_ Rukia had the urge to giggle, but suppressed her laughter before any sounds could escape her mouth. Clearly, he had never eaten "commoner" foods before. Suddenly, she saw that his half-lidded gaze was calmly regarding her, the chopsticks still in front of his mouth.

"Go on, Nii-sama! It tastes really good!" Rukia coaxed then stopped. _ Go on, Nii-sama? He isn't a little kid. He will eat the food when he's ready. _ She blushed at her own foolishness. _I shouldn't rush him. _

Byakuya frowned slightly and, to her surprise and delight, tried the noodles. He slowly chewed them, then took a sip of soup. Rukia unknowingly bent forward in anticipation. Did he like the food?

"I—Is it good?" she asked nervously. He nodded and took another chopstick-full of noodles. Rukia beamed and continued to eat her food.

* * *

Rukia almost sighed in contentment. She and Byakuya had finished their lunch and were waiting for the bill. The waitress walked over, two small plates in her hands.

"And here is your complementary dessert: mochi ice cream!" she set down the plates in front of them. "Enjoy!"

Once the waitress had left, Rukia asked, "Nii-sama, have you eaten mochi ice cream before?"

He frowned, "Ice cream?"

Rukia nodded enthusiastically, "Yeah! They stuff mochi balls with ice cream, instead of the regular red bean or mung bean paste. It tastes really good!" Then, she remembered that Byakuya did not like to eat sweets.

"O—Oh... but you don't have to eat it if you don't want to!" she hurriedly said. "I—I mean, you don't like sweet food, right?"

Byakuya continued to examine the little green ball on his plate, before picking up his spoon to cut a small portion of the dessert. Rukia watched, wide-eyed, as his expression twitched a little when he bit through the mochi and into the cold, sweet ice cream filling. Soon, he had finished the entire mochi.

"B—but, Nii-sama..." she said. "I thought you don't like sweets..."

"I wanted to try what mochi ice cream tastes like," Byakuya replied.

"So... do you like it?" Rukia hoped that he didn't think she was being too nosy. She had already asked him whether he liked the udon soup. She was about to tell him to forget her question when he nodded. Then-

"However, I would also like to know," Byakuya paused, "... whether you liked the food today?"

Rukia was taken aback. She had not expected him to ask her opinion of their lunch. She gathered herself together, "Yes, I did." Byakuya nodded and stared out the window.

The waitress approached their table with the bill. Smiling, she said, "Thank you very much! I hope both of you liked the food!" She bent over and scribbled something on the receipt.

"Oh, that's my number, in case you want to call me for anything," she winked at Byakuya and walked away. Rukia started giggling, even though she desperately tried to stop herself.

"What is so funny?" he asked, obviously puzzled. _What? He doesn't know?_

"Nii-sama," she managed to say between little snorts of laughter. "You don't know what the waitress is doing?"

"Pardon?" Byakuya frowned.

"Nii-sama, she likes you! That's why she gave you her phone number, so you can call her for a date!" Rukia saw comprehension dawn on his features.

"The Living World... uses phones in this manner?"

Rukia nodded, "Yeah! They use phones for all sorts of things! Like taking pictures, casual talking, playing games... so many things you can do on a phone. You can use phones for purposes other than work."

Byakuya beheld her silently, then turned away. "I see." Rukia took out her wallet, prepared to pay for the meal.

"Rukia," came Byakuya's voice. "I will pay."

"What? But, Nii-sama, you don't have any-" Rukia stared in astonishment as Byakuya produced a few bills from his wallet.

"But, Nii-sama!" she gasped. "Where did you get the money?"

He laid it next to the bill, "I had print money for me to bring here."

Rukia started laughing, "N—Nii-sama... If you were living in the real world, you would be guilty of counterfeit!"

"Counterfeit?"

Rukia barely managed to nod through her laughter. She began choking and downed a glass of water. She managed to calm down enough to speak, "Nii-sama... only the government in the Living World can print money. If the people could just randomly print money whenever they wanted, chaos and inflation would break out everywhere."

Byakuya frowned again, "Am I _not_ part of the government in Soul Society?"

"You are!" Rukia agreed. "But, you see, there isn't any rate of exchange between the currency of the Living World and the currency of Soul Society. Soul Society couldn't fairly print human money without establishing a proper rate of exchange, right? You see, if you knew the right people in Soul Society, you could have them print a huge sum of Living World money for hardly any cost on your part at all. That wouldn't really be fair to the humans, would it?" As she stared at Byakuya, Rukia abruptly realized that she had spoken very disrespectfully toward him. Calling her Nii-sama a counterfeiter! The gall she had, even though she was only joking.

"N—Nii-sama... I—I don't mean that you are a counterfeiter-"

"Then, perhaps I should deal with this currency issue," Byakuya said thoughtfully. "But... where do you receive your money, if not from Kurotsuchi Mayuri?"

Rukia laughed, "Ichigo's dad gives me allowance every week. He treats me like his daughter."

A pause, then, "I see." He rose from the table.

"So... Nii-sama? Can I pay for lunch today?" Rukia watched Byakuya anxiously, waiting for his reply. After several moments, he nodded.

As they walked out of the restaurant, Rukia put a finger to her lips, "But don't speak too loudly about Kurotsuchi taicho printing money for you. Some people will get the wrong idea!" Byakuya looked down at her, then closed his eyes, silently agreeing.

The pair proceeded back to the Kurosaki residence. Cherry trees in full bloom flanked both sides of the road, their madly dancing petals reflecting the hubbub of the city. Rukia looked around her at the rows of little shops and restaurants. The early spring seemed to cast a cheery mood on everything.

As she appreciated the rows of shops, Rukia noticed a photo booth in front of one of the stores. She recalled Ichigo explaining to her how to take a picture in one of them. At the time, she had not had the time to sit inside and take a picture, even though she wanted to try it out for herself.

"Rukia?"

She suddenly realized that she had been standing still, staring at the photo booth. Byakuya came to her side, "Is something wrong?"

"No... nothing's wrong, Nii-sama!" Rukia said quickly. "I was just looking at the photo booth."

"Photo booth?" Byakuya turned his attention to the colorful booth.

Rukia nodded, "Apparently, you can sit inside and take a picture of yourself. You can choose the border and background if you want to, too. Ichigo explained it all to me."

"Kurosaki Ichigo?" he briefly glanced down at her. Rukia beamed and nodded. Byakuya took a step closer to the booth.

"You would like to try this... photo booth?" He lifted the curtain slightly to peer inside.

"W—Well... maybe not today. We have to go-" Rukia gasped in shock as he pulled aside the curtain. _What? He couldn't be-_

"Would you like to try it?" came his cool voice.

"W—Well... yes, but-"

"Then what are you waiting for?" Byakuya impassively stared at her.

"H—Hai... Nii-sama..." Rukia passed him and stepped into the photo booth.

"Ooooh! Nii-sama, they have a touch screen!" she exclaimed as she surveyed the inside of the booth. Her eyes widened as Byakuya stepped into the booth. He sat next to her on the bench.

"N—Nii-sama?" Rukia never imagined that Byakuya would ever willingly sit in a photo booth, much less take a picture. She knew very well that he did not like to pose for pictures. Perhaps it was due to the many times the Shinigami Women's Association broke into the manor.

"I would like to see how this works," he said, inspecting the touch screen.

Rukia tried to slow her racing heart, "O—Oh... okay, Nii-sama..." She quickly turned her attention to the touch screen and carefully tapped it.

"Nii-sama! It changed!" she gasped in awe. The screen now displayed the options for backgrounds and borders. Her eye was instantly drawn to a border with a rabbit design.

"N—Nii-sama?" Rukia asked hesitantly. Byakuya calmly looked down at her.

"Errrr... If Nii-sama doesn't mind... can we... choose the bunny border?"

Byakuya nodded and Rukia happily tapped the rabbit design. The screen changed to show instructions.

"So you put your face in front of the camera..." Rukia read and she moved to stare at the small camera. She saw her face appear in the screen.

"Ooohh! Nii-sama, all you have to do is-"

Byakuya moved in close to her and looked into the camera. Rukia felt her breath hitch. His face was so _close_ to hers. She could very clearly see all the features of his face. The straight, well-defined nose, the long eyelashes, the fine eyebrows, the clear-cut jaw... Rukia saw it all _up close_. In fact, she could even _smell_ his scent._ Like cherry blossoms..._ She flushed slightly and looked away. _What's wrong with me? Why am I thinking about all this? It's just Nii-sama..._

"Rukia?" She started at Byakuya's voice. She swung her head around, just missing hitting his head by a few inches.

"N—Nii-sama! I—I'm so sorry!" Rukia cried, her face red. Now she almost smacked Byakuya in the head. What was _wrong_ with her today?

"Were you not going to take a picture?" he asked placidly.

"O-Oh! Right!" Rukia positioned her face back in front of the camera. "I'll take the picture on 'three'. One... two... three!" She tapped the touch screen.

The touch screen showed the picture they had just taken. Rukia was rather proud that the photograph came out so nicely on her first try. The screen asked how many prints she wanted and she selected four. The machine printed out their pictures rather quickly and Rukia bent to retrieve the prints.

"It seems that there are six pictures on each of the four sheets I ordered," Rukia smiled. "I thought I only bought four pictures. That was a nice surprise, wasn't it?"

"Yes, it was." Rukia looked up at Byakuya. She had not expected him to answer her question. Then-

"I will take two sheets."

Rukia's eyes widened. _Nii-sama wants... our pictures?_ "Wh—_What_?"

"I would like to take two sheets if that is alright with you," Byakuya repeated, his eyes not leaving her face.

"O—Oh, of course, Nii-sama!" she handed him the prints. He slipped them into his coat pocket. They left the photo booth and started to walk back to Ichigo's house.

* * *

Byakuya observed Rukia as she trotted a little behind him. She had been so happy today, ever since they had gone to eat lunch together. She had willingly showed him many new things, things which he had never seen or tried before. It felt really _nice_.

He had ordered the same soup as Rukia had not because it was supposed to be the noodle house's specialty, unlike what he told her. It was because he wanted to try for himself what Rukia liked to eat.

She really did like to eat the food at that restaurant. He smiled to himself as he recalled her expression when she had forgotten to let him eat first. Rukia had actually begun to _choke_ in her embarrassment. _This girl..._

She had even explained to him the Living World's money policies. It was true: Kurotsuchi Mayuri had not asked for a very large fee. He had only asked Byakuya to help him sponsor the building of a new wing to his existing lab in exchange for printing human money. That certainly did not cost very much, per Byakuya's opinion. Rukia was right: if one knew the right people in Seireitei, printing any sum of human money was rather easy to do. That would be unfair to the humans. Byakuya had not thought about this before. He would submit a proposition to establish a currency exchange rate between Soul Society and the Living World.

With the exchange rate, Shinigamis stationed in the Living World for long periods of time would not need to work or keep returning to Soul Society to replenish necessities. They need only go to convert their own money to human cash before departing for the Living World. It would leave them much more time to fight Hollows. Rukia was a very thoughtful and efficient person. No one had ever mentioned this to him before.

Rukia truly had shared so many things with him in the short span of a few hours. She had told him about mochi stuffed with ice cream, about the very foolish uses for human phones...

They had even taken a picture at a photo booth. At first, Byakuya was hesitant to join Rukia. The booth seemed so... _undignified_, being plastered with colorful pictures. But as she smiled at him and exclaimed that she had found a 'touch screen', Byakuya found himself stepping into the photo booth, despite his earlier misgivings.

And he took a picture with her. With Rukia. Byakuya usually did not like to take pictures, ever since his experiences with the Shinigami Women's Association. But with Rukia, it was different. He had willingly taken a picture with her. No one forced him to step into the photo booth. He _chose_ to take a picture with Rukia on his own accord.

And he liked it. Liked how Rukia happily took a picture with him. Liked how she asked him if they could use the rabbit border in the picture. Liked how she took the pictures out of the machine, her violet eyes big with excitement. Liked how she shyly handed him the two sheets of pictures. It was all so _new_ to him. And she had _wanted_ him to like the experience. Just like she did.

"Rukia."

She turned to stare up at him, "Nii-sama?"

"Thank you for today."

"O—Oh, no problem... Nii-sama," Rukia looked down, the pictures in her hands. Despite her hair covering her face, Byakuya knew that she was smiling.

* * *

**Kawaii? Hehheh... so now we have Rukia stepping in to protect Byakuya from girls. lol. Actually, I have never sat in a photo booth myself (don't really like to take pictures of myself, you see), so I am just writing how I think it works. Anyways, Byakuya is slowly getting to know Rukia better. She even helps him with a currency exchange rate between Soul Society and the real world. **

**As for last chapter, I am very glad that many of you enjoyed the fountain scene (I did too, when I was writing it) and did not think that the music I chose was overused. Regarding that, some of you gave really interesting reviews that I will reply to here:**

**Yuki-onna 0: **_ Ahhhh. Actually, I sincerely thought that they didn't look alike, due to differences in their face shape, height, and eye color. But that's just me, though. Very glad that you also appreciate classical music. :]_

**mochiusagi: **_Your guess is so close, yet so far! I will keep dropping hints about what he is until the final revelation. ;]_

**Noctis Vee Caelum: **_ Perhaps he will, or perhaps he won't... it is a secret. ;]_

**I do hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as the last one (even if there are no musical fountains). I may be forced to update Chapter 8 a little later, as I am rather busy at the moment. But never fear! I do not plan to discontinue this story, especially since I am aware that there are a lot of people reading it. But perhaps... if you review, I may possibly update earlier? lol. See you again! :]**


	8. Sunlight in a Dark World

**A.N.: Here is Chapter 9! Hehheh. I remember I said last chapter that I would update a little late... and then I update the next week. Sorry about that, folks. It couldn't be helped, as I have important exams at my college. *sigh*. Nevertheless, I hope this long chapter will compensate for your wait. :] Also, thank you for reviewing (PAMILA DE CASTRO, andyantopia, Noctis Vee Caelum, mochiusagi, Guest, ra7matigorti2, I'llBiteYouToDeath, and CielDoll), viewing, favoriting, and following. It is because of all of you that I continue this work. ;]**

**Enjoy!**

**Warnings: some IchiRuki**

**Disclaimers: Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite. I only own the plot of this story.**

* * *

The hot water from the shower head made the bathroom very humid. Byakuya decided he wanted to take a shower in the early morning before doing his work. He searched for the switch to turn on the fan, yet there was none. Sighing, he stepped into the warm jet stream of water. Despite the size of the bathroom, Kurosaki Isshin had still managed to install a bathtub. Yet, the tub further reduced the bathroom's already compact space. Byakuya highly disapproved of Isshin's space management. He felt the water run over his entire figure.

He had really enjoyed yesterday. He and Rukia had come back rather late from their lunch (or was it linner?) outing. Approximately two hours after they arrived at the Kurosaki house, Yuzu had begun preparing dinner. After dinner, he had retired to the guest room to finish paperwork and start his currency exchange proposal. Rukia, however, had disappeared for some hours before finally coming back to their room at 10:00pm. He knew she had gone to chat with Ichigo, as he heard the brat start yelling at about 8:30, utterly disrupting his concentration.

She also reported to him that Ichigo had found another corpse, this time of a woman, with its heart missing when he had gone Hollow-hunting. Ichigo had not yet found any clues as to their nemesis' identity. _As expected from someone like him. _ But of course, Rukia did not need to spend over two hours getting that information from the boy.

Byakuya frowned as he washed his hair. He still did not understand why Rukia loved to spend so much time with that boy. It annoyed him to no ends, even if he did not understand why he felt this way toward Ichigo. It was probably because the boy was vulgar company for nobles like Rukia, even though she was not born as one. Byakuya closed his eyes as he ran his fingers through his dripping hair.

It was _very_ steamy. And _hot_.

He carelessly looked up at the ceiling. And there was an air vent. Apparently, Kurosaki Isshin installed a manual air vent instead of a ceiling fan. Was it less expensive this way? Byakuya did not know. All he knew was that the latch to open the vent was far away of his grasp. He did not realize that the bathroom ceiling was ridiculously high, even for a person of his height.

Standing on his tiptoes, Byakuya reached out to open the vent, but to no avail. The latch was slightly closer, but still far away. He opened the shower curtain to see if there was anything he could use to knock the latch open.

Nothing.

Byakuya felt his irritation grow and he closed the shower curtain. _Should I just bear with the stuffiness?_ No, he wasn't done showering and the steam was starting to make him claustrophobic. If he wanted to reach the vent, he would have to jump. Making certain he had a good footing on the wet tub floor, Byakuya made a little leap, his hand outstretched.

He missed opening the latch by a centimeter. Byakuya sighed in exasperation and jumped again.

* * *

_Crash!_

Rukia's eyes flew open. _ What was that?_ It sounded as if something fell. She looked at the floor. No, she hadn't dropped anything. Rukia glanced about her. She was still lying on her bed, so she hadn't rolled off. Then her eye caught something.

Byakuya's bed was neatly made, indicating that he had gotten up early. Rukia felt a cold chill seep through her body. Where was he?

Was the crash... _from him_? Did he _fall_? She heard the sound of running water coming from the bathroom. Rukia sprang out of bed, her sheets and Chappy falling to the ground. She sprinted to the bathroom door.

"Nii-sama!" she pounded on the door. "Nii-sama! What's wrong?" She heard her heart loudly thumping in the brief silence that followed.

"Rukia," Byakuya's voice was slightly drowned out by the roar of the water. "Do not worry yourself. There is nothing wrong-"

"NO, NO!" Rukia shouted. "Don't expect me to believe that your okay! You always say that, even when your hurt..."

"Rukia-"

She started fumbling madly with the door knob, "I'm coming in!"

"Rukia, no!"

* * *

She was coming _in_? Byakuya's eyes widened. He suddenly remembered he hadn't locked the door, as it was too early for Rukia to be awake. _No, no_.

Rukia could not come in. He was completely, utterly _naked_.

_ The foolish girl... _

Byakuya frantically scrambled out of the tub and tripped over the edge, taking a spill onto the tiled bathroom floor. He winced when his bruised shoulder hit the cold floor. Unfortunately, his body made another loud thump as he fell.

"Nii-sama! Nii-sama! Hold on! I'm coming!"

The doorknob started to turn. Byakuya watched in horror as the door began to open. He hurriedly picked himself up and thrust his body against the door, effectively shutting it.

"No! Nii-sama, let me in!" Rukia rattled the door knob. Byakuya could feel her trying to force open the door. For her petite size, she was surprisingly strong.

"Hado Number Thirty-Three! _Souka_-"

"Rukia! Stop!" She was actually going to use _hado_ to break down the door? Was she that worried?

"But, Nii-sama, you're hurt!" she cried. He could feel her ramming her shoulder against the door.

"Rukia, listen to me." She paid no heed to his words.

"If I were seriously injured, could I be able to prevent you from opening this door?"

Rukia immediately stopped. Byakuya sighed, relieved that she had halted her efforts, "I assure you, I am fine. There is no need to worry yourself." The two leaned against either side of the door, catching their breath. And then, he heard her gasp loudly.

"Nii-sama! I—I'm so, so sorry!" Rukia cried. "I—I completely forgot that- I am so sorry! Please forgive me!"

She finally realized that she tried to burst into the bathroom while he was showering. Byakuya smiled to himself. He did not need to see her to know that she was blushing.

"It is fine. There is no need to apologize."

"O—Oohhh..." Rukia's voice trailed off. "Then... I—I'm not going to bother you now... okay?"

Byakuya chose to remain silent, knowing that she would understand his answer. He listened to her footsteps fade away. His heart's rapid beating began to slow. He had just avoided an unthinkable catastrophe. Byakuya felt relief wash over him and he made his way back to the bathtub.

The entire floor was now covered in large puddles of water. He would have to clean it later. As Byakuya stepped back into the warm spray of water, he felt a cold draft hit the top of his head. He had opened the air vent far too much. He shut his eyes in annoyance and continued his shower.

* * *

Rukia sat traumatized on her bed. She had picked up her blankets and Chappy from the floor, Chappy now being crushed to her bosom.

She had tried to barge in on Byakuya when he was showering! Of all the _idiotic_ things she could do! She hadn't thought her actions through: she had merely acted. What was he going to think _now_?

He had to _shout_ at her to stop. Byakuya _never_ shouted, except on extremely rare occasions. He was always cool, collected, as if nothing could move him.

Except for this time.

Heat crept up into Rukia's cheeks. The image of the door slamming close after she nearly opened it popped into her mind. To think about what would have happened if Byakuya had not closed the door in time...

And then she _still_ had tried to open the door, even almost using _hado_. Rukia could not believe her brashness. She ought to have considered her actions more. Rukia thought more about the chain of events. She recalled herself leaning on the door, catching her breath after her exertions. Rukia's eyes widened.

She was leaning on the door. Byakuya was directly _on the other side_. So _close_ to her. And he was...

Rukia thought she would have a nosebleed from all the blood rushing to her face. She was so embarrassed, she was absolutely certain that her body was also flushed scarlet. _Oh, Rukia... how do you _get_ yourself in these situations? _

She had to apologize again to Byakuya, even if he said she didn't need to. Rukia placed Chappy back on the bed and moved to kneel in front of the bathroom door. She would give him a proper apology to make up for her improper behavior.

* * *

Byakuya opened the bathroom door, a towel slung around his neck. The cold draft caused him to now feel lightheaded, despite the hot temperature of the water. He dearly hoped he would not get sick. He took a step forward and almost tripped over Rukia.

She was kneeling in front of the door, in the dark. What was she doing, placing herself in such an inconvenient position? He frowned.

"What is this?" Byakuya asked, staring down at the girl. To his surprise, she suddenly prostrated herself at his feet, her head touching the wood floor.

"I know you asked me not to apologize," she said solemnly, eyes on the ground, "but... I—I was really wrong... to do what I did. I—I mean... I almost saw y- N—No! I just want to formally say sorry to you, since it will make me feel a lot better about what happened."

Byakuya continued to gaze at her. _She is that affected? This girl..._

"Rukia-"

At that moment, the bedroom door opened and Ichigo stuck his face into the room, "Hey, Rukia-" He looked from Rukia kneeling on the floor to Byakuya standing in front of her. His eyes narrowed.

"What's going on?" he asked. He glared at Byakuya. "Byakuya, what are you-"

"D—Don't misunderstand, Ichigo!" Rukia hurriedly stood up. "Nothing's wrong!" Her face still remained scarlet.

_The gall of this foolish boy, coming in whenever he likes._ Byakuya said coolly, "Kurosaki Ichigo, have you never learned to _knock_ before entering a private room?"

"Hey! This is my house, I can come in whenever I like," Ichigo retorted as he rubbed the back of his head. "And it wasn't as if you guys were sleeping or something. I distinctly heard you two talking." Byakuya scowled.

"Ichigo, did you want to tell me something?" Rukia seemed too eager to change the subject Byakuya noticed.

"Naw..." the boy said carelessly as he looked about the room. "I was wondering if you want me to make you breakfast, since you're up already."

"_You_ want to make _me_ breakfast?" Rukia sounded disbelieving. "Didn't think you had it in you."

"Hey! Why must you say it that way?" Ichigo shot back indignantly, his face a little red. "Sometimes I just want to be nice, alright? Just be gracious and say okay!"

"Stupid! Don't expect me to not to be skeptical, you never like to do these kinds of things. Can you even _cook_?"

"Yes, I can! You're the idiot! Just because I usually don't cook doesn't mean that I _can't_." Ichigo's voice was now loud enough to wake the entire house. Byakuya's ears began throbbing.

He watched on silently as the two bickered noisily. Rukia must have forgotten that he was standing next to her, otherwise she would not be acting this way. So she was like this when with her closest friends? Byakuya remembered her also interacting with Renji. Her behavior wasn't greatly different than how she was right now.

She said she cared very much about him, but apparently she lumped him in another category that was different from the one she grouped Ichigo and Renji. It was painfully obvious that Rukia was extremely close with those two people, closer than she was with him.

Byakuya considered all the times he spent time with Rukia. She was never like this with _him_. She was always timid, afraid that she would offend him. Not _once_ was she this open and unafraid in his company. It took her a very long time to tell him her feelings about many things. Unlike how she was with Renji and Ichigo. Especially Ichigo. The orange-haired boy was currently spouting very disrespectful things to Rukia. He also forgot that Byakuya was there.

Even while he stood so close to Rukia, Byakuya felt that he still could not fully enter her circle of friends. He was always present in her life, yet remained somewhat of a stranger in her world. Maybe it was because of the disparity in their backgrounds. Rukia certainly had more in common with both Ichigo and Renji. Maybe this was why she never tried to hide what she was feeling from Ichigo or Renji. Byakuya did not like this.

But did that imply that... she cared even _more_ about them than she did about him?

"Rukia."

He watched as Rukia and Ichigo instantly stopped bickering and stared at him. Rukia bowed and mumbled a few words of apology, a blush tinting her cheeks. Ichigo looked away, rubbing the back of his neck, and said insolently, "Sorry, Byakuya, forgot that you were here." _Obviously._

"If you are hungry, have Ichigo prepare you food," Byakuya turned to Rukia. He walked over to his bed and retrieved the document he was working on the night before. He suddenly heard Rukia gasp excitedly.

"Oh! Ichigo, make Nii-sama breakfast, too!" she said. Byakuya certainly had not expected this. _So she has not forgotten about me after all._ He was very tempted to turn around and see the scene unfold, but he stopped himself. He was supposed to be indifferent. Thus, he remained where he was, his back facing Rukia and Ichigo, pretending to read his paperwork.

"_What_?" the orange-haired boy almost shouted. "I'm not his servant, why should I make food for him?" Byakuya heard Rukia smack Ichigo across the arm. The boy openly winced.

"Well, you're making breakfast for me, aren't you? What's the problem with making another measly pancake?"

"Byakuya's just going to boss me around while I make his food. I'm pretty sure that my pancakes are too _flat_ for his tastes."

Rukia was quiet for a while, then, "I see. I completely understand. You are incapable of making a good pancake for Nii-sama to eat."

"No, that's not it-"

"Ha! You admitted it! So you _can't_ cook after all!" Rukia smiled triumphantly.

Ichigo snorted in disgust, "That is not true. You know what? I'll cook a pancake so good that even Byakuya won't have anything to say." With that, he stormed out of the room. Rukia giggled, and she followed Ichigo out the door. Byakuya could hear more shouts coming from the kitchen.

Approximately fifteen minutes later, the three sat at the kitchen table, a pancake on each of their plates.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Try it!" Ichigo prompted. Rukia cut a piece of her pancake and put it in her mouth.

"Not bad!" she said and ate more of the pancake. Byakuya, seeing Rukia's positive reaction to the sorry looking bread on his plate, took a bite out of his pancake.

He chewed and swallowed. Out of the corner of his eye, he took note that Rukia was excitedly watching him. Byakuya looked up at Ichigo, his expression dispassionate,"It is too _flat_."

"What do you mean by 'it's too flat'?" Ichigo was exasperated. "Pancakes are _supposed_ to be flat."

"No," Byakuya rose from the table. "This type of pancake should have a soft, flaky consistency." He saw that Rukia had already finished eating her pancake. So she liked to eat these sorts of food, too? Or was it because Ichigo had cooked it? He felt a strange, sour feeling in his gut. _Why do I suddenly feel unwell?_

"Come along, Rukia," Byakuya turned and headed back to the guest room.

He heard Rukia say, "Sorry, Ichigo. I guess Nii-sama doesn't think your pancake isn't good enough."

"_What_? That's why I didn't want to make a pancake for him! Byakuya's always so picky about everything!"

"Nii-sama is _not_ picky!" A smack, then Ichigo groaned. "He has the best taste in everything!"

"You _have_ to be kidding me, right?"

Byakuya inwardly smiled to himself as he listened to their conversation. _So now she thinks that I also have the best taste?_

* * *

Rukia opened the door to the guest room, a little exhausted. She had concluded her squabble with Ichigo, which culminated in the boy receiving a kick to the head. Ichigo had indignantly retreated to his room afterward.

Byakuya sat on his bed, an ink slab neatly placed on the mattress, his brush in hand. He was using a book as a writing board. Rukia made her way over to her bed and seated herself on it, discreetly peeking at the document he was reading. Every now and then, Byakuya would write a word next to a paragraph.

Rukia reached under her pillow and pulled out her romance novel she had brought along. She straightened her back and held the book in her hands, careful to be properly seated lest Byakuya reprimand her. She sneaked another glance at him.

He was sitting very stiffly, even more so than usual. Rukia supposed it was because he was afraid to spill the ink in his ink slab. She wondered why he did not use a ballpoint pen. _No_. A ballpoint pen would rip through the thin rice paper that most of his paperwork was printed on.

Byakuya wrote a few words at the end of the document. Rukia looked on as he placed it on top of a stack of completed paperwork. He picked up another report and began reading it. _He looks really uncomfortable, but there isn't any space for a desk in this room. _Rukia sighed and opened her book.

After several minutes, Rukia shut her book. Though she saw the words on the pages, her mind did not comprehend them, her thoughts continuously drifting to the person who sat next to her on his bed. She really wanted him to be comfortable, for she knew that her Nii-sama could do paperwork for hours straight. What could she do...

All at once, Rukia remembered that she had left a lap desk in Ichigo's closet. She had bought one the last time she had come to the Living World, but left it behind with Ichigo upon her return to Soul Society. She put her book down on her bed and stood up. Yes, her lap desk would be perfect for Byakuya to use. Rukia smiled and quickly hurried off to retrieve it from Ichigo.

* * *

She closed the guest room's door behind her, the lap desk tucked under one arm. Byakuya still sat facing the window, pouring over more documents. Rukia quietly, slowly approached him, making certain she did not drop the bulky lap desk. She crawled up onto her bed and knelt down properly, the desk now resting on her lap.

"Nii-sama?" she asked timidly. Would he be upset that she was disturbing him?

Byakuya looked up from the document, brush poised in mid-air. He obviously was about to write something, yet she had interrupted him. His gaze momentarily fell upon the flattish object she held tightly before moving up to her face.

"Errrr... I brought this for you," Rukia shyly pushed the lap desk closer to Byakuya. "I—It's something for you to write on... because the book you're using now seems too small."

He was silent, curiously examining the wooden desk. Rukia jumped in to explain, "It's my lap desk, Nii-sama. You place it on your lap and use it like how you would a regular table." She flipped it over, "It has a cushion at the bottom, too, so the wood won't hurt your legs. It's actually quite soft." Rukia poked it for emphasis.

Her eyes cast on her mattress, she held out the lap desk to Byakuya. "Do you... want to try it?" she asked hesitantly. "I think you will like it."

To Rukia's delight, he took the desk from her. He placed it in his lap and transferred his document over. Dipping his brush in ink, Byakuya continued his paperwork. Rukia smiled and went back to reading her novel. She was right: the desk gave him a lot more room. She pulled the top comforter over her legs and snuggled in to read.

"_Rukia_."

"Nii-sama?" Rukia turned to Byakuya.

He paused slightly, then, "This is your... _lap desk_?"

She nodded emphatically, "Yeah. Nii-sama can have it. You will probably use it a lot more than I will." Byakuya was quiet for a few seconds.

"Thank you for giving this to me, Rukia."

"O—Ohh... no problem, Nii-sama." The two returned to their respective engagements.

"Nii-sama?"

"Rukia."

"Do you like the desk?"

"I do."

Rukia smiled and she snuggled a little deeper into her comforter, "That's good."

She pulled the comforter up to her nose. She caught a strong whiff of a smell that wasn't normally on her sheets. She frowned and sniffed the comforter. Why did it smell like cherry blossoms... _Don't tell me it's _his_._

Rukia's eyes widened and she spun around to stare at Byakuya's bed. He was missing his comforter. How did it get on her bed? He must have given it to her, but _when_? Rukia did not know. From the looks of it, she had likely been using it for a while without realizing it.

"Nii-sama?"

He silently laid his gaze upon her. Rukia glanced down at her book, "I... I want to thank you for giving me your comforter. You really didn't need to do that for me." She fumbled to fold the comforter properly, "Here, I'll give it back to you-"

"No," Byakuya cut in. He had presently returned to his paperwork. "There is no need to return it to me. I am not cold."

"O—Oh... but it's yours. I have my own comforter, see?" she held it up for him.

He briefly looked at the comforter, then turned away, "I am giving it to you to use."

"But-"

"You have given me your lap desk, have you not? Is there a problem with me giving you my comforter?"

"No! I—I'm just afraid that you'll be cold. I don't want you to get cold, especially if it's because of me." Rukia saw a subtle change in Byakuya's expression.

"_You_ can never cause me to become cold," he said finally. He raised his head and their eyes met.

"Really?" she asked. It seemed almost as if he were referring to something else, something entirely unrelated to the comforter, something which Rukia did not quite know.

"Really," Byakuya replied firmly. Rukia stared back at him before focusing her attention on her book.

But she had caused him to become cold. Living under the same roof as he did so soon after his wife passed away... resembling Hisana so much... getting into trouble... she _did_ cause his heart to freeze over. Perhaps she never caused him physical coldness, yet Rukia felt deep in her heart that she was responsible for at least some of the iciness that characterized Byakuya.

_If Nii-sama had actually meant what he said for me... I would be really happy._

* * *

Byakuya swiftly wrote a disapproval on one of his documents. Yet, his mind was far away from the contents of the proposal.

Rukia had given him a lap desk. _Her_ lap desk.

It was very well-made and, judging from the small carving of a rabbit in one corner, something Rukia liked to use. And she had given it to _him_. _So she is even willing to give me something she likes if it benefits me? _ Byakuya inwardly smiled to himself as he inked his brush. In his entire life, he did not know anyone who ever willingly gave him their treasured possessions.

No. He did not know anyone who willingly gave him their possessions _because they cared about him_. Nobody except Rukia would do something like that for him. It felt nice to have someone concerned about his comfort.

"_You can never cause me to become cold_." Byakuya meant ever word he told Rukia because it was _impossible_. Impossible that someone like Rukia could ever cause his heart to freeze over. Impossible that the person he continued to live for and protect could cause him to be cold. Impossible because it was _Rukia_.

_Is this how a brother is like? _ Byakuya did not know. He never had a younger sibling or anyone to treat as such. He supposed that what he was feeling must be platonic concern, as that was what was most probable... and _appropriate_.

_Beep!_

Byakuya glanced at his ringing phone: there was yet another Hollow in the vicinity. Likely another person had been killed.

"Nii-sama, it's our turn. Ichigo already took out the last Hollow yesterday."

"So it seems."

Popping their Soul Candies into their mouths, Byakuya and Rukia flashed out of their faux bodies and leaped out the window.

* * *

An enormous Hollow greeted them just outside Ichigo's neighborhood. Encased in spikes, it swung its scorpion-like tail to and fro.

"Nii-sama! I'll get it!" Rukia shouted and she rushed toward the Hollow, leaving Byakuya behind. She drew her zanpakutou and dealt a heavy slice down the Hollow's chest. Blood spurted everywhere as the Hollow roared in pain. In an instant, it thrust out its pincers. Byakuya's eyes widened and he made to pull Rukia to safety.

Yet, he did not need to. Rukia leaped agilely over the outstretched claws, over the Hollow's head, and onto its back. It thrashed about, the huge spike on its tail swaying dangerously. Rukia quickly stabbed her sword through the Hollow's back, puncturing its hard exoskeleton and ripping through its innards. It screamed and collapsed to the ground, causing Rukia to almost fall off its back. Byakuya did want to watch this any longer.

He drew his sword and held it in front of his face, "Chire, Senbon-"

"Nii-sama!" Rukia cried from atop the Hollow. "Please let me finish this by myself! I can do this!" He stopped his release, but did not release Senbonzakura.

The Hollow, using its last ounce of strength, shot its stinger toward Rukia. In a flash, Byakuya saw the severed tail drop to the ground, blood gushing from its stump. Rukia had been so quick, he did not even see the blow being dealt. _Very good. _

She jumped down from the Hollow as it began to disintegrate. She ran toward him, a smile on her face, "Nii-sama! I-"

Byakuya's eyes widened as she slammed into the ground.

* * *

Rukia jumped from the Hollow's back. _ I did it. I showed him I could take care of myself._ She saw him watching her, just a little ways of. _Nii-sama, see? You don't need to worry about me._ She happily ran to him.

"Nii-sama! I-"

All at once, Rukia felt herself hurtling face first to the cement pavement. _I prove to Nii-sama that I can take out a big Hollow, then I have to _trip_ myself in front of him. Stupid, stupid Rukia._ She shamefacedly picked herself up from the cement pavement, a brilliant blush spreading across her face.

And saw Byakuya shunpo-ing toward her. In a flash, he gathered her up in his arms and pulled her to the side.

"Nii-sama? Wha-" Rukia asked confusedly. Then she saw.

A paper-white hand shot through the air, piercing the spot where her heart would have been, had Byakuya not moved her out of the way. _He's back._

The arm withdrew itself. Rukia caught a chuckle from the sinister figure, "I knew you would come. So predictable are you Shinigamis." Chains rattled as he walked toward them, dirty robes billowing in the chilly wind.

Byakuya rose and held his zanpakutou upright, "Chire, Senbonzakura."

Rukia watched in awe as his blade dissolved into thousands of shimmering petals drifting harmlessly in the wind.

Then they hurtled toward the stationary figure. A perfect, exact aim. Impossible to miss.

The deadly, beautiful blades drilled through their target, slashing through his body, lacerating any piece of flesh they could find. And as they cleared, Rukia saw the crimson mess that was left of their adversary. She no longer could make out proper arms or legs, or even a head. All that was left was a bleeding lump of flesh standing in a scarlet pool. Byakuya had not held back in the slightest. He had unleashed everything his shikai was capable of doing. He had not spared their enemy any mercy whatsoever.

Rukia gazed up at Byakuya. His face was coldly dispassionate, detachedly surveying his work. Though he did not show any trace of it, Rukia knew exactly what was coursing through his soul.

_Hatred_.

"Nii-sama?" she attempted to approach him.

"_Stay where you are_." She immediately stopped in her tracks.

And watched as a protrusion began growing out of the bloody wreck that stood before them. Byakuya frowned, his sword still drawn, his posture tense. Rukia heard the creaking of bones as a head covered in long black hair began to take shape. The next instant, an arm also began to form. A flash of pink rapidly dove for the developing body parts.

And was stopped.

Byakuya's eyes widened as a wall of chains sprung up in front of shikai. Senbonzakura found a new route, bypassing the chains by speeding around them. But the man surrounded himself in a sphere of chains. The bladed petals slammed into the metal ball, yet could not break its defense.

The sphere of chains abruptly swiveled on the spot, then hurtled toward Byakuya. It crashed head-on into a pink barrier and broke apart.

Yet, there was nothing within the chains. The figure had disappeared. _Where did he go?_ Then Rukia's eyes widened.

"NII-SAMA! He's behind you!" she screamed, preparing to draw Sode no Shirayuki.

_Too fast_.

Byakuya's eyes settled on the single white finger resting harmlessly on his shoulder. His eyes moved up to the face covered by black hair. A chuckle.

"Just kidding," the man leaped away, out of reach of the petals which had punctured empty space.

"The Great Kuchiki Byakuya," his voice mocking. "Captain of the Sixth Division. Head of the renowned Kuchiki Clan..." He dodged the petals which were aimed for him.

"... c_an't even protect what is important to him._"

Byakuya's eyes narrowed. The petals returned to their master, collecting back into a silver blade. Byakuya aimed a stab at the man, but hit chains. His opponent leaped further away and raised his index finger.

He was missing a finger nail.

In its place was a gory nail bed. It appeared as if the nail had been ripped completely out of his finger. Blood from the wound dribbled down his hand. The man laughed again, "Just showing you."

Byakuya plunged his sword through the man's body.

And saw the man spontaneously burst into flames. Byakuya's eyes widened as the fire rapidly began spreading up the blade of Senbonzakura.

"NII-SAMA!" Rukia grabbed him round the waist and yanked with all her might. The sword dropped to the ground with a metallic clang as Rukia felt the wind get knocked out from her lungs. Byakuya's weight was crushing her: he had landed with his shoulder jabbing into her chest. She couldn't breathe.

"N—Nii-sama..." she gasped. "I... I..."

His eyes widened and he quickly got off her. Rukia sat up, coughing. Byakuya observed her intently, then, "Are you all right?"

She managed a smile, "Y—Yeah... I'm sorry I made you fall. It's just that the fire was spreading so fast... if you didn't let go of Senbonzakura-"

"I understand. It is not necessary for you to apologize," Byakuya interjected. They watched the flames surrounding his sword slowly die. Somewhere not too far away were the sounds of sirens wailing. The police had found the body. Then-

"Thank you."

_Thank you? Oh!_ Rukia realized that he was referring to her pulling him out of the way of the flames, "No problem... Nii-sama." The two sat in silence.

Rukia felt something cold and wet drop on her head. Then another. She tilted her head to look at the gray sky as more drops of water fell.

It had begun to rain.

"Nii-sama?" Rukia asked softly. "He isn't... _dead_ yet, is he?"

Byakuya was quiet, then replied, "No. The fire was the method he used to flee. He has complete control over how the flames spread."

"O—Ohh..." Rukia said, then was silent. The fire had almost completely burned itself out now.

The man had survived being completely lacerated by Byakuya's shikai. Rukia never knew of anything like this happening before. Certainly there were people like Ichigo and Ganju who lived, but they hadn't been reduced to a mound of flesh.

But this man _had_. Rukia had not even been able to discern anything remotely human about the body after Senbonzakura had done its work.

But his body repaired itself. He had even caught Byakuya off-guard long enough to place a finger on his shoulder.

What exactly _was_ this man?

"Rukia."

She turned to Byakuya, "Nii-sama?" He had already retrieved and sheathed Senbonzakura. His hair and robes were already dripping wet.

He paused slightly, then asked, "Are you... _hurt_ from your fall earlier?"

_What fall? Oh! He must be referring to me tripping myself earlier._ Rukia flushed, remembering her clumsiness, "Yeah! I just tripped, so I'm completely okay!" She made to stand up, but winced, clutching her chest. It still hurt from being bruised by Byakuya's shoulder.

"I—I'm so sorry... Nii-sama..." she laughed, rather embarrassed. "Do you think we can wait a little... before going back? I—I can't stand very well, you see... because my chest still hurts-"

There was a burst of movement and Rukia's eyes widened in surprise. Byakuya had effortlessly picked her up in his arms. Her face reddened.

"N—Nii-sama! You don't need to carry me! If we just wait a little, I'll be able to walk by myself," she protested. However, he paid her no heed and proceeded to walk back to the Kurosaki house.

"You are injured. It would not be... _wise_ to allow an injured person to walk by herself," Byakuya said. Rukia looked up at him. Even though he did not mention it, Rukia was sure that he felt that he was to blame for her injury. She sighed. _ He is always like this._

"Nii-sama, it isn't your fault that my chest hurts," she said. "It isn't as if you purposely fell on me. It couldn't really be helped... so don't feel bad about it! I'm fine, I really am." He remained silent as they walked past the rows of houses.

Rukia looked at the soggy world around her. Usually, when Byakuya carried her, she was much too injured to notice anything but the pain she was feeling. But this time, it was _different_.

He smelled really nice, even though his clothes were soaking wet. _ Like how sakura smells after it rains... a good, fresh smell. _Rukia resisted the temptation to move her face closer to him, in the hopes of inhaling more of his sweet scent. She was quite certain that _she_ currently did not smell good. Probably more like a wet dog. _Wet dog..._

Her eyes popped open and she gasped. She was probably _really_ heavy for Byakuya to carry. In addition to her normal weight, her clothes were also drenched. She would be twice as heavy for him to carry, and his own clothes were saturated. She couldn't let him do this to himself.

"Nii-sama! You need to put me down!" she tried to hop down from his arms.

"_What_?" Byakuya held her tightly despite her struggles.

"I—I'm really heavy," she said, pushing against his chest. "My clothes are wet a—and so are yours... so you probably are having a hard time carrying me."

He stopped and contemplated her for a few seconds, before continuing down the road, his grip on her as tight as before, "You are not difficult to carry."

"Are you sure?" she stopped pushing against him. He afforded her a slight nod.

"O—Okay..." Rukia looked away from him. Suddenly, it occurred to her that her hands were resting on something warm and she glanced down at them.

She hadn't removed her hands from Byakuya's chest.

Rukia blushed and, as discreetly as she could, snuck her hands back to her lap. She decided not to apologize for being improper, in case he hadn't noticed. She didn't need to bring something like _that_ to his attention. They passed by a large cherry tree, its soggy petals scattered on the ground.

"Nii-sama?"

"Rukia."

"I'm really sorry..."

Byakuya stopped in his tracks. Rukia took this as an incentive to proceed.

"I—I still don't know why you came to the Living World, but it's fine with me if you don't want to let me know. But now you had to save me and now you're stuck here... in Ichigo's house... helping me on a mission that I'm sure you didn't even want to go on..." Rukia blushed with embarrassment. "So I... I want to apologize... for all the inconveniences I caused..."

"It is not necessary for you to apologize," Byakuya's tone was emotionless. "You have not inconvenienced me in any way. I am not upset being here."

Rukia immediately brightened. He wasn't mad about having to stay in the Living World?

"Really?" She couldn't keep herself from smiling at him, even though she figured Byakuya would find that expression highly undignified.

He nodded and he carried on walking, the rain pattering down on them.

"Nii-sama, I'm really glad." Rukia was not certain whether what she was about to tell Byakuya was proper for a noble. And yet, she _really_ wanted to tell him what she was feeling.

"Why is that?" Byakuya did not slow his pace, his steps as steady as they were before Rukia spoke.

"Because... you're not upset!" Rukia managed to say, her cheeks a little warm from her boldness with Byakuya. Well, she told him. Surely he wouldn't think she was being too brazen by saying that, would he?

"And why would your happiness..." Byakuya paused for a moment. "... depend upon someone... like _me_?" This time, Rukia noticed that he was walking a little slower.

"Well..." she began, then stopped. She was not exactly sure how to explain this. She had not even expected him to ask her more questions: it was unlike him. Finally-

"Well... because you're important." Rukia settled with this explanation, poor as it was.

"Important?" his voice almost had a tinge of amusement to it, something Rukia had never heard before.

"Yes!" she nodded emphatically. "Without you, I wouldn't have become a Shinigami so easily, have such a nice place to live, or even someone to call _family_. I wouldn't have met Ichigo or my other friends. I wouldn't have known that I had a sister, that I once had kin. I wouldn't have someone to look up to, to admire, when I tried to be a better person. I wouldn't even be _alive_... if you hadn't come to save me all those times." Byakuya halted all at once.

Rukia raised her eyes to his, "Without you, my entire life would have been different. I would not even be standing _here_, doing what I love the most... spending time with the people that I love the most. You see, you are important to me, and it isn't because of your position, your wealth, or even your looks. It's not that they aren't important or are things that endear you to people! I'm not saying that at all! Everyone looks up to you because of your position and money... a—and all the girls truly think that you're really, really handsome..." Rukia felt her face start to burn. Why had it turned to _this_? She almost insulted him and was doing a horrible job at repairing her mistake. Rukia squeezed shut her eyes, steeling her resolve.

"B—but, you're important to _me_ because of _you_... because everything in my life wouldn't have been the same if I had never met you_,_" she concluded firmly. She prayed he wasn't offended with the things she said. Rukia slowly returned her gaze to his face.

Byakuya's eyes were widened, and he now stood stunned, silently staring at her. _I must have offended him! I practically said that his exalted status was worthless and that he wasn't handsome! He must be so shocked and angry that he couldn't even hide his emotions! What have I _done_?_ Rukia found herself also staring at him in utter horror at what she had done. Then, Byakuya broke their eye contact by glancing away. He started walking again. Rukia stared dejectedly at her hands.

_Oh my god... Oh my god... What to do?_

* * *

"... because you're _important_." Byakuya inwardly smiled to himself as he listened to Rukia talk.

_First, she says that she cares about me, and now she thinks I am important. Such an honest girl..._

Yet, Byakuya really wanted- no, _needed_- to know why he was important to her. Was it because of his status or his prowess in battle, like why everyone else valued him?

He really, _really_ wanted to know what she thought about him. So why not ask? It seemed as if Rukia was waiting for a response, so what was the harm? It would seem as if he was just being conversational. No one would ever know how desperately he yearned to hear her answer. It would be a little secret (albeit a somewhat disturbing one for a noble like himself) that Byakuya would suppress deep in his heart. He certainly kept a good deal of secrets, why not add another?

And so he asked her, quite prepared to hear her confess she valued him because of his position, his money, talent in battle, and other common qualities he knew he possessed.

Instead, Rukia began to pour out all the reasons why he was important to her. So _many_ reasons, none of which concerned why most people needed him, were flowing from her mouth like a river of fresh water.

Byakuya could not help himself. He knew that the indifferent front which he almost constantly maintained was shattering to pieces. But there was nothing in his power he could do to prevent this from happening: he was much too astonished.

So astonished that he was only vaguely conscious of a thawing sensation, one which was beginning to melt the cold recesses of his frozen heart. A sensation, which at the moment, he was unable to repress.

Rukia started stuttering after she spoke about his position and his wealth... and his _appearance_. Considering how red she was becoming when speaking about what women thought about him, Byakuya wondered whether things like that embarrassed her, like when the little boy had asked her if she thought him handsome. Or perhaps she simply thought she had offended him (even though this was not true in the least). But, then again, why did this _matter_? Then Rukia, in a magnificent show of resolve, pulled herself together.

"_You're important to _me_ because of _you_... because my life wouldn't have been the same if I had never met you..._"

_I am important to her because of myself alone... not because of anything else..._

No one had ever told him this either, that he was important to them _because of himself_. Not his grandfather, not even Hisana. Rukia cared about him and did not want him to be upset because he was important _to her_. Byakuya liked how she had determinedly said told him what she thought. She had not accidentally let him know: Rukia was very confident of herself when she looked him in the eye...

And truthfully expressed what she _felt_ about him.

There was no deception in those violet eyes, only pure, heartfelt honesty. It felt really... _good_. Warmth flooded through Byakuya's soul.

All of a sudden, he realized that Rukia had been staring at him, as if in fear. _So she thinks she has offended me._ He quickly suppressed all the emotions that were rushing madly through his brain and looked away. Byakuya began to walk again.

He had actually been afraid that _that person_ had done something to Rukia when she had fallen down. However, it appeared that he was mistaken. Rukia was fine. The only injury she sustained was because of him. Byakuya mentally sighed. At least, she wasn't badly hurt.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Rukia fretfully twisting the ends of her sleeves. She was still that nervous? Before he could stop himself-

"I am also glad..." Byakuya had not meant to reveal this to Rukia, but it was too late.

"Really? Why, Nii-sama?" Rukia asked, her innocent violet orbs further emphasizing her question.

"Because..." Byakuya subtly paused. _How should I phrase this?_ "I am important to you."

Rukia appeared taken aback for a split second, then she beamed at him. As he looked back down at her, Byakuya was rather pleased that he had caused her to smile so happily at him.

_I am glad... because you, Rukia, are important to me, too. _

Everything seemed so peaceful, now that Byakuya understood more about Rukia. He still did not know why she wanted to undertake this mission, but at this moment, it did not matter as much anymore. _This warm feeling._..

The rain continued to pour down, casting a sleepy light on the neighborhood. Ichigo's house was a few doors away, the clinic sign faded in the dreary atmosphere.

But Byakuya noticed none of this.

For in his heart, there existed a new ray of sunlight which caused even the pouring rain to vanish without a trace.

* * *

**You like? Well, let me know! :] Hehheh... so we get to see a jealous Byakuya a good deal in this chapter. Did any of you get the pun near the start of the chapter *hint: steamy... hot*? ;] lol. Poor Rukia... she went through a very many embarrassing moments... the shower scene, tripping herself... so many! :] But that brings her and Byakuya closer, don't you think? And I do hope that the fight scene was easy to picture, since it looked really cool in my head. **

**I expect that some of you are wondering when things will actually start between them. My answer? Soon! We have to have them progress relationship-wise before the actual romance starts, right? And I must thank I'llBiteYouToDeath for pointing out my embarrassing typho in the last chapter, otherwise I would never have found it. *gasps in horror at the thought* lol**

**As my exams are not over yet, I may possibly update late the next time (I'm not going to add "a little" in front of late, since a week later is not "a little later" :]). But leave me reviews please! It makes me happy to come back after my mini ordeals and see lots of reviews. :] See you then!**


	9. Seaweed Ambassador

**A.N.: Hello there! Sorry for the late update (couldn't be helped D:), but here is Chapter 9 of "Fireworks". I do hope that I will not need to update late again next week. Anyways, thank you for reviewing (PAMILA DE CASTRO, ra7matigorti2, anonon, andyantopia, mochiusagi, I'llBiteYouToDeath, Yuki-onna 0, velvetsins, Noctis Vee Caelum, likehappyendings, and Nhn), viewing, favoriting, and following. It makes me happy. :] I really appreciate your patience.**

**Hope you enjoy! ;]  
**

**Disclaimers: Bleach is the property of Kubo Tite. I only own the plot of this story.**

* * *

Rukia sat on her bed, her drawing book in her lap. She lazily sketched a bunny on the page.

The Hollow problem had died down slightly over the last two days, ever since their last encounter with the white-robed man. For some reason, he wasn't going on his regular heart-eating rampage. Rukia sighed and drew another bunny, this time wearing a Shinigami uniform. She looked at the bed adjacent to hers.

Byakuya, as usual, was busying himself with paperwork.. He had already created a small stack of completed documents lying neatly on his bed. He exchanged the sheet of paper on the lap desk with a new one. Rukia smiled.

It really made her happy to see her lap desk being useful to him. Ever since he adopted her, she had been nothing but a burden. At least, something that she valued helped him do his work, even if she herself was unable to do anything for him.

Rukia placed a hand to her head and winced. She had developed a light headache when she woke up in the morning and it still had not subsided. Perhaps she had not slept properly the night before. Ignoring the persistent throbbing, she started to sketch Ichigo in bear form, Zangetsu slung across his back.

A sneeze diverted her attention from drawing one of bear-Ichigo's ears. Rukia glanced to her right. Byakuya was calmly rearranging his paperwork, his brush balanced carefully on the ink slab. Then he sneezed again. _Is he sick? _ Rukia recalled the shower incident and them being drenched in the rain.

"Nii-sama?" she asked cautiously. "Are you... feeling okay?" Byakuya nodded and picked up his brush. He sneezed again, causing his brush to splotch the document in front of him.

"You are sick!" Rukia placed her pencil and sketch book on her bed. "I'm going to get you medicine." She stood up and headed for the door.

"I am fine. There is no need to bring medicine," Byakuya said as he tried to clean off the ink from the paper. His voice had a strange nasal tone and he sneezed yet another time.

"No! You are sick. Your voice sounds stuffed, so your nose probably is blocked, too," Rukia opened the room door. "I'll be back!"

* * *

Rukia looked through the pantry for medicine. Kurosaki Isshin was a doctor, so he undoubtedly would have a good supply of medicine. _Let's see... diarrhea... vomiting... eye infection... hay fever... common cold!_ She took the white bottle from its shelf and looked at the label. Yes, Byakuya had all these symptoms.

"Rukia-chan!" Rukia jumped in surprise at Isshin's voice, almost dropping the medicine. Isshin looked at the bottle, "Sick?"

"No, I'm not sick. This is for Nii-sama," Rukia explained.

"Byakuya's sick?" Isshin looked incredulous. "Never thought that would ever happen. But-" He began to rummage in the pantry for something. "This should help!" He tossed a plastic jar at Rukia.

She inspected it, "What's this for?"

Isshin grinned, "It's a rub that soothes stuffy or runny noses. It has a very nice, cooling sensation after you put it on. Byakuya can apply it himself or you can help him. You can either rub it here-" He stretched his hand to his back, making rubbing motions. "Or here-" He rubbed his nose. "Or here-" He moved to rub his neck. "... Or _here_." Isshin smiled devilishly as he made rubbing in front of his chest.

"I recommend rubbing the chest. The ointment really clears up your sinuses if you rub it there." He smirked, "But if Byakuya wants to apply it _there_, maybe you _shouldn't_ help him." Rukia felt herself blush. _Why am I getting embarrassed? This is to help Nii-sama._

"Oh... Hai. Thanks for giving me the rub," Rukia quickly hurried out of Isshin's sight, hoping that he hadn't noticed her flushed face.

* * *

"Nii-sama," Rukia closed the door behind her. Byakuya still sat on his bed, scribbling words at the bottom of a document. "I have medicine."

She approached his side of the bed and showed him the two types of medicine. "This one is a pill. You take one every four hours while your symptoms last." She handed it to him. Byakuya read the label.

"And this one is a rub that soothes sinuses," Rukia repeated what Isshin had told her.

Byakuya's gaze settled on the plastic jar, "A rub?"

"Yeah!" she nodded. "You can rub it on your back, under your nose, your neck, or your chest. But it's recommended that you rub it on your chest, though." She suddenly noticed Byakuya intently watching her.

"So... you can use both if you want," Rukia concluded. "But Nii-sama _has_ to take the pill, though." She firmly met his gaze and he nodded.

"I will also take the rub," he extended his hand to her.

"O—Ohhh... alright," Rukia handed it to him. As his fingers closed around the jar, they gently brushed against hers. She felt something shoot up her spine. _What is this?_ Rukia watched as Byakuya rose from his bed and walked toward the bathroom, rub in hand. She remembered what Isshin told her.

"Errr... Nii-sama?" He looked over his shoulder at her.

"You don't need help, right?"

"_Help?_" he asked.

"With the rub," Rukia said, her voice small. "You don't really need me to help you with that... right?" In truth, she really, _really_ hoped he didn't need help: she wouldn't be able to survive the weirdness afterward if he did. A pause, then-

"_No_." Byakuya entered the bathroom and shut the door behind him. Rukia heaved a sigh of relief.

* * *

Byakuya opened the little jar.

Rukia sounded so _unwilling_ when she asked if he needed help with applying the rub. She had obviously asked out of propriety alone. It was not that he needed assistance applying the rub, but rather, what if he _did_? Would she prefer not to help him? What was the problem with helping him? Byakuya forcefully undid the buttons of his shirt.

He did not understand. She had given him her lap desk out of her own free will, but then she did not want to help him with the rub? Surely the two instances were not that different, were they? It did not make sense. Why did she want to help him in one instance and not the other? Byakuya frowned as he slipped his fingers into the jar. As his fingers contacted his skin, he finally understood.

Rukia did not want to help him because helping him with the rub meant that she had to _touch_ him. Directly. She had not wanted that to happen.

Byakuya applied the rub to himself. Now it made sense. Rukia was aware of the impropriety of assisting him with the rub and was thus reluctant to lend a hand. He did not know why it took him so long to realize this. He, of all people, who had been drilled since a child in doing what was appropriate.

And yet, what if Rukia actually did not _want_ to touch him? It was also possible that that was her main reason for sounding so reluctant. Byakuya recalled her violet eyes widening when he accidentally brushed her fingers when taking the rub from her.

Did she find touching him to be... _unpleasant_? He screwed the lid of the jar close and buttoned up his shirt. Byakuya did not like the implications of this at all.

* * *

Rukia sat on her bed, a glass of water in her hands. _Why is he taking so long?_ Surely it did not take ten minutes to apply a rub. What was he doing inside? Just then, the door to the bathroom swung open and Byakuya stepped into the room.

"Nii-sama! I brought water for you to take with your medicine," Rukia said as Byakuya walked around to his bed. He opened the bottle of pills and prepared to shake one into his hand. Then, Rukia remembered-

"Nii-sama..." she began, glancing down at the cup she was holding. He turned to look at her. "Did you... wash your hands? Because you can't eat the rub..." She slowly brought her eyes up to his face.

And saw that the sides of Byakuya's mouth had tilted up ever so slightly. Rukia's eyes widened and she gasped in shock.

"Nii-sama!" she exclaimed happily. "You smiled!" Byakuya instantly looked away from her, the small smile wiped off his face, his hair falling to cover his eyes. He shook the bottle and a little pill dropped out into his hand.

His gaze not meeting hers, he asked, "The water?"

"Oh! I'm sorry, Nii-sama..." Rukia hurriedly handed him the glass of water and he took it from her. As he took the medicine, Rukia returned to sit on her bed. She made sure that she sat down properly before picking up her sketch book.

"Nii-sama..." she said softly as she continued to draw her bear-Ichigo. "You really should smile more. Smiling is healthy for you and it isn't good if you keep frowning all the time..." Byakuya stared down at her, but said nothing. He finished the glass of water and made his way to the door.

"Nii-sama! Let me bring the cup outside for you," Rukia extended her hand to him, prepared to be handed the cup.

However, instead he said, "No. I will take it myself." Byakuya opened the door and went outside. Rukia went back to sketching Ichigo.

Byakuya had _smiled_. And he had smiled when she asked him whether he had washed his hands or not. Rukia grinned, outlining Ichigo's chubby bear-body. Maybe he liked it when someone asked him things like that. He probably did not have people worried about whether he took care of himself.

Or maybe he thought that she was funny. Funny because she was stupid enough to think that he, of all people, didn't know how to wash his hands after applying a rub. Rukia blushed furiously as she added some details on Zangetsu. She certainly hoped that that was not the case. Byakuya did not need to think that she was stupid. She felt a throbbing sensation in her head. _This headache still hasn't gone away... I must have caught a chill, too.  
_

She heard Byakuya's footsteps enter the room. He walked over to his bed and sat down, positioning the portable desk properly on his lap. He picked up his brush and carried on with his paperwork.

_Nii-sama must be really busy. He does nothing but paperwork the whole day._ Rukia rested her hand on her cheek as she colored in Ichigo's hair. Was he also like this at the barracks? _He should take a break..._

"_Rukia_." She whirled around at the sound of his voice. He was observing her, a frown marring his features.

"What are you doing?" he asked. Rukia was surprised that he actually wanted to know what she was occupying herself with.

"I'm drawing, Nii-sama," she held up her sketch book, showing him bear-Ichigo. "See?"

He studied the picture, the frown still upon his face. His gray eyes moved to her face, "You enjoy... _drawing_?"

Rukia nodded, glad to share a little of her hobby with him, "Yeah! I like to draw all kinds of things, but I usually draw bunnies and my friends." Her eyes widened as Byakuya stretched out a hand toward her.

"May I see?" his hand still extended.

"Ohhh... sure, Nii-sama," Rukia handed him her drawing book. He briefly flipped through its pages, before he returned to bear-Ichigo. His eyes roved over the sketch, taking in all its details. She watched him breathlessly.

Did he think it was good? Ichigo always liked to point out the _superb_ quality of her artwork, always saying that she couldn't draw, even though Rukia herself couldn't find anything wrong with her drawings. Did Byakuya also feel the same way as Ichigo did?

"And who is _this_?" his voice had the subtlest hint of displeasure beneath its seemingly indifferent tone.

"That's Ichigo, Nii-sama." She laughed a little, albeit self-consciously. Was her art so bad, such that he couldn't even tell who it was supposed to be? Rukia felt herself blush. "I... wanted to draw him as a bear. He sometimes acts like one..."

Byakuya was silent. He reached for his brush and dipped it in ink. Rukia followed his movements carefully. What was he doing? He made a thin, rounded stroke next to Ichigo. Was he trying to correct how she drew Ichigo? Her face grew pink. Surely bear-Ichigo didn't look so bad that Byakuya needed to correct him?

Rukia watched tensely as he made another stroke. And another. It soon became clear that he wasn't drawing Ichigo, but something else. His picture began to take shape with each stroke he made across the paper. She bent closer to him. A curved line... another curved line... hands and feet... Rukia gasped with delight.

"Nii-sama! Are you drawing Wakame Taishi?" she asked, her eyes sparkling with happiness. Byakuya nodded and added two eyes to the seaweed.

_Nii-sama is drawing me his masterpiece... in my art book. For me to keep. _ Rukia felt something warm stir within her heart. _He's never done something like this before... not for anyone. _Her head throbbed again and she winced. She cautiously glanced at Byakuya. Thankfully, he hadn't noticed. The last thing she wanted was for him to worry about her over a simple headache.

His artwork was really superb. Rukia did not know anyone who could draw so well. The rounded edges... the little hands and feet... the beady eyes... The Seaweed Ambassador was an amazing work of art, completely overshadowing her bear-Ichigo. It was so neat... so _perfect_. It looked exactly like a seaweed. Byakuya had even used a _brush_ to draw it. Rukia had never used a calligraphy brush to draw before. She always used a pen or pencil.

"Errr... Nii-sama?" He looked at her wordlessly.

"Could I try?" Rukia asked timidly. "Using your brush to draw, I mean..." She stopped herself. Was it disrespectful to ask him if she could use his brush?

Rukia looked away quickly, "N—Never mind what I said." She heard the rustle of paper and glanced up just in time to see Byakuya hold out his brush to her.

"You don't mind?" she asked, stunned.

"You wished to draw with it, is that correct?" he still held out the brush, waiting for her to take it from him.

"Hai!" she accepted the brush and her sketchbook. Rukia flipped to a new page. She did not want to ruin the perfect Seaweed Ambassador her Nii-sama drew. She carefully held the brush between her fingers. She lowered the brush to the page. Slowly... slowly...

Her brush made a thick, fat line on the paper. Rukia sighed in exasperation. _How does Nii-sama do this?_ Nevertheless, she wanted to try to draw Wakame Taishi, even if she had a sloppy start. Gritting her teeth and knitting her brows in concentration, she attempted to draw a thinner curved line. She sighed in frustration.

"It's still too thick..." she muttered under her breath. "How does Nii-sama make his lines so fine?"

"Would you like me to show you?"

Rukia's eyes widened and she whipped around to face him. Byakuya was looking at her, not a hint of expression on his face. _He wants to... show me? He's going to show me how to draw the Seaweed Ambassador? _

This was so unlike him, so out of character for Byakuya to actually want to _teach_ her, or anyone for that matter, how to do something. Rukia could not believe her ears: she was too shocked. She sat there, blankly staring at him, the words unable to come out of her mouth.

"Rukia?"

She snapped back to her senses and nodded dumbly. Byakuya took the brush and sketchbook from her. He drew a slender, curved line upon the page.

"You should not put too much pressure on the brush when drawing fine lines," he instructed. "Hold the brush lightly and do not be afraid of making errors." Byakuya handed back the brush to her.

_Hold the brush lightly and do not be afraid of making errors._ Rukia nodded as she took the brush. _So one must be fearless even while drawing, huh? _She held the brush lightly. Lowered it gently onto the paper and-

A line with a thick beginning and frail end appeared upon the page. Rukia frowned and tried again. This time, she produced a thinner, yet sickly-looking line. _This isn't hard. Why can't I do it?_

"Nii-sama," she said. "I should give you back your brush. Seems like I can't really draw proper lines with it." She prepared to hand the writing instrument back to him-

And saw him move to sit next to her on her bed.

Rukia's eyes grew bigger with disbelief, her mouth dropping open. Byakuya placed the desk onto his lap, removing the papers on top of it as he did so. He took the sketchbook from Rukia's lap and positioned it on the wooden surface of the desk.

"The brush?" he asked blandly. Rukia gave it to him without uttering a single word.

"Watch closely," he said. A bold, yet fine line was drawn upon the sheet of paper. Byakuya handed her the brush. She held it and attempted to copy his work. Still a thin, frail line.

"Nii-sama," she said sheepishly. "Don't worry about showing me. Ichigo always said that-"

Byakuya suddenly moved in close to her, cutting her sentence off midway. His long fingers curled around her hand, positioning them correctly around the brush. Rukia froze, her eyes wide.

"N—Nii-sama?"

He didn't answer, yet began to guide her hand. Rukia felt herself redden at the close contact. _Nii-sama always likes to distance himself from everyone, including me... What is he doing? _She could even feel the whole length of his other arm pressing against her back and the warmth of his hand over hers. The scent of cherry blossoms completely surrounded her and she could feel the ends of his hair softly brushing her cheek. A tingling sensation ran down her spine.

It felt really... _nice_. Nice to be so close to _Byakuya_.

Rukia mentally shook herself. _ What am I feeling? _

"Do not use too much force," he said, gently lowering her hand and the brush to the page. "And _do not be afraid_."

With his hand directing hers, she drew a neat, slender line upon the paper. As perfect as his own drawing. Rukia expected him to let go of her hand, to let her try to draw the line by herself.

But he _didn't_.

Byakuya moved her hand below the line they just drew. His hand still holding hers, he drew a curved line. Then another.

_Nii-sama is showing me how to draw Wakame Taishi..._ A surge of intense warmth spread through Rukia, a warmth that she could not stop. It was something that she had never experienced before.

_I shouldn't feel this way... _

Before she knew it, a finished Seaweed Ambassador smiled up at her. Byakuya, with her hand still in his, wrote "Wakame Taishi" to the right of his creation. Then he signed his name.

Rukia felt his hand guiding her as he wrote out the characters of his name. His name...

_Byakuya. White Night_. So beautiful, so fitting for someone like him.

_Byakuya_.

Then it was over.

Byakuya let go of her hand. All at once, Rukia missed the warmth of his hand, of his body so close to hers. She found herself wishing that he had not let go...

"Sign your name," he said.

"What?" _Why do I need to sign my name?_ "But, Nii-sama... I didn't draw Wakame Taishi-"

"We both did," Byakuya answered simply. "Did we _not_?"

He was right. They both drew Wakame Taishi. _Together_.

"H—Hai..." She signed her name beside his.

"Now try again," he instructed. "See if you can draw a proper line now." Rukia flashed on how his hand felt on hers. Flashed on the elegant, pale fingers... Flashed on his firm, yet gentle touch...

And drew a perfect, fine line. She grinned at her accomplishment and looked up at him, "Nii-sama! I did it!"

And stared right into his gray eyes.

They were still close enough such that Rukia could see a tiny reflection of herself in those dark irises. She felt herself being drawn into them, being drawn into their misty depths. And the strange thing was that Byakuya hadn't broken her gaze.

_ His eyes are such a pretty color... set in a perfect face..._

"What are you guys doing?" a gruff voice said sharply.

Both Rukia and Byakuya whirled around. Ichigo stood at the now-open door, a scowl on his face.

"I—Ichigo!" Rukia gasped, her face scarlet. Byakuya had turned away.

"What are you guys doing?" he demanded again.

"Kurosaki Ichigo," the coldness in Byakuya's voice was akin to ice. "Have you no _manners_?"

"Ichigo... Nii-sama was just showing me how to draw," Rukia explained.

"Oh," Ichigo's accusing gaze traveled from Rukia to Byakuya, who had not bothered to face the boy, then back to Rukia.

"Hey, Rukia," he said finally. "I was going to bring you to a new Chappy store that just opened."

"Chappy?" Rukia perked up instantly. _A new Chappy store? With Chappy merchandise?_

"Yeah, I thought you might want to see it."

"Of course I want to see it!" she said and crawled off the bed. She was especially careful not to catch Byakuya's eyes again. Before Rukia followed Ichigo out of the room, she turned around and saw Byakuya sitting by himself on the bed. _He looks so lonesome..._

"Nii-sama?" she asked shyly. "Do you... want to come with us?"

"_He can't come_," Ichigo's tone was harsh.

"What? Why?" Rukia frowned.

"I'm taking you in my Dad's car, but the whole backseat is filled with junk," Ichigo said. "And Dad said not to remove the stuff, so there's only room for the two of us."

He started to head out the door, then paused, "You coming, Rukia?"

"Yeah," she walked out the door, but stopped in the doorway.

"Nii-sama?" He glanced up at her.

And their eyes locked. Rukia quickly looked down, a blush tinting her cheeks. _Why is this happening again?_

"I... I want to thank you... for showing me how to draw Wakame Taishi," she managed to say. "I really, really appreciate it." Rukia carefully raised her eyes to his.

Byakuya gazed at her, then gave a slight nod. She lingered in the doorway a little longer, unsure of what she should do. _Should I wait a little until Nii-sama starts his work? He's just sitting there... Should I even go with Ichigo?_

"Rukia, come on!" the boy's loud voice traveled through the hallway.

"Coming!" Rukia gave one last glance at Byakuya before saying softly, "See you later... Nii-sama." He did not answer her. Sighing, she hurried after Ichigo.

* * *

Byakuya sat on Rukia's bed, staring at the opposite wall.

He hadn't meant to grab Rukia's hand. He hadn't meant to lean in closer to her as he taught her to draw.

What was _wrong_ with him?

He thought about Rukia, showing him her drawing of Ichigo. He remembered being upset that she chose to draw _that boy_ in her sketchbook, instead of drawing Renji or _him_.

_No._ He actually didn't care whether she included his red-headed, harebrained lieutenant. Byakuya only cared that he himself was lacking in Rukia's drawing book, whereas _that boy_ had the privilege to be featured inside. And so, he decided to add in the Seaweed Ambassador.

Then Rukia had asked if she could borrow his brush to draw. She was so shy, so afraid that he wouldn't let her use his brush. Byakuya smiled as he recalled her many attempts at drawing a proper line with his brush. Recalled how she frowned in determination, how she gritted her teeth...

She was so... _cute_. So cute that he had found himself offering her advice on how to draw.

He sighed in frustration and looked down at the smiling Wakame Taishi that they drew together.

_Together_.

That was when the trouble started. Rukia had suddenly babbled something about Ichigo. It seemed that _he_ also had been involved in helping her draw, even criticizing her work. Why was Kurosaki Ichigo imposing himself on Rukia when she did her private hobby? Byakuya had felt something snap within him then.

And he took her hand in his before he had realized what he was doing. Her hand was so small and warm, fitting perfectly in his. Like two pieces of the same puzzle, like a key in a lock. Feeling her hand nestled in his felt... _perfect_.

"_Do not be afraid_."

Byakuya had intended to say that as an instruction for using a brush to draw. However, a part of him knew that he had also meant that for Rukia. He did not want her to be afraid of him. He did not want to be someone who was far away from her heart. He wanted to be closer to her. To get to know her better.

_What am I _doing_?_

He really shouldn't have done what he did. It was wholly inappropriate, inappropriate for someone like him. He shouldn't have held Rukia's hand _because it had felt so perfect._

He _couldn't_ act this way. Not toward anyone. Not toward _Rukia_.

In his mind's eye, Byakuya saw her face when they had finished drawing the Seaweed Ambassador. Saw how happy she was, her violet eyes so bright as they took in the drawing. Saw her, in her delight, turn those beautiful eyes up to him.

And was instantly trapped. Trapped in her gaze, unable to look away. He had found himself wanting to keep staring into those pools of violet, to drown in them. Byakuya ran his fingers through his hair in frustration.

_What is _wrong_ with me?_

He shouldn't have held her hand, not only because the action was improper, but also because he knew Rukia was uncomfortable with him touching her. But then... she hadn't seemed to mind too much this time, though. Byakuya sighed and closed the sketchbook.

But what was truly improper were the feelings that shot though his entire being as he held her hand. The feelings that he felt as he gazed into Rukia's eyes, magnetized by their sweetness... He reopened the sketchbook and looked over the picture of Wakame Taishi.

And saw his signature. Byakuya clearly knew what he had thought then. Wakame Taishi was not good enough: he himself had to be in her drawing book. That would be the only way to compensate for having Kurosaki Ichigo scattered around amongst her sketches. And so, he signed his name.

He had also asked Rukia to sign her name, since they both drew the Seaweed Ambassador. Byakuya ran his fingers over the dried ink of her name.

_Kuchiki Rukia._

The girl he had adopted into his clan. The girl he was supposed to take as _his_ sister.

The girl who was _Hisana's_ sister.

_Hisana_.

Byakuya shut the sketchbook and placed it properly on Rukia's pillow. He shifted himself to sit upon his own bed. Placing the lap desk across his lap and arranging his documents for review, he picked up his brush and closed his eyes.

_These feelings should never change. Not ever. _

_ Not for... someone else. _

Byakuya opened his eyes, the slate orbs cold as stone. He dipped the soft hairs of his brush into the well of black ink.

* * *

"CHAPPY!" Rukia shouted happily as she rushed up to the front entrance of the store.

"Slow down, Rukia," Ichigo said irritably, jogging to keep up with her. "They're only _bunnies_. You guys even have Chappy stuff in Soul Society. And you have so much Chappy junk already." She scowled at him.

"Ichigo, you are a really lazy person," she said. "This store is so close by, yet you wanted to drive your Dad's car. You made me think that it was in the next town or something." Ichigo didn't answer her, instead looking away. Seeing that he wasn't going to respond, Rukia hurried into the store.

And was immediately faced with pure Chappy bliss.

There was Chappy candy, Chappy stationary, Chappy plushies, Chappy apparel, Chappy room décor, even Chappy garbage cans... so _many_ things that were exclusively bunny-themed. Rukia thought she would faint with joy. It was like heaven on Earth. She ran about the isles, inspecting everything. There were so many cute things, she couldn't decide what she wanted. And because the store had just opened, they were giving a 20% discount on many of the items.

_What to choose?_

And then she saw it. Sitting amongst the other Chappy-themed paraphernalia was the bunny of her dreams. It was not a large plushie, bordering on medium size, and came with a removable carrot plush. Rukia reached out her hand to touch it. It had incredibly soft, white fur and cute pointed ears. As she squeezed it to her bosom, its roundish body squishing under the pressure, a soft squeak came from its belly.

Even its round face was cute. Unlike all her previous Chappies, this one wore a frowning expression. Its little mouth turned down at the ends, its small eyebrows scrunched together, its beady eyes disapproving, its carrot tucked in its arms... it was the cutest thing Rukia had ever seen. She grinned at it.

_Actually, this Chappy's expression is like Nii-sama's_... Rukia stopped smiling altogether.

Nii-sama.

She thought about him teaching her how to draw. His hand over hers, guiding it across the paper. His voice, neither impatient, nor condescending, as he instructed her. His long fingers and gray eyes. His warmth as he moved in closer to her...

Rukia's eyes widened and she shook her head. _ No, no, no. I shouldn't think about him in that way. Even if I'm not related to him, he's just Nii-sama... nothing more. _

_ I_ can't_ think about him in that way. _

Her head gave a protesting throb and Rukia sighed. She needed to take medicine for her headache when she got back. She looked back at Snobbish Chappy in her arms.

She needed to pay for this. But how would she do that with Ichigo there? He would want to pay for Chappy himself, something Rukia really did not want him to do. Could she sneak to the cashier without him noticing? Probably not, considering that the queue was so long. Ichigo would see her as she waited for her turn.

She would have to come back another day. But she had better return soon, otherwise there would be no more Snobbish Chappies left. Rukia searched through the shelves of plushies. There were still a good deal of Snobbish Chappies, so she needn't worry too much about them running out. There was time for her to wait another day. She placed Chappy back onto its shelf just as Ichigo walked into the isle.

"I've been looking for you," he said crossly. "How do you manage to hide yourself in these places?"

"I wasn't hiding, idiot," she retorted. "You're just _blind_."

"I am not! You're just too _short_," Ichigo smirked in satisfaction when he saw her eyes narrow. "I couldn't even see the top of your head when I looked through the crowd of people."

"You... You..." Rukia unexpectedly jumped up and scored a punch across his face. Ichigo groaned in pain and stumbled backward. She pointed angrily at him, "I AM NOT SHORT!"

"Okay, okay," he smiled. "You aren't short, _midget_." Another punch.

Ichigo picked himself up from the floor, holding his bruised cheek in his hand. Rukia suddenly saw some people turning to watch them, "Ichigo, your starting to attract people's stares..."

"And that's _my_ fault," he said sarcastically. "Did you find anything here?"

"Huh? Naww... but maybe next time I come." _When you aren't here._

"_Seriously_? I'm surprised, I expected that you would want to buy the entire store."

"I do!" Rukia beamed at him.

"Then don't expect me to pay," Ichigo looked away. "I don't have as much money to spare as Byakuya does. He can buy you the whole store."

At Ichigo's mentioning of Byakuya's name, Rukia grew quiet. She really did not want to be reminded of him at this moment, lest she remember a lot of other things she did not want to think about.

"Rukia? You okay?" Ichigo bent down to stare at her face. "Why are you suddenly so quiet?"

She looked at him, shoving Byakuya out of her mind, "Ahhhh... I'm fine! Just thinking, that's all." She smiled.

"About what?" Ichigo abruptly became serious.

Rukia stared at him for a second. She hadn't expected him to ask, "Nothing important! Random thoughts... nothing you need to know."

He frowned, then nodded, "Then, let's go." They left the Chappy store together.

* * *

"Hey, Rukia."

"Huh?" They were walking up the street to the Kurosaki house.

"Did you know there's a lantern festival being held in Karakura town?"

Rukia's eyes widened, "Really? When?"

Ichigo smiled, "In a week. Do you want to see it? They have really cool displays."

"Yeah! I really want to go!" Rukia said enthusiastically. "So they decorate buildings with lanterns?"

"Well, they do, but the display mostly features huge lanterns in all different shapes and themes," Ichigo said, thrusting his hands into his pockets. "Not only lanterns actually, but also fancy lights in general."

"Really?" Rukia's eyes were big with excitement. "That sounds so pretty! Are Ishida, Inoue, and Sado coming, too?"

Ichigo glanced away, his cheeks a little pink, "Errrr... I'm not sure. Haven't asked them yet. Probably, I guess." They neared his house.

"You should ask them, Ichigo!" Rukia exclaimed. "Then we all can go together!"

"Well... I was thinking that maybe you and I could just-"

"And I can bring Nii-sama along, too!" she said happily. "It would be really great for him-"

"Why must Byakuya come?" Ichigo's voice was stony. Rukia looked up in surprise at his change in attitude.

"Why not?" she asked, puzzled. _Why is he suddenly upset?_

"You keep wanting Byakuya to participate in everything," he said, his voice irritable. "I mean, you already spend a lot of time with him, don't you think?"

"Why don't you want Nii-sama to join us when we have fun?" Rukia was indignant. "What's wrong with him hanging out with us?"

"He's always so strict, he'll ruin the fun." Ichigo kicked a rock as he walked. "Besides, it's not as if our other friends know him all that well."

"Nii-sama won't spoil the fun." _What is wrong with Ichigo? He's being even more disagreeable than usual..._ "And our other friends should get to know him. That's why he should come."

"No, he should not come," Ichigo said. He too had stopped strolling. "He's the odd one out. I don't know... it's like he doesn't fit in with us."

"Yes, he does!" Rukia said angrily. "Why are you insistent about him not coming to see the lanterns? I thought you didn't have a problem with him. You aren't like this whenever we meet other new friends. What's up with you? Why are you so prejudiced against Nii-sama?"

Ichigo glared furiously at her, then looked away. He watched the drifting petals from the cherry trees lining the side of the road. Then-

"No particular reason." His hands in his pockets, Ichigo continued trudging back to the house, kicking aside all the little sticks and pebbles that happened to be in his way.

* * *

Rukia stealthily opened the medicine cabinet and removed the bottle of headache pills from its shelf. She filled up a glass with water, and gulped two pills down. _Now my headache should go away._

She replaced the bottle back into the cabinet and washed her cup. As she passed the medicine cabinet again on her way back to the guest room, Rukia wondered whether Byakuya was feeling better. Did he need to take another pill? It was already a few hours since he had taken his medicine. She would have to ask him when she arrived at their room.

Opening the guest room's door, Rukia saw that Byakuya had returned to doing his paperwork, his back facing her.

"Nii-sama... I'm back."

No answer from him. He continued to write on the document in front of him. She softly closed the door behind her and padded over to her bed. Her sketchbook lay closed upon her pillow, as if untouched.

As if Byakuya had not shown her how to draw.

Rukia quickly pushed that thought out of her mind before any unwanted feelings could arise once more. She sat down and picked up the book, careful not to turn to Wakame Taishi. Picking up her pen, she prepared to draw another bunny.

Nii-sama seems to be breathing better... he probably doesn't need more medicine. Rukia made a stroke across the paper. Nothing. She frowned and tried again. Still no ink upon the page. Her pen had run out of ink, she would have to buy a refill for it. Closing her sketchbook, she slipped her hand under her pillow and pulled out her romance novel. Rukia opened it, intending to start reading. Something fell out from between its pages onto the mattress. She picked it up.

The picture taken in the photo booth. _With Nii-sama_.

What was it doing in her book? Rukia supposed she must have stuck inside for safekeeping, as it was not being used as a bookmark. She had never really looked at the picture they took that day in detail. She held the photograph between her fingers. Her, smiling widely at the camera, obviously very excited at being able to take a picture in a photo booth. Rukia still thought that photo booths were rather fun.

And _him_. As usual, Byakuya looked impeccable, even though he wasn't smiling. _As expected_. Rukia took in the details of the picture. He was remarkably close to her, his head only a few inches away from hers. _Just like when we drew Wakame Taishi... _Memories from earlier that day flooded through her mind like a wave.

_No. Why am I thinking about this again?_ Rukia glanced over to the bed next to hers. Byakuya remained absorbed in his work. She sighed and gazed back at the picture. Gazed back at the two figures side by side, forever beside each other in their printed world.

_But... why do I feel this way? What exactly is this that I am feeling?_

* * *

**And so begins the trouble. Byakuya and Rukia are slowly starting to realize that they cannot explain their feelings with platonic excuses any longer. :] We also see appearances of jealous Ichigo, along with jealous Byakuya and not-so-jealous Wakame Taishi (have to love that _faithful_ representation of a seaweed, no?). Hehheh... funny that they are jealous of each other and Rukia doesn't even realize it. Just to let you know, I am planning for Chapter 12 to be very important *grins evilly*, so look out for it when it comes! (no hints as to why it will be substantial, though. Sorry ;])If you are wondering whether the rest of Ichigo's friends will make an appearance, my answer is soon. They aren't part of the main plot but they will make appearances occasionally here and there. :]  
**

** Also, I found some errors in Chapter 8 and corrected them, so it should be better now (please let me know if you find errors in this chapter too, so I may be spared the embarrassment). And I do not expect that I will updating late again next week (hopefully not), since exams are over. So do drop me reviews and tell me what you think about this chapter. :] BaiBai~**


	10. Conflicts of the Heart

**A.N.: Hello! Fluffymushrooms here! I worked very hard to produce this chapter, since I have more exams (my college's test schedule is strange this time around). Voila! A new chapter is here and I finally managed to update on time. And a big thanks to all of you who reviewed (ra7matigorti2, PAMILA DE CASTRO, andyantopia, I'llBiteYouToDeath, mochiusagi, Yuki-onna 0, Princess of Rainbows and Death, Yukihime, and London), viewed, favorited, or followed. :]**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimers: Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite. I only own the plot of this story.**

* * *

Rukia rummaged through the medicine cabinet. _There has to be more pain killer_. She had already taken the last two pills and was now reduced to hunting for a new bottle. _Why does Ichigo's family always run out of things I need? I only took two pills after all..._

There were bottles of every sort of medicine Rukia could think of, save the one which was most common in people's houses. She sighed in exasperation and closed the cabinet door. She would have to go out and buy the medicine. Rukia glanced at the clock.

_9:30_. Were the drugstores still open at this hour? Rukia remembered that she saw a 24-hour convenience store just around the corner from Ichigo's house. Yes, they would have the medicine she needed. _I need to tell Nii-sama that I'm going out._

Then she stopped herself. Byakuya would insist on coming with her if she let him know. The same was with Ichigo. She couldn't trouble them just so that she could buy _headache medicine_, of all things. The convenience store wasn't even far away, only several houses down. And Ichigo was probably preparing to go to sleep, if he was not already.

But more importantly, Byakuya would _know_ that she had a headache if he followed her. Even if he did not decide to say anything, she knew very well that he would be bothered. Rukia could not let him worry about something so simple.

She snatched up a piece of paper and a pen, writing a quick note to let Byakuya and Ichigo know that she went to purchase something. She remembered _not_ to mention what she was buying. Thrusting her hand into her dress' pocket, she found that she had enough cash to pay. _Thank goodness I don't need to get my wallet from the room... _Rukia left the note on the kitchen table and went out the door, closing it softly behind her.

* * *

Byakuya made a last correction on a report. Placing the document on top of a stack of completed work, he brought his brush and ink slab into the bathroom to wash. He rinsed the writing instruments under the tap, making certain that all traces of the black ink were gone.

Rukia had not come to sleep yet, even though it was almost ten o'clock in the night. Was she with _Ichigo_? She had lately been coming back to their room after dinner, however, instead of spending time in that boy's room as she used to. Had he scared her when he held her hand during their drawing session?

It wouldn't be surprising if he had frightened her. Her adopted brother, after so many years of distancing himself and trying to avoid physical contact, suddenly decides to hold her hand while he teaches her how to draw. He probably _did_ scare her.

But no matter. He could never let something like that happen again. He _wouldn't_ let something like that happen again.

It was far too... _dangerous_. Dangerous for him and dangerous for Rukia.

Byakuya closed his eyes, feeling the cool water run over his hands and the brush. She probably escaped to Ichigo's room because of that incident. She had even masked her reiatsu, so that he couldn't find her. If she really was so frightened of him, he should not look for her. If she wanted to spend time with that boy, he wouldn't stop her. After all, her relationship with Ichigo was no business of his.

_And it should not be._ Byakuya dried his brush and ink slab with a towel, then walked out of the bathroom.

* * *

_Wow... So many different brands of pain killers!_ Rukia curiously examined the labels of the bottles and boxes before her. _Which one should I buy? They're all for the same symptoms... _ After checking the drug facts at the back of the medicines, she randomly selected a box and made her way to the counter to pay.

"Do you want a bag for that, miss?" the cashier asked after she had paid.

"No need. It's just one box," Rukia took the receipt and slipped the small box of medicine into her pocket. She left the store and started to head back to Ichigo's house.

The street lamps flickered as she walked up the slope. _ Ichigo's neighborhood doesn't have people patrolling the streets, like Soul Society has. It's so quiet. _ Rukia continued to trudge up the hill. Up ahead, she heard people shouting. As she neared the commotion, she saw a group of five men yelling loudly to the side of the road.

_They're drunk. _All_ of them._

Rukia knew from experience how drunk people behaved in Soul Society. Renji... Ikkaku... Hisagi... Kira... Matsumoto... She had seen them drunk on many, many occasions. And she had also seen drunk people while she lived in the Rukongai, but those individuals were very violent, compared to her friends. Rukia did not know whether these men were more of her friends' type of drunk or of the Rukongai type. She did not want to find out. Drunken people were always problematic in one way or another.

Rukia quietly approached the inebriated group, hoping that they would not notice her. Their drunken hollers grew louder and coarser. Really, _really_ disgusting things they were saying. She felt her face go red at the crudeness as she quickened her pace.

"Hey! There's a girlie over there! Why don't we see who's the man, eh?"

Rukia's eyes widened. _They saw me!_ She started to run as fast as her legs would carry her. To her dismay, the men began chasing her. Suddenly, she felt something fly out and hit her behind the shins. She went sprawling onto the pavement.

One of the men lunged at her, his hands holding a thick rope. Rukia briefly realized that that was what felled her. She aimed a powerful kick at his face, causing his head to snap backwards with the force. As the man reeled backwards onto the ground and cried out in pain, Rukia took the opportunity to stand up.

"Wow, this one's is a tough girl," the apparent ringleader of the group chuckled.

"_We're gonna have so much fun tonight_."

Rukia blocked another punch aimed for her, her palm slamming the man face-first into the hard cement. Another man charged at her, the distinctive reek of alcohol on his person.

"Hado Number Thirty-Three, _Soukatsui_!" blue rays erupted from Rukia's palm, hurling the man across the street and burning him across the face.

All at once, a searing pain erupted on her arm. Rukia looked down.

_Huh? Why is there blood? Am I bleeding?_

She heard the sound of a gun firing and felt another pang of pain as the bullet entered her leg, somewhere near her knee.

She collapsed to the ground.

The man started to approach her, an intoxicated grin on his face, the gun swinging in his hand. Rukia rummaged through her pockets for her Soul Candy dispenser. She felt the box of medicine, some cash, a packet of tissue...

No Soul Candy. She had forgotten it her other dress pocket when she changed in the morning. She wouldn't be able to escape from her faux body if anything happened.

Rukia struggled to stand, yet was pushed back to the ground. The other three men she had beaten slowly stood up from their respective positions on the road.

"Don't know what you did just now, witch," the ringleader said. He moved his face in close to hers. His breath stunk of alcohol. "But I tell you _you're in for it_."

Rukia saw the barrel of the gun lowered to her head. The men stood in a tightly knit circle in front of her. There was no route for escape unless she jumped over them, but her leg had been shot.

She couldn't escape.

"Go on, boys. Tie up her hands."

* * *

Byakuya sat on his bed, journal in hand.

Rukia still hadn't come in for bed, despite it almost being 10:30. What was she doing in that boy's room? Despite himself, Byakuya felt an acidic sensation in his gut. Was she planning to _sleep over_ in Ichigo's closet? Byakuya normally would have changed into his night robes by this time, yet he found that he did not want to sleep.

He really should not be bothered by what Rukia chose to do. It wasn't as if she was in danger: she was with Ichigo. _Why am I so upset over something as trivial as this? _

Byakuya sighed, annoyed at himself, and closed his journal. If she wanted to sleep in Ichigo's room, it was of no concern to him. She was that person's best friend, wasn't she? He took out his night robe and laid it on the bed.

And felt Rukia's fluctuating reiatsu hit him in full force.

His eyes widened. She wasn't in Ichigo's room. She wasn't even in the house. So where was she?

From the looks of her greatly unstable, she was in deep trouble. There weren't any Hollows in the vicinity, perhaps the heart-eating man had come again? He _needed_ to find her. He ran out of the room and into the kitchen. Lying on the table was a small note. Byakuya picked it up and read it.

"_I'm going to buy something. I'll be back soon!_" A little rabbit was drawn at the bottom of the note. The paper slipped through his fingers and drifted to the floor.

_The foolish girl..._

Why Rukia did not ask him or even Ichigo to go with her was a mystery to him. It was dangerous for a young girl to go to a store all by herself so late at night, even if she was a Shinigami. Who knew what sorts of people frequented the streets at this hour? He heard his own heart thumping madly in fear.

Byakuya shut his eyes and willed his frantic thoughts into submission. Opening them again, he saw a multitude of Spirit Ribbons dancing all around him. _White... white... red! _He firmly grasped Rukia's Spirit Ribbon in his hand. He rushed out the door, following the red coil. He only hoped that he wasn't too late.

* * *

Rukia turned her blazing eyes up to her captors, "When you wake up in the morning tomorrow, when you aren't drunk, you're going to realize that you've just ruined your entire life. Don't think that you'll get away with what you're going to do."

If they would not let her escape, she would rather them kill her, for she could not bear to live in shame. The coarse fibers of the cords bit painfully into her skin.

"Don't worry, girlie. We don't want you alive either after this," the man smirked.

"Then just kill me now!" she yelled, her voice strangled in desperation. In an instant, she saw the faces of her friends flash through her mind. Of Sado... Inoue... Ishida... Renji... Ichigo...

And _Nii-sama_.

Rukia felt something warm slide down her cheek. She didn't need to wipe it away to know that it was tears. She shut her eyes tight as more hot tears ran down her cheeks, staining her dress.

_I'm so sorry... Nii-sama... I've disgraced your family in the worst way possible. And most of all, I've disgraced you... and I won't be able to see you again... to apologize..._

"She's crying?" she heard the men laugh. "Did you see that? We made this wild woman cry!" More laughter.

_… Even after all you've done for me, it comes to this... something that I never thought would happen... _

_ I just really want to say I'm sorry...for everything..._

_ Nii-sama._

A thump.

Rukia slowly opened her eyes. She stared bewildered at one of the men who lay prone at her feet. _What's going on? _

"You _laugh_ when a girl cries?" a deep voice resonated throughout the narrow street. Rukia's eyes widened as another man dropped to the ground.

"_What_ _scum_."

_Nii-sama? It's not possible... why is he here?_

Byakuya caught the wrist of a man who had aimed a punch at him, and hurled him into the wall. The sickening crunch of bones shattering against brick was heard.

"You were mistaken to hurt her," his voice cold as the north wind.

A man pulled out a jackknife from his pocket and made to stab him in the stomach. Byakuya swiftly sidestepped the stab and swung out his leg behind the man's knees, felling him. He wrenched the knife out of the man's hand and threw it into the wall across the street.

"_Because she is _mine."

_What? What does Nii-sama mean by that? _ Rukia did not understand.

_I... am his?_

She felt herself blush at how it sounded. _But Nii-sama probably meant that I'm his sister and therefore his family..._

Despite her condition, Rukia could not help but be amazed at Byakuya's prowess in battle. He could even fight without a sword or _kido_ to help him. She watched in awe as he took down one of the men who had managed to stand up.

And heard the cock of a gun.

"NII-SAMA!" she shouted. "He's behind you!"

The gun fired. Byakuya wasn't going to make it, he wasn't even prepared. It had fired before he could turn around.

Rukia's eyes widened. Byakuya stood where he was, calm and regal amongst the collapsed people. One hand was raised, two fingers extended. In between those fingers was lodged a single bullet.

Byakuya had _caught_ it. And he had not even turned around.

It was impossible. It was too fast. He _couldn't_ have caught it.

But he _did_.

In an instant, Byakuya sent the bullet flying into the man's knee. The force he used caused the bullet to enter the front of the knee, utterly destroying the bones inside, and exit through the back. At that moment, Rukia saw for herself one reason why her Nii-sama was the most renowned Captain in the Gotei Thirteen.

The man cowered on the ground, tears of agony pouring down his cheeks, "Wh—_What are you?_"

Byakuya stood over the man, his face expressionless, "_What am I_? That is a question you should ask yourself."

"Wh—What do you mean?"

"I do not believe that you are drunk enough to not comprehend the gravity of your actions." Byakuya turned his head slightly to survey the man's prostrate comrades. "Perhaps _they_ are, but you certainly are _not_.

"What sort of person are you, beating a woman and laughing at her tears? You _dare_ call yourself a man?"

The man whimpered and began crawling away from him. Byakuya stepped in closer and said, "You were mistaken in thinking you could sully my pride and escape unscathed. _No one_ has _ever_ touched what is mine without consequence. I do not intend to make you an exception. And because you are not drunk enough..."

"..._ I will not go easy on you_."

"I will not use my shikai to kill you... because I do not want to soil my blade with the likes of something like you." Byakuya pointed his index finger straight at the man's heart. Rukia's eyes widened. He wasn't going to-

"Hado Number Thirty-Three, Souka-"

"Nii-sama!" she shouted. Byakuya could not kill a human, Soul Society would not look lightly on such a deed. Shinigamis couldn't kill humans, despite how bad they may be, because they were sworn to protect them.

"Nii-sama, you can't kill him!"

"Pardon?" He looked at her from the corner of his eye. His finger still remained where it was, inches away from its target.

"Soul Society... won't let you go if you kill him," she said softly. She looked back up at him, "Aren't we supposed to protect humans?"

Byakuya paused, then, "Are you suggesting... that I _allow him to leave_?" He did not lower his finger.

"I..."

Byakuya couldn't let a person like that man walk free. Who knew what else he was capable of doing? Yet, Rukia understood that Soul Society would punish Byakuya if he killed the man. _What should we do?_

"RUKIA! RUKIA!" Both Rukia and Byakuya turned their attention to the owner of the panic-stricken voice. Ichigo came racing down the slope, utterly out of breath. He immediately rushed to Rukia's side and knelt next to her.

"I... I'm really sorry..." he panted. "... for not coming on time... If Byakuya hadn't got to you-"

"Ichigo... it's okay," Rukia reassured him. She smiled, "See? There's nothing wrong with me!"

"No, it's _not_ okay..." Ichigo had lowered his head, his voice strangled. She couldn't see his face. "It doesn't change the fact that I arrived too late... I didn't do anything to help you. You were almost- I mean, I wasn't _there_ when you needed me the most."

He raised his amber eyes to her violet ones, "I'm really sorry... Rukia."

"Ichigo..."

"Kurosaki Ichigo," Byakuya broke in. Ichigo turned around and his eyes drifted over to the man crumpled on the floor.

"Take care of _this._" Rukia noticed that Byakuya did not bother to address the man as a person. Ichigo walked over to him.

"That's the guy who assaulted Rukia?" he bent his head closer to the trembling man. At the silence that followed, Ichigo hauled the man up by his collars and slammed him into the wall.

"YOU BASTARD!" he yelled. "How DARE you think you can touch Rukia!" The man whimpered and cowered. Ichigo dealt a punch across his face and the man shouted in pain.

"Is your leg... alright?"

Rukia started at the sound of Byakuya's voice. She hadn't realized that he had walked over to her.

She nodded, "It isn't too bad... but I don't think I can walk properly." She smiled weakly.

"Are you hurt elsewhere?" he asked.

"Huh?"

"Were you shot in other places besides your leg?"

"Ohh..." Rukia twisted around to look at the back of her arm. "I guess here. But this one was only a graze."

Her eyes widened when Byakuya took her arm in his hands. His eyes roved over the wound, trying to discern if it truly was just a graze. Satisfied, he looked down at the bullet hole near the side of her knee.

"Actually, I've gone through worse than this... so I don't think it's that painful," Rukia added in. She saw a slight frown appear on his face as he continued to examine her knee. Then his eyes settled on her face.

"Did they... do anything else to you?" Rukia detected an almost imperceptible change in his voice.

"Oh no!" she said quickly. "You came here in time." A pause, then-

"You... have a friend that can heal this?" Byakuya spoke as if he were discussing the weather.

"Hai... Inoue doesn't live too far from here-" Rukia gasped loudly as he suddenly swung her under his arm.

"Wh-_What_?"

"You cannot _walk_, is that not correct?"

"Ohh... right." Rukia blushed and looked at the ground.

"Don't bring her to Inoue now, Byakuya," Ichigo said as he walked over, the man limp in his hand as he dragged him along. "The authorities need to know she was injured, right? They won't know that if Inoue heals her now. We should call the police first, then bring her to my Dad's clinic." Ichigo unceremoniously dumped the man on the road and drew out his cellphone. He dialed a number and waited for the police to pick up.

"E—Excuse me?"

Byakuya and Rukia turned around. The cashier from the 24-hour convenience store stood timidly behind them, a cell phone clutched in his hands. Ichigo had reached the police and was currently telling them their location.

"I—I was thinking you might need evidence, so I recorded the whole incident," the cashier nervously held out the cellphone. Byakuya coldly took it with his free hand, a glare of disapproval upon his features.

"I—I can understand why you're mad at me... since I was there and didn't try to help..." the boy looked down at his hands. "But, you see, I'm too small... and I don't know how to fight. I don't even know how to use a weapon! Those men would have beaten me up right away if I had tried to stop them... I wouldn't have been any good. And I was so scared that I totally forgot to call the police... all I knew was that I needed to get evidence... I'm sorry."

Byakuya observed him for a brief moment, then nodded. Ichigo came over and glanced at the cashier, "You will probably need to stay around to testify, since you have evidence."

He turned to Byakuya, "The police will be here at any moment now, but you need to bring Rukia back home so my Dad-"

"_Kurosaki Ichigo_," Byakuya shut his eyes in annoyance. "I am well aware of what needs to be done."

Ichigo held up his hands, "Chill, man! I was just _saying_. I'm not trying to boss you around or anything."

"Ichigo, are you going to meet us at the clinic?" Rukia asked.

"Yeah, after the police come and take these jokers away."

Byakuya nodded and headed up the hill, Rukia still under his arm.

* * *

As Byakuya walked back to the Kurosaki house, waves of anger rushed through him once again.

He remembered Rukia, sitting helpless on the pavement, her hands bound together behind her back, a bloody wound on her knee.

Remembered the five men, lustful drunkenness etched all over their faces, as they closed in on Rukia.

Remembered himself flying upon the men in a violent rage, felling them one after another.

Remembered himself almost killing their ringleader, forgetting his duty as a Shinigami.

In that moment of intense, blind fury, he had forgotten _everything_, save the desire t_o kill those men_. For they had not only wanted to murder _his_ Rukia, but also defile her in the worst imaginable way. For that, they deserved _to die_.

In that moment, Byakuya ceased to see those men as neither humans, nor even Hollows. In that moment, he saw those men as nothing but _things_. His grip tightened subconsciously around Rukia.

"Ow!" she abruptly yelped. Byakuya's eyes widened and he loosened his hold on her. Had he hurt her? He looked down worriedly at her.

"Ahhhh... Nii-sama, I'm fine!" Rukia gazed back up at him. "Don't worry about me. You didn't hurt me..." He was silent, then nodded. They continued up the hill, Ichigo's house now a few doors away.

"Nii-sama? I'm sorry... I didn't know that this would happen... now I have bothered you again..."

"You do not need to apologize." They walked on in quietude for a few minutes before Byakuya could stand the suspense no more.

"What..." he paused. "... did you need to purchase that was so _important_?" Rukia became very still at his question. She did not answer.

"Was it necessary for you... to venture out of the house so late in the night?" Byakuya knew that he shouldn't ask her this, for what she needed to buy was likely something private. And yet, he still wanted to know. She still didn't reply.

"Rukia?" he pressed. He really shouldn't be asking this. What she bought was her own business.

"Errrr..." Rukia began. "I...I..."

Why was she so afraid? Was what she bought embarrassing? Byakuya began to regret that he had asked, but it was too late to retract his question.

"I...bought medicine."

"Medicine?" Byakuya asked, puzzled. Was she ill?

"For... pain."

She was hurting even before this? Why hadn't she told him? He frowned, "Where?"

Rukia's head snapped up, "Huh?"

"Where was the pain?" Byakuya noticed that she looked very uncomfortable.

"Errrr..."

"RUKIA-CHAAAANN!" Isshin's crying, loud voice broke in. He rushed up to them and held Rukia's hands. "What happened to you? You're beaten up all over!" He began sobbing hysterically.

"It's okay!" Rukia managed a half-smile. "It isn't too bad... just a few scrapes, a graze from a bullet, a bullet wound-"

"A BULLET WOUNDDD?" Isshin's teary eyes popped open wide. "MY POOR THIRD DAUGHTER!"

He opened the door to his clinic, "We need to get you fixed up!"

* * *

"No, no, Byakuya, you can't stay in the room while we take care of Rukia-chan," Isshin said as his assistants pushed Rukia into a room on a stretcher. "You might distract us while we extract the bullet."

He stuck his face up to Byakuya's ear and whispered conspiratorially, "After all, we don't need to send her to the hospital to get surgery done, since Inoue-san can take care of the rest. But we need to remove the bullet first!" He gave a thumbs up and went in, closing the door behind him.

Byakuya seated himself on one of the chairs outside the operating room's door. He did not completely understand why he needed to remain outside while Isshin operated on Rukia. At his manor, the Fourth Squad always allowed him to stand by and watch. Perhaps the procedures in the Living World were different. Probably not as efficient, since it seemed that the doctors were distracted rather easily.

"Byakuya!" the orange-haired boy burst through the clinic's door. "Is my Dad working on Rukia yet?" Byakuya nodded and Ichigo plopped himself down on the chair next to his. They remained silent for a while.

"Hey, Byakuya?"

He felt irritation rise within him at the boy's rude address. He deigned not to answer.

"How long do you think the operation will take?"

Why did that boy assume that he knew how long the operation would take? He didn't have any training in the Living World's medicine, how could he know?

"I don't know," Byakuya answered stiffly. Ichigo's brashness was truly annoying him. He did not understand why Rukia could like spending time around someone like this.

"Heh. Didn't think you would," Ichigo said carelessly, placing his hands behind his head. Byakuya felt a vein pop in his forehead. _ If he did not think I would know, why did he _ask_?_

Ichigo took out his cellphone and began to tap numbers into the screen. After a few seconds, he held it to his ear, "Yo, Inoue?"

"_Kurosaki-kun, is that you?_" Ichigo's cellphone volume was so loud, Byakuya could hear everything the girl on the other end was saying. Was he _deaf_?

"Yeah." Ichigo stuck his other hand into his pocket. "Are you free right now?"

"_Uh-huh. What happened? Is everything all right?_"

"Well... do you think you could come over to my house? Rukia just got into a scrape with some drunkards and needs to get healed. Actually, I just came back from the police station."

"_KUCHIKI-SAN?_" Orihime gasped loudly. Byakuya could hear the long-haired girl practically yell out Rukia's name. "_Oh my god, is she really badly hurt?_"

"She had a bullet shot into her leg, but my Dad's taking it out right now. Her other injuries aren't as serious. Those men who did that to her were taken to jail. Wasn't too hard for the police to take care of the situation, since Byakuya beat already the crap out of them." The sound of crying came from the other end of the line.

"Inoue? Inoue? Don't cry! Rukia's fine. She wasn't very badly shot, I think."

"_O—Okay... Kurosaki-kun. I'm coming over right now._" Orhime hung up. Ichigo stuffed his phone back into his pants' pocket and glanced about the waiting area insolently. They remained this way for a few minutes.

"Byakuya, do you know what Rukia's been doing lately?" he suddenly asked, his tone almost grave.

"Pardon?" Byakuya turned slightly to regard the boy.

"Rukia used to hang out in my room a lot... with me and Kon. But recently, she hasn't been spending much time with us. She's been in the guest room, _with_ _you_." Ichigo looked directly at Byakuya, almost accusingly. "I'm just wondering how she's been doing."

_She hasn't been spending as much time around the boy? _Somehow, Byakuya felt rather pleased. Instead, he glanced away and said coolly, "What Rukia does is not of my concern."

The orange-haired boy scoffed loudly and thrust both hands into his pockets, "Same as always, huh, Byakuya?"

"KUROSAKI-KUN!" Orihime unexpectedly barged into the waiting area, causing Ichigo to visibly jump up in his seat and Byakuya's eyes to widen considerably.

"Where is Kuchiki-san?" the long-haired girl was frantic, her hands clutched together in front of her chest. "Is she okay?"

"Yeah, she's fine. My Dad's not done taking out the bullet yet, though," Ichigo said. Then he frowned, "By the way, how did you get here so fast?"

Orihime laughed, "Hahaaahaa... I ran all the way here at top speed! Pretty fast, huh?"

"What is this person?" Ichigo muttered under his breath.

Orihime sat down next to Ichigo, then asked, "When is Kuchiki-san's operation going to be done?"

"I don't know." Ichigo's voice was solemn. "Soon, I guess..." The three sat in silence. Then-

"Kurosaki-kun? Do you think Kuchiki-san will be okay?"

"Yeah, of course. Even if you don't heal her, she would be fine if we bring her to a hospital. But it would take a longer time for her leg to be back to normal," Ichigo smiled and he placed a hand on Orihime's shoulder, patting her. "Don't worry too much. Rukia'll be fine."

Out of the corner of his eye, Byakuya watched as Orihime grew pink and she smiled, clutching her purse in her hands. _How curious... Is it possible that she fancies-_

"You know, Kurosaki-kun, are you going to the lantern festival this year?" Orihime asked and looked up at Ichigo. "I heard that the displays this time are really pretty to look at.

"Yeah. Yeah I am." Byakuya noticed that the boy sounded slightly disappointed. He wondered why.

"Is Kurosaki-kun going to go with anybody?" the girl looked down at her hands, which were twisting together in her lap.

Ichigo nodded, "I was going to go with just Rukia, but she insisted on bringing Byakuya along, so he's coming too." Byakuya carefully concealed his surprise.

Rukia had wanted _him_ to see the lantern display? With her? He inwardly smiled to himself. _So that is why the boy is upset._

"You guys are going too, right?" Ichigo asked. "So I'll be seeing you all there."

"Yeah..." Orihime said softly, almost sadly. Byakuya resisted the urge to actually laugh out loud.

So it was true: Ichigo had a secret admirer. Or perhaps one might choose to say not so secret. The long-haired girl was being obvious, _painfully_ obvious, about her affections, yet the boy nevertheless remained stupidly ignorant. It was all quite amusing.

But did Rukia feel the same way about Ichigo as Inoue did?

The brief moment of mirth instantly died. Byakuya's eyes narrowed. Rukia would certainly be more skilled at hiding what she felt for _that boy_, much more so than the long-haired, ditsy girl. So did she... _have feelings for him_?

"Are Ishida and Sado coming with you?" the stupid boy stupidly asked.

"Huh? Uh-huh."

"So do you think we should meet there or meet elsewhere, then go see the lanterns?"

Byakuya didn't hear Orihime's answer: he was much too preoccupied at the moment. All of a sudden, a sour, acidic feeling spread through his stomach.

Perhaps Rukia was hiding her feelings for Kurosaki Ichigo from him. After all, those two had a remarkably close relationship. And understandably so, as Rukia and Ichigo saved each other's lives on many, many occasions. It would not be too much to presume that his adoptive sister had started to feel something for the brat. It was even more likely that Ichigo had begun to like Rukia also. And yet-

He would _never_ allow that brat to court Rukia.

Not _ever_.

Kurosaki Ichigo was going absolutely nowhere romantically with Rukia, no matter what the insolent fool tried to do. He would make sure of that.

"AANNDD..." Isshin threw open the door to the operating room as if he were about to host a party. "THE BULLET IS GONNNE! My third daughter is all good now!" Byakuya stood up and attempted to enter the room, yet Isshin stopped him.

"_My, my, my_, Byakuya! You're so _worried_! It's so _unlike_ you!" Isshin beamed at him. Byakuya greatly detested the way Isshin stressed certain words, as if he were trying to imply too many things. "You'll have to wait a bit, however, as we need to bring her to the patient's room to rest."

Isshin's medical assistants wheeled Rukia out of the operating room and into another room. She appeared to be asleep. Isshin turned to address Orihime once his assistants were out of ear shot, "You can heal Rukia-chan once I send my helpers home."

"Hai!" the girl bobbed her head in agreement. After a few moments, the assistants came out of the room.

"You all can go home now!" Isshin grinned as he flapped a hand at them. "Thank you for coming on such a short notice! And sorry about that too! Having to rouse you out of your beds at this hour. You all were a great help! See you tomorrow!"

After the assistants were gone, Orihime, Ichigo, and Byakuya entered the patient's room. Rukia lay on a hospital bed, her eyes closed, sound asleep.

"I gave her anesthesia so she wouldn't feel the pain when I extracted the bullet," Isshin explained helpfully.

Orihime threw herself onto the side of the bed and cried, "Kuchiki-san!" She sat up again, teary-eyed, and a golden glow formed around her hands. She moved them over Rukia's bandaged leg, healing the bullet wound. Her hands remained over the wound for several second, before healing the graze on Rukia's arm. Before long, Orihime stopped the healing and began to undo the bandages. No traces of the wounds were left.

"Kuchiki-san, you'll be all better soon," Inoue said and she gave her slumbering friend a suffocating hug. Rukia coughed.

"Ahhhh... Inoue," Ichigo said nervously. "I think you're choking her..."

The girl popped up, "Oh! Sorry, Kuchiki-san! I'll come by to see you tomorrow, okay?" She got up from the chair and walked over to the door.

"Bye, Kurosaki-kun, I'll see you tomorrow," she smiled.

"Yeah. See you then too, Inoue. Thanks for coming over." The long-haired girl beamed at Ichigo and waved as she let herself out the door.

"I'll leave you boys to stay with Rukia-chan," Isshin said as he too headed to the door. "Night, night!" He shut it behind him, leaving Ichigo and Byakuya to themselves.

Byakuya watched as Ichigo slowly approached the bed. The boy knelt down and rested his head on the side of the mattress, close to Rukia's comfortably curled hand.

"Rukia," he whispered. "I'm sorry. I was such a sleepy pig that I didn't realize that you were in trouble. I hope you forgive me."

Despite his earnest dislike of the boy, Byakuya felt some respect for Ichigo as the boy quietly berated himself for not coming sooner. It was rare that he had the opportunity to see Ichigo in this state.

_So he really feels this way... about Rukia._

"Rukia's injury is not your fault." Ichigo glanced up at Byakuya.

"Neither is it mine, nor her own," Byakuya continued. "We were unaware that she would meet with those persons while she was out. It was _impossible_ for us to foresee this. You and I could only rightly blame ourselves if we knew she was... assaulted and did not lift a finger to help."

He settled himself down in the chair Orihime had used, "Do not trouble yourself when the blame is not yours."

Ichigo paused, then smiled, comprehension creeping across his features. He rose from the floor, "Thanks, Byakuya. You're right."

He walked over to the door and looked over his shoulder, "I'm going back into the house. You coming?"

"I will stay here for the time being."

"Oh. Okay, see you tomorrow then." The boy closed the door behind him and Byakuya found himself alone with Rukia.

He moved the chair directly in front of the bed. His eyes traveled over her sleeping frame. He wondered for a short moment whether the drug that Isshin had given Rukia was healthy. Maybe he would ask the doctor the following day.

Rukia was resting peacefully, her chest rising and falling with each breath she took. Byakuya still did not know what she had bought that warranted her leaving the house so late at night. Yet, she was uncomfortable with telling him, so he would press her no more.

She looked so innocent, so sweet as she slept soundly. Byakuya felt a sharp stab of pain through his heart as he thought about what had almost happened to her.

_How could anyone try to defile someone so... pure?_

Orihime must have done an exceedingly good job of healing Rukia, as she presently rolled over in her sleep. A lock of rich black hair fell into her face as she wriggled around under her blanket. Byakuya was hit with the urge to push away that stray strand of hair from her eyes. He stretched out his hand.

And drew it back. _No. I shouldn't do this, even if she is sleeping._

_ I _can't_ do this._

Rukia made a soft sound in her sleep and one hand hugged the blanket closer, the soft lock of hair falling further into her face. A small smile crept across Byakuya's face. _Even in her sleep, she searches for her rabbit? This girl..._

He _ached _to move that strand of hair away.

No. He needed to move it away, for his own mental wellbeing.

It was probably uncomfortable for her, to have her hair in her face like that. Yes, it probably was. Byakuya tentatively stretched out his hand and inched it closer.

And gently pushed the lock of hair away from Rukia's face.

Her hair was very soft and thick against his fingers, like the finest silk. Instead of moving away, his fingers lightly came to rest against the side of her head, feeling her hair beneath his fingers.

He noticed her other hand stretched out on the hospital bed's mattress. It was curled ever so slightly, almost in a beckoning position. Byakuya instantly recalled him holding her little hand as they drew the Seaweed Ambassador together. Recalled the warm feeling that spread through his body like a flame. He removed his hand from the side of her head.

_What am I doing?_

He slowly slipped his fingers into her open hand.

Rukia's hand was so warm, so small in his own. Her fingers, Byakuya noticed, were very tiny, as was the rest of her hand. Almost fragile-looking. He found his hand beginning to softly grasp hers.

_I need to stop._

He was about to retract his hand when Rukia _stirred_. Byakuya _froze_.

Instead of opening her eyes, as he originally feared, she let go of her blanket and possessively grabbed his hand in both of hers, hugging it closer to her. Byakuya's eyes widened in shock.

"Chappy_..._" she murmured sleepily. A smile tilted the corners of his lips. Rukia had thought his hand was her Chappy plushie? _ She is really-_

"Nii-sama..."

He visibly started, and gazed at Rukia. She was still asleep. Was she dreaming of him? Why was she-

"_Byakuya..._"

He stared wide-eyed at the sleeping girl. Byakuya had never had anyone call him his given name without an honorific, save for his Grandfather or disrespectful people like Ichigo. Hisana had never called him by his name only either, preferring to add a _-sama_ whenever she addressed him. Rukia never did either, as it was deemed disrespectful to someone like him.

But now, she had, even though it was in her sleep. Byakuya knew that he should be offended, since speaking of him in this manner was supposed to be rude.

And yet, he _wasn't_.

He felt a shiver of happiness run down his spine at hearing her calling him such. It seemed so much more... _personal_. As if Rukia was seeing him for himself, without his status or wealth. He really did not know why Rukia had uttered his name in her sleep, it was... unusual.

Byakuya never thought that Rukia dreamt of him all that much, likely dreaming more of her friends. But now, he was clearly involved in whatever dream Rukia was having right now. It felt nice to think that he had enough of a lasting impression on her, such that she would see him in her dreams.

Byakuya looked down at her hands, hands that were tightly clutching his hand to her.

It felt so... _right_.

Right because Rukia was holding his hand, even if she did not know it. Right because a part of him was so close to her. So close to her heart.

He should disentangle his hand from hers. He really should. Someone like him should not feel this way, enjoying her warmth thawing his frozen heart. He was _supposed_ to stay the way he was.

But he _couldn't_. He couldn't bring himself to let her hand go, to let _her_ go.

And so he would allow her to grasp his hand, even if it was only for one night. Allow those currents of warmth to flood through his soul, destroying any uncertainties in the way, even if it was only for one night. He would allow himself this brief bliss for one night, before casting it aside. Byakuya saw Rukia's image slowly start to blur.

Yes, he would be able to feel her tiny hand in his for a few hours, then he would retract his hand before she woke up the next morning... and he needed to turn off the light in the room...

Before he realized it, Byakuya fell asleep.

* * *

Rukia blearily opened her eyes. She vaguely saw a ceiling lamp turned on overhead. Where was she? Was she still sleeping? _So tired... what time is it? So warm, too..._ She frowned and her eyes moved downwards.

Someone was sleeping with his or her head resting on her side. _Am I dreaming? _A man, judging from the lean, sculpted physique. A girl would not look like that. Rukia was to groggy to comprehend how extremely disturbing that should be, even in a dream. _Actually, that person looks like Nii-sama...  
_

Long, silky strands of jet black hair were somewhat scattered across his shoulders and her stomach. Rukia smiled drowsily. The black hair elegantly fell over his closed eyes and across his face. _Really like Nii-sama... _

_ So comfortable... his warm weight... _She tried to move her hand, but realized that there was something in it.

Rukia looked down. Her hands were clutching a larger, pale one. _ No, it isn't my hand... I don't have three hands... and it's too big... _In a sleepy stupor, she admired the long, slim fingers. _So beautiful... I even get to see a beautiful person in my dreams... _She was about to drift back to sleep again when the person resting on her stirred.

Gray eyes opened slowly, the lids heavy with sleep. Rukia watched stupidly as they began to focus, their owner still not removing his head from her person. The smoky orbs moved up to her face. Then they traveled to the hand which still rested in hers. A pause and-

The gray eyes widened and their owner immediately scrambled up, pulling his hand out of her grasp. His sudden movement effectively roused Rukia from her sleep-like state and she stared up in surprise.

Byakuya gazed down at her, his mask shattered, obvious shock written all over his face.

He had been sleeping _on her_. And the hand that she was holding was _his_.

A brilliant blush erupted over Rukia's face and she hurriedly sat up.

"N—Nii-sama!" she managed to gasp. How did things come to _this_?

It was so embarrassing: Rukia dearly hoped that Byakuya would not be upset that she hadn't woken up sooner. Byakuya was silent, choosing not to make eye contact. Trying to diminish the awkwardness, Rukia glanced about the room. It appeared that she was in a doctor's office or a hospital. _What am I doing here?_

Then she remembered being shot and carried by Byakuya to Isshin's clinic. She had been given anesthesia to render her unconscious, so that extracting the bullet would cause her no pain. Rukia examined her leg: there was no trace of any wound. She figured that Orihime must have healed her while she slumbered. Her head began to inconveniently throb again.

And _he_ must have been waiting for her to wake up.

Byakuya had probably been waiting by by her bedside for some time for him to inelegantly fall asleep like that. Or perhaps he was just tired. He hadn't got enough sleep because of her. _Again_. Guilt washed over Rukia.

"I... I'm sorry... Nii-sama..." she managed, her words breaking the strangling silence in the room. "I should have told you that I was going to buy something... I didn't want to bother you because it was so late... but now-"

"It is not your fault," Byakuya cut in. He still was not looking at her. "You needed to purchase something important. It was not possible for us to foresee that this would occur."

"I know that... but-"

"It is not necessary for you to apologize," he said simply, firmly. He turned away and headed toward the door. He paused then-

"Good night... Rukia." He took a step out of the open door.

"Wait! Nii-sama!" Rukia hopped out of bed and hurried to the door. Byakuya stood in the doorway, the sign of a question in his unperturbed eyes.

"I... want to go back to the guest room to sleep, too," she said softly. Rukia knew very well that Isshin would make a fuss the following morning, saying that she should have remained in the patient room.

Byakuya's eyes narrowed, "Have you not just undergone surgery?" He turned away from her and proceeded out the door. "You will stay _here_."

"No." Rukia's heart was thumping loudly at her own boldness with Byakuya.

He instantly stopped in his tracks. "Pardon?" his voice, to Rukia, was scarily indifferent.

"I... I don't need to stay here tonight..." she said. "Inoue already healed me, so there aren't any more wounds. See? I'm fine." Rukia jumped a little to prove her point. She glanced up to see him watching her.

"The injuries don't hurt at all anymore," she concluded, a small flush over her cheeks.

"So since I'm well, I _really_ want to go back to our room... _with you._"

A very unusual expression flitted across Byakuya's features, but was gone in an instant. He turned away, hiding his face from her view.

"Very well."

Rukia beamed happily and she followed him out of the patient room. She flicked off the light switch, bathing the empty room in darkness.

* * *

Rukia lay under her sheets, Chappy tucked under her arm, comforter pulled over her head, her back facing the bed next to hers.

Even though her injuries no longer caused her pain, her head, on the other hand, occasionally ached annoyingly, as it was doing now and when Byakuya carried her to the clinic. It had given a particularly painful throb then and she had shouted in pain, attracting Byakuya's attention. Thankfully, he did not guess that it was her head hurting.

She hadn't been able to take the pills she had bought, as Byakuya might catch her in the act. Her head was throbbing in the patient room and it still was hurting even at this moment. She knew that she probably should have stayed in the patient room, so she could take her medicine in peace.

But she didn't want to stay in that room... all by herself.

_Because Nii-sama isn't there._

She did not want to sleep in the sterile patient room because _he_ was no longer going to stay with her.

When Byakuya had told her "good-night" and was about to leave the room, she desperately wanted him to stay. _With her_.

Everything would suddenly seem so... _lonely_ once he left. Unbearably lonely. And so she had asked to return to the guest room, even mustering the courage to stand up to him when he said no. Rukia hugged Chappy closer.

Byakuya had been sleeping on her, his hand resting in hers when she woke. Despite how terribly embarrassing and weird that situation was, Rukia's mind helplessly continued to replay it.

Because it had felt _good_.

Good to have him so close to her, closer than he had ever been before.

Good to have his hand in hers, the fit of his hand so... _perfect_.

Everything had felt perfect... _because he was with her_.

She shouldn't be feeling this way about Byakuya. But was there any harm in wanting to be close to him? He had been so cold to her for fifty years, even though he was not like that anymore. It wasn't wrong to want to be close.

No. She shouldn't feel this way: it was wholly improper for a noble to think like this. If Byakuya knew what she was feeling, he would look upon her with utter disdain. A shame to the Kuchiki Clan, not worthy of being his little sister. He might even cast her out of the house. Rukia could not bear for him to see her in such a light. It would be even more painful than having multiple bullets shot into her.

Rukia quietly let out a sigh. _Why am I like this?_

* * *

Byakuya lay upon his bed, his back facing the young woman who slept in the bed beside his.

_"I really want to go back to our room... _with you_."_

Warmth spread throughout him like a small flame. He pictured Rukia's big violet eyes, becoming even larger with her determination and pleading.

He really shouldn't feel this way. He _couldn't_ feel this way.

His one small wish to hold her hand for a little while had spiraled into this. Byakuya frowned and shut his eyes in frustration.

Her words, saying that she wanted to go back to the guest room... _with him_.

To Rukia, they did not mean anything. But to him... they touched his heart more, _so_ _much more_, than they should have. And they still did. His heart was beating at a rapid rate and he found himself unable to stop thinking about her. It had felt so good... hearing her speak like this _to him_. To feel her hand gently grasp his in her sleep, his head resting on her side as they both slept peacefully.

He couldn't carry on like this.

This had to stop, even if it made him feel _happy_. Happier than he had felt in a very long time.

Byakuya slowly opened his eyes. Rukia was not going through the rather painful realizations that he was going through. Imagine what she would think if she knew that the man who had adopted and who she was living with was feeling this way about her. She would discretely pack up her bags and move into the Thirteenth Division's barracks, far away from her wanton, disloyal brother.

Whatever he did, he could never, ever let her know about what he was feeling. He couldn't bear to hurt her a second time by embroiling her in this problem of his. He wouldn't be able to ever live it down if he did. He was the master at controlling himself, hence repressing his unwanted feelings shouldn't be too difficult.

_I will end this. _

And yet, as he tried to fall asleep, Byakuya's mind persisted in flashing upon a short, raven-haired girl with violet eyes.

* * *

**What do you think? So cute (and awkward actually), but so sad. Both Byakuya and Rukia are struggling to subdue their... affections for each other. Wonder how that will work out hehheh ;] Some of you may feel Byakuya is OOC when he battles (or rather beats up) the perverted man, but I personally don't think he is. We all know in Bleach canon that Byakuya killed (or severely injured) anyone who hurt Rukia, so I don't feel that he would give a different response in this case. Besides, the man wanted to do much worse than just kill Rukia, right? Hence, I imagine that he would have a violently furious Byakuya set upon him (which really would not be fun for him at all. lol). Ichigo's relationship with both Rukia and Byakuya (as well as Orihime) is explored a bit more in this chapter, since I felt it would be a good idea to give more insight into his character. **

**As I said earlier, I have more exams next week (for all my classes. The horror D:), thus I must update late again. Sorry, but I have to tackle those paper monsters or they will come back to eat me. And I don't want to be eaten. :[ This is why I really wanted to update on time this week, for compensation. So... kindly leave me lots of reviews! Reading them will help me survive next week, since I do like to hear what you think. ;] Until next time! **


	11. So Close, Yet So Far

**A.N.: Hello there! Sorry for having to update late again. Nevertheless, here is Chapter 11 of Fireworks, the longest chapter to date actually. :] Thank you all for reviewing (PAMILA DE CASTRO, ra7matigorti2, London, Princess of Rainbows and Death, Yuki-onna 0, fAnFicLover0147, mochiusagi, EienJihLee, andyantopia, Noctis Vee Caelum,), viewing, following, and favoriting. It makes me very happy to see that so many of you like this story. **

**Hope you enjoy! ;]**

**Warnings: IchiRuki, one-sided though it may be.**

**Disclaimers: Bleach is the property of Kubo Tite. I only own the plot of this story.**

* * *

Sunlight streamed through the open window as Byakuya sat reviewing documents. It was eight in the morning, yet he had already been awake for almost two hours. He glanced over to the bed next to his.

Rukia lay sprawled on her back, her breathing deep and even. She must have become cold during the night, since it appeared that her sleeping became more active when she was chilly. However, her bunny plush still remained in her arms, nuzzled against her face. Her blankets were twisted around one leg, her comforters kicked to the end of the bed. Her black hair was scattered across her pillow and Chappy's ears. Byakuya noticed she was wearing yellow plaid pajamas.

Byakuya shut his eyes and turned away from her. Ever since _that night_, he found himself being drawn to Rukia even more than usual. Rukia would be doing something insignificant and random when he realized he had been staring at her, _admiring_ her. He desperately prayed that she never noticed.

He found himself reliving the night at Isshin's clinic over and over again. Her soft hair, little hands, and gentle touch... Byakuya was tormented day and night by the woman who slept in the bed beside his.

It was wrong, so wrong to think of Rukia in this way.

And yet, a small part of him relished seeing her in his thoughts. And despite how hard he tried to banish those images from his mind, to subdue those feelings, they continued to mercilessly plague him.

He had to stop this. Stop this before it spun out of control and he did something that hurt Rukia.

Rukia made a small noise as she snuggled closer to Chappy, causing Byakuya's eyes to fly open. He instinctively looked over to her bed. However, Rukia merely sighed and rolled over, her back facing him, her sheets still kicked to the bottom of her bed. He found himself smiling, regardless of his fervent attempt not to. Then his eyes widened.

Due to Rukia's sleepy movements, her rumpled pajama top now lifted, exposing her lower back. Her sheets, resting at the bottom of her feet, did nothing to hide her bareness. His eyes took in the line down her back and her petite, almost fragile-looking figure. Rukia had such fair, unblemished skin.

_ She is so beautiful..._

Her skin looked so soft... would it feel soft, too?

Byakuya snapped his head away. Absolute horror began to sink in as he stared blankly at the document in front of him, too unfocused to even remember what its contents were.

He had been staring unabashedly at Rukia's bare back while she slept. What on earth was _wrong_ with him?

He slid a hand down his face. How could he _do_ something like this to Rukia? He had practically molested her, even if it was only with his eyes. Byakuya pictured Rukia's reaction if she knew what he had just done to her. Instantly, the image of her crying and running far away from him came to mind. The mere thought of Rukia crying sent a pang of hurt through his heart.

He didn't understand. He had always been able to crush any unwanted feelings and prevent them from surfacing. Why was he unable to do so this time, when it really mattered? The way he was behaving, he shouldn't even sleep in this room anymore. It was much too dangerous, for Rukia and for him.

But then, Kurosaki Isshin did not have another room available. Byakuya supposed he could sleep at a hotel, yet he would be too far away to help if Rukia was in trouble. Perhaps he should sleep on the couch in the living room, regardless of how uncomfortable and undignified it would be.

Yes, that would work. It would put a physical distance between him and Rukia. He wouldn't need to keep seeing her every morning and dream of her every night. This would solve the problem, if not partially.

Byakuya placed his documents in one stack and brought all his belongings with him to the living room.

* * *

Rukia groggily opened one eye. What time was it? Had she over slept? She checked her alarm clock beside her pillow. _9:30am_. She yawned and stretched.

"Ouch!" she yelped when she pulled a muscle. All at once, she stopped. Was Byakuya still in the room? _Oh my god..._ Rukia spun around to stare at his bed.

Empty. Byakuya was gone. She heaved a sigh of relief.

Then she frowned. Her eyes traveled from the neatly made bed to the corner where he kept his box of clothes. Where were his things? Even his paperwork and her- no _his_ lap desk had disappeared. It was as if he hadn't stayed in the room at all. Had Byakuya _left_?

If he had left for Soul Society, surely he would have told her, wouldn't he? But if he hadn't left, where were all his things? There was no other explanation for his belongings' disappearance. Puzzled, Rukia entered the bathroom to change.

She originally wanted to go to the Chappy store today, but now that Byakuya wasn't here, she somehow didn't feel like it anymore. And she did not know _why_. Nii-sama and Chappy were unrelated; his leaving shouldn't cause her not to go to the Chappy store. So why was she feeling so dejected?

_Because he hadn't told me he was leaving. _ Rukia felt a sinking feeling in her stomach as she brushed her teeth. Why he hadn't informed her of his departure was a mystery. But of course, she shouldn't be surprised. Byakuya was occasionally like this, not wanting to tell anyone what he planned to do, not wanting to let anyone _in_. She shouldn't be upset.

However, it wasn't as if him leaving was so important, right? It wasn't as if he was planning something that required her not knowing. Couldn't he have spared a minute to at least mention he was leaving? Rukia dried her face in her towel.

It really was no business of hers whether Byakuya chose to leave or not. Why was she acting like this? It was his decision to leave, after all. He was Kuchiki Byakuya, wasn't he? He didn't need her, or anyone's, approval to leave. What was she thinking?

Rukia opened the door to the guest room, prepared to head to the kitchen to make herself breakfast. Yet, she abruptly halted in her tracks, her hand still clutching the door knob.

What if he had left... because of _her_?

Her eyes widened in dismay. Perhaps that was why he did not tell her he was leaving. Was he disgusted with her because she was incompetent and childish? She had gotten into so much trouble, with him having to save her each time. He had to spend extra time worrying about her safety: he had even refused to allow her to leave the house for several days after her injury. She involved him in really stupid pursuits, like sitting in a photo booth, going to places where common people ate, drawing with her. Was he sick of all this? Was he sick of _her_?

He probably was tired of looking after his silly sister and decided to retreat to the safety of his manor. And here she thought that he enjoyed it when she brought him to different places, showed him different things.

Thought that he had enjoyed it when he spent time with _her_. But she was wrong, completely wrong. Rukia heart ached.

_Because I am too weak for him._

She gasped as intense pain spread through her head and down to her chest. Her headache had become worse, even though she had already taken medicine. It felt as if someone was repeatedly plunging a knife into her. Rukia clutched her head with her two hands as she grit her teeth to prevent herself from crying out.

Ichigo couldn't know that her head was hurting badly; she didn't want him to worry. Rukia managed to find the strength to closed the door behind her. She needed to see Isshin about this.

As she walked down the hallway to the kitchen, the pain slowly subsided until it became bearable. It had been like this lately: having sudden headaches which ceased after a little while. Yet, this time lasted the longest and hurt the most. Rukia dearly hoped Isshin would have a solution when she asked him. She would also have to tell him not to tell Ichigo.

But the pain in her heart did not diminish with her subdued headache. Rukia still felt it throbbing painfully, reminding her of the absolute fool she was to think that Byakuya actually _liked_ to spend time with her. She passed the living room and halted in her tracks.

Byakuya was sitting on the couch, his back facing the open door, working on his documents. He _hadn't_ left. Rukia stood quietly still just outside the loving room door.

If he hadn't left for Soul Society, why had he moved all his belongings out here? It almost seemed as if he was intending to stay in the living room. Perhaps-

He must have left the guest room because of her. Rukia could think of no other reason for his actions. There wasn't anything wrong with the guest room, except that it was rather small, but Rukia knew he would put up with its size since there was no other room available. It must be because of her.

Byakuya probably couldn't find a proper excuse to head back to Soul Society, since the higher ups ordered him to oversee the mission. With _her_. So he had to resort to this to escape the constant company of his foolish little sister.

_Is my company that... unbearable for him_?

Rukia's heart felt as if it was being torn apart. She almost laughed out loud at herself. Here he was, completely indifferent to the situation (as usual) while she was experiencing extreme heartache because of him. _You are a fool, Rukia. _

Rukia found herself taking a step into the living room.

_What am I doing?_

* * *

Byakuya glanced over his paperwork, yet his mind absorbed nothing. Instead, it continuously flitted back to the one person currently occupying the guest room.

Rukia.

Was she awake yet? What would she think when she realized that he had left for the living room? Did she even know that he was still in the house, as all his things were missing from their room? He shook away that doubt. She would know that he was still here, there was no reason for her to think that he left for Soul Society. He would have informed her if he had intended to leave.

But would she mind him staying in the living room? Would she miss his company? Did she even find his company enjoyable in the first place? Byakuya ran his fingers through his hair in exasperation.

He had fled to the living room so he would avoid thinking about Rukia, but that obviously failed. He was thinking about her constantly now, questions about what she was doing filling his mind. He was thinking about her so much he could not focus on his work.

And he found that he was utterly unable to stop himself from thinking about her. He had never, ever found himself in a circumstance where he could not control his own inappropriate thoughts. This was the _worst_.

He really, really needed to stop. Needed to stop his inappropriate feelings toward Rukia.

"Nii-sama...?"

He immediately turned around, all the while noticing that his heart leapt up uncharacteristically at the sound of her voice. Rukia stood silently behind the couch, her hands stiffly by her sides. She was trying to control her expression, but he knew.

Something was wrong. Distress was written all over her face.

"Rukia," he said softly, keeping a level tone although he was thoroughly worried inside. What happened? She was perfectly fine the night before, why was she upset? Was she hurt? He desperately wanted to ask her what was wrong.

"Do you have something to say?" he asked calmly when she did not speak. He knew that his question did not even come close to mirroring how concerned he was.

Her violet eyes were clouded over with emotion and she spoke, "I... I..."

Byakuya waited seemingly patiently as Rukia visibly struggled to speak, yet his concern was becoming unbearable.

"I—I just wanted to know if you still need the bed... in the guest room..." her voice trailed off as she looked down, her face a little pink.

He frowned. This was not what she really wished to ask. He knew it.

"Pardon?" he feigned ignorance, hoping that she would explain what she truly wanted to say.

"I... Will you still need your bed... in the guest room? Because I can ask Ichigo to help move it here... since you're staying here now..."

Byakuya's frown deepened. Why was she so eager for him not to stay in the guest room? Did she not... want him to be there?

"Is there a problem... with the bed remaining where it is?" He couldn't directly ask her if she did not like him to stay in the guest room with her: this was the best question he could think of.

"No!" she said a little too loudly, and she gazed back at him. Her eyes were still greatly troubled.

"I..." she stopped short and looked away. Byakuya felt like grabbing her shoulders and shaking her, demanding to be told what was bothering her. Instead-

"If there is a problem, you may let me know," he said tranquilly and turned back to reading his document, even though he knew he would not comprehend a single word. She hurriedly moved to stand in front of him. He waited for Rukia to continue.

"I just want to know if there is something wrong with the guest room... such that you need to stay here... sleeping on a couch..." Her voice was small and she resolutely refused to make eye contact.

"Was I... bothering you... Nii-sama?" Rukia slowly raised her eyes to his. Byakuya carefully hid his surprise.

Rukia thought that she had done something wrong and drove him out of the room. He should have known she was bound to assume that if he left without telling her. Of all the stupid things he had done. He had caused her to be upset again. She likely was extremely hurt.

But what was he to say? How could he tell her that he had left their room because he was thinking and dreaming about her in a manner no brother ever should? How could he tell her that he had left to protect her... from himself?

His unfortunately pause confirmed her fears and Rukia chuckled softly, "I'm sorry... Nii-sama, I didn't mean to be a bur-"

"You have done nothing wrong," he hastily cut in. Her voice had been deathly solemn, as if she been facing her execution again. A pang of hurt and remorse gushed through him at the memory. _ Just like that time, it is me who is in the wrong, not you. You could never do anything wrong._

"Wh—What?" she sputtered, her shock obvious.

"My staying here was due to my own issues," he said. "It does not concern anything you have done." Rukia openly relaxed with relief. Then-

"Nii-sama... if something is bothering you, you can tell me..." she said quietly, glancing down at her hands. "It must be bad... because you need to stay outside to sort it out." Rukia moved a little closer.

His problem was _very_ bad indeed, and he could never tell her about it. Byakuya returned his attention to his document.

"It is no concern of yours," he said finally. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Rukia move to sit next to him on the couch.

"Does staying in the living room... really make you feel better?" Rukia's face was scarlet. Her hands were clutched in her lap. "You really don't want to stay in the guest room?"

So she wanted him to stay with her. Byakuya found himself inwardly smiling despite all his efforts to remain unaffected. _She wants me to be... with her. Very well then..._

"I find..." he paused slightly, then continued, "that remaining here has not solved any of my problems." And it had not indeed. He placed the document he was "reading" and rose from his seat.

"Then you'll come back to the guest room?" Rukia said hopefully, her cheeks still pink. He nodded.

Byakuya knew that this was a bad decision he was making. It was better that he stayed out here, even if he found himself thinking about Rukia more frequently. Here, he was farther away from her. It wouldn't be as easy for him to hurt her.

But he wouldn't stay in the living room, not when Rukia personally asked him to stay with her.

He saw what his thoughtlessness had caused her this morning and he did not want a repeat of that to happen ever again. If she enjoyed his company in the guest room so much, then so be it. This was what he wanted, wasn't it? For Rukia to like his company as much as her friends'.

He himself had learned so much about her just by sharing a room, more than when he and Rukia were living at his manor. It was nice like this, being able to spend time with her. He didn't need to worry about having other people scrutinizing their every move. Except Kurosaki Ichigo, but Byakuya could not care less about what the brat thought.

"Nii-sama, let me help you carry some of your things!" he heard Rukia saying as she bent to retrieve his lacquered box of clothes. Before he could protest, she was already out of the living room. He smiled.

He would just have to keep tighter control over himself, that way staying in the same room as Rukia wouldn't cause any problems. He would be able to become even closer to her like this.

_ Platonically_ closer.

* * *

Rukia happily set Byakuya's box of clothes next to his bed in the corner.

He _hadn't_ left their room because of her. She was so relieved. However, he was obviously troubled by something, something so serious that he had to isolate himself to solve it. From how he behaved, she knew he was unwilling to share even some of his burden with her.

But that was how he always was, relying only on himself to solve his own problems. Rukia knew that it was often hard on him, though he did not speak of it. She wanted very much to help him, to share his problems. _At least he can have one shoulder to lean on..._

At least she knew that _she_ was not the cause of his problems this time. That made her feel a little better. It would have been terrible if he had left their room because of something she had done.

Rukia heard voices outside the door and she turned around. Byakuya walked into the guest room, his lap desk under his arm and a stack of paper work in his hands. Ichigo trailed in soon afterward.

"Byakuya, how come you were staying in the living room?" the boy asked as he stood in the doorway. "I thought you _liked_ to stay in here."

"That is not of your concern," Byakuya answered frostily as Rukia helped him place the lap desk back on his mattress.

"I'm only curious," Ichigo replied, leaning on the door frame. "It's pretty strange to see you moving all your stuff back to the guest room. I'm just wondering why." He was met with cold silence from Byakuya.

"Ichigo," Rukia put in. "Nii-sama doesn't even want to tell me what's bothering him, so he probably won't tell you either."

"Really? Something's bothering Byakuya?" Ichigo came over. "Hey, man, what's bothering you?" Byakuya silently scowled at him as he arranged his paperwork into separate piles.

"You know, we're always here for you. You can tell us what's the problem." Byakuya remained quiet. Ichigo chuckled at his attitude and he turned to Rukia.

"Hey, Rukia."

"Ichigo?"

He frowned, "Byakuya actually needed to leave this room because he was _bothered_ by something?"

"Yeah, why not?" Rukia saw a strange expression flit across Ichigo's face.

"I wonder..." the boy said to himself, almost inaudibly. Rukia frowned. What was he thinking?

"Ichigo?" Ichigo looked down at her, then smiled.

"Naw, just thinking," he said and he unexpectedly bent down to ruffle her hair. Rukia growled angrily and attempted to smack his hand, but Ichigo was too quick, dodging out of her grasp.

"See you guys later!" he sidestepped a punch and fled out the door. Rukia plopped down onto her bed.

"Stupid Ichigo..." she muttered crossly as she combed her fingers through her tousled hair. She abruptly stopped, her fingers still in her hair.

She had forgotten Byakuya was still here. _Again_.

Rukia slowly peeped behind her. Byakuya was quietly watching her, ink slab in hand. Her face reddened. Why he always had to be there when she acted foolishly was a mystery to her. She quickly tried to think of something to say to ease her embarrassment. Then she remembered.

"Errrr... Nii-sama?" she began.

"Rukia."

"I'm... going to the Chappy store after lunch," she said. She added lamely, "Since I like Chappy."

Byakuya paused his writing to look at her, "How far away... is this store?"

"It's not far at all, a walkable distance really. It's near the noodle house we ate lunch at the other day," Rukia explained. She really hoped that he would let her go by herself: Ichigo would want to pay for Chappy if he came along.

Byakuya remained taciturn and returned to his work and Rukia felt disappointment spread through her. His silence was not a good sign.

"Nii-sama... I really, really would like to go to the Chappy store by myself," she said earnestly, trying her best to persuade him. "It isn't nighttime and there will be a lot of people. I will be safe... so you don't need to worry." He still did not answer.

"I don't want to ask Ichigo to come with me because he'll want to pay, so-"

"I will come with you." Rukia's eye's widened at the cold displeasure in his voice.

"But, Nii-sama, you don't have the proper Living World money-"

"I have received the new currency exchange rates between Soul Society and the Living World," Byakuya replied. "The cash that I have brought can be legally used."

"Oh..." Rukia did not know what to do. She did not want either Byakuya or Ichigo to pay for her silly plush.

"Nii-sama... I... I don't want you to come either..." she mumbled.

Realizing how her words sounded, Rukia quickly amended her statement, "I—It's not that I don't like your company! Don't misunderstand! I like it very, _very_ much." She blushed, but plowed on, "But I know that you will feel that you _have_ to pay for me if you go, and I don't want that because I like to pay for myself because-"

"Very well."

Rukia's immediately eyes lit up with happiness, "Really?" Byakuya nodded and she beamed joyfully. Before she realized it, she found herself standing next to him, in the small space between their beds.

Her eyes widened as she wrapped her arms around him.

* * *

Rukia had come to stand beside him. Was she about to say something else? Her eyes were shining with something. Excitement, perhaps? Yet, they also seemed unsure. _What was she-_

Byakuya's eyes expanded in shock as Rukia threw her arms around him. His brush slipped through his fingers, leaving splatters of black on the lap desk and mattress. The intangible mask he nearly constantly wore shattered instantly.

But he did not care at all.

He had never been embraced like this before. His grandfather never hugged him, choosing to rub his head instead. If his parents had done so, they had passed away when he was a small child. He wouldn't remember. And Hisana...

Byakuya remembered that he was always the one to embrace her first. She personally had never reached out to him in such a way. And when he did take her into his arms, she occasionally would not respond. But if she did and hugged him back, it almost seemed as if her mind was far away and not wholeheartedly present with him, almost as if it was distracted by something else. He often chose to overlook this fact, as it brought certain thoughts to mind that he would rather not deal with.

He inhaled her sweet scent and gently rested his head against hers. It felt so... _wonderful_ to be held like this, held by Rukia. So wonderful that he completely forgot his resolution to squash the feelings that were rapidly swelling in his heart.

Byakuya swiftly pulled her closer and held her tightly against him. If he did not, Rukia might flee too quickly from him. He did not desire that at all. This was something so special, so precious. Something that may never come his way again. He wanted to treasure it with every fiber of his being.

_If only this moment could last forever..._

All at once, he felt Rukia begin to disentangle herself from him. His arms lingered around her for the briefest moment, before falling to his sides. He was reluctant to free her, for he wanted so much to be able to keep her in his arms. He watched as she drew further away from him, a brilliant red hue scattered across her cheeks, her beautiful eyes still wide.

"N—Nii-sama..." she stuttered. "I... I..." Her eyes roved to the black stains on his lap desk and sheets.

"Oh no! Nii-sama, I'm so, so sorry. I didn't know that I caused you to make a mess-"

"Don't be sorry," Byakuya found himself saying. He watched as her already large eyes grew even bigger in surprise at his words.

"A—Ahh! I'll get a cloth and help you clean." Rukia scampered to the bathroom to retrieve a towel, leaving Byakuya to himself for the time being.

He should not have responded to her embrace. The waves of inappropriate emotions he felt whenever Rukia was present had increased tenfold because of his carelessness. If he wanted to stay with her in their room, he needed to _control_ himself.

But there was nothing wrong with a simple hug, was there? Brothers and sisters hugged each other, so there was nothing wrong with what he had done. Byakuya stood up from the bed and placed the document he was reviewing out of the way.

No. There was something wrong. He knew that he had not embraced Rukia in the same way as she had embraced him.

He had taken her in his arms as a man, not a brother.

Rukia could never know about this. Her willingness to hug him showed that she was less fearful and nervous around him, a clear indication that their relationship as a brother and sister was growing. Byakuya did not want to scare her, to make her so frightened of him that they reverted back to their relationship in those past fifty years. And it would be his fault once again if that happened. However, she would probably be disgusted with him, in addition to everything else she would feel.

Rukia came back to his bed with a washcloth and a small basin of water. She wrung the water out of the cloth and scrubbed at the black stain marring the shiny wood of his lap desk.

"Rukia, I will clean it." Byakuya reached for the washcloth, but she held it out of his reach.

"No, Nii-sama," she smiled at him. "I caused you to drop your brush, so I should clean up the mess." She pointed at the surface of the desk, "See? It's gone."

She gasped when he pulled the limp washcloth from out of her hands, his fingers brushing hers as he did so. Trying to ignore the disturbing sensations that were set off at her touch, Byakuya bent and began scouring the stain on his sheets.

"No, no, Nii-sama!" Rukia protested, moving to stand beside him. "_I_ should clean the mess. I-"

"I am not incapable of cleaning my own things," he replied.

"I know that, but-"

"Then why do you still... desire to clean this for me?"

"Well, I... It's my fault and you're a noble... you can't be doing these kinds of things..."

"And nobles cannot clean their own spills?" Byakuya almost smiled as Rukia stopped protesting and sighed in defeat.

"Because in that case," he continued. "You yourself will not be able to help me. Are you not a member of the Kuchiki Clan?"

"But Nii-sama is not the same as anyone else, or me... it's strange seeing you like this..." Rukia said softly and she moved to the foot of his bed, watching the ink stain slowly diminish under the washcloth.

"Why is that?" he asked, secretly amused. He became aware that he probably would not have bothered to even ask this question if it were anyone other than Rukia. He wouldn't even be having this conversation if it was not Rukia he was speaking with. He would have found it ridiculous.

"Because Nii-sama is too dignified and classy to be doing this kind of work," she said, her tone sensible, as if she had just stated an undeniable fact.

Byakuya would have laughed if he had no self control. He hoped that she did not see mirth flit across his face. _Too dignified and classy, is that it?_

"Then we have a dilemma, according to your reasoning." He really did not understand why he was bothering to have this conversation with Rukia; it was useless. If Abarai or the brat Kurosaki Ichigo had tried to speak this way with him, he would not have stood for it.

But this was Rukia, and that made all the difference.

"I am too dignified and classy to clean, yet you are a noble and therefore cannot legally clean. So who shall rightly remove this stain, since we both cannot lower ourselves to do such work?" Byakuya watched as Rukia seriously contemplated his question, her brows drawn together in concentration. Perhaps he was too serious in his joke. He sighed inaudibly.

"I was jesting," he said simply and returned to his task, feeling a little deflated. Rukia was quiet for a few seconds, then she burst out laughing. Her laughter sounded like the melodious tinkle of bells to his ears. He smiled.

He had made her truly laugh. Heavy, mind-fogging emotion washed through him. He, the person who had made her miserable for fifty years, had made her laugh as happily as when she was with her dear friends.

Byakuya had never made anyone laugh like this before. Maybe when he was younger he caused his grandfather to chuckle and Yoruichi to laugh at his stupidity. But now, he had never made anyone laugh to his knowledge. Abarai had recoiled in shock when he told a joke in the office. But it was all different.

Different because they were not Rukia.

"You... You..." she struggled to speak between gasps of laughter, but failed miserably. "You... told... _a joke_." She said it as if it were the most unbelievable thing in the world. "And I... took...you for real..."

Her big, violet eyes had narrowed into slits, her thick, black eyelashes almost resting against her milky white cheeks. Her lips, so pink, were parted widely as she laughed. A few tears of laughter ran down her face.

She was so cute, so... beautiful. Byakuya was mesmerized by the little goddess shaking with mirth at the foot of his bed.

"I... I was almost going to suggest getting Ichigo," she giggled, wiping her tears from her cheeks. She finally managed to calm herself enough to speak properly. The name Ichigo brought him back to his senses and he scowled, scrubbing the spot of ink a little more forcefully.

"Kurosaki Ichigo is not needed," he said stiffly.

She did not detect the change in his tone, as she said, "Right! You were only joking, so we can take care of this by ourselves." Rukia peered over at his sheets.

"The spot is gone, so let me take this back to the bathroom." She plopped the washcloth back into the basin of water.

As she did so, they heard Yuzu call, "Lunch is ready!" Footsteps from different parts of the house thundered to the kitchen.

"Nii-sama?" Byakuya turned to see Rukia standing in the doorway of the bathroom, the basin in her hands.

"I... I'll be taking at least two hours at the Chappy store after lunch, if that's alright with you." He nodded and she grinned at him.

It was actually good that Rukia would be taking so long at the store. He would have a lot of time to take a shower and drop off some documents for Soul Society at the Urahara Shop.

And sort out his unwanted feelings.

* * *

Rukia patted her dress pocket for her Soul Candy and checked her wallet. Good, her Soul Candy was there and she had enough money. Much more than enough, actually. She had brought most of her cash with her, even though she wasn't going to spend it all.

She probably could buy Snobby Chappy, along with a lot of other bunny-themed goods, and still have cash left over. But then, she didn't know. Maybe there wouldn't be much cash left over after going to the Chappy store. It _was_ Chappy after all.

She stopped on her way out the front door. The sky seemed quite cloudy from the window. She grabbed her umbrella in case it rained and left the Kurosaki residence for town. As she strolled down the neighborhood street, Rukia recalled that one of her pens had run out of ink. She would have to stop at the stationary store before reveling in Chappy bliss.

They really did have an early spring this year. Rukia admired the pink snow that constantly rained from the cherry trees flanking the road. It smelled so nice. _Like Nii-sama..._

She smiled when she recalled their interactions before lunch. For some reason, she had found out all too late that her arms had found their way around Byakuya. She still did not know what had come over her then, what had given her the courage to do... _that_.

He had felt very nice to hold, his scent of sakura enveloping her, his firm body against hers, his soft hair brushing her cheek. At the time, she was fearful that he would take offense and was about to loosen her arms around him when he had acted. The feeling of him pulling her even closer to him sprang up again inside her.

Byakuya had actually returned her embrace, something Rukia had never expected him to do. For that moment then, she allowed herself to enjoy being in his arms, for she knew that something so special would never happen again. She wouldn't be able to enjoy it a second time. Even so, she had to eventually let him go, despite how much it hurt. _He_ wouldn't have wanted her to keep clinging to him.

But as she approached the row of stores ahead of her, she began to wonder how it would feel if they could always be like this.

Wondered how it would feel like if he could caress her in such a way everyday.

Wondered how it would feel like to have such a close relationship with him, that he would make her laugh at his failed attempts at funny jokes.

Wondered how it would feel if she could wake up every morning and see him writing at his desk or even sleeping peacefully.

Wondered how it would be like if he could ever lov-

Rukia's eyes popped open wide. She couldn't think this way, not about Byakuya. He had kindly adopted her into his family as a little sister. _His_ little sister. And that would be how she remained in his eyes. She would be bringing herself into a world of pain if she thought otherwise.

She did not even want to consider what Byakuya would think if he found out how she was thinking. It would hurt far too much.

The stores she wanted to go to were but a few doors away. Rukia sighed. She didn't know what was wrong with her these past few weeks. She needed to get a grip on herself before she accidentally revealed anything about what she was feeling to Byakuya. She steeled herself and walked into the stationary store.

There were so many different types of pens, Rukia did not what to buy. There were pens with refillable cartridges, pens that were disposable, pens that came in a rainbow of different shades, pens for drawing...

Rukia remembered that she needed to get a new drawing pen. As she perused the various drawing instruments, a large glass case caught her eye. She looked inside.

A splendid array of well-crafted, sophisticated pens met her eyes. Some pens had heavily lacquered barrels, while others were made from precious metals. She even saw one which appeared to be made from ivory.

_So this is how a good fountain pen looks like_. Ichigo had showed her how to use a fountain pen, as his school required him to have one. His, however, was horribly mangled and made of now-chipped plastic. Rukia noticed the pen had rolled off his desk many times, only to fall on to the hardwood floor of his room.

These pens were completely different from Ichigo's sorry excuse of a writing instrument. Some even had especially fancy writing tips ("nibs" Ichigo said they were). Rukia wondered how much they cost. Then, she noticed yet another brightly lit glass case and she peeked at it.

_They're calligraphy brushes! _ Yet, they all looked a little strange, as if they were a cross between a regular brush and the fancy pens she saw in the other case. Instead of a metal tip, as the other pens had, these instruments possessed fine hair, like a writing brush. But then, they had a lacquered barrel instead of the usual bamboo handle. And they had _caps_. Rukia examined these unique brushes carefully.

They had similar designs to the lacquered pens in the other case, shiny with gold clips that would prevent them from falling from one's shirt pocket. Several were delicately painted with iridescent ink, as if their barrels were a canvas. These sported designs of animals, pine trees, scenery, and-

Cherry blossoms.

Rukia gazed at the brush before her. Every detail was so delicately depicted, each petal and flower almost true to life. The glimmering pink of the sakura petals and flowers were contrasted against a black lacquered barrel. It was beautiful.

She flashed on the many times she had seen Byakuya sitting stiffly on his bed, brush in hand and ink slab set carefully on his mattress. She knew it was inconvenient for him to have to write like this, but Soul Society's thin rice paper would rip if he used a regular pen. If he accidentally moved too much, he would upset the contents of the ink slab, causing complete mess. He also had to clean and dry his brush and ink slab every time he was finished with them. In such a small room, it was difficult to leave them out to dry. Her eyes moved back to the brush in the glass case.

"Excuse me?" Rukia asked a passing sales woman. "Do you think I could see this brush?" She pointed to the one with painted sakura.

"Of course." The woman unlocked the case and brought out the writing instrument, handing it to Rukia. The brush felt cool and comfortable in her hand. She could see in her mind's eye a certain person's slender fingers grasping its barrel as he wrote.

"It's very useful and convenient," the lady said helpfully. "You don't need to prepare ink for it. All you have to do is replace its ink cartridge. See?" She took the brush from Rukia and unscrewed the lacquered barrel. Inside was a cartridge of ink. Rukia was amazed.

The woman laughed, "Easy, right? And the ink lasts quite sometime, so you don't need to replace the cartridge very often." Rukia nodded as she stared at the little wonder in the woman's hands. Soul Society did not have anything like this, considering they used brushes to write most of the time.

"May I see the price?" she asked. The lady retrieved a folder and thumbed through the pages.

"Here it is." Rukia bent to read the price. And prevented herself from physically recoiling in shock.

The brush was so expensive. It cost so much more than the Chappy she wanted to buy: many, many times more in fact. She wouldn't have money to buy anything else if she purchased this. No. She wouldn't have any money to buy anything else during her stay in the Living World, unless Isshin gave her more allowance. And she definitely would not ask him for _that_.

Rukia scanned through the prices of other similar brushes, but they all were around the same price, if not more for some.

"Oh, okay. Thank you," Rukia smiled as the woman kept the book. She sighed and left the stationary store. Was it really necessary for a brush to cost that much? Rukia looked to the right and found that the Chappy store was next door. She grinned and hurried in, glad that it was so close by.

She came to the toy isle and searched for Snobby Chappy. The plushie sat amongst its brethren of other bunnies, its stuck-up expression greeting her as she took it down from the shelf. Rukia beamed at its cute face as she held it in her hands. But the more she gazed at Snobby Chappy, the more she was reminded of another person who also liked to wear that superior look upon his face. Her mind returned to the expensive brush lying in the glass case next door.

Byakuya would need that brush more than she would need Snobby Chappy, as much as she wanted the plush. If she bought the brush, she wouldn't be able to buy the plushie or any other Chappy things for some time. By the time she did get more money, Snobby Chappy might already be sold out. And she really, really wanted that plushie. She actually wanted this bunny more than any other Chappy plush she had seen before. That was saying something, considering that she coveted every Chappy-themed object she set her eyes upon.

Rukia looked back at Snobby Chappy's scowling face.

* * *

Byakuya stepped through the door into the warm Kurosaki house, his entire body soaked to the skin. He had left to drop off some papers to Urahara and pick up some new documents. Urahara in turn briefed him on new information that Soul Society had found on their current nemesis, which was close to nothing.

Normally, Soul Society would have recovered at least some important facts about that heart-eating man, but it was as if he did not exist. The research bureau reported that they could not gather much information about the reiatsu sample he sent in from that day at the fountain. All they said was that nothing like the sample existed in Soul Society, not even in their vaults, and they knew nothing about it. On top of this, Soul Society had never had experienced the threats of such a strange entity in all of its turbulent history. The information he and Urahara had discussed at the shop did not help identify the enemy or even provide a solution to deal with him. Byakuya was at a lost.

Worst still, rain began coming down in buckets soon after he had departed from the Urahara Shop. Byakuya had not thought he needed to bring an umbrella, as he assumed that he would return before the rain began. How wrong he was.

He had not walked far before he was completely drenched. Not to mention many women gave his undesired looks as he passed them by. Some had even hooted and giggled at him, suggestively saying that they could see his skin. The people in the Living World truly lacked propriety in everything they did.

And now, he finally stood inside the Kurosaki residence, a pool of water forming at his feet. It was all extremely annoying. And then-

"Hey, Byakuya," the lazy voice called from the stairs. "Did you see Rukia? I can't find her." Ichigo came down and unashamedly stared at him like he were an oddity at a zoo.

"Oh my god, you didn't bring an umbrella," the boy said as he took in the puddles of water all over the doorway. "You actually didn't _think_ it would rain?" The last sentence was said as if Byakuya was stupid.

Byakuya felt himself bristle and replied coolly, "I assumed that I would return to this residence _before_ the rain started." He brushed past Ichigo and into the house.

"Hey, Byakuya! Don't think that I'm going to clean this up for you because I'm not!" Ichigo yelled after him as he swept into the guest room. Yet, Byakuya distinctly heard the boy hurry into the kitchen and come back with rags. Moments later, the boy's curses floated through the air and into the guest room as he mopped up the water. Apparently, Byakuya did not need to clean up his mess anymore. It appeared Ichigo thought that he wouldn't want to take that responsibility. The fool.

Byakuya glanced at the clock on the wall. Rukia wouldn't be back in at least an hour, so he would have a lot of time to take a greatly-needed shower. He closed the curtains and left a set of new clothes on his bed. He stripped, hanging his dripping clothes on the hook attached to the bathroom door, and entered the bathroom.

* * *

Rukia checked her wallet a second time. There were only a few coins inside. She glanced down at the dark blue bag she held in one hand. It was worth it, so it was fine with her that she basically had no money left.

She stepped up to the Kurosaki's door and let herself in. She closed her umbrella and took off her shoes. When she reached the guest room, she concealed the bag behind her. She placed a hand on the door and pushed it open.

"Nii-sama!" she exclaimed as she walked into the room. She frowned.

Their room was empty and silent, the curtains closed. Byakuya was no where to be seen. Maybe he was in the bathroom.

Rukia shook her head. If he was in the bathroom, there would be light shining under the bathroom door. But there was no light and she knew that Byakuya would never use the restroom without turning on the light first.

Did he go out? Rukia could not remember whether she had seen his shoes at the front door. She would have to wait for him to come back, whenever that would be. She walked to turn on the light, but stopped. He probably wouldn't take too long to come back, right? She could leave the lights off then surprise him when he came in. Rukia moved back to sit on her bed, her legs dangling over the edge, the bag next to her. She hoped he wouldn't think she was being silly by doing this.

She reached a hand into the bag and took out a slim black box. Opening it, she examined the brush inside. It was very pretty, nestled in a cushion of black satin. It really fit Byakuya. She carefully removed it from its box and unscrewed the barrel. The brush came with a new cartridge of ink already inserted in its back, but the sales woman informed her that she had given her a spare in the bag.

That was definitely a good thing, as Rukia did not have enough money left to purchase another cartridge. She replaced the brush into the box and dropped it back into the bag. She heard the door open and she opened her mouth to greet Byakuya.

She froze, her eyes wide, mouth agape, hand still buried in the bag, completely incapable of emitting any sound.

Byakuya stood framed in the door way of the bathroom, slightly bent, securing a short towel around his waist. His hair was still dripping water from his shower, a towel slung around his neck.

Other than that, he had not a single article of clothing upon him.

_Rukia, turn away! Now! Don't look at him!_ Yet, she was unable to move, her eyes glued to the magnificent figure before her.

Rukia was always rather conscious that Byakuya was a handsome man. In fact, she often found herself admiring him when he wasn't watching, like when they and the other Shinigamis went to the beach.

His wet black hair fell over his eyes and released drops of over down his broad shoulders, shoulders which seemed even broader in their bareness. She watched his toned muscles shift as he tied a firm knot on his towel. Rukia's eyes traveled further down, taking in his long, slim legs, then back up again. His skin was very pale and smooth, his complexion standing out in the darkness of the room. Rukia wondered whether it would feel as smooth under her fingers.

Suddenly, it appeared as if his every motion was so seductive, so... _sinful_. Heat spread throughout Rukia's small body as she watched him slide a hand into his hair and shake out some of the excess water. Her heart began thumping madly, almost as if it would burst out of her chest.

_What is... wrong with me? Why am I feeling like this? _

She helplessly watched in awe as the magnificent person in front of her took a step nearer.

And her eyes popped open as Byakuya fell toward her.

Rukia felt her bed crash into his, her back falling landing flat onto the mattresses. She gasped loudly as his body knocked the wind out of her lungs, his forehead slamming forcefully into hers.

Byakuya had an awfully hard skull. Her head hurt terribly, and for a few seconds she lay still, trying to overcome the agony. Then she slowly, painfully opened one eye.

And met two stunned gray ones.

Rukia stared at Byakuya's face, so close that their noses were nearly touching. Stared at his fair hands on either side of her. Stared at the nakedness of his skin.

And became very, very aware that his hard, sculpted, and _unclothed_ body was pressing intimately against her, pinning her to the mattress.

Her eyes moved back to his face.

A bloodcurdling shriek echoed throughout the Kurosaki residence.

* * *

Byakuya sprang off her, landing beside her on the mattresses. They both looked at one another, too dumbstruck for words.

"RUKIA! RUKIA! I'm coming!" they heard Ichigo shout as his footsteps pounded to their room. The sound of his panic-stricken voice brought them back to their senses.

Rukia looked back at Byakuya, who lay on the mattresses. Ichigo could not know this happened. Who knew what he would think? Knowing how Ichigo had been behaving recently, he probably would think the worst. It would make everything weird among the three of them. Ichigo might even assume that Byakuya was a pervert. Rukia did not want that to happen at all.

She had to think of something _fast_. Ichigo would be there at any moment.

Byakuya calmly sat up, having quickly recovered himself. She watched in horror as he began to rise from the bed, his irked attitude making it clear to her that he meant to open the door and face Ichigo in his undressed state. She had to stop him.

Without thinking, Rukia placed her hands on his chest and pushed him back onto the bed. She saw shock written all over his face.

"What is _this_?"

"Nii-sama," she begged. "Please let me handle this, alright?" Before he could reply, she threw all her blankets over him, doing her best to make him seem like a bolster. Just when she finished, Ichigo flung open the door and barged into the room.

He stood still, obviously surprised that nothing appeared out of the ordinary. He saw Rukia sitting innocently on her bed, a huge, lumpy bolster beside her.

"Rukia, are you all right?" Ichigo asked worriedly and he tried to approach her. Rukia jumped up from the bed and stood in his way.

"I'm fine, Ichigo!" she said and plastered a fake smile on her face. "Nothing's wrong!"

Ichigo frowned, "Then why did you scream? You sounded like you were scared or something."

_What to say now?_ "Errr... I—I saw... a spider!" Rukia knew he didn't believe her. She couldn't lie well. She wasn't even afraid of spiders.

Ichigo's frown deepened and he attempted to sidestep her. She moved to stand in front of him again, her smile still stuck on her face.

"Then why are the two beds stuck together like that?"

_He noticed that?_ "I... fell onto the bed in surprise when I saw the spider. Then my bed skidded and hit Nii-sama's." That was perfectly reasonable, wasn't it? Ichigo's frown turned into a scowl and he observed her suspiciously, his eyes roving around the room.

"Where's Byakuya?" his tone was accusing.

"Huh? H—He's not here." This situation was getting from bad to worse.

"What do you mean? I know he came back before you did. He hasn't left since then."

"Maybe he's in another part of the house," Rukia said. She dared to bring her eyes up to Ichigo's.

The boy was silent and he looked over her head.

"What's that?" Ichigo asked, pointing to the odd-shaped bundle lying across the two beds.

_Oh no._ "That's my bolster," she said, dearly wishing that he would believe her. He continued to stare at it, a strange expression coming over his face.

In a burst of speed, he once again tried to enter the room, but Rukia prevented him by kicking him in the shins.

"Why did you do that for?" he yelped, rubbing his sore knee. "I just wanted to check out your new bolster. You never told me you got a new one."

"Well, I don't want you to see it," she said sweetly.

"Why is it wrapped in your blankets?"

"I... I wanted to make it softer."

Ichigo stared at her, then said, "Couldn't you have just bought a softer one instead of doing that?"

Rukia glared at him, "Well, I-"

"Show me its a bolster," Ichigo cut in, his voice flat.

"Wh—_What_?" This was bad.

"You heard me," the boy said crossly. "You didn't want me to have a peep at it, so prove to me that it's actually a bolster because it doesn't look like one. Then I'll go."

Rukia nodded and made her way to the "bolster". As she gazed down at the bundle, she wondered how she would ever make Ichigo believe that it was a bolster. It was obvious that he thought that Byakuya was inside. Which was true. She looked back at Ichigo, who was leaning on the door frame.

She had to do something that would convince him that the bundle was not Byakuya. Needed to do something she would never do to a bundle that was Byakuya...

Rukia slowly laid her head down on the bundle, probably on Byakuya's shoulder. She tightened one arm around his waist. She heard a sharp intake of breath coming from underneath the blankets. Hopefully Ichigo didn't hear it.

"See? It's soft," she said, unable to stop the blood from rushing to her face. The blankets depressed more when she gave another squeeze. Another soft gasp from Byakuya. Her face was so scarlet that she was forced to turn away from Ichigo.

The boy stood where he was, then-

"Alright, I believe you." He walked out of the room and closed the door.

As soon as he left, Rukia rapidly removed her hands from Byakuya. He sat up, holding her blankets such that they shielded his almost nude state from her eyes. She watched as he turned around, stretching out a long arm to reach his clothes. He fixed his slate eyes on her and her face reddened even more, if that was possible.

"Close your eyes."

"O—Okay." Rukia squeezed her eyes tightly shut, as tight as they could go. She heard the rustle of fabric next to her and the closing of the bathroom door. She opened her eyes and buried her face into Chappy.

What had she done?

She should have spoke up when she saw Byakuya open the door to the bathroom. Why hadn't she said anything? And then she went on to practically rape him with her eyes. Why hadn't she stopped herself from gaping at him like a pervert?

What was _wrong_ with her?

This was the worst.

* * *

Byakuya slipped on his clothes and splashed some water onto his heated face.

He remembered the feeling of Rukia gently laying her head on his shoulder, her arm tightening around his waist. He wasn't able to prevent himself from gasping out loud then.

Why had she come back early? She loved Chappy: she would be bound to stay at the store for more than two hours. What was even stranger was that he saw no sign of any new Chappy bunnies anywhere.

He sighed. He hadn't wanted to deal with Ichigo merely because the light in the bathroom was out: he had been in a rush to shower. And if he hadn't carelessly hung his wet clothes on the bathroom door, he wouldn't have slipped on the puddle of water. Then none of this would have happened.

He wouldn't be reliving how it felt to have Rukia pressed so closely beneath him, her breath warming his cheeks and bare skin. He chose _not_ to remember that her ear-piercing scream hurt his ears terribly.

But why had Rukia been so determined not to let Ichigo see them? What difference would it have made if he himself confronted the boy at the door? They would not have needed to go through all the trouble.

Why was Rukia so afraid that Ichigo would come in?

Byakuya turned off the faucet. He shouldn't be upset about this. It shouldn't matter if Rukia was afraid that Ichigo would misunderstand what had happened. It _shouldn't_ concern him.

Yet, why did it feel as if acid was corroding the walls of his stomach?

He dried his face on his towel and opened the door. Rukia sat on her bed, facing the closed window, Chappy in her arms. She had pushed apart the two beds to their regular places. Judging from her vacant expression, he assumed that she was still traumatized by the whole incident. Byakuya walked in front of her, noticing that she did not even blink as he passed her by. He seated himself on his bed.

"Rukia." The sound of his voice broke Rukia's trance-like state and she spun to face him. She instantly prostrated on the bed, her head touching the mattress.

"I am really, really sorry, Nii-sama... I—I didn't mean for all this to happen-"

"Don't apologize," he said swiftly. "None of this was your fault." Rukia straightened herself, but did not make eye contact.

"I still want to apologize for pushing you onto the bed like that..." a lovely hue of pink appeared on her cheeks. "I... I shouldn't have..."

"Why were you afraid that Kurosaki Ichigo would see... us?" Byakuya successfully hid his own surprise. He had not meant to ask her this. It had accidentally escaped his lips.

Rukia had not expected this either. Her eyes widened, but remained focused on her hands.

"Ichigo's been acting strangely recently," she whispered. "I don't know what's wrong with him, but he's been acting so different from his usual self. Like he starts to misunderstand a lot of things and gets upset. I don't want him to think badly of you... because both of you will end up hurt in some way..."

At least he now knew why she was so concerned. It seemed as if she always thought about him first. Byakuya almost smiled. But... was Rukia truly oblivious of why that brat was behaving the way he was? Maybe it was because she only saw Ichigo as her dear friend and nothing more. He hoped that this was the case.

Byakuya examined her face. Yes, she was not being shy: she sincerely was not aware of what Ichigo was feeling. Then he noticed a dark blue bag lying on its side next to her. Was it from the Chappy store? He had not expected their bag to look like this. He thought that it would have more rabbits decorating it.

"What is that?" he asked as he motioned to the bag. Rukia gasped and brought the bag into her lap.

"This is for you, Nii-sama!" she presented it to him, then added, "I bought it when I went out today. I... I... almost forgot to give it to you..."

He studied the bag, then raised his eyes to hers. "This is Chappy?"

Rukia laughed, sending pleasurable tingles down his spine, "No, no, Nii-sama. It isn't Chappy. It's something useful." She jiggled the bag in front of him. He nodded and accepted it from her extended hands. He opened the bag and took out a slim black box. He quizzically looked back at her.

"Go on, Nii-sama. Open it." Rukia was virtually bending forward in her excitement, her eyes wide with anticipation. What had she bought for him? He opened the box.

A pen sat in a cushion of black satin. Byakuya inspected it closely. The barrel had intricately painted cherry blossoms in iridescent ink. It was hand painted, seeing that each petal was finely detailed, finer than if a machine had only printed onto the barrel. Snaking in between the flowers and petals were thin gold lines, representing wind. The pen's cap had a gold clip with the brand's engraved insignia. He pulled off the cap, expecting to find a fancy gold nib.

He saw soft, white hairs coming out of the tip. There was no nib: Rukia had bought him a writing brush.

"Nii-sama," she said eagerly. "Screw open the barrel." He did as he was told and removed the body of the brush. A cartridge of ink was inserted into the back.

"What is this?" he asked. He had never seen anything like it before.

Rukia beamed at his curiosity, "It's a refillable brush, Nii-sama. It works just like a pen. All you need to do is put in a new cartridge when you run out of ink. You don't have to prepare ink or an ink slab anymore... I know how difficult that is for you... especially here." Byakuya stared at the brush in his hand.

"Each cartridge lasts some time and won't dry up easily if you always use it," Rukia said. "So you won't need to replace it too often."

She had gone to buy a brush... for him. A brush that would make doing paperwork less cumbersome and messy. Because she wanted him to be _comfortable_. He sat silently staring at the instrument in his hand.

"Nii-sama... I was really hoping you would like it, it seemed to fit you very well... the design and everything. But if you don't... it's okay. You can give it back to me..."

"No. I do like it. Very much."

"Really?" she asked, her attitude a little more cheery. He nodded and mentally sighed. It did not mean that his silence indicated that he did not like the gift. Then another thought occurred to him.

"Did you not say... you were going to purchase something else?" He noticed that she shifted her eyes away from him.

"I—I decided not to go..." she said unconvincingly. At that moment, he could picture the entire scenario.

Rukia had gone out, intending to buy a bunny for herself. Instead, for some reason, she wound up in a stationary store and saw this brush, which was, he understood, very expensive. She did not have enough money to buy both a plushie and the brush, so...

"I see," he said finally. Rukia visibly relaxed, glad that he did not press her further.

No one had done something like this for him before. No one had bought him something with all their money, leaving them unable to buy what they wanted for themselves.

No one but Rukia.

She had first given him her lap desk and now _this_. A rush of emotion spread through Byakuya's soul and he almost reached out to pull her into his arms.

But he could not. For he knew very well that such an embrace would lead him to do... other things, things that would break Rukia's heart.

"Thank you, Rukia."

She flashed him a dazzling smile, "You're welcome... Nii-sama." He watched her as she settled back on her bed and blissfully took out her book to read from under her pillow.

He could never hurt a person like this. Not a person who cared about him so much. He couldn't bear to see such a dear person cry. He needed to protect Rukia from himself. Byakuya looked back at the precious brush in his hand.

He would control himself, do all that it took to control his wanton feelings.

* * *

**And thus concludes Chapter 11. Hehheh... unclothed Byakuya in this chapter. lol Anyway, both he and Rukia have become even closer (not just physically. lol), and Byakuya starts to realize he is having problems controlling his... affection. Personally, I can see Byakuya leaving his wet clothes on a hook, then slipping on the puddle later. We know that he can be quite rash at times, especially if he was in a hurry. And yes, there are very useful writing brushes that have replaceable cartridges and some do cost a lot. Some of you might wonder why we have not heard from our villain yet and the answer is: he will let out a secret the next time he appears! There is a reason why he has not been eating hearts or turning pluses into Hollows. It is not time for that yet, but all of you may know that he is currently rather content with how things are proceeding. :]**

**As I said before, Chapter 12 will be important, so look out for it! ;] I probably will not be updating late again next week, so you all will be able to read the next chapter on Sunday or Saturday. Kindly drop me lots of reviews! I really like it when all of you tell me what you think. :] Good bye!**


	12. The Lantern Festival

**A.N.: Hello there! Here is Chapter 12 of Fireworks. ;] Thank you for reviewing (andyantopia, ra7matigorti2, Nyanmaru94, BexBluedragon, Pamila de Castro, mochiusagi, Noctis Vee Caelum, Guest, Semi7913, Yuki-onna 0 , isara-love , Raining-skye23, Kirschflower, Perfect Beauty), viewing, following, and favoriting.**

**Hope you... enjoy ;]**

**Warnings: IchiRuki**

**Disclaimers: Bleach is the property of Kubo Tite. I merely own the plot of this story.**

* * *

"All right! Is everybody ready?" Inoue exclaimed enthusiastically and a chorus of "yeses" answered her as the friends gathered outside Ichigo's doorstep.

"We'll have dinner first, then we'll go to the lantern festival, okay?" The friends nodded in agreement to Orihime's plan. Then-

"Wait! Where's Nii-sama?" Rukia asked as she came out of the house.

Ichigo groaned, "I thought he was with you?"

"No, he isn't," Rukia turned back to head into the house. "I have to go get him."

"Alright, we'll wait for you and Kuchiki-taichou," Ishida said as he leaned against the Kurosaki's car. Rukia nodded.

She hurried into the guest room. It was unlike Byakuya to be late: he was always either punctual or early for everything. She threw open the door.

Byakuya sat on his bed, his new brush in hand, writing away. Rukia frowned and approached him.

"Nii-sama?" she asked hesitantly. Hadn't Byakuya agreed that he would come with them? Why was he doing paperwork now? She had told him that they would be leaving at this time. "Are you coming with us? We... are leaving right now."

Byakuya did not look up at her as he said, "I have decided not to accompany you today. You may leave without me."

"But Nii-sama," she protested. "The lanterns will be really pretty to look at. Don't you want to see them?" Why had he suddenly changed his mind?

"It is best... if I did not come."

"We won't be going together again, why don't you want to come with us?" Her last attempt at convincing him to join them.

Byakuya was quiet, then replied softly, "Your friends are waiting for you outside. Do not cause them to wait longer than necessary. I will not be coming." He continued to write a response to the document he was reading.

"Hai... Nii-sama." Rukia turned away from him and left their room. As she bustled out the front door, questions took her mind in a storm.

Why did he not want to come anymore? Was he busy? Rukia recalled that Byakuya had been acting even more aloof than usual for the last few days. What was wrong with him? Had something happened that she was unaware of?

"Rukia, where's Byakuya?" Ichigo asked. "We're going to be late."

"He's not coming with us," she replied in a small voice.

"Eh? Why?" Ishida straightened himself from the car. "You said he wanted to come, right?"

Rukia shrugged, "I don't know. He wouldn't tell me."

"Oh well, can't force him to come, so let's go." Ichigo seemed rather bright about the situation and she briefly wondered why. The friends nodded and began strolling to a restaurant.

"Awwww... There are so many people!" Inoue sighed as they stood outside the restaurant's entrance. The line extended a little out of the door. Sado nodded in agreement.

"They must be pretty popular," Ichigo observed grouchily.

"Should we still eat here?" Ishida asked. "I mean, we'll have to wait to get a seat, and then wait some more for them to make the food. That will take some time and we don't want to be too late to see the lanterns."

Ichigo looked at his watch, "We have time, it's still pretty early. I heard the food here tastes good, so it will be worth the wait." Then he added, "Don't be such a stick in the mud, Ishida."

"_What_? Well maybe _I _actually have the brains to think about time, unlike _someone_."

"Ehhhh?"

Rukia listened to her two friends squabble as they stood in line. It was fun to be with her friends again, just like old times. _If only Nii-sama could have come with us..._

"Kuchiki-san, are you excited?" Orihime bubbled over with enthusiasm as she moved to stand next to her. "It's your first time coming to this lantern display, isn't it?"

Rukia smiled, "Yeah, I am. Ichigo said that it's really nice."

Orihime bobbed her head vigorously, "Uh-huh! They have so many lanterns in so many shapes and sizes. They put light bulbs inside and use silk to cover the wire frame, then..."

As much as she wanted to listen to listen to Orihime talk about the lanterns, Rukia found her mind drifting to a certain person.

What was Byakuya doing now? Would he be doing paperwork or eating dinner? Isshin had brought Yuzu and Karin on a camping trip, so there wouldn't be anyone to cook for him. He was a noble, so he probably never needed to cook anything for himself in his entire life. Would he know how to make his own dinner?

Why had he changed his mind about coming along? Did he decide that he didn't like her friends' company anymore? Rukia had really, really wanted Byakuya to see the lanterns. She knew that he liked to admire the moon. The moon was sort of like a big, silver lantern, so he would have enjoyed this trip. What had made him-

"Kuchiki-san? Are you okay?" Orihime had stopped her babbling and was now looking intently at her. "You look distracted. Your eyebrows are all scrunched up."

"No, it's nothing, Inoue," Rukia said, placating the girl's worries. "There's nothing wrong with me."

Orihime frowned, then gasped in understanding. She bent closer to Rukia and whispered in her ear, "Are you upset that Kuchiki-taichou didn't come?"

Rukia's eyes popped open and a flush tinted her cheeks. She hadn't expected Orihime to guess the truth. "Errr... I..." The long-haired girl threw her arms around Rukia in a suffocating hug.

"Kuchiki-san, don't feel bad. I'm sure he was just too busy, that's all."

But as she patted her friend's back, Rukia had a feeling that there was another reason for his change of mind.

* * *

"Uhhh, finally!" Ichigo exclaimed as he sank into the wooden bench. "My legs were aching." They had just been assigned a table after waiting for almost an hour.

"So says the person who wanted to eat here instead of going to another place that had a shorter line," remarked Ishida as he pushed his glasses up on his nose.

"Hey! I was just being considerate of you all. Don't you want to try the food?"

"Don't make excuses. You were just being greedy."

"No, I wasn't!"

Rukia laughed nervously as a waiter approached them with the menu. Ishida and Ichigo ceased their quarreling long enough to order food, then resumed again. She sighed.

What would it have been like if Byakuya had joined them? Where would he have sat? What would he have thought of this crowded, busy restaurant? Rukia's mind continuously flew back to him as they waited for their orders to be served.

But why was she like this? Why was she allowing herself to be bothered by his absence? It wasn't as if he was sick or something, she shouldn't keep thinking about him. It was unhealthy. Not to mention Ichigo was starting to notice a difference in her behavior.

"Rukia, are you alright?" he asked. "You look kind of preoccupied."

Rukia quickly smiled at him, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking." She couldn't let Ichigo worry about her-

"Kuchiki-san is just upset that Kuchiki-taichou isn't here," Orihime explained helpfully.

"Well, I..." Rukia saw Ichigo's expression immediately change into a scowl and he looked away.

"Rukia, you don't need to worry about Byakuya. He's a grown man; he can take care of himself," came Ichigo's voice. Then-

"Why are you suddenly so concerned about him? You weren't like this before," Ichigo grumbled.

Rukia glanced down at her hands, "Actually, I really don't know..."

"Ahhhh! Rukia, did you get to know what happens at the lantern festival?" Ishida cut in.

Glad for a change of topic, Rukia shook her head, "Not really, but Inoue told me that they have many different kinds of silk lanterns."

"Kuchiki-san! You weren't listening," Inoue said unhappily. "I told you more than that! I said that they have light shows and fireworks, too!"

"Sorry, Inoue."

"They have a lot of snack food carts and stalls," Ishida added. "So we can try the different food that they have there."

"There are game stalls and performances... you will definitely like it, Kuchiki-san!"

Rukia smiled and nodded in agreement. A waiter with their food approached the table.

"Wow, you guys really make the food fast, huh?" Ichigo said appreciatively as he dove into his bowl of soup.

The waiter nodded, flattered, "We try to not keep our customers waiting too long. Enjoy!"

* * *

"Ohhhhh... I ate too much," Orihime groaned, holding her stomach as they left the restaurant.

"That's for being greedy," Ichigo said as he strolled along, one hand in his pocket.

"I couldn't help it though! The food was too good... We should come back again another day."

"I also ate a little more than usual," Rukia laughed. "Their helpings are quite big." Sado nodded and the friends walked leisurely through the town.

"Ishida, are you alright? You've been so quiet," Rukia asked, peering into his face. His complexion appeared slightly pasty.

"What?" Ishida looked down at her. "I'm fine. My stomach's just churning a bit."

"Oh, okay."

"Che. He always looks like that," Ichigo said. He looked over to at Ishida, surprised that he had not gotten a rise out of his friend.

He frowned, "Ishida, you're sure you're alright?" Ishida nodded, then he clapped a hand over his mouth and rushed to a bush alongside the road. He made gagging noises as he buried his head into the plant.

"Ishida-kun! What's wrong?" Inoue asked worriedly as they came running over. Ichigo peered into the bush and grimaced.

"I think he has food poisoning," he announced. Turning back to the bespectacled boy, he asked, "Ishida, do you know what you ordered?"

"Sushi. I have a weak stomach, and the raw vegetables and fish inside were probably unclean," Ishida managed before vomiting again into the bush. Inoue rubbed his back as he threw up yet again.

"Inoue, you cannot heal his stomach?" Rukia asked, concerned.

"But there isn't anything wrong with him. His stomach just doesn't like what he ate. I don't think I can heal something like that."

Ishida straightened and rushed into the nearest store, his friends trailing in after him.

"What's he going to do now?" Rukia asked as Ishida ran into the clothing store's restroom.

"Diarrhea," Ichigo answered simply.

"It seems like you're very knowledgeable about these things."

"Hey! My Dad's a doctor. He likes to tell me what happens with his patients."

"Kurosaki-kun, do you think he'll be okay?" Inoue asked. She knocked on the restroom door, "Ishida-kun? Are you better now?"

A muffled groan, "I have diarrhea... Really bad diarrhea."

"I'm coming in!" Orihime was about to open the door when her friends on both sides of the door shouted a vehement, "No!"

"Inoue, you can't do anything for him. He needs to wait this out on his own," Ichigo said.

"But-"

"Guys," Ishida said weakly from the other side of the door. "Go to the lantern display without me. I'll be fine after a while and catch up with you all."

"Ishida," Ichigo sighed. "We aren't going to leave you here by yourself. You know that. Don't worry about delaying us."

"I really don't know how long I'll be here. Last time I had food poisoning, I was stuck in the bathroom for two hours. If that happens, you guys will miss the lantern festival."

"Should we get him medicine?" Sado asked.

"Ishida, do you want us to buy medicine?" Ichigo repeated in case Ishida had not heard.

"No. Medicine doesn't work on me. Trust me, I've tried all kinds before. I have to sit here and wait."

"Then we'll wait for you here," Ichigo said, leaning against the wall.

About an hour and a half later, Ishida emerged, pale and drawn, from the bathroom.

"Ishida-kun!" Orihime hurried up to him. "Do you feel better now?"

Ishida nodded shamefacedly and said, "I'm really sorry about that, guys. I took so long..."

"Never mind, Ishida. At least you're better now," Rukia smiled.

Ichigo checked his watch, "I think we'd better go home. It takes some time to walk to the lantern festival, by the time we get there, we will only have half an hour left to see the lanterns. We can come another day, since the display'll be on for two more weeks."

"No," Ishida said. "Let's go. I'll feel bad if we had to reschedule because of me. If there isn't enough time, we can come again. But at least we tried, right?" He smiled.

Ichigo sighed, "Alright, then. We'll have to hurry. You guys up to running?"

* * *

Byakuya finished reading a report and placed it on top of a stack of completed paperwork. He looked out the window at a large silver moon, brilliant against a starry backdrop. His thoughts traveled to a certain girl, likely excitedly admiring all that the lantern festival had to offer.

He had dearly wanted to accompany her to see the lanterns, instead of doing paperwork all by himself. But he could not.

As of late, it was becoming increasingly difficult to control his feelings for Rukia. He found that just speaking with her or looking at her caused his mind to travel down a dangerous, scandalous train of thought.

It was best this way, for him not to go with her. He didn't know whether he could keep himself in check if he had went. Byakuya fingered the brush Rukia had bought for him.

What was she doing now? Would she be happily exclaiming her awe for the lanterns? Would she be trying interesting foods, foods that he would never try with her? Would she be taking pictures with her friends, creating memories that he would not be a part of? What would the lanterns look like? Would they have rabbit-shaped ones?

Would she be thinking of him as she spent time with her friends?

Would she... _miss_ him?

Byakuya tried in vain to concentrate on what the noble was asking of him in the proposal.

Rukia had really wanted him to come with her. He knew this from the disappointment in her eyes as she had asked him why he no longer wished to come with her. She would not think that he hadn't come because he didn't want to spend time with her... would she?

He did not want to make her sad because of a misunderstanding again. Perhaps he should have explained that she had not done anything wrong. If Rukia thought that it was because of her that he chose not to go, she would be feeling miserable right now.

He would have ruined what would have been a beautiful night with her friends.

But it was too late now. She had left a long time ago. He was too late to tell her. He would have to wait until she came home. Byakuya found himself staring at the brush in his hand instead of the document in front of him. He recalled her beautiful face, ever so slightly pink as she presented her gift to him.

_"This is for you, Nii-sama!"_

Recalled her excitedly telling him to open the box.

_"Nii-sama, screw open the barrel."_

_"I was really hoping you would like it, it seemed to fit you very well..."_

Recalled how glad she was that he liked her present, even though she was left with no money to buy what she wanted for herself.

Recalled her small hands, her pale skin, her bright, violet eyes, her pink lips, her sweet scent...

_Rukia..._

Byakuya stood up from his bed, casting the shameless noble's greedy proposition aside. He reached for a new set of clothes and walked into the bathroom to change.

* * *

The friends reached the gate of the festival, panting as they caught their breath. They could see bright lights just beyond the ticket sellers' stalls. Once they could breathe stably again, they hurried to buy their tickets.

"Awwww... they're so expensive," Inoue said sadly as she looked into her wallet.

"They have to upkeep the lanterns, right?" Rukia said and smiled. "They have a lot of them, don't-" Her words died in her mouth as her eyes feasted on the scene in front of her. Her mouth dropped open in awe.

A giant tower made of brilliant lanterns met their eyes. There had to be tens of them composing the beams, roof, and balconies. Rukia spun around, taking in the different lanterns around her. There was a huge lantern in the shape of a castle to her left and another large one in the shape of a Shinto god to her right. Lanterns hung from the branches of some trees, while bright strands of lights dripped from others. There were so many lanterns.

It was so beautiful. One of the most beautiful things she had seen in her life.

"Do you guys want to split up? This festival covers a lot of area and we don't have much time," Ichigo suggested, his eyes still transfixed on the brilliant display. "Then everyone can see what they want to see."

"I think we better," Ishida agreed. "We all have maps, right?" Everyone nodded.

"We'll meet back here at closing time."

The friends split up, Ishida, Orihime, and Sado in one group, Ichigo and Rukia in another. Rukia found her attention half on the map, half on the gorgeous lanterns around her.

"Rukia, where do you want to go?" Ichigo asked as he moved to walk next to her. "Is there anything special you want to look at?"

Rukia frowned and stopped, reading the map more carefully, "Why don't we see the animal exhibit? Maybe they have bunny lanterns." Ichigo nodded and they briskly headed in the direction of the display.

Along the way, Rukia suddenly exclaimed, "They have a pond with lanterns here? That's so cool!"

"Do you want to see that?"

Rukia shook her head, "No. Maybe another time. I want to see if they have rabbits." Ichigo inspected the map more closely.

"Actually, they say they have a "Lanterns from Around the World" display, but we missed it."

"Oh really?" Rukia read the details as they hurried along. "That's too bad. I would have liked to see it."

"Their last show today is a fireworks display. We'll be able to catch that at least," Ichigo smiled down at her. "We could come another day to catch the other display."

"Yeah, maybe we could," Rukia replied thoughtfully. She was slightly disappointed that they didn't have the time to see the entire of lanterns. At the pace they were walking, she wasn't able to admire much of the lights and lanterns around her. But it was fine, they would come back another day.

_ And then Nii-sama can come along, too._

* * *

_ What am I doing here?_

Byakuya stared at the gate to the festival in front of him. He had practically sprinted to the lantern display from the Kurosakis' house, even though he knew that it was highly rash and undignified for him to do so. He glanced at his watch.

Twenty minutes until closing time. Was he too late? People were already streaming out of the gates. Rukia had probably already left.

He hastily approached a ticket stall, glad that he no longer needed to stand in line: most visitors already had bought their tickets a long time ago. A girl sat inside the stall, counting the money earned for the day. She looked up when she noticed him. The girl gasped and flushed, her eyes roving up and down him. Byakuya had a feeling it was technically too late for him to buy a pass into the festival, but he was going to try.

"May I purchase a ticket?" he asked, employing all his alluring charms.

"B—But... But... We're closing already, sir," the poor girl stuttered, staring at his face. "Y—You won't have the time to see-" Byakuya fixed a gray-eyed, half-lidded gaze on her, his hair falling over his eyes.

"_Really_?" he purred. The girl did not stand a chance.

"Well... maybe I can give you just one ticket," the girl fumbled around and produced a ticket.

"Thank you." He paid for it, accepting the map the girl gave him, and headed into the park, paying no attention to the exploding fireworks overhead.

He _needed_ to find Rukia.

* * *

"Awwww..." Rukia said sadly. "They don't have bunny lanterns here." She and Ichigo had checked around the animal lantern exhibit for rabbit shaped lights, but to no avail. Suddenly, they heard explosions above them and they looked up.

"Wow!" Rukia gasped, her eyes shiny with awe. "The fireworks started!" She didn't see Ichigo's softened expression as he observed her.

"It's so pretty..." she sighed, resting her back against a short fence.

"Yeah... really pretty."

They both remained this way for a while, watching the blooming fireworks, with Rukia occasionally making little exclamations of delight. Then, she suddenly perked up.

"Ichigo! I just thought of another place where they might have rabbit lanterns," she said, getting up from her relaxed position on the fence. "I'm going to see if I'm right." She sprinted off through the departing throngs of visitors.

"Rukia! Wait for me!" Ichigo shouted after her, also rising to run after her. Yet, he was blocked by the crowd of people. He couldn't see where Rukia had gone.

"That midget," Ichigo muttered crossly as he thrust his hands in his pockets, searching for the map. He couldn't find it. Rukia had it with her and he foolishly hadn't taken one of his own. She probably thought he had his own map. Now he would have to comb through the park to find her.

"Damn it!"

* * *

"Huh? Where's Ichigo?" Rukia asked aloud as she stopped to look behind her. She could have sworn that he had followed her. But there was no Ichigo in the sea of people. She sighed. They would have to meet up at the entrance of the festival at closing time. There was still time, the fireworks had not ended yet.

She walked briskly to the Alice in Wonderland exhibit, passing the darkened pond, the colorful fireworks reflected on its surface. If she walked faster, she would probably be able to see the lit up rabbit before the lanterns were turned off. She increased her speed, the bright lanterns and lights a blur as she went by. Then she stopped and turned her head, regarding a display that caught her eye.

It was a cherry blossom walk, lit by sakura-shaped lanterns. With _real_ blooming cherry trees.

Even from where she stood, she could see the trees' pink petals drifting softly down to blanket the ground. The glow of the lanterns beckoned to Rukia, as if asking her to take a step into the swirl of pink snow.

Even though it appeared quite long, the walk would curve around to meet with the main path again. She could go by this route first, then go to see the Wonderland exhibit.

Rukia entered the display.

* * *

Byakuya glanced around him. He could not see Rukia anywhere in the crowd or at the displays he passed by.

She must have left.

Yet, she and her friends had not left that early, so they would likely stay until closing time. The park where the festival was being held was very large: they would need a good deal of time to admire all the displays. Not to mention Soul Society never had a lantern festival on this scale before; Rukia would want to spend a lot of time at each exhibit. The fireworks still had not ended either, as he distinctly heard the sound of explosions in the air.

Maybe she was still here. But if so, where was she? Byakuya pushed his way through the crowd...

And halted in his steps. A walk flanked by two rows of blossoming cherry trees glowed brightly before him. He noticed that the light came from many, many sakura-shaped lanterns nestled in the pink canopies of the trees. Delicate petals floated gently in the soft breeze.

_Could it be..._

Byakuya hastened into the walk.

* * *

Rukia gazed up at the sky through the branches of the cherry trees as she entered the walk. She could still see exploding fireworks in the sky. Actually, the walk was empty save for her. Most of the crowd were leaving the festival or watching the fireworks from a better place. As she lowered her head to look at the rest of the walk, she gasped loudly.

The cherry trees rained petals onto the ground. The lanterns on the tree branches reflected the hue of the flowers, giving the entire walk a soft, pink glow. The pavement itself was littered with small petals, like a floral carpet. Rukia opened her hands and lifted them closer to the branches of the trees, allowing the dainty, almost ethereal petals to fall into her hands.

It was all so beautiful. Rukia promised herself that she would always remember this as she admired the pink snow cupped in her hands.

_If only Nii-sama had come... then he would have been able to see this with me._

She clenched her hand carefully, making certain that she did not crush the fragile petals inside, and proceeded to leave the walk. She immediately stopped in her tracks, her mouth automatically dropping open, her eyes widening.

Byakuya stood but a few steps away from her, flanked by the rows of cherry trees, the light from the lanterns playing on his fair skin.

* * *

Byakuya watched as Rukia reached her hands up to the falling petals, collecting them in her cupped hands. The light from the lanterns cast a delicate glow on her entire being. Her lips were turned up in a dazzling smile, her violet eyes shining with pure delight. Even the smallest things were able to make her so happy.

She was... _perfect_.

At that moment, he knew that she was not blaming herself for his not coming with her. He continued to watch her as she looked in awe at the pink petals in her hand. Then she carefully kept them in her fist and took a step toward him.

And saw her eyes widen with shock, her mouth falling open. No words were spoken as their gazes remained on one another.

Then, Rukia's mouth broke into a heartbreaking smile and she ran a little closer to him, her hands shyly behind her back. Her cheeks were pink as she looked up at him, just like the flurry of pink swirling down from the trees.

"Nii-sama!" she said, unable to disguise her gladness. "You came!" Byakuya was silent, unable to say a single word: he was much too overcome.

"Isn't the festival pretty?" she asked, glancing about her at the scenery. "I haven't even got to see everything, but it's still so beautiful? Don't you think so... Nii-sama?"

"Beautiful indeed," he said softly, unable to tear his eyes away from her. She beamed at him.

"But I must ask... why have you not seen the whole park? You left early enough to do so."

"Oh, that's because Ishida had food poisoning after dinner and it took him a long time to get over it," she explained. "But he's alright now, I think."

"I see." The two remained silent, unsure of what to say.

"Nii-sama," Rukia suddenly said. "Doesn't this walk remind you of something?" She had an almost mischievous glint in her eye.

"Pardon?" Byakuya asked. _Remind me of what? _

He could not in the world of him focus enough to guess what she was speaking of. He was struggling desperately to keep control over himself, for his emotions were threatening to burst out of his heart.

She grinned and brought a hand out from behind her back. Rukia held her small fist just below her lips, and said grimly, "Bankai, _Senbonzakura Kageyoshi_." Then, she stepped up close to him, her fist still remaining in the same position.

Rukia was so close to him, too close. Byakuya found his eyes helplessly drinking in her entire figure as if she were a stream of the purest water.

He needed to take a step back, step back before something bad happened to her. Something _really_ bad. Yet, he found himself rooted to the ground, his legs unable to move, his heart pounding in his chest.

Then, Rukia stood on her tiptoes and tossed the petals in her hand at him. She laughed, her violet eyes narrowed with mirth. The blush on her face was so enchanting... so _tempting_.

"Nii-sama," she giggled. "Now do you know what-"

Her eyes widened when Byakuya grabbed her wrist, pulling her flush against him.

* * *

Rukia's eyes widened as he gripped her wrist and pulled her against him.

He was angry. Had she crossed the boundary of their stiff relationship? She hadn't meant any disrespect when she threw the cherry petals on him or when she imitated his bankai. She had only wanted to make him smile. Rukia deeply regretted her actions. She fearfully raised her eyes to him.

And was instantly ensnared by his ashen eyes.

She couldn't break his intense stare. She was drowning, drowning in those dark pools of gray. Byakuya was so close to her, so close that their noses were nearly touching, so close that she could feel his heart beating erratically beneath her fingertips. Her brain began shutting down.

She no longer knew that they were in the cherry blossom walk.

No longer knew that the festival would close in fifteen minutes.

No longer knew anything, save that Byakuya's nearness was _intoxicating_ her.

Rukia's eyes slowly traveled down from his eyes, to his nose, settling on his lips. They looked soft and fine.

Would they feel soft... against hers?

She was vaguely conscious of Byakuya's eyes closing, his face moving even closer to hers, his perfect lips parted. Unconsciously, her head tilted up ever so slightly.

And her world erupted as his lips pressed against hers.

* * *

Byakuya slanted his mouth hungrily over Rukia's, desperately tasting what he had desired for so long. She tasted of pure sweetness, a sweetness that clouded his mind and drove him over the edge with want.

He needed to stop while he still had control over himself.

But he could not. His body, experiencing a flavor that it had so dearly craved, ceased to obey his rational mind. Yet, the latter was also rapidly slipping out of control, succumbing to the delicious pleasure that was Rukia.

He ran his tongue along the seams of her mouth, inciting a soft moan in the back of her throat. Her mouth opened in a gasp as his teeth brushed her lips, and he immediately thrust his tongue into her delicious cavity.

* * *

Rukia stood helpless as Byakuya plundered her mouth, her body crushed against his, moaning when his wicked tongue stroked the roof of her mouth.

This was wrong. She couldn't do this to him. She had to move away.

His hand let go of her wrist and slid into her hair, angling her head for the easier pillaging of her mouth. Rukia's mind was fogging over, losing herself in his sinful kiss. She hesitantly touched her tongue with his and he let out a low moan, instantly snatching up her pink muscle in a seductive dance.

Her hands slowly coasted from his chest, to Byakuya's neck, to his jaw, and into the silky strands of his ebony hair. He growled, deepening the kiss, his other arm snaking possessively around her waist.

Rukia thought she would die from the lack of air, die from the persistent onslaught of his kisses. Yet, it did not matter, for she was experiencing what she desired for so long. She would gladly die here, for she wanted nothing more than Byakuya to ravage her mouth.

* * *

Byakuya disentangled his tongue from hers, trailing small kisses along Rukia's jaw and down the fine, white column of her neck, down into into the hollow of her throat, her moans of pleasure hazing his mind. His tongue slipped out between parted lips, sensually tracing her delicate collar bones.

She was heaven itself. Never before had Byakuya felt this way. Then-

"B—Byakuya..." she gasped softly, her fingers tightening in his hair.

His name sounded so wonderful, so enticing coming from her, as if it were meant to be spoken by Rukia, and Rukia alone.

Hearing his name further fueled him to capture her lips in his again, his tongue mercilessly exploring every nook and cranny of her mouth. His arm around her waist crushed her even closer to him, his body grinding itself into hers.

He would show her how much he craved this, craved _her_.

* * *

Byakuya was pulling her so close to him, so close that their bodies were molded into one, _inseparable_. Rukia felt her back slam into the trunk of a cherry tree, the petals raining over them as their tongues intertwined with one another.

She wished for them to always continue like this, for the rest of her life.

Her trembling fingers traveled down from his hair, touching the pale flesh of his neck. She glided her hands into the partially unbuttoned neckline of his dress shirt, feeling the chiseled muscles of his shoulders and upper chest. A moan escaped from his lips, a moan that made her think that she would go mad with desire for him. Byakuya's hands ran over her entire back back, caressing her entire frame, insistently wrestling with her tongue, claiming her as his-

"Rukia!"

Gray and violet eyes shot open. Their tongues were still interlaced, bodies melded into one, hands stopped abruptly in their motions, two hearts still yearning to possess.

"Rukia! Where are you?" Ichigo's voice struck cold through Rukia's frazzled brain.

Her eyes focused on Byakuya's misty ones, lust fading away, horror and despair taking its place. Rukia forcefully pulled away from him, taking tremulously steps backward.

She stared at the man before her, the man she had been passionately kissing, the man she had wanted so terribly.

The man who was her brother.

Rukia felt tears start to form, unable to stop them from streaming down her cheeks. She clutched a hand to her mouth, an awful, nauseous feeling arising in her throat.

What had she _done_ to him?

She had defiled him, the person she cared so much about. She knew that Byakuya did not love her, yet she took advantage of him anyway, _seduced_ him, regardless of what he felt about her. And she looked so much like Hisana, he probably imagined her to be her sister.

She had taken advantage of the pain he had felt when he lost his wife, taken advantage of his anger at her stupidity... taken advantage of _him_.

_How _could_ you?_

"Byaku- N—Nii-sama..." Tears flowed down her cheeks. "I—I am so sorry... s—so sorry..." She backed away, almost tripping over a stone in her wretchedness.

"No... Rukia-" Byakuya took a step closer to her, catching her hand. She dared not look meet his eyes. She was too ashamed.

"I—I'm so sorry..." Rukia wrenched her hand free from his grasp, and she blindly rushed out of the cherry blossom walk.

* * *

_She is running away from me... leaving me..._

Byakuya watched as Rukia's back grew smaller as she drew further from him.

He had defiled her, stolen her first kiss, something that she would have given to another man. Certainly not himself. He had _hurt_ her. He pictured her tear-streaked face as she backed away from him.

What had he _done_?

He even had the gall to grab her hand as she tried to escape from him, so desperate was he for her to return to his arms.

She had been so happy to see the lanterns, but he ruined it. Ruined _everything,_ all because he was unable to subdue his lust for Rukia. He had promised himself to never hurt her again, never to make her cry, but now she was worse than hurt.

Rukia would always remember how her adopted brother took advantage of her. She had trusted him and cared about him, and _this_ was how he repaid her.

_ Such a base ingratiate you are, Kuchiki Byakuya._

He stumbled toward the mouth of the walk, bitter self-loathing and pain seeping through his soul.

"All guests, please make your way to the entrance of the park. We will be closing in five minutes."

But Byakuya could hear nothing as he trudged through the pink tears of the cherry trees.

* * *

Rukia sped out of the walk, wiping tears from her eyes and cheeks.

_You immoral slut._

She gasped in agony as sharp, searing pain erupted through her head and coursed to her heart. Rukia fell to the pavement, clutching her pounding head. She bit her sleeve, stemming the cries of pain that would have escaped from her lips, sobs wracking her small frame.

The pain was so intense, throbbing in her heart and brain, as if her entire body would be completely cleaved open from skull to foot.

Yet, even as she writhed on the ground in agony, all Rukia could recall was what she had done to Byakuya. She heard the sound of thundering footsteps approaching her.

"RUKIA!" Ichigo ran to her, and sank to his knees. He took her shoulders in his hands and propped her up. "What's wrong? Are you sick?"

"Y—Yeah..." She was sick, so sick that she would never, ever recover. Her heart was broken beyond repair, all because of her indecent behavior. And there was no way she could ever expect Byakuya to trust, or even care about, her again.

It was all over.

Ichigo draped his arms around her, pressing her to him. "Which part of you is hurting? It's bad, isn't it? You were collapsed on the floor."

The pain slowly began to subside and Rukia looked up at Ichigo's worried amber eyes. "Ichigo, I'm better already. Don't worry about me." She tried to stand up, but the boy held her firmly in place,

"Are you sure? You look really troubled, though," Ichigo said. "You _have_ to tell me what's wrong with you. I won't let you go if you don't explain to me what's going on."

"Ichigo..." Rukia gently pushed herself away from him. "Nothing's wrong." She stood up.

"We have to leave, the festival is closing."

Ichigo frowned, but nodded and the pair headed for the entrance.

"I—Ichigo?"

"Huh?"

"Can I..." Rukia paused. "... sleep in your closet tonight?"

"Eh, seriously? Sure, I don't mind."

* * *

A pair of slate eyes quietly watched the petite girl as she was enveloped in the boy's arms. Hurt consumed Byakuya's entire being, laying waste to his already heavily damaged heart.

Rukia wanted to sleep in that brat's closet. She was leaving... so soon?

Byakuya had dearly hoped that somehow they could continue to share the guest room. Hoped that she could remain close to him. Shameless really, after what he did to her.

He should have expected that she would stay far, far away from him. It was only natural.

_So she does love... Kurosaki Ichigo._

She immediately rushed into the boy's embrace after what had happened. That was the man who she would have given her first kiss to, not himself.

_Kurosaki Ichigo._

As expected.

Byakuya turned around silently, walking toward the other exit of the walk.

The last firework of the night exploded in the blackened sky, and faded away into nothingness.

* * *

**Major developments in this chapter, like I said. Poor Ishida having food poisoning (poor plant as well). Food poisoning is not fun in the least. But Byakuya and Rukia share their first kiss... with rather unfortunate results. Each is afraid to hurt the other, resulting in misunderstandings. Hehheh... so those of you who like limes have one in this chapter. ;] Hope you don't think that the kiss is too fast, as it is already Chapter 12, and the descriptions of the place, etc. were beautiful. Actually, I based the basic layout and displays of the festival on a real lantern festival I visited. And that was _seriously_ pretty. :] I added several more additions though, like fireworks, the pond of lanterns (though Rukia and Co. did not get to see it), etc. All adds to the poignant scenes. **

**So kindly spare me lots of reviews. :] I worked hard to churn out this chapter and I would like very much to hear what you think. Bye bye!**


	13. I Am Sorry

**A.N.: Here is Chapter 13. Lot's of reviews this time *grins happily*! Thank you all for reviewing (Kirschflower, Perfect Beauty, ra7matigorti2, isara-love, Guest, Nyanmaru94, mochiusagi, Rainb0wNinja, Marianna Zunis, andyantopia, PAMILA DE CASTRO, A Reader, Princess of Rainbows and Death, velvetsins, Noctis Vee Caelum, Yuki-onna 0, Tank, and Lilian Violet), viewing, favoriting, and following. You guys made my day.**

**If you usually don't read my author's note at the end, kindly do so this time, as I have something important to say. :]**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Warnings: Angst and IchiRuki (one-sided as usual).**

**Disclaimers: Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite. I merely own the plot of the work.**

* * *

Rukia awoke and was faced with the closed, beige doors of Ichigo's closet. She sat up, the blankets falling away. _ Last night..._

The festival.

Byakuya.

What she _did_ to him.

She could not face him after what happened. It was impossible. The worst thing was that Byakuya would never forgive her.

No. She could never forgive herself.

She had been trying to explain these inappropriate, sinful feelings that she had toward him for some time, even trying to push them to the back of her mind. But now after the festival, she could had no choice but to acknowledge what she felt for Byakuya.

It would be a burden that she would have to carry in her heart for the rest of her life. Rukia fell back onto the folded blankets.

_I wish that... I could stay in this closet forever... because I can never face him properly ever again._

And yet, her treacherous heart still longed for Byakuya, for his warmth, his caresses, his kisses. She could not forget him, even if she wanted to. That was what made everything so difficult. Even as she lay alone in the darkened space of the closet, her mind refused to abandon the sensations she had felt the last night, like she should.

Refused to abandon _him_.

Rukia stared up at the top of her closet. _ Why?_

Why was the person that she loved so much Byakuya? Why was she so stupid to fall in love with him, of all people? She knew that feeling this way would cause nothing but pain, both to herself and to him. It was not possible that he would ever feel the same way about her, or anyone else for that matter.

_ You are an absolute fool, Rukia. _

He loved Hisana, loved her so much that he still mourned her until this day, loved her so much that Rukia could still see him quietly suffering over her death. And that was not going to change, even though it would benefit Byakuya greatly if he could let go of the sorrow he felt at losing her sister.

He loved Hisana, not Rukia. She needed to brand that fact deep into her mind.

She was so selfish. Kissing him probably brought up memories of her sister, throwing him into despair all over again. He was probably pining away in the guest room... all because of her.

And she said she wanted him to be _happy_. Rukia scoffed softly in her closet. _If only happiness was akin to sorrow... _ She could never stop being a weight that Byakuya was forced to drag along, could she?

She would have left this mission and returned to Soul Society if not for her volunteering for it. Ironically, it was also because of Byakuya that she was in the Living World. Because she wanted to make him _proud_.

He could never be proud of a person who used her resemblance to his deceased wife to seduce him. He could never be proud of a person like _her_.

Stabbing pain exploded from her chest, and rapidly spread throughout her whole body. Rukia hurriedly snatched up a sheet and stuffed it into her mouth, muffling the screams of agony which threatened to spill out of her mouth. She clutched at her chest as tears ran in streams down her cheeks, her body contorted, her blankets twisted around her.

_He could never love you, not after what you've done._

A muffled cry escaped from the sheets in her mouth. It hurt so much, her heart hurt so much, more than the physical pain she was enduring now. Rukia felt sweat soaking through her clothes, mimicking the sobs that rattled her small frame.

"Hey, Rukia?" Ichigo knocked lightly on her closet door. "Don't you think you should wake up? It's pretty late already and lunch is ready."

Rukia struggled to subdue the pain. She could not let Ichigo know about this. She was about to open her mouth to speak when another bout of pain erupted from her chest. She grit her teeth, stifling the scream that would have escaped.

"Rukia? You okay? Are you still sleeping?"

Rukia gathered all her strength together. "I—I'm coming..."

"You need to hurry up, or else my family will eat all the food. The food's good today, since Yuzu made her special curry." She heard the sound of Ichigo's footsteps subside.

_Curry_... Yuzu cooked curry... something Byakuya liked to eat...

Something she herself had always wanted to make for him.

Rukia managed to sit up, the pain in her chest slowly dying away, and she pushed open the closet door with much effort. Her head spinning slightly and her vision blurry, she looked down at the floor of Ichigo's room. It seemed so far down, should she try to jump like she usually did? She was too short for her feet to reach the ground anyway.

Rukia pulled herself together and propelled herself from the ledge of the closet. For a second, everything seemed to be swirling around her, then she crashed loudly onto the floor.

_What is wrong with me? I can't even get out of a closet properly anymore..._

"Rukia?" Ichigo threw open the bedroom door. "Rukia, are you alright?" He noticed Rukia gingerly picking herself up from the floor. He hurried to her.

"Yeah, Ichigo... everything's fine..." She smiled and Ichigo stared intently into her eyes as he helped her stand up. Finally-

"Sorry, but I don't believe that," he concluded. "Something's must be wrong. You can't even jump out of a closet properly. Not to mention you've been moping around ever since we got home last night..."

Rukia stood up and straightened out her pajamas. "Don't think too much, Ichigo." She brushed past him. "I need to brush my teeth."

"Rukia." The boy's voice was harsh. "You need to tell me what's wrong. Aren't we friends? Don't think that I'll let you continue to be like this."

Rukia glanced back at him, and walked out of the bedroom.

* * *

When Rukia arrived at the kitchen table, she was met with the Kurosaki family hungrily devouring their food. A steaming bowl of red curry sat in the middle of the table. She scanned the members of Ichigo's family.

_Good_. Isshin was here. She would ask him about the pains she had been experiencing lately. As Rukia took her seat next to Ichigo, she noticed something else.

Byakuya was not here.

"Ichigo, where's... _Nii-sama_?" she asked worriedly as she poured curry over her rice.

"Che, Yuzu called him so many times, but he didn't want to come out," Ichigo replied as he stuffed enormous amounts of rice into his mouth. "Said he wasn't hungry."

"Oh... okay..."

Rukia chewed her rice, the curry's spiciness causing her eyes to water. Was Byakuya sick? Why did he not feel like eating? She stopped chewing altogether, her chopsticks poised in midair.

He was not eating... _because of her_.

She began to blindly put food into her mouth, unable to savor the delicious curry. That was why he was not here. He was too angry and upset, so distressed that he could not eat.

She stood up from the table, causing the Kurosaki family to stare up at her in surprise.

"I... I'm going to get him," she mumbled. "He needs to eat." She left the table, making sure her hair hid the emotions playing over her features, and walked to the guest room. Before she knew it, she found herself standing in front of the room's door. Rukia raised her hand to knock, but stopped.

She should not be here. She shouldn't be the one to tell Byakuya to eat, not after what she did. It would be cruel to him, forcing him to hear the sound of her voice. But then, Yuzu had asked him to come have lunch, didn't she? If Byakuya wouldn't listen to Ichigo's cute and sweet little sister, he probably wouldn't listen to any other member of Ichigo's family.

Rukia rapped lightly on the door. No response.

"N—Nii-sama?" How strange it felt now, addressing him so! Rukia could not help but be reminded of his soft, possessing lips upon hers just the night before. "Lunch is ready... you have to come eat..."

The silence that followed was so long that Rukia feared that something happened to him. She was about to knock again when he spoke.

"I am not hungry." Byakuya's voice was quiet and incredibly calm. Despite everything that had happened between them, Rukia felt a thrill of pleasure run down her spine as she listened to him speak.

"N—No... you have to eat," she said weakly. "It isn't healthy for you if you don't... especially you have so much paperwork to do all the time... It's even curry today, something you like to eat." He did not answer.

"Please?" Rukia knew that begging him was not going to work: Byakuya was always especially stubborn if he made up his mind. Nevertheless, she had to try.

"Your meal is growing colder by the minute," he said. "Enjoy your lunch. I will not be joining you."

"H—Hai..." Rukia turned and headed back to the kitchen. Seating herself once more at the table, she absently picked up her bowl in her hand, too distracted to notice that Ichigo was staring at her worriedly. She should have known that Byakuya would not listen to her after what happened. She was foolish to think otherwise.

_He really doesn't want to see me at all..._

Her vision became blurred with tears as she scooped her food into her mouth. She could not taste anything at all.

"Onee-san, is my curry _that_ spicy?" Yuzu suddenly asked, her eyebrows drawn together in concern. "You're crying."

"Was it that spicy for you?" Karin also asked. "It wasn't too bad for me."

"What?" Rukia looked up at the inquisitive faces around her. "Y—Yeah... it is very spicy..." She wiped her tears away with the back of her hand, yet they continued to stream down undeterred. It was a good thing that she was eating curry, otherwise she would not have been able to explain her current sorry state.

"You are a MIRACLE!" Isshin exclaimed, throwing his arms around Yuzu. "You made the spiciest curry! See? You made your old man cry, too!" He pointed to his red, runny eyes as he squeezed his daughter close.

Rukia stood up again. If she stayed at the kitchen table any longer, Ichigo and his family were going to realize that it wasn't the curry that was making her cry.

"Errrr... I think I better not eat anymore," Rukia said and she plastered a smile on her face. "I'm going to keep crying if I stay here and eat, even though the curry tastes really good." She quickly pushed in her seat and left the kitchen.

She could hear Ichigo calling her name as she made her way up the stairs.

* * *

Byakuya sat on his bed, his paperwork scattered around him. Stacks of documents sat where his pillow should have been, at the foot of his bed, and on the floor. It didn't matter where he put them after all: he did not expect to be sleeping for a long time.

She had come to ask him to eat lunch... even after everything that had happened the previous night. She had come to ask him to eat together with her... even after he had molested her, even after he had made her _cry_.

He had almost given in to her plea, almost opened the door to join her. However, he had stopped himself before he made another terrible mistake. He knew that he would immediately crush her struggling form against him and force her into another kiss were he to open that door.

It was so wrong for him to still feel warmth as he thought about her selflessness. He wished so much to be able to take her in his arms and soothe away her pain.

But he could not, not when the pain she was feeling now was brought about by himself.

She would have Kurosaki Ichigo to take care of her. She did not need _him_. After all, she had run to that boy in the first place last night, and away from him. He could never compare to the brat, could he?

Yet, Kurosaki Ichigo never forced himself upon her, not to his knowledge at least, while he had. The boy had won her over by being brash, loud, and warm, all the things that Byakuya himself was not. He knew himself to be moody, cold, and harsh, characteristics that no one could ever learn to love. Even his own wife did not love him, so how could he have even _wished_ for Rukia to feel what he felt for her?

Yes, he now admitted to himself that Hisana had not loved him. She only saw him as her dear friend. The incident that occurred at the festival with Rukia finally forced him to come to terms with this, despite his avoidance of it for so many years.

But he could not blame Hisana, not after how he treated her beloved little sister.

Perhaps it was best like this, for it seemed that those he loved ended being hurt. He could not wish for more.

But if he ever _did_ have the chance to earn a place beside Kurosaki Ichigo in Rukia's heart, he had completely lost it with the events at the lantern festival. He could not hope to gain it back again.

It was over for him, completely and entirely over.

He gazed over to the empty bed beside him. It was stripped bare of its comforters, blankets, and pillows. Everything that he treasured seeing when he awoke to a new day was gone. It was as if Rukia had never slept beside him on that bed.

Byakuya stretched out a hand, laying it softly on the mattress. He recalled the times they had enjoyed together when she still stayed in the guest room.

Rukia, her face a beautiful scarlet as she spoke with him.

Rukia, determined as she told him how important he was to her.

Rukia, smiling happily as they drew the Seaweed Ambassador together on the desk she had personally given him.

Rukia, her warmth emanating through his cold heart as she embraced him.

_Rukia..._

So many memories flooded through his mind and seared through his heavily damaged heart. Memories that he was unable to forget.

He would do as much paperwork as possible to help relinquish this feeling for her. It would do them both good the sooner he let her go. Byakuya withdrew his outstretched hand from the bed and returned to the document before him.

* * *

"I can't find anything wrong with you," Isshin stated as he finished examining Rukia. "You are in good health."

"Okay, I was just wondering," she smiled as she hopped down from the patients bench in his clinic. "Thank you, though, and please remember not to tell Ichigo." She prepared to head out the door.

"Rukia-chan!" Isshin called after her. She halted and turned around.

"You weren't crying because of the curry, spicy as it was, is that right?"

"I—It was spicy... and my eyes were watery," Rukia said lamely. She should have known that either Ichigo or his father would have realized this.

"You need to tell your Daddy," Isshin said firmly, hands on his hips. "It isn't good to keep negative feelings inside here." He patted his heart.

"No... I'm fine..." Rukia smiled widely. "See?"

"Ahhhhh... don't think you can fool this old man. You smile, but there isn't any joy in your face. Not good, not good," Isshin said, shaking his head. "What happened to the happy Rukia-chan we always see?"

"I—I am happy..."

"Tell you what," Isshin bent closer to whisper conspiratorially into Rukia's ear. "I'm secretly planning a trip to Tokyo for the whole Kurosaki family next week. And you're INVITED!" At the last part, he flung open his hands wide as he grinned. Rukia laughed weakly.

"That will make you feel better, won't it? Just don't tell anybody else, okay?" Isshin said cheerily. "You'll get to see what a big, modern city is like. You can try new food and see new things. And best of all... Byakuya can come along, too!"

Rukia's blood ran cold at the mentioning of Byakuya's name. No, she was not going on a trip with Byakuya. It was far too dangerous. She did not know what else she was capable of doing when they were alone.

"W—Wouldn't Ichigo not want Nii-sama to come?" she asked, hoping that Isshin would change his mind.

"Don't you mind what my punk of a son thinks." Isshin flapped a hand at her. "After all, it's you that matters! Wouldn't you like your handsome brother to come with you?"

"N—NO!" Rukia shouted all too hastily, her cheeks flushed red. Why was Isshin making this so difficult? She knew that he was being very kind to her, even inviting her on his family's vacation. But why did he want her to bring _Byakuya_? She failed to realize that Isshin was watching her keenly.

"Huh?" he asked. "Don't you like Byakuya?"

"I—I don't like him..." she muttered staring down at her feet. She did not deserve to like him in that way.

"Really? I thought you two settled all your past problems a long time ago." Isshin plopped down in his doctor's chair. He took on the air of an experienced shrink. "You mean you guys still have animosity?"

"It isn't like that..." Rukia mumbled. But now, with everything, it probably was. Byakuya probably hated her for what she did. Like how she hated herself.

"So you don't hate each other anymore, but then you don't like him," Isshin concluded as he rubbed his chin. "Well, I suppose that's possible."

Rukia almost wanted to explain that that was not what she meant earlier, but stopped herself. She did not need Isshin knowing that she harbored forbidden, inappropriate feelings for Byakuya. She could not bear anymore shame.

"Why don't I get Byakuya and we can sort this out before we go on the trip? That would work." Isshin rose from his chair and walked to the door. His words played themselves over a few times before Rukia finally registered them.

_He's getting Byakuya? No, no, no... he _can't_ get Byakuya._

Rukia clung onto Isshin's sleeve as he opened the door. "No, no! Please, _please_ don't get Byakuya... He doesn't want to see me..." She tugged a little too forcefully and Isshin slipped and fell backwards onto the floor, his legs in the air. Rukia gasped and she rushed to his side.

"I'm so sorry!" she helped him sit up. "I shouldn't have pulled so hard-"

"_Byakuya_, is it?" Isshin grinned wickedly at her. Rukia frowned at him, bewildered.

"What do you mean?" she asked confusedly.

Isshin faced her, sitting cross-legged on the floor, his smiled still stuck on his face. "You called him _Byakuya _a minute ago, not Nii-sama." He stuck his face closer to hers.

"_Want to tell me what's really going on now?_"

Rukia's eyes widened. She called him... _Byakuya_? Of all the stupid, stupid things she could have done. Isshin was bound to think something was going on. Maybe he would even find out what was bothering her.

"I—It's because you called him Byakuya," she explained. "I was really afraid that you would go get him, when he doesn't want to see me, so I mixed up his terms of address." It was possible, people did that sometimes. Hopefully Isshin would believe her.

Instead, he wagged a finger at her. "Don't think that I'm as stupid as my son. You expect me to believe that?"

"It's true!" Rukia exclaimed adamantly. "People do it all the time, why do you think that I could not make this mistake?" _Please believe me... please, please, please..._

"Well, because I know my third daughter. But, okay then," Isshin said, slouching back a little. "Tell me why he doesn't want to see you instead. We have to work this out. After all, you're going to be living with him again after this mission is over. It'll just be the two of you, so we need to solve this."

"I... did something that was really, really disrespectful... to him," Rukia said softly.

But in truth, what she did was more than disrespectful. It was downright low and cruel. She probably would move out of the Kuchiki Manor once all this was over, since she did not deserve to live there as a part of his family. Yet, this was all she could tell Isshin without revealing too much.

"So just say sorry," Isshin said. "He'll understand. He cares very, very much for you, you know that right?"

_Not anymore._ "I can't say sorry enough times for this. He will never forgive me... and I can never forgive myself."

"Why don't you tell me what you did, then I'll help judge if it's possible for you guys to reconcile?"

"No, I can't." Rukia smiled sadly and she stood up from the floor. "It's something that I have to live with."

"Rukia-chan!" Isshin called as she opened the door. She turned around.

He smiled at her. "I know that this is what's been bothering you. You can always come to me or my stupid boy to talk it out if you feel like you can't take it anymore. Like I said earlier, it isn't good if you hold in everything in like this. Not good for you... or for _him_."

"Thank you." Rukia made a small bow as she exited the room. But she had to hold it in, for bringing this up would hurt Byakuya even more than herself. What had happened at the festival would be something she would have to forget, even if she did not want to. She closed the door behind her and left the clinic, entering the house.

She hurried to the stairs that would bring her to Ichigo's room, hoping that the boy was not in. As she turned the corner, she stopped in her tracks.

Byakuya stood in front of her, a package of documents in his hand.

Rukia stared at him, fear and shame running through her veins, unable to say a single word. She did not know what to do. _Why must he be here?_

"I—I..." Rukia failed to form any coherent words as he stood quietly, watching her. She _had_ to get away, she could not bear to see him anymore. Seeing him reminded her of too many things, things which she had to forget.

She ran up the stairs, not looking back to see the expression on his face.

* * *

_She does not want to see me._

Byakuya remained where he was, gazing up the staircase. He heard the sound of Ichigo's room door shut, the dismal sound echoing through his hollow heart.

He was only going to drop off his completed documents at Urahara's shop, he never thought that he would meet Rukia on his way out. Never thought that he would have to relive the torture of seeing her again so soon.

She did not want to see him. That much was obvious from the strangled expression on her face as she rushed past him.

She hated him. And he could not blame her at all.

Byakuya left the Kurosakis' house, closing the front door behind him. He should leave, his presence was causing Rukia pain, reminding her of something she no doubt wished to forget. He really _should_ leave, for both their sanities.

Yet, he could not. He remembered what had happened to Rukia at the start of the mission and when she was attacked by the drunkards in Ichigo's neighborhood. On both occasions, he had been there to save her. He had to be in the Living World to protect her, in case Ichigo could not. He _had_ to stay.

He would lock himself in the guest room to prevent Rukia from seeing him. That would work for the time being. Perhaps the mission would be over soon and they could return to Soul Society. It would be easier to avoid her there.

Then over time, she would forget his face... and may be even everything that had happened at the festival.

It hurt terribly to think that Rukia would want to forget him, despite what he had done. His treacherous heart still wished for her to treasure him dearly as she had done before. But after all, why should he still wish for this? It was his fault that their relationship had degraded overnight.

This time, his standing with Rukia was worse than during the fifty years after her adoption. There was nothing else he could do to improve it.

"Byakuya-san." Urahara's voice startled Byakuya and he glanced up at the strange shop keeper, careful to maintain a stoic expression upon his face.

"Kisuke Urahara," he acknowledged. He gave the package to Urahara, "This must be delivered to my division by tomorrow morning."

"Ahhhh... Very well, then." The man took the package with one hand, the other holding his fan to his mouth. He tucked it under his arm.

"Say, Byakuya-san," Urahara said casually. "You would have walked right through me and into the shop if I hadn't called you." His eyes were covered by the shadow of his hat.

Byakuya looked at him coolly, "My apologies." He turned to leave.

"Byakuya-bo!" A vein twitched in his forehead as he heard _that woman_'s irritating voice. He ignored her and continued to walk away.

"Byakuya-bo!" Soon enough, Byakuya was forced to see the shape-shifting woman as she jumped over his head to land in front of him. He regarded her coldly.

"How's the mission going? Any complications, since it seems that you are bothered by something? I heard from Kisuke that you, Ichigo, and Rukia haven't found much information about the killer. Want help?"

Byakuya stiffened slightly at hearing Rukia's name. He turned away from the insufferable Yoruichi and said, "Shihoin Yoruichi, there is no need for your help. The mission is progressing as it should." He attempted to side-step her, but the nuisance of a woman would not let him pass.

"Byakuya-bo... always the same," she laughed. "Don't be so proud to ask for help on the job." She grinned and reached upwards to ruffle Byakuya's hair, like she annoyingly liked to do when he was still a helpless boy. He swiftly dodged her dirty hand and strode onwards without another word. As he left, he heard Urahara and Yoruichi conversing loudly behind his back.

"Byakuya-bo is so moody today," Yoruichi's voice was almost pouting. "More moody than usual, but then he says nothing's wrong."

"Hmmm... Something _has_ gone wrong. Probably bruises his pride to admit it." Noisy chuckles from both Urahara and Yoruichi could be heard.

Their voices faded away as Byakuya traveled further away from the shop. He hoped that those two individuals would never, ever realize what was truly causing him distress.

* * *

"Rukia, you're back," Ichigo said as he swiveled around on his chair to see her. Rukia nodded and prepared to climb up into the closet.

"Hey, for you." Ichigo thrust a bag at her. Rukia looked at it silently, her eyes hollow and unfocused.

"Aren't you going to ask what it is?" Ichigo asked as he stared at her face.

"What is it?" she asked at his prompting.

A sigh. "Open it and see." Rukia obediently took the bag from Ichigo's hand.

Byakuya...

He must have been so hurt by her actions earlier. Would he be upset that she had behaved so rudely to him? She probably made him even more upset by not even greeting him properly.

But how could she? She could not even look him in the face without tears of guilt running down her face. It would not be possible to greet him like how she used to.

Because everything had changed between them. She had ruined their relationship. Byakuya would probably disown her once they returned to Soul Society.

And she completely deserved it because she was unable to stop herself from reliving _that night _over and over again-

"Rukia, what's wrong? You're just staring blankly into the bag."

Rukia jumped up at the Ichigo's voice. "O—Oh... sorry. I... was just thinking." The boy got up from his chair and sat down next to her. She reached her hand into the bag and pulled out something white and soft.

It was a Chappy bunny holding a pink strawberry in its little paws.

"It's really cute," Rukia smiled and she turned to the boy. "Thanks, Ichigo." The boy grinned and rubbed the back of his head.

"I'm glad you like it. I had to endure people's weird stares as I picked it out at the Chappy store."

Rukia stroked the plushie's fur. It looked like the Snobby Chappy that she wanted to buy, only to purchase a calligraphy brush... for Byakuya.

Byakuya...

She remembered that she had wanted to buy Snobby Chappy because the plushie resembled his expression. It seemed that she had always wanted to have him close to her, within reach...

"Hey, what's wrong?" Ichigo was staring at her. "Why are you so sad? You love Chappy, don't you? I thought that the plush would cheer you up. You've been like this the whole day..."

"Ichigo, don't worry about me. A lot of things have been happening lately... so I've been thinking." The boy continued to examine her. Then-

"What sort of things? From what I see, nothing much has been happening, except that you suddenly moved into my closet. Were you not happy with the guest room? I thought you liked it there."

"NEEE-SAAAAN!" Kon flung himself onto Rukia, clinging tightly to her dress. He buried his lion-plush head into her lap. "I've missed you..."

Rukia plucked the clamoring Mod-soul from her clothes, and set him down to one side, causing both the plush and Ichigo to stare at her. She clutched Chappy as she stood up.

"Ichigo... please don't ask questions. I don't feel like talking about it." She approached her closet, but Ichigo barred her way.

"Don't tell me that," he said. "You've never treated Kon so nicely before. I _know_ something is bothering you and you have to tell me about it. I don't want to see you this way, as if you are only a shell of the person you used to be. The last time I remember you being like this was when Byakuya took you back to Soul Society to get executed."

"I don't want to talk about it!" Rukia looked down at her feet, startled by her own outburst. Why did Ichigo have to mention Byakuya? She did not want to hear his name.

Ichigo frowned at her, then grabbed her hand and started dragging her out of the room.

"What are you doing, Ichigo?" She shook his hand, trying to let go. "I don't feel like going out."

"Oh yes, you are," he retorted, leading her to the stairs. "I can't let you be depressed by yourself, moping around like a ghost in the house. As if we don't have enough of those." He indicated the random Plus spirit that had snuck into his house.

"I'm going to bring you to eat ice cream, then we can talk this over."

Rukia let herself be led down the stairs. Maybe Ichigo was right. Maybe she should go outside for a while. That would make her feel better, instead of being cooped up in the closet. It might even help erase some of the memories of what happened the last time she had gone out. She needed all the distraction she could get.

She was about to remove her hand from Ichigo's, as he had been holding on to it, when the front door opened and Byakuya walked in. His eyes roved from Ichigo to her, then to their hands.

"Byakuya," Ichigo said. "We're going out."

Byakuya was silent, then his eyes drifted up to Rukia's and she lowered her eyes in shame, sliding her hand out of Ichigo's. She did not notice the boy's pained expression as she did so.

Byakuya probably had the worst impression of her, thinking that she shifted her affections so readily from one man to another. Yet, she could not explain herself without making everything even worse. This time, Ichigo would be drawn in and she did not want that at all.

"N—Nii-sama..." was all she could utter, but even that word seemed strange and foreign to her mind.

"I see," Byakuya said finally.

He passed by them without another word, entering the house. Rukia turned around, watching him as he disappeared around the corner.

"Let's go, Rukia," Ichigo said, his eyes also focused on where Byakuya had just stood. "He's always like that. Don't take it ba-"

"_He isn't always like that..._" Rukia said softly, her gazed fixed on her shoes. "He isn't like that at all..."

Byakuya was this way... because of _her_.

Ichigo stared at her, a little surprised. He sighed, "Uh. You always get so defensive about Byakuya. I actually expected you to jump up and hit me, like you always do. But since you didn't, though, that just shows that something is really wrong with you. So let's go eat something."

Rukia dumbly followed Ichigo out of the house. But her mind pursued the man who had gone to shut himself away in the guest room.

* * *

**This chapter was depressing, but hopefully understandably so (I tried to balance the angst with Isshin. He always makes things less angsty:] ). Rukia was shocked into realizing her feelings for Byakuya during the lantern festival and both are unable to cope with the ensuing misunderstandings. Hehheh... A lot of you were upset at poor Ichigo. He just has the worst timing, doesn't he? Well, maybe not for himself, but for Byakuya and Rukia. But never fear! This is a ByaRuki story, not an IchiRuki one (I would not write an IchiRuki story because I feel that canon Bleach can be read as mainly IchiRuki if you really tried. Mr. Kubo does not focus enough on Byakuya and Rukia for us to read Bleach as ByaRuki), so Byakuya and Rukia will eventually be together. Also, sorry if this chapter is boring, but I finished writing it before I received some of your reviews and didn't have time to alter it. :[ When I do post the next chapter, I will try to make it more interesting.**

**However, there is something more important that I want to discuss with all of you. I will keep this as short as possible, since no one likes to hear an author rant. I received a review from a certain person (I thanked you in my A.N. above, but wasn't really sure if I should) which brought back some of the issues addressed at the beginning of this story: that is, the similarity between this fanfiction and evenstar lady's "To Win You Back". Actually, I thought that as the story progressed, the plots would be recognized as rather different, but apparently that is not the case. Also, that person stated that my author's note format is similar to evenstar lady's. Kindly understand that there are not many ways in which to write a neat and clear author's note, so I am very sorry if you think that I am following her style, right down to the basics. Because I'm not. Pardon me if you are not implying that I copied (as you did justify yourself), for I do feel that you are hinting at that (or is it just me, imagining implications when there are none. Can't blame me for that though) In addition, kindly be polite if you choose to write a review (you know who you are). I quote you: "Keep doing this, because there's a lack of ByaRuki stories these days. I can only take what I find." I am aware that my story is not the best, but could you please not rub in that fact? : If you do not like my story, you may explain why, then I can improve it, for I feel that "I can only take what I find" is a very rude statement. Maybe you did not mean it that way, but to an author, that is an insult. Perhaps I am just touchy *shrugs*. **

**And to Tank, you are right: I do not live in Japan and thus do not know how the women (or people) act over there. As such, there will definitely be inaccuracies in my stories for obvious reasons. But I try my best to be as accurate as possible. :]**

**But I come to the important part of what I want to say: I will stop updating this story for a few weeks in order to post another ByaRuki fanfiction, one in AU setting (the first chapter is already posted). Don't be mad at me! I am NOT stopping this story! I would never let any reviews jeopardize my work (unless all of you say that Fireworks is a horrible story. lol) because I know that there are people who like reading it. I must do this so that I can demonstrate to you all that I certainly do have the capacity to create a good story, a _very_ good one (the dangerous statements I make!). Hopefully after reading a few chapters, you all who do not completely believe me when I say that I did not copy someone's work will say, "Oh! fluffymushrooms _can_ write a really interesting story by herself!" It's all good though. I have had that AU plot line stuck in my head for sometime and was wondering how I could release it in conjunction with Fireworks. Hehheh, seems that I have solved the problem.**

**Sooo... after a few weeks, I will alternate between updating Fireworks and No Regrets (the new AU ByaRuki story), as I simply do not have enough time to produce two chapters per week. And how long is "a few weeks"? Probably three or four. Still, please leave reviews for Fireworks, then I have some idea of how much people are looking forward to the next chapter. That would help me a lot! :]**

**Finally (my god, such a long author's note! But it has to be done), I would like to ask you all whether you prefer longer chapters (16+ pages approximately) or shorter ones (between 8 to 15 pages). It has been brought to my attention that some of you do not like long chapters, as your eyes get tired from reading an endless script. lol. Heh. Actually, I write long chapters because I myself like long chapters, but then that is for myself. Tell me what you prefer in your review, then I can proportion future chapters that I write. :]**

**And I'm also very sorry, but I probably won't update No Regrets next week, for my college has more tests and I must study (but I will post a new chapter the following weekend). *sweat drops* Jeez... so much bad news I have to relay to everyone... not good, not good. :[ Again, I apologize for all this and I hope that No Regrets will live up to your expectations (and compensate for next week's missing update). Bye bye!**


	14. Revelations

**A.N.: Hello! It's been awhile since I updated, but here is Chapter 14 of Fireworks! Sorry to keep you all waiting (I've been busy with my other story and exams. Thank goodness the latter is over now!). Thank you all who have reviewed (Nyanmaru, BexBluedragon, andyantopia, ReckoningDay, PAMILA DE CASTRO, Guest, ra7matigorti2, Lilian Violet, mochiusagi, iamafan, Yuki-onna 0, velvetsins, MitsurugiChire, and littlekid), viewed, favorited, and followed. If I missed anyone, sorry! :[ I really didn't mean to (I had to sort through all the old mail under my fanfiction label).**

**Hope you enjoy! :]**

**Warnings: IchiRuki... but more ByaRuki!**

**Disclaimers: Bleach and its characters belong to Kubo Tite. I only own the plot line of this story (and any OCs)**

* * *

Byakuya finished sheet after sheet of paperwork. At the rate he was going, he would be able to complete every single document Soul Society sent him. But it did not matter to him at all.

All he could think of was the girl who lived upstairs from him, in someone else's room.

In_ Kurosaki Ichigo_'s room.

It should not bother him. Rather, he should be _happy_. Rukia wanted to be with Ichigo, and so she was. He should be glad for her, since she was with the person she liked. Not with him.

But it hurt so much, as if a knife was being plunged repeatedly into his heart.

As if he could no longer have the strength to live properly ever again.

He wondered how he had been able to complete his paperwork, for his mind was constantly distracted by her. Maybe Renji would find mistakes in the documents he had reviewed. But he did not care anymore, even if his lieutenant did find any embarrassing errors. He did not even care if Renji started sending stupid letters to him, asking stupid questions about the errors.

Nothing mattered anymore. Nothing at all.

He needed to distract himself as much as he could from Rukia, or else he would be unable to stop himself from seeking her out.

Byakuya glanced up at the clock on the wall. It was already 4:30 in the afternoon. Lunch had been over four hours ago. He hadn't gone down to join them at the kitchen table to eat. He had already lost track of how long he had been starving himself.

How many days had it been since the festival? Two day? Three days? Four, maybe? He couldn't tell anymore for certain. All he knew that he was terribly hungry and exhausted. It had always worked before, starving and depriving himself of sleep when he needed to. It helped him focus on his work.

But not this time. For Byakuya knew what he truly wanted to devour was not food at all.

No matter how much he ate, it could not satisfy how much he desired Rukia.

He loved her so much that it was tearing apart his heart because he could not have her.

_Pathetic._

And it was all because of Rukia.

He no longer could trust himself around her anymore, even in the presence of the Kurosaki family. He did not think he could control himself if he were to see her again.

He could not afford to hurt her another time.

Byakuya dropped the document he had finished on top of the thick stack of completed paperwork. His vision suddenly blurred and he pressed a hand to his forehead, willing himself to stay conscious.

_I can't continue on like this._

He needed to continue with his life and forget _her_.

* * *

Rukia knelt silently outside the guest room's door, her hands in her lap, a bowl of food in front of her. She raised a hand to knock, but stopped herself.

She had tried knocking, but he never answered. He was always stubborn like this. Besides, it was too late in the day to knock. Byakuya might suspect that she had been kneeling there since lunch and come running out. She could not do that to him.

Byakuya hadn't been eating for the past few days. She was certain that he was aware that she left a bowl of food outside his door, yet he never brought it in to eat. Rukia thought her heart couldn't be broken any further

_Do you hate me that much... such that you will starve yourself to avoid seeing my face?_

For the last three days, she had made certain she was the last person to finish eating so she would do the dishes. When everyone had left, she would put some food in a bowl and leave it outside Byakuya's door. Then, she would ever so quietly kneel behind the bowl, suppressing her reiatsu, hoping that one day he would open the door and she could apologize.

Yet, he never did.

Rukia would wait for at least two hours, before finally keeping the food. Thankfully, none of the Kurosakis (especially Ichigo) came near the guest room during that time. They would have definitely intervened and forced Byakuya to open the door. Rukia did not want that.

He would eventually come out to eat, this she knew. She would wait here everyday until he came out to eat. Unless he planned to starve himself to death in the little room they once shared.

All at once, she heard footsteps descending from the stairs. Her eyes widened.

It was Ichigo. She had to get away before he saw her and made a fuss.

Still controlling her reiatsu, she snuck as quickly and quietly away as she could from the door. She had managed to reach the kitchen when Ichigo came down.

"Rukia, what are you doing?" Ichigo asked, strolling into the kitchen, a towel slung around his neck. "Don't tell me you're _hungry_? You ate so much food at lunch today."

"What? No, I'm not hungry," Rukia said. She stuck a smile on her face, hoping Ichigo was too stupid to ask why she was in the kitchen if she wasn't hungry.

"You're not hungry?" Ichigo stared at her perplexedly, toweling his wet hair. "Then why are you in the kitchen?" Unfortunately, he wasn't quite that dumb.

"Errrr... I was washing my hands!" She truly was horrible at lying. But what could she expect? She never did like to lie. Ichigo narrowed his eyes skeptically.

"Washing your hands?" he asked. "You could have washed your hands in the bathroom upstairs."

"Well... I-"

"Rukia, what's going on?" Ichigo said, his gaze hard. "You aren't here to eat or wash your hands, right? What's up that you're not telling me about?"

"N—Nothing's going on..." Rukia watched in dismay as comprehension dawned in his eyes. Ichigo turned around and hurried out of the kitchen.

_Oh no._

"Ichigo!" she yelled as she ran after him. "I'm in the kitchen because I was washing my hands! There isn't anything to it-"

"Oh, no. Don't give me that!" Ichigo yelled back. He rushed to the guestroom, Rukia at his heels.

The bowl of food sat outside the door.

Ichigo walked over to the food. Rukia's eyes followed his movements as he bent to pick it up. Then, his gaze ticked to her Soul Phone lying strewn on the floor.

_Oh, no, no, no! It fell out of my pocket in my haste to stand up!_

Ichigo knelt down to pick up the phone, one hand on the wooden floor. Then he frowned and turned to her.

"Rukia. Why is the floor warm?" Rukia saw flames of anger beginning to crackle in his amber eyes.

"I..."

"Have you been kneeling here?" At her silence, Ichigo pressed on, "How long? Have you been doing this everyday?" She didn't reply.

"No wonder you've been the last person to finish, right? So you can bring him food and kneel outside the door, right?" Rukia finally nodded. There was no use denying it. Ichigo had all the proof in his hands. Then-

"BYAKUYA! YOU BASTARD!" He began kicking and beating the door. "COME OUT! NOW!"

"ICHIGO! Stop it!" Rukia tried to pull him away, but he wouldn't budge.

Ichigo couldn't force Byakuya to come out. Not when he did not want to see her.

"Oh no! I'm not going to stop until that bastard comes out!" Ichigo rattled the door knob and yelled, "SELFISH BASTARD! Come out right NOW! Rukia's been preparing food for you and kneeling outside this door for who knows how long and you just- OWWW!"

Rukia rammed her fist into Ichigo's stomach and dashed out of the hallway and out of the house.

* * *

_Rukia's been... preparing food for me? And kneeling outside the door? Everyday I've been in here?_

Byakuya's heart dropped into his mouth. _No..._

He flung open the door and faced an irate Ichigo. Before he knew it, Ichigo's fist collided with his jaw and he staggered backwards, weakened from days of no food.

But he deserved every bit of it. Rukia had been kneeling painfully because of him. And he didn't even _know_.

"You heartless bastard..." Ichigo seethed. "_Rukia_... Rukia cares so much about you and you can do THIS? You don't CARE that she's been kneeling out here, do you? You don't care that she prepared food for you everyday since you decided to drown yourself in melancholy over some stupid problem? JUST WHAT KIND OF PERSON ARE YOU?" He aimed another punch, but Byakuya easily caught his flying fist.

"You say that I don't _care_?" Byakuya said, silent rage and desperation brewing beneath his eerily calm facade. "I think you are gravely mistaken." Ichigo glared daggers at him.

"_I care very, very much_." He threw Ichigo's fist to the side and fixed his gaze in the boy's eyes.

"I was not aware that Rukia has been doing all this. If I had been, I assure you, I would never have allowed her to proceed with what she did those last few days."

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo snapped. "Don't you understand that Rukia is _worried_ about you? Shutting yourself in that little room, not telling any of us what's going on with you, and you expect her _not_ to worry? Don't give me that!"

"Kurosaki Ichigo, you do not understand the full situation," Byakuya answered coldly. "I was not aware that she still _cared_."

"NOT AWARE? Not _aware_?" The boy scoffed loudly. "How can you _say_ something like that?"

Ichigo struck a hand to his own chest and said, "Byakuya, I personally sleep just across from the closet she lives in now. Believe me when I say Rukia _cares_. She's been moping around the house and around me for the last few days. And it's all because of YOU!

"I don't know what's going on between the both of you, but let me tell you something, _Byakuya_. Don't entangle Rukia with your own problems. She doesn't deserve it."

"I have already entangled her in a web she cannot escape from." Byakuya looked away. "I cannot take back what has already been done."

"_What_? What are you talking about?" Ichigo's eyes narrowed even further. Then-

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO RUKIA?" he exploded. "Is that why she was sad even before you locked yourself up? Is that it? What's going ON? BASTARD!" Ichigo grabbed Byakuya by the collars and slammed him up against the wall.

"SPEAK UP! NOW!"

"_While you guys are fighting_," came a voice. "I think you missed out on something very important."

Both Byakuya and Ichigo whirled around to face Isshin. The man had a huge smirk plastered across his face.

"_What_?" Byakuya's eyes glittered dangerously. Isshin grinned evilly.

"Rukia's _gone_."

The two men blinked, digesting the news Isshin just relayed. Then, Byakuya flung Ichigo across to the opposite wall and sped out of the house.

"BYAKUYA! You get back here! I'm not letting you near Rukia until you tell me what you did to her!" Ichigo ran after him. Left alone, Isshin sighed and shook his head.

"Boys will be boys," he muttered. "Luckily I never needed to be quite like that over Masaki. I was really a lucky man."

"Otou-san?" Yuzu came worriedly down the stairs. "Why were Kuchiki-taichou and Nii-chan fighting? It sounded like they were screaming and beating each other up. It was so scary from the room!"

"They're fighting over girls, Yuzu..." Isshin said in a faraway tone, staring out the front door that Ichigo and Byakuya had both inconveniently forgotten to close. "They're fighting over girls..."

"Really?" Yuzu asked innocently. "I didn't know men are so violent when they fight over girls."

"I think if you make anyone mad enough, anyone will be that violent. Especially if it's over something they like a lot."

"Really?"

Isshin sighed and got down on his knees, hugging his daughter close.

"Yuzu, you're such a big, pretty girl _already_! Boys are going to be fighting like that _all over the place_ for you! Literally!" Isshin squeezed her closer. "Oohhhh... you're going to make your old man so _proud_!"

Yuzu looked horrified. "But Otou-san! I don't want that! I don't want boys fighting over me!"

Isshin chuckled happily. "Oh, but they _will_! But you and Karin must promise Daddy _never_ to cause too much of a fight, okay? Your old man can't handle so many people fighting in the same house. It gets too confusing and noisy!"

"I promise!"

"That's my good girl!"

* * *

Rukia ran aimlessly around Ichigo's neighborhood.

How could Ichigo do this to her? How could he tell Byakuya that she had been kneeling outside his door for the past few days? Couldn't he understand that she didn't want Byakuya to _worry_?

_Stupid Ichigo._

Yet, she couldn't blame him, really. Rukia knew he was concerned about her, even though she still was not at all pleased. But now she had another problem, courtesy of Ichigo's thoughtlessness.

How was she going to avoid Byakuya?

After what Ichigo said, Byakuya was bound to seek her out and apologize, though he had done nothing wrong. That could not happen. He did not want to see her. Rukia couldn't let him see her. It would hurt him too much. She found herself in front of Ichigo's house again.

_What should I do? _

She almost turned around to run into town, but stopped herself. By now, everyone would have realized that she was missing. They would be frantic. It wasn't right to let them worry over her even more, no matter how much she did not want to see Byakuya. She would have to think up a way to avoid him by herself.

Rukia quietly went around the side of Ichigo's house and jumped into his bedroom's open window. She climbed back into her closet and shut the door, throwing the miserable Kon onto the floor when she discovered him. She buried her face into the comforters.

_Why has everything come to this?_

Downstairs, Isshin dialed a number into his cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Kisuke. Remember our bet earlier?"

"Ohhh... did I win?"

"HAHAA! You didn't!" Isshin crowed triumphantly. "Neither of them found Rukia! She came home first!" Urahara's depression could almost be heard through the line.

"They didn't find her?" he asked sadly.

"Yeah! The silly boys! My third daughter's such a lucky girl!"

"Oh. So I have to hand over the cash to you then?"

"Of course!" Isshin beamed. A sigh from the other end of the line.

"But... do they know she's back already? Have you told them?"

"What? Oh, I can't. My idiot of a son forgot to bring his phone and I don't have Byakuya's number. They'll just have to come home and find out for themselves!"

"Aw... that's too bad for them then. You couldn't ask Rukia-san for Byakuya's number though?"

"No, no. I think she wants to be alone right now. We shouldn't make her worry more. It's healthy for the boys to stretch their legs a little."

"Oh, right..."

* * *

Byakuya tore through the streets of Karakura Town in a mad search. Rukia was nowhere to be found.

He and Ichigo had decided to split up, with Ichigo searching the neighborhood and he the town. Ichigo had not found Rukia either, otherwise he would have came to him.

Byakuya had ran down every street and looked into every window he could find, yet no Rukia. All at once, blackness threatened to overwhelm his vision and he paused, trying to will his body into control. He could not pass out now, he had to look for Rukia.

As he stood, pressing a hand to his forehead, he abruptly felt the weak presence of a small reiatsu. Byakuya's eyes widened.

_Rukia_.

He calmed himself down and concentrated on her spiritual force. Then, he frowned.

Rukia was not in town. She was not in Ichigo's neighborhood either. She was _at home_.

Byakuya turned around and ran back toward Ichigo's house. When he finally reached the neighborhood, his vision was blurring almost every three minutes. He shook his head, hoping to clear away the looming blackness.

"Byakuya! Byakuya!" Ichigo rushed up to him. "I know where Rukia is! She went back home."

"I am aware of that, Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Che. So disagreeable," Ichigo said. "Let's go back. Rukia will start to wonder where we've gone." Byakuya nodded.

Would Rukia wonder where they were? Rather, would Rukia wonder where _he_ was? They began to walk briskly back to house.

Byakuya did not know what to think about Rukia anymore. He had assumed that she despised him after his slip up at the festival. What woman wouldn't? He had taken advantage of her. And yet, Rukia knelt outside his door with his food for the last few days. So was she not mad at him? It didn't make sense. _Unless... _

Byakuya stopped walking, comprehension dawning on him.

What if Rukia... was blaming herself for what happened? What if... she thought _she_ caused him to do what he did?

He broke out into a run, leaving Ichigo in the dust. It all made sense now, why she had been depressed, why she was kneeling outside the door.

"Byakuya! Why are you running so fast?" Ichigo shouted behind him. Byakuya could hear his pounding footsteps, but he did not bother.

He had to reach Rukia and apologize. He would make it clear that she had done nothing wrong.

Blackness threatened to close in on his vision once more, but he steeled himself and continued to race down the street. Just a little more... the house is only a few doors away...

"Byakuya!" he heard Ichigo yelling as his vision faded. Byakuya saw the concrete grow closer as his consciousness finally slipped away.

* * *

Rukia heard the door to the house slam shut and Ichigo's noisy voice and Isshin fussing. They had come back. She prayed that Byakuya was not going to seek her out. She frowned as she listened to the voices move toward Isshin's clinic.

Why were they going to Isshin's clinic? Did anything happen to them? Were they okay? Rukia knew Ichigo was fine from the sound of his voice. But what about... Byakuya? She had not heard him speak since they came back. Rukia climbed out of the closet and opened Ichigo's door a crack.

"... fainted. I think he hasn't been eating properly." Ichigo's voice wafted up the stairs. Her eyes widened.

Byakuya... fainted? _No..._

Rukia threw open the door and flew down the stairs. _It's all my fault._

Ever since she had been adopted into the Kuchiki family, she had never, ever seen him faint for trivial reasons. If Byakuya fainted, that always meant something terrible had happened, that he was badly injured. But this...

This was all because of _her_.

Rukia rushed into the clinic and frantically searched for Isshin. She saw the doctor coming out of a patient room.

"Where's Byakuya? Is he okay? Where is he? Is he awake?" Isshin laid his hands on her shoulders and smiled.

"Ahhhh. Rukia-chan, don't worry. He's just over exhausted and undernourished. He'll be awake and fine in no time. I'm making him some medicine right now."

"I have to see him!" Rukia pushed past Isshin and opened the door.

Byakuya lay quietly on a hospital cot, Ichigo standing close by. Rukia brushed past the boy, collapsing beside Byakuya's cot. She stared at his prone figure against the white sheets.

What kind of person _was_ she? She had done so much wrong, so much wrong that Byakuya had starved himself to avoid seeing her. He had even collapsed... and it was all because of her.

_I never thought... that he would hate me so much..._

"I'm so sorry..." she whispered, her voice straining with remorse. "This is all my fault..."

"No, it isn't." Rukia turned to look at Ichigo, who was frowning at her.

"Ichigo, you _don't_ understand." She shook her head, summoning all her will power to keep from crying. "It is my fault-"

"No, I _do_ understand," Ichigo shot back. "And it isn't your fault. It's _Byakuya's_."

Rukia glared at him. "You obviously _don't_ understand. If you did, you wouldn't be blaming Byakuya in the first place!"

"Well, he _obviously_ wasn't being very considerate to _you_." Ichigo angrily looked away at the opposite wall. "He didn't even _bother_ to think whether you'd be upset! _I _would have thought about what you were feeling before I decided to hole myself up in some damn room!"

"That's because I _hurt_ him!" Rukia struggled to keep her emotions under control. "He can't bear to see me, and I can understand that! But you _don't_!"

"Okay then. Maybe I don't understand." Ichigo crossed his arms, his eyes blazing. "Tell me what you did and we'll see whose fault it is." Rukia stared back at him, her eyes wide.

She couldn't tell Ichigo what happened that night at the festival. She couldn't let anyone know what happened. It would be too humiliating, both to herself and Byakuya.

She glanced back at Byakuya. "I can't tell you," Rukia said. "I can't."

"Oh, no you are! I asked the bastard and he wouldn't tell me either-"

"Do NOT call Byakuya a bastard!" Rukia finally exploded.

"He's certainly been _acting_ like one," Ichigo retorted. "And if you don't tell me what's happened between you two, I'm going to continue to call him a bastard."

"I CANNOT tell you what happened that night!" It took everything she had to keep herself from crying. Why did Ichigo have to keep pressing her? "I can't-"

"That night, is it?" the orange-haired boy narrowed his eyes. Rukia sharply inhaled. She had accidentally let that out, hadn't she.

"N—No..." she hastily tried to correct her mistake. "That's not what I-"

"It is." Rukia's eyes widened as Ichigo continued to stare at her crossly.

"I suspected all along that Byakuya came to the lantern festival," he said. His voice was so calm, it began to scare her. Ichigo was never like this before.

"Both of you weren't acting right after we came back," he added. "After all, it seems as if he's the only one now who can actually make you _feel_ that much."

"Ichigo, that isn't true-"

"But it _is_. I mean, whatever happened there between you two is enough to have you keep secrets from me. Aren't we friends? I'm _worried_ about you, and so is everyone else."

"Ichigo... I'm sorry," Rukia said, her voice small. It never quite dawned on her that she had been causing Ichigo, and the rest of her friends, to worry so much about her. She felt awful.

But how could she tell him what happened at the festival? It was impossible. Ichigo might even blame Byakuya for what took place. All Rukia knew was that Ichigo wouldn't react well if she told him about what she had done. The last thing she wanted was to mess up her relationship with Ichigo as well. She couldn't take that.

"If you're really sorry, tell me about it," Ichigo said. "Even talking about a little part of it will make you feel better." He tugged at her hand, trying to help her stand up, but Rukia shook her head. She removed her hand from his grasp.

"Ichigo... I can't leave him like this... not when it's my fault,"she said.

"Alright, then. I'll wait for you outside the door. You can come out when you're ready." Ichigo headed toward the door, but looked over his shoulder. "But, remember, I'm not going to let you mope around like that and keep on blaming yourself without us talking first, okay?"

Rukia nodded, but inwardly she was not sure. There was no way she could explain anything without Ichigo knowing what she did. Her gaze drifted back to Byakuya.

She could see the traces of sleepless nights reflected on his face. He had lost a lot of weight also, his face paler than usual. Rukia stretched out a hand and reached for his gently curled fingers by his side, but stopped herself.

He definitely wouldn't want her to touch him. She retracted her hand.

Even in his sickly state, Byakuya looked beautiful, heart-breakingly beautiful. Rukia felt awful about what she had done to him. Imagine what he would think if he awoke and saw her face...

She rose from her kneeling position. That was right. She shouldn't be here.

_Byakuya doesn't want to see you anymore, remember?_

A tear rolled down her cheek and Rukia brushed it away. She couldn't let anyone know how sad she was. She had already worried them enough. Rukia walked toward the closed door and cast a last glance back at Byakuya.

"I'm sorry... for everything," she whispered. She opened the door and found Ichigo leaning against the wall.

"Are you ready?" he asked, straightening himself and Rukia shook her head. She did not want to have this conversation with anyone, even if it was Ichigo.

Especially if it was Ichigo.

"Doesn't matter. We're going to talk about this _now_." Ichigo grabbed her hand and began dragging her back to his room. As they rounded the corner, they saw a flash of white quickly scurry away.

"It looks like my Dad has been watching this whole scene unfold," Ichigo muttered. "Didn't even know he was spying on us." Rukia remained silent.

When they arrived at Ichigo's room, he sat down at his desk, motioning for Rukia to sit on the bed.

"So, what happened that night that's getting you all worked up." Ichigo draped an arm over the back of his chair, his amber eyes scrutinizing her. "When did Byakuya come? I thought he hadn't wanted to go with us? What changed his mind?"

"I—I don't know..." Rukia mumbled, her hands twisting in her lap. "He just... came."

"When?"

"I don't know either."

"How can you not know? Didn't you meet him? Surely you have some inkling as to when he arrived."

"I don't. He could have arrived earlier, but couldn't find us." Rukia sighed frustratedly. "Ichigo, I don't want to talk about this."

"We are going to talk about this," he responded. "I'm tired of seeing you walk around the house like a dead woman. I'm not letting you leave this room until I have some idea of what went on between you and Byakuya."

He rumpled his hair. "Where did you see him?"

"Ichigo, I said I don't want to-"

"_Where_?"

She sighed again. The only reason why she was bothering to answer Ichigo was because she did not want to worry him anymore. "In the sakura lantern walk."

All at once, she was reliving her meeting with Byakuya again.

_"Nii-sama! You came!" _The look in his gray eyes as he observed her silently, resending shameful thrills down her spine at the mere memory.

_"I haven't even got to see everything, but it's still so beautiful? Don't you think so, Nii-sama?"_

_"Beautiful indeed," he replied. _Byakuya hadn't removed his eyes from her then, as if he had been talking about her. It pathetically warmed her heart just thinking about it, even after all that she did.

_"Doesn't this walk remind you of something?"_ She had only meant to tease him, she thought.

_"Bankai, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi."_

And everything had all gone downhill from there.

Rukia could almost feel the pressure of his mouth upon hers again, his tongue ruthlessly sweeping through her parted lips. She could almost feel his long fingers sliding into her hair, his other arm snaking around her waist...

She had seduced him with her very features, features that resembled his late wife so much. And she still could not forget his touches as they stood beneath that canopy of fragrant flowers.

No, she _still_ yearned for his embrace, for his desire, for his attentions-

"RUKIA!"

She started and spun to face Ichigo, who wore a concerned expression upon his face.

"Huh?" she asked dumbly. He continued to watch her, then shook his head.

"I've been calling you repeatedly for the last two minutes. You just spaced out on me." He stared at her, his gaze accusing. "Not to mention your face is red."

"I- Sorry." Rukia looked down at her lap.

Had she really spaced out on Ichigo? She hadn't even heard him calling her until he shouted st her-

"So it happened while you guys were in the cherry tree walk, didn't it?" Ichigo crossed his arms at her shocked expression. "It must have. I found you collapsed just outside of it. Remember?"

Rukia remembered being comforted by Ichigo after what she had done. But she really hadn't deserved his, or anyone's comfort. She deserved what she was feeling.

"Now it all makes sense." Ichigo leaned back further into his chair. "I didn't know why you were crying then, but since now I know that Byakuya was there..." His voice trailed off, then his attention snapped back to her.

"What did he do to you?" he asked. Rukia could hear Ichigo's mounting fury in his voice.

"He didn't do anything!" she cried. "It was me, I hurt him-"

"Rukia, stop it. You will always blame yourself if Byakuya does something wrong to you. Both of us know that. It probably was his fault-"

"NO, it wasn't Byakuya's fault!" Rukia thought herself close to breaking down into tears. This was what she was afraid of: Ichigo blaming Byakuya. "You have to believe me-"

"Then tell me what happened while you guys were in the cherry tree walk."

"I—I..."

"Go on," Ichigo said. "Tell me. Then I'll see if it really is your fault."

"I—I..." Rukia searched for the least revealing thing about that night. "I threw petals... at him."

Ichigo blinked, then frowned. "That's it? And he didn't like that and got mad?"

"No!" Rukia said hastily and stared at her hands again. "He... He didn't get mad..."

"If he didn't get mad, he must have done something afterward, right?" Ichigo continued to press. "What was it?"

"Byakuya didn't do anything wrong! It was my fault... knowing everything he's gone through... I shouldn't have stood so close to him..." Rukia could feel her gut tying itself into knots.

"Standing close to him? Did he... hurt you?" Ichigo's eyes narrowed further.

"He didn't hurt me. _I _hurt _him,"_ Rukia insisted. "Ichigo, can we please stop talking about Byakuya? I don't want to think about-"

"Why are you calling him _Byakuya_?" Ichigo's voice was hostile. Rukia's eyes widened.

What was wrong with her? She had made the same mistake when speaking with Isshin, too. She did not even know _when_ she had started to call him Byakuya.

"I—I..."

"Don't you always call him _Nii-sama_? Why the change of address?" Ichigo's eyes were burning into her, the amber irises like flickering flames.

"I... don't know..." she said finally. In truth, however, she did have some idea of why she had automatically started calling that man Byakuya.

She ceased to think of him as a brother any longer. She thought of him as how a woman thought of a man.

In such a short span of time, Byakuya somehow succeeded in making her fall flat on her face for him. Being with him everyday, understanding more about him, seeing a much more caring side to his cold facade... it all endeared him to her.

He made her wish for things she knew she could never have, wish for a life _with him_.

Wish that he could love her, like how she loved him. He had won her heart and there was nothing Rukia could have done to prevent that from occurring.

_Rukia, you are a pathetic fool. _

"Rukia? Are you okay?" Ichigo had rolled his swivel chair closer to her, his hands on both her shoulders. "Rukia, look at me. Are you... crying?"

She shook her head, refusing to meet his gaze. She hastily swept the stray tear which hung precariously on her eyelash.

Suddenly, Rukia felt her head spin with all of Ichigo's questions, too many questions which she did not know how to answer. She wanted to drink some water to calm herself down and stood up from the bed.

"Rukia? Where are you going?" Ichigo asked. "Are you okay?"

She managed a watery smile. "I'm not running away, Ichigo. I... I just need to get some water to drink."

"Why don't you sit here and I'll get it for you?" he offered and also rose from his seat, but Rukia shook her head.

"It's alright. I can get it myself." She smiled again and walked out the door.

* * *

Rukia stood at the sink, filling her empty cup.

Her mind was a mess, scattered from Ichigo's persistent questioning and the events of the last few days. She no longer knew what to do with herself.

The water began spilling over the rim of the cup, running over her hands and down the drain, but Rukia did not notice. Her heart was throbbing even more than ever.

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_ The ringing of her Soul Phone instantly brought her attention back to earth. She turned off the faucet and placed her cup on the counter, pulling her phone out of her pocket as she did so.

There was a Hollow nearby.

Rukia took a step forward, intending to head back to Ichigo's room and inform him of the Hollow, but stopped in her tracks.

She would subdue the Hollow. There was no excuse for her anymore to not fight: she was perfectly fine, physically, if not mentally. She had been depending too much on Ichigo...

And Byakuya.

Fighting the Hollow would help to distract her from Byakuya, even if for a brief amount of time. She couldn't keep dwelling upon him in her thoughts: she would go mad.

She swallowed her Soul Candy and sprung out of her faux body. Concealing her reiatsu, Rukia opened the front door, leaving a hyperactive version of herself and her untouched cup of water behind.

* * *

_Byakuya! Byakuya, wake up!_

_Byakuya saw Rukia beaming down at him. _

_ "Rukia?" He murmured, confused. Where was he? It seemed like he was lying beneath a huge sakura tree. The petals rained down upon both of them, a shower of pink. He sat up._

_ "Byakuya, do you like it here?" Rukia asked in that adorable fashion of hers. He felt his heart beating madly as she smiled happily at him. "I like it here!"_

_ "I like it very much," he answered honestly. A petal wafted down from the tree and settled in her hair. Instinctively, Byakuya reached out and removed it from her black locks..._

_ And Rukia uttered a horrible scream the moment his fingers touched her hair. Stunned, he took a step back. Sobbing, she pointed at him, her eyes filled with hatred._

_ "Don't touch me!" she cried, tears running down her face. "I only think of you as a brother, as my savior. How could you do this to me? You're disgusting!" _

_ "No... Rukia-" Byakuya began frantically, yet she turned her back and rushed away. Away from him. And then..._

_ He saw her run right into the waiting arms of a certain orange-haired person. _

_ "Ichigo..." she sobbed, burying her face into the boy's chest. "He... He molested me... I never thought he would..."_

_ "It's alright. The bastard can't hurt you now," Ichigo crooned, enveloping her into his arms. Byakuya watched as the boy gently lifted Rukia's chin and pressed a kiss to her mouth._

_ His heart began shredding itself to bits as he watched the intimate couple. _

_ "I love you... Ichigo," Rukia said softly._

_ "I love you, too, Rukia."_

_ The next moment, blackness enshrouded Byakuya's vision, but all he could hear were sighs and moans, each one pulling him further into the black abyss. _

_ I love you, Ichigo..._

Byakuya sat up in his bed, cold sweat running down his back. He ran his fingers through his hair. He faintly heard a ringing sound coming from his pocket.

Where was he? Then he remembered fighting with Ichigo and searching through Karakura Town to find Rukia, after which he collapsed.

The dream had seemed so real, so... _terrible_. Then again, it was probably somewhat true. He could not blame Rukia if she chose to hate him. He deserved it.

He couldn't blame her even if she loved Ichigo, which was what it appeared like. But that was just something he had to live with.

Byakuya placed his feet on the floor and stood up. He felt physically better, though he was hungry. He didn't want to think about his mental state just yet. Doing so would require him thinking about _Rukia_. He opened the door and stepped out into the clinic's hallway. Right away, he heard the pounding of footsteps and Ichigo's loud voice.

He frowned. Of all the people Byakuya did not want to meet at the moment, Ichigo topped the list. Fortune was clearly not with him today.

Ichigo curved the corner and ran to him, his face troubled.

"What is this?" Byakuya stated coolly. Ichigo panted heavily, then looked at him.

"Rukia..." He gasped. "Is... Rukia with you?"

Byakuya's frown deepened. What happened to Rukia? "No. I understood that she was with you."

"She was, but she's gone now." Ichigo was distraught. "She said she went to get water to drink... but she isn't anywhere in the house. I don't know where she is."

Byakuya processed the information for a second. Somehow, the idiotic brat managed to lose Rukia again while she was right under his nose. He couldn't feel her reiatsu either, which meant she was hiding it. Rukia could be anywhere. Byakuya passed Ichigo and headed toward the house.

Entering the kitchen, Byakuya saw nothing upon the table. Rukia had not even left a note. He noticed her cup of water upon the counter, completely full.

She had meant to finish it, but was called away by something else. Byakuya recalled the ringing sound coming from his pocket when he awoke. He started removing his Soul Phone from his pocket.

All at once, the faint sound of high-pitched, cacophonous singing drifted into the kitchen. Just then, Ichigo burst into the kitchen and stood still.

"Byakuya, did you hear that? It's coming from the living room," the boy said obtusely. Byakuya glared at him.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, I am not deaf." _Unlike some people_. They walked hesitantly into the living room and Byakuya's eyes widened in surprise.

Rukia lay sprawled on the floor kicking her legs enjoyably as she watched Chappy bunnies hop across Ichigo's television screen. Both Ichigo and Byakuya watched her, stunned, as she hummed and sang along with the rabbit.

No, this wasn't Rukia: it was her Modsoul. Rukia had left the house as a Shinigami-

"OH MY GOD!" Ichigo abruptly shouted as he clenched a bunch of his hair in his fist. "I totally forgot that there was a Hollow just earlier! She must have gone out to kill it!"

So that explained the ringing sound coming from his pocket. "You _forgot_?" Byakuya said icily, his anger at the boy increasing. How could anyone _forget_ something so important? Rukia might be in trouble.

"I... I was too worried about finding her." Ichigo groaned and began to leave the living room, yet Byakuya blocked his way.

"_I_ will find her," Byakuya said. He would find Rukia, bring her back, and give her the apology he owed her. It was about time he made the best out of the mess he created. He passed by Ichigo without another word.

"Byakuya." He stopped, but did not turn to look at the boy.

"Rukia... She..." Ichigo's gaze was cast to the side, his face a little red. This time, Byakuya turned his head slightly, enough to see his uncomfortableness. The fool was taking such a long time to speak. What if Rukia was in trouble?

Byakuya strode toward the door. "Kurosaki Ichigo, do not bother me with your insignificant prob-"

"She loves you."

Byakuya spun around to face Ichigo and scowled at him. What was the boy blabbering on about now?

"_What_?" If this was Ichigo's idea of a joke, he would not hesitate to shred him to bits with Senbon-

"Rukia... _loves_ you," Ichigo repeated, his gaze firm and unyielding as he stared back at Byakuya.

Byakuya's heart began racing in his chest despite how ridiculous Ichigo's statement was. _Rukia_? Love _him_? It was impossible.

"Kurosaki Ichigo," he said, turning away. "You are mistaken. I assure you that Rukia feels nothing close to _that_ affection for me." He placed a hand on the doorknob, prepared to turn it. Ichigo's hand clamped on his shoulder.

"You're wrong, Byakuya." Ichigo glared at him. "Trust me. I'm doing this for her, not you."

The boy spoke slowly, "Rukia. Loves. _You_. Not anybody else. You'd better get that straight." Byakuya almost sagged against the cold wall, so overcome was he.

Rukia... _loved_ him. Despite everything that happened between them. Despite their history and misunderstandings and miscommunication.

_She... loves... me._

Before he could further understand this revelation, Ichigo spoke again, albeit crossly. "If you don't feel the same way, you'd better clear that up completely with her. I'm not letting Rukia get hurt anymore because of some stupid misunderstanding the both of you had. I'm sick of it, believe me." He let go of Byakuya's shoulder and took a step back.

"I'm warning you. Don't hurt Rukia again. I'm only deciding to tell you all this because I can't stand seeing her upset. I wouldn't help you out if I could make her feel better myself."

Byakuya gave a slight nod, not belying the amount of emotions that were spinning through his mind, rendering him incoherent. He stepped out the door, but glanced over his shoulder.

"Thank you, Kurosaki Ichigo," he said.

"Che. It's fine." Ichigo smiled, yet there was no humor in his eyes. Byakuya noted that. He swallowed his Soul Candy and emerged from his gigai. A split-second later, Byakuya was gone.

Ichigo stood quietly inside the front door, still staring after the Sixth Division Captain even though he could not see him. Isshin peeped around the corner at his forlorn son.

"Ichigo!"

Ichigo turned around and managed a smile at his father. "Yeah?"

"You did the right thing. Rukia will thank you for that, even if she doesn't know who made that stuck-up man come to his senses." Isshin grinned at him. "And you _will_ be glad that you told Byakuya the truth, too, even if you aren't happy now."

"Yeah... I guess I will eventually, won't I?" Ichigo took one last look out the door and closed it behind him, moving further into the house.

Isshin clapped him on the back. "Your old man is very proud of you! You know that you want Rukia to be happy." Ichigo smiled again and passed his father. He stopped suddenly after a few steps.

"Dad? I'd... like to be alone... for a few minutes..."

"Oh? No problem, boy! Where will you be?"

"I'm going to get a drink of water. Rukia... left her cup of water on the counter. I think I'll finish it." With that, Ichigo walked silently to the kitchen, his hands in his pockets. Isshin looked after him sorrowfully, then he clapped his hands together, determined.

"All right! I need to move Rukia's stuff back into the guest room!"

* * *

**You like? :] Hehheh... hopefully this chapter didn't disappoint, especially since I haven't updated Fireworks for around four weeks (sorry about that!). Apologies to those of you who prefer shorter chapters, though. I had asked (in the last chapter or so, I think) if people prefer longer or shorter chapters. The longer chapters won out, as you can see. *grins sheepishly* So sorry for that. :] **

**Ahhh... finally Byakuya realizes Rukia loves him, thanks to Ichigo. Poor Ichigo, though. I actually feel bad for him. Imagine having to tell your rival in love _that_... must hurt a lot. :[ But still, Ichigo lost Rukia on _two_ occasions in one chapter *shakes head sadly*. Once again, Isshin makes his appearance to lighten the mood. Jeez, I was laughing to myself when I read over his dialogue with Yuzu and his bet with Urahara... the man is just so amusing to me. Actually, so were Byakuya and Ichigo in this chapter (so much capslock, lol). They didn't even notice Rukia had run away while they were fighting... But next chapter will be Rukia's point of view and... you all can probably guess it: MOAR ByaRuki! :D lol.**

**Tell me what you think! I'd love to hear from you (has been sometime receiving reviews for this story after all). Until the next chapter! ;]**


	15. Bound to You

**A.N.: And here is Chapter 15! Again, thanks for reviewing (ra7matigorti2, Kirschflower, PAMILA DE CASTRO, Nyanmaru94, Lilian Violet, ReckoningDay, London, mochiusagi, Yuki-onna 0, MitsurugiChire, Obsessed Dreamer, saihitei, and A Single Fragile Rose), viewing, favoriting, and following. :]**

**Hope you all enjoy!**

**Warnings: VIOLENCE**

**Disclaimers: Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite, yet I own this story's plot and any OCs.**

* * *

_Where's the Hollow? _

Rukia shunpoed through Karakura Town as she scrutinized the map displayed on her Soul Phone. Before long, she found herself at a park, a virtually empty space with only a few benches and bushes, but there was still no sign of the Hollow. A metallic smell wafted through the air.

_Blood_. Someone had been killed again.

Her heart sinking into her stomach, Rukia looked about the empty park, yet there was no sign of the body. She decided to search through the bushes and headed toward them. The coppery scent intensified as she approached one of the shrubs, confirming her worst fears. Rukia knelt and stretched out a hand, prepared to part the branches.

A black hand shot out of the bushes and latched onto her wrist. Rukia cried in pain as the hand pulled and she was tugged to the ground. A roar and the Hollow's head emerged from the bush. It lunged forward, jaws open.

"Hado Number Thirty One, Shakkaho!" The red light exploded in the Hollow's face, propelling it backwards. Rukia wrenched her hand free from its grasp and leapt a few paces back. The Hollow jumped out of the bush, its size having grown as large as a tree. With a thundering roar, it charged toward Rukia, claws raised.

She dodged the attack as the claws impacted the ground and aimed a slice across the Hollow's legs. Blood spurted out of the gash and the Hollow screamed in pain, whirling around to face its adversary.

Rukia took the opportunity to slice down its head. Yet, the cut was not deep enough. The Hollow swung out its arm, tossing her across the park. As Rukia struggled to stand up, the Hollow appeared in front of her, its jaws wide apart.

"Hado Number Thirty Three," she cried. "Soukatsui!" The burst of energy distracted the Hollow and it dodged the attack.

But Rukia was already gone.

With one slice, she slit the Hollow from head to gut. She watched as the creature split apart, its body disintegrating into black dust. Rukia sheathed her sword, turning around as she did so.

And came eye to eye with a face obscured by black hair.

"Well, well," he said. "You've made quick work of the Hollow, haven't you?"

Rukia took a step back, but the dirty-robed man stepped forward. "What do you want?" she asked warily. "Why have you started killing people again?"

"That person was just a bait," he replied. "I already have what I want _right here in front of me_."

A chill seeped through Rukia's spine. "Wh—What? What do you mean? What do you want?"

A papery white finger extended, its long nail missing. A chuckle, the grotesque finger pointing at her heart.

"_You._"

Her hands began trembling in fear. "_Me_? Why do you want me?" Rukia's voice was shaky. What was going on? She did not understand.

"I need a pure soul to gain immortality and power." The man took a step closer, his dirty white robes swishing at his feet. "_And I have found one_."

"Wh- WHAT ARE YOU?" Rukia yelled, her panic overtaking her rationality. She drew her sword and charged blindly at the figure before her. With a wild cry, she aimed her blade at the man's heart.

He caught the blade in his clenched hand. "I..." He rapidly yanked the blade out of her hand.

"... am the collection of all departed souls' hatred..." Rukia felt her body crash to the ground.

"... of all their basest feelings..." Her attempt at Hado was crushed, her wrist broken.

"... A Shadow which thrives off suffering and gains power from pain." Rukia screamed as his hand clamped onto her skull, squeezing tighter every second. She fought to pry his fingers away from her head.

"A Shadow like me needs to debase a pure soul..." Rukia kicked at the long nails reaching for her heart.

"... _and devour it when it is ripe_." She whimpered in pain, her broken leg hanging at an odd angle. She angled her body to the side, making it difficult for him to tear out her organs.

"COME NOW, little one!" the man laughed in crazed amusement. "Don't be afraid! You are a part of me!" The long nails scratched at her face, her arms, her chest. Tears ran over her face as warm blood dripped down her skin.

Warm blood spurted over Rukia and she screamed, squeezing her eyes shut. She heard the man shout in agony, his hand dropping from her skull. She fearfully opened her eyes.

A bloody, silver blade was protruding from the curtain of long black hair, impaling him directly through his chest. All at once, the blade was whipped out and a slice dealt through the man's neck. Rukia watched as the head rolled to the ground in a puddle of blood. It lay still.

She turned to her savior. "Thank y-" The words died on her tongue.

Byakuya stood before her, the blood-stained Senbonzakura in one hand. A surge of different emotions traveled through her at seeing his face.

"I..." she began. "Nii-"

"Do not lose focus," Byakuya said coolly. "Our adversary is not dead."

"But-" Then she saw.

Veins and tendons crawled out of the severed head's stump, wrapping around its lost body. Rukia saw a slash and Byakuya's sword easily cutting the headless body into two. She froze, afraid of what was to happen. For an instant, everything was still and silent, blood spattered all over the ground.

Then the long chains wrapped around the headless body shot out, aimed at Byakuya. He dodged and metal clashed against metal. But that was all the time needed.

The man had joined himself back together bleeding and wounded, but very much alive. A low chuckle.

"Well, well, Kuchiki Byakuya," the man laughed. "Always here to save her, aren't you? I did not expect you to come so soon. You have made things difficult for me again."

"You are a Shadow?" Byakuya asked tonelessly, his sword deflecting a chain aimed for his throat.

"Yes, I am. I was not aware that eavesdropping was one of your greater skills. So many things I don't know about you." The next moment, he appeared directly in front of Byakuya, his long-nailed hand shooting straight at his heart.

Byakuya swiftly shunpoed to the side and swung out his blade. The Shadow screamed as the sword slashed through flesh and bone. Five bleeding fingers fell to the ground. Undeterred, the Shadow unexpectedly flung out a long chain, catching Byakuya on his stomach. He stumbled backward a few paces, winded by the force, and the Shadow charged.

"So easily down, is it?" he smirked as Byakuya parried each slice made by his existing nails. "You are full of surprises." Byakuya glared in cold silence, then he noticed something.

"Where is the nail on your index finger?" He blocked a blow from a chain.

"Somewhere," the Shadow replied simply.

Another slash and a hand with five fingers fell to the ground. Byakuya leaped lightly back as the Shadow groaned in pain. He braced himself, waiting for the attack.

But none came.

The Shadow straightened, pressing the bloody stumps of his hand and fingers into his robes. Flames erupted where he stood, engulfing his entire figure.

"You really are a nuisance," the Shadow spoke. "You have ruined my outing once again. But no matter, it will be worth the wait. A ripe fruit always tastes better." A laugh.

"I will slowly drain the life from you, Kuchiki Byakuya. All in a matter of time." The flames dissipated and all that was left were charred cinders. Rukia stared at the remaining embers, trying to ignore the pain in her broken wrist and leg.

Why had the Shadow retreated? What had prompted his hasty departure? Was it because he could not fight without his fingers and hand? Perhaps he could not control the chains well without them-

"_Rukia_."

All questions instantly stopped at the sound of that baritone voice. For a moment, Rukia even forgot the terrible agony from her broken bones. She watched dumbly as Byakuya approached and knelt in front of her.

This was bad.

She was forcing Byakuya to see her, to help her, and, worst of all, to _touch_ her. She should never had left by herself to fight the Hollow. How could she have been so utterly _stupid_?

Rukia saw his gaze tick to her broken leg, which was twisted at an odd angle. Then his eyes moved back to her face. She gulped and looked down. She couldn't bear to see him.

"Where else are you injured?" he asked solemnly, his expression calm.

"P—Please don't worry about me..." she whispered. "I—I can take care of myself. Just... just go... N—Nii-"

"Where are you hurt?" Byakuya asked again, ignoring her previous statement.

Rukia sighed and motioned slightly to her wrist. "He broke it," she mumbled. "A—And my head hurts... I think it might be bruised-"

Her eyes widened when he gently ran his fingers through her hair, massaging her skull. It felt wonderful to feel his touch again, so wonderful that Rukia closed her eyes in pleasure, nearly forgetting that she was supposed to stay away from him.

"I will heal your leg, then I will bring you to Kurosaki Isshin." Byakuya positioned his hands above her broken leg. Rukia watched quietly as a warm glow was emitted from his palms.

He was still so kind after everything she had done. She felt humiliated and scooted away from his hands.

"What is _this_?" His tone expressed his displeasure.

"I... I can't do this..." Rukia shook her head, stopping the tears which threatened to flow. "I can't do this to you... not after everything..." She dragged herself further away.

"I—I'm so sorry... about everything..." She had to put a stop to this madness before she hurt him- and herself- more. Rukia wiped the back of her hand across her eyes, catching the stray drops of tears before they fell. "Please... just go. Don't do this for me... I—I don't want you to-" She gasped when Byakuya grabbed her hand and pulled her closer.

And felt his lips descend upon hers.

She began responding to his kiss, unable to help herself. She thirstily drank in the comforting caress of his tongue as it curled around hers, gaining energy to fill her gaping hole of sorrow.

_Rukia! Stop! He's mistaking you for Hisana again!_

But she could not pull away. Not when her heart was aching for his kiss, his love. Rukia gripped onto his robes with her good hand, feeling him move away. Tears ran down her cheeks. She could not take this anymore; she could not bear for him to leave her. She did not even care if he was substituting her for his deceased wife.

She was surprised when instead of leaving, he rested his forehead against hers, his heavy-lidded eyes gazing back at her. Rukia thought her heart would burst.

"N—Nii-sama-"

"Do not call me that anymore," Byakuya said softly.

She should have expected this. He was disowning her, just as he should. The temptation for him was too great; he had even kissed her again-

"After what we have just shared, is it appropriate for you to call me your brother?"

Rukia stared back at him, stunned. What did he mean? Was he disowning her? What was he saying? Was he saying that he wanted... _her_?

"I—I don't understand," she asked, her voice shaking. "I don't understand what you want with me-" Her eyes widened when Byakuya pressed another kiss to her mouth.

"Was that clear enough?" He shifted back, his eyes still fixed upon her face.

He wanted this. He wanted _her_.

Rukia's heart thumped wildly, madly, with such joy. She thought her very being would explode, so happy was she. She saw the world spring to life, the delightful colors of everything around her.

For the man she loved for so long finally wanted her, just as she wanted him.

Yes, Rukia now acknowledged that she had loved Byakuya for a very long time, maybe even when she had first met him. It explained why she had tried to be Hisana when she first entered the Kuchiki Clan. She had not quite understood her actions then, but she did now.

Before she could utter a single word, Byakuya closed the distance between them, his cheek against hers.

"I am sorry... Rukia," he murmured.

He was sorry? None of this was his fault.

"I left you alone when you needed me most." Byakuya moved to look back at her. "But I assure you, that will never occur again."

"N—No! Don't apologize..." she cried. "It isn't your fault. I was silly... to cause all this."

"You are referring to that night at the festival?" he asked and she nodded. Rukia gave out a little squeak when he pressed himself closer, his face mere inches away from hers.

"Do not unduly blame yourself when you are faultless..." Byakuya whispered, his voice lowering a decibel. His smoke gray eyes dropped to her lips.

"... _for I have never craved anything more than what I claimed that night._"

He captured her mouth once again. The kiss was passionate, speaking of the absolute desire Byakuya felt, but was unable to articulate. His tongue stroked her lips and she instinctively parted them, allowing him plunder the recesses of her mouth. Rukia moaned when he slipped his long fingers into her hair, tugging at the raven-black locks. His mouth slanted elegantly, sinfully over her lips, his tongue twisting deftly about her mouth.

Then, he suddenly stopped and drew back. Rukia panted for breath, still desiring the feel of his ardent kiss.

"I... must heal your leg," Byakuya said quietly. He himself appeared winded and was struggling to regain his usual detached composure. He positioned his hands over her broken limb, a warm glow emitting from them. Soon, her leg felt a little better and Byakuya moved to heal her wrist.

"Byakuya?" Rukia asked uncertainly.

"Rukia."

"You don't need to heal me anymore. I'm well enough to walk to Ichigo's house."

"Is that so?" Byakuya was looking at her dispassionately once more. Rukia was amazed at how quickly he recovered his dignity. She herself was still frazzled after the mind-blowing kiss.

"Y—Yeah!" She rose unsteadily to her feet, gritting her teeth to prevent a yelp from escaping her lips. She turned back to him.

"See?" She stuck a smile across her face. "I'm better now; I can walk."

She gasped loudly when Byakuya unexpectedly swung her under his arm.

"B—Byakuya! I said I can walk-"

"Do you not need urgent medical care?" he remarked. "Walking will worsen your fragile condition." He began to shunpo back to Ichigo's house.

"You shouldn't be carrying me," Rukia protested. "Weren't you struck across the stomach? You aren't in the proper state to be bearing my weight."

"There is no need to worry yourself. I am fine."

Rukia sighed. There was no point in arguing with him: Byakuya was always incredibly stubborn. She did not have the energy to squabble with him over this. Hence, she allowed herself to hang limply from his arm as they made their way back to the Kurosaki residence.

* * *

"RUKIAA-CHAAAN! What happened to you?" Isshin bawled. "Every time you approach me, you are beaten up so badly! My poor third daughter!" He opened the door to a patient room and motioned for Byakuya to bring Rukia in.

"And you _helped_ her, didn't you?" Isshin nudged Byakuya on the shoulder after he laid Rukia down on the cot. "You did!" Byakuya did not bother to answer.

"So," Isshin said, grinning. "How _did_ you make Rukia-chan feel all better? Any special techniques-"

"NO! NO!" Rukia's face was burning. "It isn't like that at all!"

"Oh, Rukia-chan! I was only asking if Byakuya did any special healing techniques for you." Isshin's grin grew wider. "What exactly _were_ you thinking of?"

"Are her injuries still severe?" Byakuya glared at the happy doctor. He did not like what Isshin was implying. _Like father like son._

"Not so bad anymore. You helped reduced the damage, so it won't be too hard to bring her back to normal."

"Please don't ask Inoue to come," Rukia said weakly from the cot. "I'll make her worried all over again-"

"Have Inoue Orihime heal her," Byakuya cut in. He would not have Rukia limping around the house when she could otherwise be well.

Isshin glanced from him to Rukia, then back again, his grin widening. "Well, well. The both of you can decide what you want to do. In the meantime, I will get some ointment for Rukia-chan's leg."

"Wait!"

The doctor turned around. "Yes, Rukia-chan?"

"Byakuya... is injured, too," she said. "He was struck across the stomach."

"Oh, really?" Isshin unexpectedly flew over to Byakuya and tried to untie the knots holding his uniform together. "Let us see!"

"NO! NO!" Rukia cried, her face resembling a ripe tomato. Byakuya angrily took a step back from Isshin's prying hands.

"You may examine me later in private," he said coldly. In truth, he himself did not care if Isshin were to inspect his injury now, but it appeared Rukia would be affected a great deal. But then again, this would not be the first time she had seen him undressed, although the previous times were accidents. It was obvious to Byakuya that she was _very_ uncomfortable with seeing him that way.

"If you say so!" Isshin twirled and bounced out the door.

Awkward silence descended upon the room. Byakuya saw that Rukia was trying to speak, but was failing miserably. Then-

"Byakuya?"

"Rukia."

A pause. "I... don't know where I should be sleeping tonight."

Byakuya almost smiled. _So that is what she is concerned about?_ "You will stay with me," he said firmly. Rukia was never going to stay in that boy's closet anymore. Ever.

"Oh... okay." More silence.

"Byakuya? Can I ask you something?" Her big violet eyes looked up at him uncertainly. He nodded.

"I... I just need to know if I'm trapping you in something you don't want," she stammered. "I don't want you to feel sorry for me... especially if you don't feel the same way as I do-"

"Are you questioning my sincerity?"

"N—No, that's not what I meant..." Her eyes widened when Byakuya seated himself beside her on the cot. He savored the feel of her soft hair running through his fingers.

"Good, as I am being completely sincere when I say that I want you." Rukia's breath hitched sharply when he bent over her, their noses almost touching.

"I am not willing to share you with anyone..." he said, his voice low. Byakuya lightly brushed his lips against Rukia's.

"... because you belong solely to me."

He glided his tongue into her mouth, snaking it around her own pink muscle. He could feel Rukia's body slackening, her hands fisting at the front of his robes. He gently tilted her head, gaining him more access to her sweet mouth. All at once, he felt her pushing him away and he stopped, puzzled.

"B—Byakuya..." she gasped. "I—I think there is someone watching us." He froze and they both spun to stare at the door.

Yuzu stood in the doorway, her eyes wide, mouth opened in horror, face flushed scarlet. For a few seconds, the three people remained motionless in their respective places.

"ALL RIGHT, RUKIA-CHAAN!" Isshin came singing and dancing to the door. "I'VE BROUGHT YOUR MEDICINE-" He halted at the door and took in the scene before him.

"Oh, Yuzu," he said, noticing his daughter. "What are _you_ doing here?" Yuzu was quiet, then turned and fled.

"Yuzu? Yuzu, where are you going?" Isshin called after her, but she had already left. Byakuya and Rukia hurriedly resumed appropriate positions on the cot.

"Now, now." Isshin wagged a finger at Byakuya and Rukia. "I know it's hard to resist each other, but don't do hankypanky in front of my girls! They aren't ready for that yet. You might scare them and make their Daddy not have any grandchildren!"

Byakuya cast a subtle glance at Rukia and saw that her face was terribly red. He wondered whether she was well.

"Kurosaki Isshin, call Inoue Orihime here," he said. Rukia seemed about to protest, but did not.

"No problem! Now, Rukia-chan, you can apply this to your injuries while I go call your friend." As he reached the door, Isshin looked over his shoulder and beamed.

"Oh yeah, why don't you ask Byakuya to rub it on for you?" He shut the door.

As soon as the door closed, Rukia turned her eyes to Byakuya.

"Byakuya... don't apply it for me. I can do it myself." She began unscrewing the lid of the jar, but Byakuya took it from her hands.

"I will do it," he said and slipped a slender finger into the jar of cream.

"Stretch out your wrist." Rukia watched as he applied the cream. Then, he began to roll up the loose leg of her hakama pants-

"NO!" Rukia pulled down the pants and grabbed the jar from his hands.

"What?" Byakuya asked, displeased. Was she _that_ uncomfortable with his touch? Did she think that he would try something? Well, he might actually...

"I—I can do this one by myself. Please?" Her face was crimson with embarrassment, yet she held out the jar, her eyes not meeting his face. "You can still hold the jar, if that's okay." He paused, then gave a nod, accepting the jar from her hands.

Rukia carefully avoided his eyes as she pulled up the leg of her pants, her blush increasing tenfold. Byakuya's eyes were drawn to her slim, long leg, the milky white flesh stark against the black of her uniform.

She was tempting, too tempting for her own good.

He was now glad that Rukia had wanted to apply the cream herself; he might not have had enough self control after running his fingers over that delicious skin. He averted his eyes from her delicate leg and held out the jar of cream. Rukia hesitantly dipped her fingers into the cream and spread it over her leg.

Byakuya discreetly snuck a glance at her as she continued to massage it into her skin. Heat instantly spread like a rampant wildfire throughout his entire body. Then, Rukia looked up and their eyes met.

"B—Byakuya, don't look!" she spluttered, her face red. She pushed down her pants. "I can't do this properly if you're watching..." Obediently, he turned away. It was just as well; he was starting to feel certain sensations he couldn't control. As Rukia finished applying the rub, Isshin peeked through the door.

"Oh? Done so fast?" he asked, walking into the room, another jar of cream in his hand. "This is for you, Byakuya. It's for bruises, but we'll still have to check to see how bad yours is." Byakuya nodded and accepted the jar.

"Your friend will be here soon, so you might want to stay here first until she arrives, okay?" Isshin gave Rukia a thumbs up. "You'll be good in no time!"

"Thank you." Rukia smiled gratefully and handed back the jar of cream.

"Byakuya, why don't we take a look at your injury now? We can go to the room next door."

Byakuya cast a quick look back at Rukia. "She will be fine by herself?" he asked.

"_Worried_, are you? That's my boy!" Isshin annoyingly clapped Byakuya on the back. "Rukia-chan will be fine! Come now, let's take care of you."

"I will wait," Byakuya said determinedly and remained seated on the cot. It would give him peace of mind to see that Rukia was treated by Orihime first. He would watch over her while they waited for the girl to arrive.

"No, no! I'll treat you now. I'm the doctor, so trust me when I say Rukia will be fine on her own. It's okay if you leave her by herself for a few minutes-" Byakuya shot Isshin a glare which clearly indicated that he would not leave. The man immediately stopped talking and shrugged in defeat, retreating out the door.

"Byakuya, I'm fine here." Rukia reached out for Byakuya's hand, curling her small fingers around his larger ones. A thrill of pleasure traveled up his spine. "Just let Isshin check your injuries, please?"

"I would prefer that his efforts are entirely concentrated on you," he stated simply, secretly relishing the feel of her hand.

Rukia sighed. "You're always like this," she muttered and attempted to draw back her hand. Byakuya latched on instantly.

"I am... _afraid_ of losing you," he confessed. He felt strange speaking about this to Rukia; he had never revealed that much about his fears to anyone before. But telling her about what he felt seemed... right. He unconsciously tightened his hold on her hand.

"Is that why you always want me to be healed first? Why you are always there when I'm hurt? You are afraid... that one day I won't be there?" Byakuya chose not to answer Rukia's question. It had already stirred painful memories that he did not want to relive.

Memories of loss.

Losing his parents and Hisana.

Rukia threw her good arm around him and pressed her cheek against his chest. "I won't ever leave leave you," she said firmly. "You don't need to worry about that. I'll always be here, by your side."

But as he pulled her closer, nuzzling his face into her sweet-smelling hair, Byakuya was still not sure. He had never thought that his father would die in battle; he had never thought that Hisana would die after only five years with him.

It scared him to think that Rukia might also leave him alone, be it because of a premature death or because she no longer loved him. He did not want either scenario to happen. He had been able to live happily again solely because of her.

"But I know how you feel. I told you before that I had friends who left me and Renji alone in Rukongai... and when I became a Shinigami..." Her voice trailed off.

She was referring to Shiba Kaien. Byakuya did not particularly like the man, even until now, but he was aware that Rukia had a special place for him in her heart. She might even have loved Kaien, yet he did not want to hear _that_ confession from her. Perhaps that was why his death still continued to plague her.

However, he himself had also left her alone when she first became a Shinigami.

"I also deserted you then," Byakuya said softly. "I am sorry."

"I can understand why you did so, though. It was hard for you then." He could feel her small fist against his chest. "... and now," she added. He did not respond.

It was not so hard anymore now; he no longer saw Rukia as an image of Hisana, a personification of his pain. He saw Rukia as Rukia, not as Hisana-

"Is the reason for... _us_ because of Hisana? Not that I mind-"

"Pardon?" Byakuya pulled himself away her, frowning. Was she asking-

"I'm just wondering if.. you want me because I look so much like Hisana... you know, like to remind you of her-"

"You believe that you are a _replacement_?" One look at Rukia's face told him he had guessed correctly.

"I—I'm not saying I mind... I just would like to know for sure-"

"Understand now that you are _not_ and will never be a replacement for Hisana." Byakuya did not know whether to be angry at himself for causing Rukia to feel like a replacement or angry at Rukia for not knowing him better.

"I avoided you for those fifty years precisely because I never wanted to see you as Hisana's replacement," he said stiffly. "I am not a person who _replaces_ his deceased wife with another person. I assumed that you had always been aware of this, but it appears that I am mistaken."

"I'm sorry..."

"No, _I_ am sorry for unknowingly causing you to feel like a replacement."

"Don't apologize! You have never made me feel like a replacement... even during those years when you avoided me." Rukia stared down at her hands.

"Then why are you asking if you are a replacement now?"

At that moment, Orihime burst into the room and rushed over to Rukia, throwing her arms around her friend's neck.

"Kuchiki-san!" Orihime blubbered. "Are you okay? You've been getting hurt so often recently! You need to stay safe!" She turned to Byakuya and made a cute bow.

"Kuchiki-taicho!" she greeted and he gave a single, curt nod. Orihime beamed and returned to smothering Rukia with a hug. Byakuya found that Rukia was a very, very patient person.

"Inoue, I'm alright. Don't worry about me." Rukia smiled at her friend.

As Orihime commenced her healing, Byakuya could not prevent himself from feeling slightly annoyed. The long-haired had the worst timing, interrupting them when they were discussing important. He would have to question Rukia about her misgivings later.

At least the girl is healing Rukia.

"Are you feeling better now, Kuchiki-san?" Orihime asked once she had finished. Rukia moved her leg, then her wrist from side to side.

"Yeah. Thanks, Inoue!"

"No problem, Kuchiki-san!" The long-haired girl then focused her attention on Byakuya. "Kuchiki-taicho, I'm supposed to heal you, too!"

He nodded and allowed Orihime to hover her hand over his stomach. Isshin must have informed her that he had not yet been treated.

"Where's Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime asked. "Did he come see you, Kuchiki-san?"

"Oh, yeah. I haven't seen him. I wonder where he is."

"Do you think he's in his room? We should ask him to come down!"

"If he's in his room, he might be busy."

Byakuya listened to the exchange between the two girls. He was quite certain the Ichigo was in his room. After what he revealed, Byakuya did not think they would see him for a while. The boy had to cope with losing Rukia.

"AANNDD... you're RIGHT!" Isshin bounded gleefully through the open door. "My stupid boy is locked up in his room!"

"Is he okay?" Rukia asked. Byakuya spared her a glance. Did she really not know that Ichigo liked her? But then again, she always spent time with the brat, so it would be harder for her to notice his affections.

"He's fine, just down with the blues. He'll be back to himself in no time!" Isshin grinned. "So, Rukia- chan, you're all good now?"

"Yeah."

"And you, Byakuya? Are you better now?" Byakuya nodded.

"OKAY! So everybody's back to normal! MASAKIII! My third daughter's happy again!" Isshin ran leaping and jumping out of the room.

Orihime giggled nervously. "I better be going; I have to cook dinner. Do you want me to bring some of my ice cream spaghetti tomorrow for you to try? It's really good!"

Byakuya frowned. Ice cream spaghetti? He must have heard incorrectly. Who would eat ice cream spaghetti?

"No, it's okay, Inoue. You don't have to trouble yourself. We have lots of food here!" Then again, perhaps he _had_ heard correctly: Rukia appeared subtly eager to not try Orihime's food.

"You sure?"

"Yeah!"

"Alright, then! I'll see you later! Bye!"

"Bye, Inoue." Orihime waved and left.

Rukia noticed that Byakuya was still frowning in confusion and she laughed. "Inoue likes to make really _interesting_ food, you see." He nodded in understanding. Interesting food indeed.

He was preparing to bring up the topic they had been speaking about earlier when Rukia rose from the cot. "I think Yuzu is calling us for dinner. We shouldn't make her wait."

Byakuya sensed that Rukia was avoiding another discussion about being a replacement. What was she afraid of? They needed to address this issue, so why was she so eager to run away? Did she not want their relationship to improve? He did not understand.

Yet, he nodded nevertheless and walked out the door, Rukia following close behind him. Their conversation would have to wait until after dinner.

* * *

"Rukia-chan, do you want to come with us this weekend to Tokyo?" Isshin helped Rukia with scrubbing the dishes. "You can bring Byakuya, too."

"I don't know..." Rukia had been to Tokyo once a very, very long time ago, but that was only because she needed to eradicate a Hollow. She would not mind to see the city again in present times, yet that was not extremely important to her.

She was more concerned about what would happen if she did not come along with Ichigo's family. If she chose not to go, she would be spending the entire weekend with Byakuya. _Alone_. She was quite fearful of that: she had never spent a weekend alone with a man. Rukia had spent time alone with Renji when they were young, but Renji was different.

Completely different from Byakuya.

She normally would not have been nervous to be alone with him, yet this time it was different. Their relationship was different.

Perhaps she should travel to Tokyo after all.

"Do you want to ask Byakuya?" Rukia looked at Isshin's smiling face.

"Maybe I should come with you guys," she replied. If Byakuya wanted to come, at least there would be other people with them.

"Oh, really? Great!" He moved his face closer to see her expression and she smiled. "What made you decide? I know it isn't because you love your Daddy!"

She was not about to discuss her fears of staying alone with Byakuya with Isshin.

"Oh... is Ichigo coming with us?" she changed the topic. "I don't think he's doing well... he didn't even come to dinner."

"Don't worry about him! He just needs some time to get over some issues, but he'll be coming along! Don't think that Daddy will let him mope around in the house by himself!"

"O—Oh... alright. I had better see him. He must be really sad if he hasn't even come to dinner-"

"No, no, Rukia-chan!" Rukia noted how hastily Isshin interrupted her and she frowned. Why did he not want her to talk to Ichigo? She had always been able to motivate him before. A little shouting would have him back on his feet in no time.

"Why not?" she asked. Isshin gave her a quizzical look, as if waiting for her to realize something, then shook his head.

"Let's just say that he needs to be by himself this time." Isshin patted her on the back. "I don't think it will work out very well if you talk to him right now."

"Oh." They continued to scrub the dishes in silence.

"Rukia-chan."

"Yeah?"

Isshin smiled kindly at her. "Why don't you retire for the night? I'll finish up the dishes."

"No, no! I—It's fine. I can help you clear up the remaining dishes." Rukia continued to scrub the plate she held.

She was not ready to go to the guest room. The mere thought of sleeping in the same room as Byakuya after everything had changed scared her immensely. He would be so close by, almost as if they were sleeping on the same bed...

A furious blush spread over her face.

"Rukia-chan? Are you alright? Your face is so red!" Isshin peered at her.

"N—No! I'm fine... just feeling a little hot." Rukia plastered a smile on her face and scrubbed the plate harder.

"Oooohhhh! Thinking about _Byakuya_, huh?"

Rukia's eyes flew open and the plate crashed to the floor.

"Oh, no! I'm so sorry!" She bent to pick up the broken bits of the dish. "I—I wasn't paying attention..."

"No worries, Rukia-chan!" Isshin grinned happily as he helped her clean up the mess. He flung his arms around her. "My third daughter's all grown up!" Rukia laughed nervously. Now, Isshin thought she was thinking _very_ scandalous things about Byakuya. _Stupid, Rukia_.

"Rukia-chan, I think you should go to the guest room. You've had enough for one day."

"No... it's alright. I want to help with the dishes."

"Rukia-chan." Isshin placed his hands on his hips. "I insist that you retire for the night. You need some time to yourself and Byakuya. Go on! Shoo, shoo!" He flapped a hand at her.

"Oh... thanks."

Rukia walked as slowly as she could to the guest room. She reached out to turn the doorknob, but stopped.

She had never been so nervous in her entire life.

Once she opened that door, she would be left alone with Byakuya for the entire night. Everything was so different between them; she did not know if she could sleep properly.

Not to mention Byakuya would definitely want to bring up their earlier conversation.

Rukia did not want to talk about being a replacement for she was uncertain and afraid. She was foolish to think that Byakuya would use her in that manner. Yet, she was still unsure.

Unsure of _why_ Byakuya wanted her.

Did he _love_ her? Or did he somehow feel bad for her? Rukia wished for that to be so, but she did not know. She had told him earlier she did not mind if he was using her as a replacement, that she did not care if he did not love her. But that was not completely true.

If Byakuya did not love her, she would not be angry at him. She would be more than glad to stay by his side. But...

There would always be a part of her which yearned to feel his love, to know how it would feel if she was not living in the shadow of her sister.

She would always want to know whether his heart was elsewhere as he stood by her side.

_Focus, Rukia_.

Rukia lifted her hand to turn the knob, but the door opened and she found herself face to face with Byakuya.

"Is there a problem?" he asked coolly.

"I... I..."

She yelped in surpise when his hand latched around her wrist, yanking her into the room. Byakuya pulled her over to her bed.

"You were standing outside the door for five minutes," he said. "What is bothering you?"

"I was just absorbed in my own thoughts." Rukia shifted her eyes away from his face. It would not do to become distracted by him. "You don't need to worry."

"Is it about us?"

Rukia looked back at him. Why did he have to guess correctly? She remained quiet.

"You did not answer my question earlier, so I will repeat myself again: why did you think you were Hisana's replacement?"

"I... I..." His piercing gaze was muddling her mind and she sat down on the bed. She couldn't think straight or keep calm. At last-

"It's because... I really look like Hisana Nee-sama. I thought that... because you love her... you finally couldn't stand living without her. I—I mean... I'm just your adopted sister, a nobody from Rukongai." She met his gaze, hiding her sadness as best as she could. "I didn't think it was possible that you could ever want _me_. There had to be some other reason... so that's why I thought that I was a replacement."

She did not even want to ask whether he loved her. That might be too much to wish for.

"_Rukia_." Byakuya placed his hands on either side of her. His proximity was unnerving and she leaned backwards.

"How could it be impossible for me not to desire you... for yourself?" he murmured. Rukia noticed that his body was leaning even closer to her. She gulped.

"Did you honestly believe that I was thinking of Hisana when I kissed you?"

"Well... I wasn't sure... I didn't know."

"You were wrong," he said, his misty-eyed gaze penetrating her soul. "The only person on my mind was _you_." Rukia stared wide-eyed at him.

When he was kissing her, embracing her, Byakuya had only thought about... _her_? Not Hisana?

"_What_?"

"What occurred between us at festival that night happened because I was no longer able to restrain myself. However..." Byakuya shifted even closer to her, his misty eyes growing half-lidded. Rukia could see every fine feature on his face clearly. Her brain began fogging over and she could not think properly: Byakuya was far too close.

"... _I am satisfied that we have cleared that up_."

"Huh?" Rukia asked.

In a burst of movement, Byakuya claimed her mouth, pulling her flush against him. His tongue stroked her lips and she parted them for him, relishing the feel of his slick tongue ravishing her mouth.

"Rukia..." he panted as they both gasped for breath. "_Why do you do this to me_?"

He captured her mouth in another passionate kiss. Rukia felt her back hit the mattress, Byakuya's long, chiseled body pressing into her. She ran her fingers up his jaw and into his hair, tugging lightly at the silky strands.

She had never felt this way before. Rukia had experienced crushes, but nothing like _this_. Her mind was fully clouded over, until she knew nothing except the way Byakuya stroked her tongue, inviting it for a sensual dance. She timidly intertwined her tongue with his, inciting a low moan from the back of his throat.

"B—Byakuya..." She gave a little cry when he traced his tongue along her neck, gently biting when he reached her collar bone.

"_Do not think..._" His hands roamed over her curves. "That I am thinking of anyone else other than you." He captured her lips again and Rukia kissed him back forcefully, lust hazing her brain. Her body arched into his as he crushed himself into her.

"You..." Byakuya abruptly grabbed her hand, placing it above his heart. She could feel its frantic beating beneath her fingertips. "... are the sole occupant of my heart."

_He... loves... me?_

Rukia thought she could have fainted, so happy was she. Byakuya loved her; she had won his heart. But he did not allow her to speak, for he kissed her again. His kiss was so electrifying, mind-blowing, that Rukia did not fully realize that his hand had moved to her back, undoing the buttons of her dress.

She froze when she felt cool air wash over her back... and Byakuya's slim fingers unhooking her bra strap. Before she could control it, a loud squeak came bursting out of her mouth. He instantly stopped and stared at her. Rukia saw the lustful darkness in his eyes begin to fade.

_Oh no... is he mad?_

Byakuya's eyes widened, apparently registering what he had almost done. "I am sorry," he said, his eyes not meeting hers. He was still hovering over her, but he did not move.

"N—No... I am. I shouldn't have said anything... I'm just nervous."

"No. I was wrong. You are a young, unmarried lady; I had no right." He rolled over to lay beside her on the narrow bed, drawing her close. "For that, I apologize."

"Don't say sorry! I—It's fine..." Rukia knew very well that Byakuya always followed propriety and rules as much as he could. Perhaps it was best that it turned out this way; she did not want him to feel awful afterward. Besides, she herself was still rather nervous about doing _that_.

"Let me," Byakuya said when she reached behind her, about to refasten her clothes. Rukia blushed madly as she felt his fingers deftly redo her bra hooks, then the buttons on her dress. To think that those same fingers had been running all over her a few moments ago...

"Are you alright?" he asked, placing a hand on her cheek. Rukia glanced away in embarrassment. Byakuya had seen her blushing.

"Yeah, I'm alright."

He did not answer, instead laying his head on her pillow. He observed her through his lidded gray eyes.

"Do I have such a great effect on you?" he asked. Though his face was expressionless, Rukia could see amusement flickering in his eyes. Did he really have to ask a question like that? She was already embarrassed enough.

"Yeah..." she admitted bashfully. "You do."

She watched in awe as a small smile tilted the corners of his lips, bestowing the already handsome man a sense of devastating beauty. Byakuya reached out a hand and softly bushed the stubborn strand of hair from her eyes.

"I am glad," he said.

All of a sudden, they both heard a strange, metallic sound beneath them. Rukia looked at the small cot they were laying on.

"Byakuya, I think you need to go to your own bed," she said. "I don't think this cot can hold up the weight of two people any longer." He nodded and stood up. However, instead of moving to his bed, Byakuya began pushing her cot.

"What are you doing?" Rukia asked, climbing off.

A few seconds passed before he answered, "Your cot is too near the restroom."

"Really? I thought it was fine..." Then, she understood.

Byakuya wanted to join the two beds together, but was too embarrassed to say so. Ichigo would have said he was being a stick in the mud, but she thought it was cute. Rukia beamed at him.

"Byakuya, if you wanted to join the beds together you could have just told me," she said. "I won't think any less of you." He did not answer and bent to inspect the cot's feet.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, crouching next to him.

"The cot will not move," Byakuya stated and straightened himself. "It has been screwed to the floor."

"Oh! Ichigo probably told Oji-san that the beds slide around, so Oji-san screwed them to the floor." Rukia felt herself redden a tinge at the memory of Byakuya slipping and falling onto her after his shower.

Byakuya frowned, then nodded. He fetched his sleeping robes from his bed and headed to the bathroom to change. He halted just before opening the door.

"Would you like to change first?" he asked, but Rukia shook her head.

"No, I'll change later." With that, he strode into the bathroom and shut the door.

Rukia collapsed onto her bed, overcome by the events of the day.

_He loves me..._

She sat up, grinning like a fool, and hugged Chappy to her chest.

Rukia lay staring at the ceiling, one arm around Chappy.

The room was darkened, but she was extremely aware of the person who was lying on the bed beside her. She had a strong feeling that Byakuya was watching her, but she was too nervous to actually find out.

"Rukia."

He was deliberately saying her name in that way of his, as if he were savoring each syllable of her name. It sent tingles down her spine.

"Yeah?" Rukia turned to face Byakuya. Just as she suspected, he was laying on his side, his gray eyes intently observing her. His black hair was falling over his eyes, the blanket pulled halfway over his body.

"Could you..." He paused, searching for the right words. "... hold my hand?"

"Oh, of course!" Byakuya stretched out his hand and Rukia grasped it in hers.

Instantly, warmth flooded over her as their fingers remained interlocked. She settled down on the mattress, sleepily looking at their hands suspended between the two beds.

"Good night," he said softly.

"Oh, good night... Byakuya." Rukia felt him grip her hand tighter in response. She smiled and nestled her face into her pillow.

She hoped that he would not let go until morning.

* * *

**What did you think? Cute or not cute? :3 After days of angst, Byakuya and Rukia finally admit and face their feelings for one another. Now... will Rukia go on the trip with Byakuya or choose to stay at home? Well... I'll answer that in the next chapter! ;] I'm quite sure most of you thought that there would be a lemon in this chapter, but there isn't really one (but there _are_ quite a few limes). Why? Because Byakuya is a straight-laced person and Rukia is shy. Hehheh... personally I feel that he would want to marry Rukia first before they did _that_, since he always tries to follow traditions and propriety. For a person like him, I think it would be a little OOC of Byakuya to do _that_ with Rukia before getting married... because he's just that way. As for Rukia, although she is a strong character, she is also quite innocent. Hence, I think she would be very nervous and uncomfortable if she got herself too rapidly into _those_ waters of a relationship (which is what almost happened in this chappie). So sorry to those folks who were waiting for sour fruits, but this is my just my interpretation of their respective characters. **

**Also, we get to find out what that heart-eating stranger is: a Shadow. What he wants to do with Rukia is up to you to guess for now, though we will see more of him the future. ;] **

**Kindly drop me lots of reviews! :] I worked very hard to churn out this chapter, so I would greatly appreciate it if you can tell me what you think! Good bye~**


	16. My Fears

**A.N.: And here is Chapter 16! :] I was busy, but I tried to update as soon as possible, so here you go. Thanks to those of you who reviewed (PAMILA DE CASTRO, MitsurugiChire, seishu-kun, Yuki-onna 0, mochiusagi, London, ra7matigorti2, derpysandbox, Kirschflower, zenachi, ReckoningDay, unclesamsfriend, Peque Saltamontes, Peque Saltamontes, Kaotic Krystal, and Kyia Star), viewed, favorited, and followed. Hope this chapter doesn't disappoint! **

**Enjoy! :]**

**Disclaimers: Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite. I only own the plot (and any OCs) of this story.**

* * *

Rays of sunlight streamed in through the open window, gently illuminating the room. Byakuya frowned and nestled his face further into his pillow, avoiding the sun's prying light. But alas, the light had already woken him and he groggily opened his eyes, assessing his surroundings. He raised his head a little, looking straight in front of him, and saw Rukia still sound asleep, Chappy still tucked under one arm.

Byakuya laid his head back down on his pillow and watched as each breath caused her chest to rise and fall peacefully, the stubborn lock of hair falling into her face. She was like a sweet angel curled up serenely on her bed.

They had both fallen asleep last night with their hands interlinked. It had been so long since Byakuya had felt that simple pleasure. It had felt incredibly wonderful to sleep that way, knowing that the person he loved so much was alive and breathing so close by. In fact, it was so wonderful, he could almost feel her small fingers still interlaced with his. He glanced at his hand.

No. Rukia's hand _still_ was in his. She had not let go of him for the entire night.

Warmth surged through Byakuya and he lowered his lids slightly in contentment. He wished that he could have this joy every single day of his life, that Rukia would always be beside him.

And that was the problem.

Despite his happiness, Byakuya felt guilty. Extremely guilty. He had never intended to love another woman again after Hisana's death, even if it meant wallowing in loneliness and sorrow for the rest of his days. It did not matter whether Hisana had loved him or not: the point was that he had loved her. But now...

He loved Rukia so much that he did not think he could properly carry on with his life if she ever left him. She was supposed to be his adopted sister, he wasn't _supposed_ to fall in love with her.

Yet, he did. And now he knew Rukia loved him back, too.

Byakuya gently tightened his fingers around Rukia's, inciting a soft sigh to roll out of her lips.

He wanted to marry her, to officially make her his, to ensure that no one could ever take her away from him. In fact, if it weren't for these misgivings, he would have already left to buy her a ring and make marriage arrangements at the Kuchiki Manor. But he couldn't marry Rukia yet, not until he managed to settle his feelings on disloyalty.

He was caught in a bind. If he didn't marry Rukia, he would not be so blatantly disloyal to Hisana's memory, even if he would continue to love Rukia for the rest of his life. But not marrying Rukia would be unfair and inconsiderate to her. Rukia did not deserve to be caught up in his own problems of guilt. He had made her suffer enough, he couldn't to drag her into more sadness.

Rukia stirred slowly and sleepily opened her eyes. Byakuya felt his heart jerk helplessly as she fixed those bright, violet irises on him. This was the sweetest form of torture ever inflicted.

"Good morning," he said as nonchalantly as possible.

"Good morning... Byakuya." She looked at their joined hands and flushed a deep red. He watched amusedly as Rukia hugged Chappy tighter, using the plushie to block half of her face. Her big eyes shyly peered over the top of the rabbit's ears back at him.

_The sweetest, most addicting torture indeed._

"Byakuya?" Rukia asked innocently. "What are you doing this weekend?"

"Work," Byakuya replied simply. Actually, he was planning on doing something other than work, but that wasn't necessary for Rukia to know.

She looked a little disappointed. "Oh... So you're busy?"

What did she have in mind? Byakuya was very curious. "Is there a reason for your question?" he asked.

"Well, yeah..." Rukia paused, then said, "You see, Uncle asked if I'd like to go with him and his family to Tokyo for the weekend... and I'm wondering if you would want to go. I—I haven't decided if I'm going with them, though."

So she was basing her decision on whether he was coming along? _This girl..._

"Who else will be going?" Byakuya asked.

"It's just Uncle, Ichigo, Karin, and Yuzu, no one else unless you and I go. I know it's a short notice, since they're leaving tomorrow, but I kind of forgot about it. Uncle reminded me only yesterday."

"I see." He hesitated. "Would you... like to visit Tokyo?"

"It doesn't matter very much to me. I mean, I don't mind going there, but I don't mind not going either." Byakuya was quiet.

It wasn't likely that Ichigo was ready to deal with both Byakuya and Rukia tagging along, given that their entire relationship had changed. The boy was still sulking in his room; another 24 hours was not enough time to improve his mood.

He himself could bring Rukia to Tokyo or wherever else she wanted to visit another time. Besides, Byakuya owed Ichigo, brat he may be, a favor.

"It is best if we do not follow them this time," Byakuya replied finally. He observed Rukia carefully, but did not see any signs of disappointment.

"Okay, then I'll tell Uncle later."

It seemed as if Rukia was worried about something, something she was not telling him. Her eyebrows were knitted together and she had hugged Chappy tighter. Was something the matter? Did she not want to stay back... with him? Then Byakuya understood.

Rukia was scared of staying with him over the weekend. Alone. He almost smiled. _This girl..._

"Rukia."

"Byakuya?"

"Do not be afraid. I will never hurt you." He hoped that was sufficient enough to quell Rukia's misgivings.

"I know you won't," she said softly, but visibly relaxed. Perhaps she just needed to hear that reassurance from him. Suddenly, they heard Yuzu's voice calling everyone for breakfast.

"Let's go eat," Rukia said and she sat up on her cot. Her short hair was messy, her pajamas wrinkled. She blushed when she noticed his observing eyes.

She was so... endearing.

"I'm going to use the bathroom first, okay?" Rukia stood up, releasing her hand from his, and he gave a nod. Byakuya found that he was missing her warm touch already.

* * *

"Rukia-chan!" Isshin exclaimed as they seated themselves at the kitchen table. "Have you and Byakuya decided if you guys are coming?"

"I think we'll pass," Rukia said.

"Ooooohhhh... staying home alone, is it?" Isshin winked at her. Byakuya saw her face redden with embarrassment and he glared at Isshin. The doctor was undeterred."NO PROBLEM! I'll just write up a list of rules for the two of you, then everything's good to go!"

"Rules?" Byakuya asked, frowning. What could Isshin possibly not want them to do?

"Yup. You'll see! I'll show them to you two later!"

"Is Ichigo alright?" Rukia looked about the table. There was no sign of the boy. "He hasn't been coming out of his room much lately?"

"Don't worry about him." Isshin flapped a hand. "He needs to be by himself for a while."

"Will he be able to go the trip?"

"Of course. If he says no, Daddy will make him!" Isshin grinned and buttered his bread. "It's good if he spends time away from the house!"

"Oh... okay. If you say so."

All of a sudden, they heard footsteps and Ichigo appeared, quiet and sullen. His gaze instantly focused on Rukia, then moved to Byakuya.

"Ichigo, you're finally here!" Rukia happily smiled at him. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, Rukia." Ichigo sat down beside her and helped himself to some pancakes. Byakuya watched him carefully from the other side of Rukia.

"You coming with us tomorrow, Rukia?" Ichigo asked, stuffing an entire pancake into his mouth. Byakuya frowned, disgusted.

"No. I'm staying at home." Ichigo stopped chewing and swallowed, the pancake visibly traveling down his throat. His eyes moved to Byakuya.

"Byakuya, you're staying at home, too?" he asked, his voice almost accusing.

"Yes," Byakuya replied coldly. What was the brat trying to do?

"Oh. I figured that." Ichigo said nothing else and helped himself to another pancake. Then-

"What will you guys be doing while we're out?"

Byakuya scowled. "That is none of your business, Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Calm down. I was just asking." The brat stuffed another pancake into his mouth. Then he unexpectedly reached across Rukia and took some bread from the bowl. The glare Byakuya gave him could curdle milk.

"Hey, Rukia," Ichigo remarked casually and turned to face her. "Want to go out for some ice cream later?"

"Really?" From the looks of it, Rukia liked ice cream very much. Byakuya did not like what Ichigo was doing. Not. One. Bit.

"Yeah. I've been in the room for so long, it's time we did something together like how we used to." The insolent fool smiled.

"She will be staying with me," Byakuya said stiffly. If he had not been keeping control over himself, he would have shouted at the boy.

"Byakuya, Rukia _likes_ ice cream. Don't prevent her from eating it." Ichigo returned to buttering his bread. "Don't tell me you didn't know she likes sweet food?"

"I am very aware that she does." The gall of the brat! Byakuya almost felt like shredding him into little bits with his sword. Of course he knew Rukia liked sweet food: he always asked the staff at the manor to specially prepare sweet dishes for her to eat.

"Then let her come with me!"

"Ichigo, it's fine," Rukia said hastily, sensing the tension between the two men. "I don't have to go-"

"No, I want to bring you!"

"I will come with both of you," Byakuya interjected, causing Ichigo and Rukia to stare at him.

"Byakuya, you don't have to... It's fine," Rukia said, her big eyes troubled.

"No, I would like to come with you." Why was Rukia acting like this? She had always liked him to come with her to new places, why was she behaving this way now? Almost as if she did not want him to come.

"Actually, I was thinking of just Rukia and me going, but you can come if he wants, I guess." Ichigo was quiet after this, chastised. Byakuya looked away, satisfied...

And witnessed the spectacular grin upon Isshin's face. He shut his eyes in annoyance. Must the _entire_ Kurosaki family be nuisances?

"Well, well," Isshin said gleefully. "Seems like everybody's back to normal!" He bounded over to Ichigo.

"YOU'RE BAAACK, MY BOOYYY!" Isshin was about to beat his son in the stomach, but Ichigo was too fast, throwing his father to the opposite wall.

"Can't you leave your son alone? You hit me every morning!"

"It's good practice! Keeps you healthy and fit!"

"I can work out by myself!"

Byakuya silently took in father and son trading punches and kicks. Were they really like this everyday? And he had allowed Rukia to stay with these people on her past missions? He began to see the terrible mistake he had made. Rukia had finished eating her breakfast and was laughing awkwardly at the shouting match taking place.

"Rukia?" Byakuya asked. His fingers discreetly sought hers beneath the table and she blushed. "Will you be returning to the room now?"

"A—Actually... I think I'll be going to water the plants in the front of the house." She pulled her hand out of his, the redness of her face increasing by the second, and stood up.

"Do you require any assistance?" he asked, standing up with her.

"N—No! I mean... I don't need help." Rukia shied away from his side and hurried to the front door. "I'm fine by myself. I really am." Byakuya nodded, frowning. He had hoped to spend more time with her this morning.

Ichigo ceased his fighting with Isshin and asked loudly, "Rukia, when do you want to go for ice cream?"

"Maybe we can go after lunch or something... if that's okay with Byakuya." Byakuya nodded his assent and Rukia smiled, heading out the front door.

* * *

Rukia turned on the hose and watched the water spurt out over the shrubs.

She didn't know whether Byakuya realized she was avoiding him. After every thing, it felt so... strange to be around him. And she was fearful.

She had never been in a relationship before; she had never experienced being loved back. Everything had happened so quickly and she was unsure of what to do. She had absolutely no experience in this at all.

Byakuya's kiss at the festival had abruptly forced upon her the reality of her feelings for him. Rukia never expected that realizing her love would be so sudden, so rapid. She had always thought that it would be slow, that she would gradually find that she loved someone.

But it was not like that at all, which was the reason why she was afraid. Afraid and uncertain.

She knew very well that she could not avoid Byakuya for long; he would soon find out that she was avoiding him. Rukia shivered slightly at thinking about what he might do when he found out. _That_ also scared her.

Loving such a cold and dignified man, and realizing that he loved her back, was strange in itself. But then, Byakuya wasn't actually cold: that was merely a mask that he wore. Inside, he was warm and vulnerable. _Vulnerable..._ She shifted the hose to spray on the bushes.

That was another thing which Rukia was concerned about. Byakuya had had a sad life. His parents died when he was only a child, then his beloved wife also died after being with him for only five years. Five years was an exceedingly short period of time for Shinigamis. Rukia contemplated her years at the Kuchiki Manor. Many sets of five years had passed, but it all seemed so fast. Both she, Byakuya, and their friends barely changed physically in that span of time.

He had finally opened up his heart again to love after so long. Rukia did not ever want to ruin that for him again. She was fearful that she would not live up to his expectations, that she would not be sufficient for him to overcome the desolate loneliness which he had faced. He did not deserve to live through any more sadness.

And so, here she was, watering the plants by herself, avoiding Byakuya for as long as possible, not knowing quite how to deal with all her uncertainties about their relationship.

* * *

Byakuya sat quietly observing the Kurosaki's bare backyard.

He was not certain whether Rukia was truly avoiding him; he would have to observe her more. He wanted to join her outside, but it seemed that she wanted to water the plants by herself. Even the brat, Ichigo, did not offer to help her. A breeze ruffled the little grass the Kurosakis possessed.

He still had not solved his dilemma. After waking Rukia up this morning, Byakuya was fully aware that he could not live without her and vice versa. But Hisana...

Marrying, even loving, Rukia went against his unspoken vow not to love again... and Hisana's wish for Rukia to be his adopted sister. He did not know what to do anymore; it seemed that he would have to pick and choose. Yet, he couldn't afford to do that.

_Hisana... do you see me now as a dishonorable man?_

"BYAKUYA!" Isshin yelled loudly, jarring Byakuya from his thoughts. He turned around, displeasure openly written upon his features.

"Kurosaki Isshin." Of all times, Isshin _had_ to interrupt him when he was sorting out his life.

The annoying man settled down beside him. "So Byakuya, what's up? You're gloomy again. I thought you and Rukia straightened out everything between you guys?"

"This is not your concern," Byakuya replied coolly.

"Hey! It is my concern because Rukia is involved." Isshin crossed his arms and frowned at him. "She's my third daughter. And because she likes you, that makes you my second son! So your problems are my problems!"

Byakuya remained silent. He noticed how Isshin liked to unofficially adopted children into his family.

"Ohhh? Still don't want to talk?" Isshin clucked his tongue and shook his head. "You want to make Daddy play a guessing game? Okay, then."

"Kurosaki Isshin, that is enough." Byakuya shut his eyes irritably. He was in no mood to have this conversation with the eccentric doctor who now, apparently, made him into his other son.

"Let's see... she didn't want hanky panky last night?" Byakuya could not help himself: a fit of coughs overwhelmed him before he could suppress it and Isshin helpfully clapped him on the back. It took all of Byakuya's immense self-control to prevent himself from swatting the man's hand away.

"Well... maybe not." Isshin grinned. "What else... what else... Oh! Rukia doesn't want to share a room with you anymore?"

Not really. Yet, he did have a feeling that Rukia was avoiding him, That was easy to solve, however.

"No?" Isshin tapped a finger to his chin. Byakuya wondered why he was still bothering to sit here with Isshin; this was ridiculous. He would have to humor the doctor for as long as propriety required, then he would excuse himself.

"Maybe... is it about Hisana?"

Byakuya stiffened and rose from his seat. "Kurosaki Isshin," he said evenly. "You have far overstepped your boundaries." No wonder Ichigo was the way he was: his father was exactly like him.

"I'm right, aren't I? No, no, don't leave. You need some advice."

Byakuya turned his head slightly to regard Isshin. "_Advice_? Do not think that I am incapable of solving my own problems."

"Byakuya, if you solved this problem already, you wouldn't be looking like this, right?" Isshin crossed his arms again. "Let's get back to the problem: you feel disloyal to Hisana because you love Rukia? Right?"

Byakuya stood rooted on the spot and said nothing. It was so much more than that.

"You know, she would have wanted you to be happy, Hisana would have. I don't know her personally, but I'm sure that she cared about you. The way you've always been, especially after she left you, is _not_ happy. Got it?"

Rukia had said the same thing. Even though she did not love him, Hisana wanted him to be happy. This Byakuya knew. But, how would she feel if he married another woman, just so that he could live contentedly? What would she think if that woman was the sister she had so desperately tried to find?

"But you've been different recently _all because of Rukia_. After you stopped isolating yourself from her, she's really helped you out a lot in here." Isshin tapped his own heart. "Right?"

And Isshin was correct. Rukia had brought the spark back into his life when he thought that it would never be the same again. She made his heart warm again, even if that warmness was only reserved for her. Everything seemed different when Rukia was there; life was not so monotonous anymore. Byakuya gave a nod.

"So, if you love Rukia and can't live without her, marry her! You will be very happy with her, but then you don't need me to tell you that, though." Isshin smiled at him.

Yes, a life with Rukia would make him unbelievably happy. He would be able to see her each day, beaming at him by his side. She would lie beside him on their bed, her stubborn lock of hair falling into her face. She would show him new things, spend time with him. Perhaps she would also give him an heir since she was healthy with a high spiritual pressure.

Being with Rukia would complete him. Yet...

"Hisana intended for Rukia to be adopted as my sister," Byakuya said solemnly, almost to himself. "I cannot go against her last wish."

"And you did adopt Rukia. But I think the main reason why Hisana wanted her to be your little sister is to guarantee Rukia a good life and safety. She loved Rukia very much, so she wanted the best for her. Besides, she couldn't force you to marry Rukia in her last wish, right?" Isshin chuckled. "Actually, maybe she should have. It would save you a lot of trouble. Yet, Hisana never knew that you two would eventually fall in love. I'm sure she would not mind if she could have foreseen your relationship with Rukia after her death."

Byakuya was quiet for a few seconds, processing all that Isshin had said. Then-

"Thank you, Kurosaki Isshin."

"No problem, Byakuya. Just making sure you're-"

And Rukia's reiatsu fluctuated sharply.

* * *

Rukia clutched her chest as pain exploded from within her. She sank to the ground gasping, the forgotten hose still leaking water.

_Why is this happening again?_

She whimpered as the pain intensified, as if someone were physically ripping open her chest. In a careless moment, Rukia lost control of her reiatsu and it spiked frantically. She writhed on the ground and cried, her fingers at her heart. Beads of sweat formed at her brow as she tried her best not to scream. The blood in her ears pounded and she grew dizzy with the acute agony exploding from her small chest.

All at once, she felt herself being swept up into strong arms. Rukia could vaguely see Byakuya's face staring down at her, worry reflected in his gray eyes.

"Rukia? What happened?" That was Byakuya's voice, but she could not answer him. She would literally scream if she did.

She heard Isshin's voice shouting out something, but couldn't understand what he was saying. The pain was much too great. Byakuya easily picked her up and Rukia felt herself being rushed into Isshin's clinic.

The next moment, she was laid out on something soft and heard Isshin rush out of the room. Byakuya knelt beside her, both his hands encompassing hers. Before she could help it, a small sob escaped her mouth.

"Rukia, do not focus on the pain." She listened to the soothing, caressing quality of his voice.

"I—I c—can't... I—It hurts..."

"You must."

It was an order, yet Rukia was unsure of whether she could comply. She squeezed her eyes shut, focusing her mind on the bright lamp above her, the firm mattress... Byakuya. She concentrated on his fingers gripping her hand firmly, his warmth spreading into her shivering hand. Concentrated on his strong, powerful reiatsu pulsing steadily.

Don't think of the pain... don't think of the pain...

Slowly, the agony began ebbing away. Her breathing stabilized slightly and she gasped softly for breath.

"RUKIA! RUKIA!" Ichigo burst into the room and rushed toward her bed, pushing aside Byakuya in his haste. "Are you okay? Please, tell me you're okay!"

"I—I'm better, Ichigo." Rukia managed a shaky smile. "The pain isn't so bad anymore."

Pure relief flooded Ichigo's amber eyes and he sighed, resting his head on the side of her bed. "I'm so glad," he murmured. "Really glad."

"Ichigo..."

"_Kurosaki Ichigo_," Byakuya said, displeased, from where Ichigo had hastily shoved him to one side. Rukia looked down at her hand and saw that he still had not let go of it. In fact, Byakuya was now clutching her fingers in a possessive grip.

"Sorry, _Byakuya_." Ichigo stood up and deliberately shifted himself to one side. "I'm just showing some concern for Rukia. No need to get pissed."

Byakuya glared at him, then moved back to his original place. "How do you feel?" he asked quietly.

This was the first time Rukia had heard such blatant concern in Byakuya's voice. He was almost always cold, aloof, dispassionate, so different than he was now. At rare times, she had heard traces of other emotions which he suppressed beneath his cool exterior; she had heard that sensual, drawling voice when he was being seductive. Then there was that strangled tone he spoke with when he was feeling hurt...

But this was completely different.

Never had he allowed his mask to slip so much, so much that she could truly hear his concern for her. Byakuya wasn't bothering to hide what he was feeling from her; he wanted her to know for certain that he cared. Rukia was touched.

"I... I'm much better now... thank you." She felt something wet on her eyelash and hastily rubbed her eye, hoping to cover up the tear as an eye itch.

"OKAAYYY!" Isshin popped in. "I see you're feeling better, but I'm going to give you a check up anyway!" He flapped a hand at Byakuya and Ichigo.

"You boys better go." Then he grinned. "Don't want to see anything you shouldn't see, no?"

"O—Of course not!" Ichigo yelped, his face red, and he instantly scurried out the door. Byakuya cast Isshin a cold look before sweeping out after Ichigo.

Isshin performed a series of checks on Rukia before stepping back and shaking his head. "There isn't anything wrong with you it seems, but I'll send some of these tests to the hospital, just in case."

"Thanks."

"It's weird, though. The intensity of your chest pain should indicate that you have some health problem, but there isn't any. And you're pretty healthy, too..." Isshin rubbed his chin in thought. "You're reiatsu seems fine also..."

It was strange. Rukia herself did not know why she was having these somewhat infrequent, yet severe, bouts of pain. But now, she felt perfectly fine, like her usual self.

"Anyway, Rukia-chan." Isshin crouched nearer to her. "What are you going to do with Byakuya?"

"What?" What did he mean by that? Was something wrong with Byakuya?

"Well, you two will be home alone for 24 hours and all the way until the afternoon on Sunday..." Isshin's smile grew wider. "What are you going to be doing with him? Any plans?"

"I don't know..." Rukia had been trying to avoid thinking about staying home with Byakuya; it unsettled her immensely. "Maybe we'll just stay indoors the whole day... Byakuya didn't say anything."

"The whole day? In the house? Well, well, there _are_ activities you two can enjoy that will take several hours... Maybe Byakuya will show you-"

"N—No!" Rukia hastily shouted before she could control herself. "I—It isn't like that! I just meant-"

"I was talking about watching movies and playing games, Rukia-chan." Isshin shook a finger at her. "Don't be so hasty to think about those things!"

Her face burned with embarrassment. Wonderful, now Isshin would think her a lusty pervert.

"I will be going now." Isshin headed to the door. "I have to give Byakuya the list of no-no's for the both of you. Later, you can look it over with him. Okay?"

"Sure."

But when Isshin left, all Rukia could think of was how she would survive the weekend.

* * *

"All right! Here you go." Isshin dropped the folded paper into Byakuya's hands. Byakuya was about to read it when the doctor shook his head.

"Now, now, Byakuya. I know you like to read things ahead, but you should go over this with Rukia-chan, right? After all, it will be the both of you following these rules!" Isshin sounded as happy as if he was handing out candy.

Byakuya nodded and slipped the paper into his pants' pocket. He began to worry about what the eccentric man had written inside.

"Byakuya, can I see the list?" Ichigo asked moving closer. Irked by his nosy behavior, Byakuya glanced at him.

"No."

"I'm just curious. My Dad usually doesn't care what people do in the house. It's funny he's writing a list of what not to do for the two of you. Like you would need to be told that." Byakuya didn't answer.

"So, can I see the list now?"

"Kurosaki Ichigo, that is none of your business."

"Alright, alright." Ichigo leaned back against the wall and sighed amusedly. "Always the same, aren't you, Byakuya?" At that moment, Rukia opened the door and stepped out into the hall. She stopped in her tracks as her eyes fell on Byakuya.

"Rukia..." Byakuya said softly. She appeared to be mostly recovered from earlier.

"B—Byakuya... I was just going out," Rukia sputtered and hurried past him, yet he caught her hand.

"You are not leaving unaccompanied." She had only recovered from the intense pain and now she wanted to go out? What was she thinking?

"I'm well already. I can go out by myself... I'm just going for a short stroll," she persisted stubbornly.

"I will come with you." Byakuya was not about to take a chance with her safety. What if she collapsed at some strange place during her stroll? Knowing Rukia, she would conceal her reiatsu and try to succumb the pain by herself.

"N—No!" she gasped, a little too loudly. Then, she stared down at her hands, her face red. "You don't need to come." She wriggled her hand out of his.

Why was she acting this way? Was she... _avoiding_ him?

"Rukia, I'll come with you if you'd like," Ichigo said. "I don't have anything to do now."

"No... Ichigo, I want to go by myself. You guys don't have to worry about me. I'll be fine." Rukia plastered a smile on her face and made to leave the hallway, but Byakuya caught her hand again. He didn't even care that Ichigo was watching them. In fact, perhaps the brat should watch.

"You are going no where," Byakuya said stiffly, not releasing her hand.

"Byakuya... it's just a walk. I'll be fine." She tried to pull her hand out of his grasp, yet he still did not let go. He noticed her gaze shift nervously to Ichigo.

"Byakuya, Ichigo's here..." Rukia whispered. "He doesn't-"

"Kurosaki Ichigo is well aware of us," Byakuya said and she looked shocked, staring at Ichigo. The boy nodded and thrust his hands into his pockets.

"Yeah... I'm aware." Ichigo looked away.

"What? How-"

"However, _he_ is not the matter right now." Byakuya began tugging her out of the hallway, leaving Ichigo behind.

"Where are we going?" Rukia asked.

"We are going to talk." He would find out why she was avoiding him; this could not carry on.

"Wha- No! We don't need to talk!" Rukia sounded distressed. Byakuya halted and turned to face her.

"Is there a problem with speaking with me?" he asked softly. He was hurt that she was behaving this way, especially because he did not know _why_. He had thought that she would like to be in his company after everything had changed...

"N—No... there isn't-"

"There is." Byakuya pulled her into the house. As they walked to the guest room, he sensed that Yuzu and Karin were observing them from somewhere unseen, but he did not care. He led Rukia into the room, shutting the door behind them.

Rukia stood with her back against the door, her eyes shadowed over with worry, her hands twisting together. He positioned himself in front of her.

"You have been avoiding me," Byakuya stated. It was not a question.

"I..."

"I assumed that you were comfortable with our current relationship." He took a step closer to her. Rukia gulped, her hands pressed against the door. "Was I mistaken?" She didn't reply.

"Why are you avoiding me?" Byakuya stepped even closer to her, taking her hands in his. "Have I done something to upset you?"

"No! Y—You aren't to blame... it's just me." Rukia looked away uncomfortably. "I'm just... thinking about too many things..."

"Such as?" His finger gently tilted her face to him.

"I'm afraid." Byakuya frowned in incomprehension.

"Pardon?" he asked. What was Rukia afraid of? It wasn't him, was it?

She let out her breath in her sigh. "It's just we're like this now and I'm afraid... that somehow I'll cause you to be upset in some way. I don't want you to be sad anymore... especially if it's because of me."

That was it? Rukia was afraid she didn't meet his standards? That she would make him sad?

"Rukia, understand that you can never cause me to be unhappy." He slipped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him, such that her head rested against his chest.

"But I always fail at so many things and I have no experience when it comes to relationships," Rukia murmured, her voice muffled from his shirt. "I really don't know if I can make you happy. That's why I volunteered for this mission; I was trying to-"

"Rukia." So that's why she had come to the Living World. After so long, Byakuya received his answer. "I am proud of you. It was not necessary for you to endanger yourself because of me."

"Really?" Rukia lifted her head to look at him and he gave a nod. She sighed again and replaced her head on his chest. "I'm so glad..."

"Do not avoid me any longer." He raised her head to face him, her eyes locking with his. Byakuya bent his head to her ear, inhaling her sweet scent.

"I do not like to be ignored," he said silkily, his voice dropping even lower.

Rukia gave a little chuckle. "I know-" Her breath hitched sharply in her throat as he smoothly took her earlobe between his teeth, his hot tongue sliding over her skin. She gave a little cry as he pushed back her hair and sensually placed his lips on her neck.

"Wh—What are you doing?" She was so innocent; he could even feel her embarrassed flush beneath his mouth. Byakuya stopped kissing her neck and fixed his eyes on her face.

"I did not have the opportunity to do this earlier." He noticed her blush intensified and her eyes beginning to cloud over.

"Huh?" Rukia asked. His eyes dropped to her mouth and he seized them in a hungry kiss.

Her body slackened immediately against his as his tongue ravished her mouth. His fingers entangled themselves in her hair and felt her hand move to the neckline of his shirt. A low moan arose from his throat as her small fingers hesitantly touched his bare skin and he deepened the kiss.

"You are driving me mad, Rukia," Byakuya whispered hoarsely, his lips brushing against hers as he gasped for breath.

"Then you have to stop," Rukia panted, yet her eyes were fogged with lust.

"_Then I certainly will become insane._"

He thrust his tongue into her mouth again, feeling the way her own tongue tangled around his. She whimpered as his body crushed itself into hers, her back pressed into the door. Hands began roaming over each other's bodies as they stood entangled together.

She was heaven itself.

A loud rap emanated from the door and they froze. Then-

"Rukia? I think you have some of your stuff still stashed in my closet. Can you tell me if you still need them?" Byakuya felt as if he could cut the brat to pieces.

"Can it wait?" Rukia called. He wondered if Ichigo could hear that she was out of breath.

"No. I have to pack and clean out my closet. I can't tell if this is your blanket or mine. You don't want me bringing your blanket along with me tomorrow, right?"

"I'm coming." She shot an apologetic look at Byakuya before opening the door.

He seated himself on his bed, willing his scattered emotions into submission. It was fine, he would have Rukia all to himself for most of tomorrow and half of Sunday. There would be no irritating Ichigo to interrupt their plans. Looking at his watch, Byakuya saw that he had enough time before lunch to run an errand. He rose from his bed and reached for his coat.

If Rukia or anyone else asked, he would say that he was delivering paperwork to Urahara.

* * *

**Alright, what did you think? This chapter is mainly here to be a filler (until the weekend when Byakuya and Rukia are alone ;]) and to resolve any misgivings they had about being together. One reason why people don't think ByaRuki could work out is because of these problems that come with the way they think. In my opinion, for Byakuya, it is mainly Hisana; for Rukia, it is an inferiority complex. So... this chapter resolved those issues. And we must love Ichigo for his delightful timing, no? Hehheh... he knows Byakuya doesn't like it when he touches Rukia in front of him, but he does it anyway. Personally, I think Ichigo would do that just to get a rise out of Byakuya.**

**Rukia also had another bout of pain, too. Wonder why... but not telling! lol. Anyway, there is some foreshadowing (and limes, for your enjoyment and because our two protagonists can't take their hands off each other) about what's to come next chapter when... Byakuya and Rukia have the whole house to themselves! ;] Sorry to those of you who wanted them to go to Tokyo. I felt that staying at home together alone would help their relationship progress more (besides, there won't be any weird moments with Ichigo's family).**

**Kindly review and tell me what you think! I really enjoy reading your reviews. To be honest, I get excited when I see that you all have given me comments. It motivates me very much. :] Until next time!**


	17. New Memories

**A.N.: Hello! Here is Chapter 17 after a long wait (my apologies). A big thank you to those who reviewed (PAMILA DE CASTRO, zenachi, mochiusagi, Kirschflower, MitsurugiChire, Guest, Peque Saltamontes, Lilian Violet, Kaotic Krystal, Aqua Master, chickenbreast, BRLover, Yuki-onna 0, ra7matigorti2, and ANF-Byaruki), viewed, favorited, and followed. I really appreciate your patience and support. Hope I didn't miss anyone!**

**Onwards now! :]**

**Disclaimers: Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite, but the plot and OCs belong to me.**

* * *

"Hey, Rukia, you don't need to help me carry that little bag, you know. I can carry it by myself," Ichigo said as they carried the luggage to the Kurosakis' car. Rukia beamed at him.

"It's fine. I'm not coming along, so I should at least help you guys out a bit, right? Besides, you're carrying a lot of things." She purposely pushed one of the heavy bags he was carrying, causing Ichigo to yelp and teeter to one side.

"Cut that out, midget!" When she tried to punch him, he shook his head. "Uh-uh. Don't even think about it. If you hit me, I'll drop _all_ these bags onto you, then you'll be crushed flat." Rukia lowered her fist and glared at him. She couldn't hit the boy just yet.

"You'd better make sure Byakuya doesn't know that you're helping me. I don't want him to come running out of the house and making a huge fuss," Ichigo said grouchily. "I don't deserve to be cut up for nothing."

"Byakuya isn't like that and you know it." The boy scoffed loudly at her statement. "Anyway, he's talking to Uncle now, so he won't be coming out just yet... since you're _scared_."

"SCARED? I am _not_ scared of Byakuya." Ichigo was so predictable. "I just don't want to be a needless victim to his vindictive personality."

"He is NOT vindictive!" Rukia kicked Ichigo's side, sending him and his luggage sprawling all over the pavement. She pointed at him and shouted, "Don't you say that about Byakuya!"

"Okay, okay." Ichigo gingerly picked himself up and gathered together the strewn bags. He muttered, "Somebody has a nasty temper- OUCH!" He fell over onto the driveway again as Rukia punched him.

"WHY YOU-"

"Is something the matter?" a cool voice broke in. Rukia looked up as Byakuya walked toward the mess. Had he seen her beating Ichigo? Her face reddened as his eyes fell upon her.

"Byakuya..." She saw his gaze shift to the bag in her hand, then to Ichigo, who was currently muttering under his breath as he retrieved the bags.

"Were you helping to carry _that_?" he asked, displeased.

"Byakuya, I don't mind. It's really light, you see." She held it out to him and he took it, weighing it in his hand. He walked over the Kurosakis' car and taciturnly deposited it in the trunk.

"You didn't need to do that. I didn't mind carrying it," Rukia said.

"A man should not allow his woman to carry baggage." Ichigo made a strange noise behind them and Byakuya shot him a glare.

"ALL RIIIGHT!" Isshin yelled happily from the door, Yuzu and Karin following behind him. "Are we ready?"

"Yeah..." Ichigo mumbled as he dropped the last piece of luggage into the trunk, slamming it close.

"THEN LET'S GET GOOIING!" Isshin ran up to Rukia and hugged her tightly. "Daddy's going to miss you so much! Remember to have fun!" He winked very obviously at Byakuya, who returned the gesture with a stony scowl.

"Oh... don't worry, Uncle." Rukia managed to smile despite the flush that was spreading over her face. "We'll be fine!" Why did Isshin always have to imply things? It made her feel so awk-

"Oh, yes, you will be MORE than fine!" Isshin grinned at Byakuya again. "Way more than fine-"

"DAD, everything's ready!" Ichigo shouted suddenly from the car.

"Oh, oh! COMING, MY BOY!" Isshin gave Rukia one last pat on the back and bounded over to his children.

"See you later, Rukia," Ichigo gave a wave out the window and she waved back. "You too, Byakuya."

"Bye, Ichigo." Byakuya said nothing, merely shutting his eyes. Rukia was unsure of what that meant.

"And Byakuya!" Isshin called. "If you haven't showed Rukia-chan my list, you should do so now!" Byakuya silently gave a nod and the Kurosakis pulled away from the driveway. Rukia continued to wave until they were out of sight, then realization finally dawned on her.

She was now truly alone with Byakuya until tomorrow afternoon._ Oh my god..._

"Rukia." She felt his slim fingers gently wrap around her hand. "We should go inside."

"Y—Yeah..." Rukia's face was scarlet as she carefully walked a step behind him. All at once, Byakuya tugged her hand, forcing her to trot beside him. _Why-_

"I want you to walk beside me," he said simply, as if reading her thoughts.

"Oh... okay." She smiled. She had always walked a step behind him, as she felt it was respectful to do so. But now... he had actually wanted her to walk beside him. It was... touching.

"Byakuya? Did you get to read Uncle's list yet?" Rukia asked. In truth, she was very curious why Isshin continuously pestered them to read the list. What could they possibly do to wreck his house? Byakuya would never damage anyone's belongings carelessly, so why was Isshin worried?

A pause. "We may read it over now." Somehow, Byakuya seemed preoccupied, as if he was intending to do something else.

"It's okay, we don't have to look at the list right now... in case you were thinking of doing something else."

"No." Byakuya sat down on the couch in the living room. "It would be best to read it sooner than later."

"Alright." Rukia sat next to him as he withdrew the scraggly piece of paper from his pocket and unfolded it. His eyes settled on the words and he choked. A subtle, nearly imperceptible flush spread over his cheekbones as he coughed.

"Byakuya! Byakuya!" She hurriedly rubbed his back. "What's wrong? Your face is red!" Did he choke on something?

He stopped coughing and looked away from her. "It is not necessary for you to read this." He seemed uncomfortable, making Rukia even more curious.

"Why? What did Uncle write?" She reached for the list, but Byakuya held it out of reach.

"It is not... appropriate for a lady to read."

"Well, Uncle wanted me to read this with you. It isn't fair if I don't know what he wants of us." Rukia made another grab for the paper, but Byakuya stretched his arm out to the side, keeping it out of her hands.

"No," he said stubbornly.

"Byakuya, what do you want me to tell Uncle when he asks if I read the list? I don't want to lie to him about something so simple." Rukia's curiosity mounting, she made another lurch for the paper. Just what had Isshin written that was so terrible? Byakuya had even lost control over himself for a few seconds...

_ Surely it can't be that bad._

He snatched her hand as she reached for the list. Undaunted, Rukia used her other hand to grasp at the paper, leaning over him as she did so. Still too far away.

"Please? I want to see..."

"No, you will not read the list."

Sighing, she made another grab, but Byakuya's arm was too long. Gritting her teeth, Rukia lurched forward.

"Got it!" she crowed triumphantly as her fingers closed around the paper. So preoccupied was she with her apparent victory that she did not realize the soft grunt coming from Byakuya. Rukia quickly unfolded the list eagerly and read:

PLACES WHERE YOU CAN'T DO HANKY PANKY :D

- Yuzu's, Karin's, or my bed (Ichigo's is okay!)

- The kitchen table and counters because it's messy!

- The couch because it's made of good leather!

- The doormats!

- Anywhere where you can leave icky stains!

HAVE FUN! :D

Rukia thought her head would explode from the blood rushing to her face. It was so embarrassing to read this, no wonder Byakuya- She looked over the top of the paper...

And realized that she had read the entire list straddling his hips. She had knocked him over in her attempts to grab the list from him. Her flush intensified, spreading down her neck.

"B—Byakuya! Sorry!" Rukia made to scramble of his body, but froze as he languidly snaked an arm around her waist. Byakuya propped himself up on his elbow, his eyes observing her lazily.

"Do you regret reading that?" he asked.

"I didn't think that that was what the list was about..." She looked away, her face completely red.

"Then what did you think was written inside?"

"I... I don't know." Rukia wasn't certain whether Byakuya was actually curious about what she thought.

"I suppose we have to be understanding..." She watched dumbly as his hand slowly caressed the side of her face. "After all, Kurosaki Isshin is merely concerned for the well being of his house."

"Yeah... I guess."

Byakuya sat up, Rukia still in his lap. "I assume that he is... wary, given our current relationship." His fingers slid from her cheek into her hair.

"I—I know-" Her breath hitched in her throat when he moved in close, their faces a centimeter apart. She felt her eyes shut automatically, waiting for his lips to meet hers.

"Are you waiting for something?" Byakuya's voice held a hint of amusement as his fingers continued to tangle in her hair. He did not come closer, his gray eyes watching her impassively. Rukia felt her face redden with embarrassment.

"N—No..." she lied. "I wasn't."

"Really?" He shifted so close to her that their noses touched.

"Yeah. Really." Rukia looked at him firmly in the eyes. _His beautiful slate eyes..._

Her breath hitched as Byakuya pressed his mouth over hers. Eyes closing, she felt his tongue entangle around hers as her body slackened. Then, he pulled away just as her mind began hazing over.

"It appears that I was right." He observed her carefully. "You were waiting for this."

"S—Stop teasing me." Rukia glanced away from him, her face reddening, and held out Isshin's list to him. "And you can keep this." Byakuya took it silently from her and she saw that there was a slight pink adorning his cheeks. Realization dawned on her.

"Byakuya! You're blushing!" She moved to have a better view of his face, but he turned away. "I've never seen you blush before!" It was so cute. If not for this incident, she would never have known that he had the capability to blush. He must have been very embarrassed.

"Kurosaki Isshin had no need to worry about the state of his house," he said. Rukia noticed how quickly he had changed topics. "I assure you that you will be safe."

"Oh... thanks." Somehow, she felt comforted hearing that from Byakuya. One reason why she had not looked forward to staying home alone with him was because of... that. She had never been in a relationship before and thinking about such things still scared her.

Byakuya rose from his seat and walked to the door of the living room. "I am going to change," he said, casting her a look over his shoulder. "I suggest that you do so as well."

"Change? Why?" Rukia stood up and followed him out of the living room. What was going on? Were they going out? Was there a Hollow? "You mean change into my uniform?"

"No. You may wear anything you like."

"Oh, okay."

Puzzled, she watched as they entered the guestroom and Byakuya began selecting his clothes from his wooden chest. He was acting so strange today. She saw him remove a gray dress shirt and black pants. Not wanting to look bad beside him, Rukia picked out one of her nicer dresses from behind the bathroom door.

"Errrr... I'm changing in the bathroom, okay?" She pointed inside the bathroom for emphasis and he nodded. Shutting the door, she slipped into her dress, her curiosity increasing by the second. Pressing her ear to the wall, she listened for any rustling sounds outside.

"Are you changing?" Rukia asked hesitantly. The last thing she wanted to do was see Byakuya in his underwear. That would make everything so awkward this weekend even though they were in a relationship, at least for her.

"I am finished," came his reply.

She cracked open the door and stepped out. Byakuya stood adjusting the cuff on his shirt, looking up as she entered the room. She helplessly noticed how the grayness of his shirt brought out the color of his eyes, how his pants clung to his lean legs.

Dragging her eyes away from his body, Rukia asked, "Byakuya, what's going on? Why are we changing?" He calmly picked up his black trench coat and faced her.

"We are going on a date."

Date? He was bringing her on a date? She gaped at him, dumbstruck. It never occurred to her that Byakuya even knew what a date was. But now, here he was, asking her to date him. Then again, he actually didn't ask her, like what most men would have done... more like demanded her. Rukia almost laughed at how his prideful, dominating attitude influenced everything he did, even when he didn't mean to be that way.

"Is there a problem?" Byakuya asked, breaking in on her thoughts. For an instant, uncertainty flashed through his eyes before it vanished.

"No! There isn't a problem... I was just surprised that you knew what dating means." So he was afraid that she would say no? _Byakuya... _

She hurried over and grabbed his hand in hers. "Let's go then!" Rukia smiled up at him. "You know, you shouldn't worry me declining you. I would never say 'no' when you're being so thoughtful."

He gave a nod, then said, "It may be cold tonight, so I advise that you bring your coat."

"Tonight? How long are we staying out?"

Byakuya paused. "You will see," he replied finally.

She grinned and ran to retrieve her coat.

* * *

They walked down the street lined with shops. The soft breeze ruffled the blossoms in the cherry trees, causing the petals to rain down onto the road. Byakuya contemplated Rukia as she excitedly took in everything as they strolled along.

He had decided to bring Rukia on what the Living World called a "date" yesterday. It was only when Isshin asked what he would be doing with Rukia over the weekend that he found out what a "date" was.

_"So you're bringing her on a date!" Isshin clapped his hands together in sheer enjoyment. "My, my, I didn't think you had it in you!"_

_ "Date?" Byakuya chose to ignore the other offensive half of Isshin's statement, focusing on what the new term meant. He wasn't planning to bring Rukia on anything._

_ "A date is what you'll be doing with Rukia tomorrow. You know, bringing her out to fun places... eating dinner... cuddling all over the place! Doing that kind of stuff all by yourselves!" Isshin grinned. _

_ "I see."_

In truth, what Byakuya understood was "dating" fell under the category of "courting". Bringing Rukia out to various places and spending time with her was in fact part of courting her. Yet, apparently people in the Living World had a specific name for those activities.

"Byakuya, where are we going now?" Rukia asked.

"We will be eating dinner." Thanks to a tip from Isshin, Byakuya knew several places where he could bring Rukia. She had shown him the places she frequently ate at, so now it was his turn to do the same.

"Hey, that's where I bought your brush from!" Rukia pointed at a stationary store. "I didn't think we would pass by here again." Byakuya afforded her a nod before his attention was drawn elsewhere.

Beside the stationary shop was the Chappy store. So it was true; Rukia had used up her money just to buy him his brush. That was why she didn't have any new Chappies on her bed...

She gave a squeak of surprise when Byakuya reached for her hand and pulled her toward the Chappy shop. When she saw where they were headed, she gave a gasp of delight and looked up at him.

"Byakuya, why are we coming here? I thought we were going to dinner," she asked as they entered the store. Almost instantly, heads began turning their way and the many girls inside the shop started whispering to each other. He wondered why.

"I believe you wished to purchase something?" he asked nonchalantly.

"What? How did you know?" Rukia glanced about the store. "But I didn't want you to buy it for me. I wanted to pay for the plush myself." _So it was a rabbit plush..._

"I would like to purchase it for you," Byakuya answered.

"But..." She was uncertain, embarrassed.

"It would be a special plush, would it not?" he coaxed. "After all, is this not our first date?"

Hearing this, Rukia nodded, her cheeks a little red. "Okay, then..." She tugged him toward an isle filled with plushies.

She pointed at a rabbit sitting tucked amongst its brethren. "It's this one," she said shyly.

Byakuya brought it down from its shelf and inspected it. This Chappy bunny so different from Rukia's other rabbits; it was scowling disapprovingly, snobbishly as it held its carrot. Why did she like a bunny like this? He stared back questioningly at Rukia.

"It is frowning," he stated. "Is this truly what you like?"

She snatched Snobby Chappy from him, hugging the plush to her chest. "I like it because it looks like that. I wouldn't have it any other way." Her face was pink and she avoided his eyes.

"Very well." Perhaps he would ask her later.

They walked to the checkout, Byakuya stoically enduring the whisperings and gasps along the way. Not to mention, the cashier had the audacity to drop Snobby Chappy _twice_ as he paid. Byakuya wondered whether all the girls in the Living World were airheads. Eventually, the annoyance was over and they strolled out of the Chappy store and down the road.

The temptation was too great and he asked, "Do you often encounter such... issues in the Living World?"

Rukia chuckled and shook her head. "Oh no. They were like that because you're with me."

"Pardon?" Byakuya frowned.

In response, she dragged him over to the window of a men's clothing store. In the window of the store were several posters of models advertising suits.

"You see, they think you look like that." She pointed at the male models in the pictures.

Did he? Byakuya had never considered whether he resembled a model before.

"You know, even the Shinigami women think so, too. They've been pestering me to get photos of you to print in their magazine."

"Is that so?" he asked and they began walking again, hand in hand. She laughed, her voice like tinkling bells.

"Yes! You're Soul Society's most desirable bachelor!" He shook his head at her statement.

"You are mistaken," Byakuya replied.

"Really? How so?" Rukia frowned and they stopped in their steps. He turned to face her.

"I am no longer a bachelor, am I?" He watched the sweet pink hue spread across her face.

"I guess you're right." Her eyes shifted to the Chappy bag she held in her hands.

Byakuya mentally smiled and curled his fingers around hers.

* * *

Rukia stared in awe at the restaurant before her.

"We're eating... _here_?"

She never knew Karakura Town had such elegant restaurants. If Byakuya had not brought her here, she would have overlooked this restaurant since it was located beneath one of the larger, fancier office buildings. Within the canopied windows, rich drapery framed the tables and chairs.

"Is there a problem?" he asked.

"But, Byakuya, I'm not dressed for eating here! I didn't know this was a formal restaurant..." If she had known he was bringing her to such a nice place, she would have worn something else.

"You are dressed _perfectly_," Byakuya said swiftly, leading her to the entrance. "You need not worry; this is not a very formal establishment."

_Not formal_? He didn't think this restaurant was _formal_? Then Rukia remembered that he was a noble, the Head of the Kuchiki Clan. It was not surprising that he thought this restaurant below his standards. Probably _far_ below his standards.

But she had lived at the Kuchiki manor for no small amount of time, yet still thought this place was rather posh. Perhaps it was the difference in their backgrounds. She watched Byakuya converse with the waiter at the door about their reservation.

_It seems that I will always be a peasant, won't I?_

The waiter showed them into the restaurant. Rukia's eyes took in the crystal chandelier suspended from the ceiling, the semi-modern décor. It was all so beautiful, so beautiful that she felt out of place. Just like when she needed to attend the Kuchiki Clan's meetings.

All at once, she felt Byakuya's fingers close around her hand, a reassuring gesture, as he pulled her closer to him. He did not speak, but she understood what he meant.

That she _did_ belong.

Rukia recalled the time she brought him to a cheap noodle house for lunch. He likely had felt the same way about himself in that small, crowded restaurant: utterly out of place. This situation was similar, but reversed.

This time, he wanted to introduce her to his world.

"Here are your menus," the waiter said as they seated themselves on the plush chairs. Their table was one of four in a curtained hollow. The setting was private, intimate. "What drinks would you like to have?"

Byakuya settled his eyes on her. "I'll have water," she said. Rukia was well aware that this restaurant sold fine wines, but it wouldn't do if she drank. She did not want to be drunk in front of Byakuya on their first date. That would be awful.

"And you, sir?"

"The same."

Rukia looked curiously at Byakuya. She thought that he would have ordered wine, but perhaps he did not want to risk getting drunk either. Then again, did he even get drunk? She had never seen him in any disgraceful state before, so maybe he didn't.

Or maybe he just didn't like to drink. Usually, Rukia observed him drinking tea. So if he liked to drink tea, why hadn't he ordered tea? Surely this restaurant had fine teas-

"What will you be ordering?" Byakuya's voice broke in upon her thoughts about him. Rukia suddenly found that she had not opened her menu, her eyes fixed upon his face.

"Oh, I'm not sure yet." Embarrassed, she quickly opened the menu and perused the pages. Then-

"Byakuya?" His eyes lifted up from the menu.

"Rukia."

"You like tea, right?" He gave a nod.

Rukia paused, frowning. "Then why didn't you order tea?"

"I do not like the tea served here."

"But wouldn't they have good quality tea?" she pressed. It was strange, didn't Byakuya like all types of tea?

"I enjoy drinking green tea, which they do not have."

"Oh..." Rukia returned to her menu.

* * *

"It tastes really good!" she exclaimed as she tasted the creamy soup.

"Do you like it?" Byakuya asked.

"Yes, I do." Rukia looked at his plate. There were jagged pieces of food swimming in a thick, curry sauce. Had he ordered eggplant? The pointy pieces resembled slices of eggplant...

Her phone rang. _Oh, please don't be a Hollow..._

Rukia took out her phone and stared at the number. "Oh, it's Ichigo!" she said and answered the call.

"Ichigo? What's up?"

"Rukia, where are you?" Ichigo asked through the phone. She glanced at Byakuya, whose mood had abruptly turned foul. He frowned as he delicately placed the food in his mouth.

"I'm having dinner," Rukia replied.

"Are you at home, then?"

"Errrrr... no, I'm not. What do you need? Did something happen?"

"No, nothing happened. I forgot my movie ticket at home, so I was trying to avoid having to buy another one. The lady at the cinema said I don't need to get a new one if I could tell her the number on the ticket."

"Oh, well, sorry. I'm not at home," Rukia apologized. "So I can't help you out with your movie ticket."

"That's okay." A pause. "But where are you anyway? Just wondering, since I called."

"I'm having dinner with Byakuya at a nice restaurant."

"Really? Is the food good?"

"Yeah, it's good-" Rukia gave a small squeak when she felt Byakuya's leg brush against hers beneath the small table. The table cloth was long, ensuring that no one else but her knew what he was doing.

"Rukia? Are you okay?" Ichigo sounded worried. "Is something wrong?"

"N—Nothing's wrong!" She gasped again as he purposefully, sensually continued to slide his long leg against hers. "I'm completely okay! I'm going to hang up now-"

"No, you're going to tell me what's wrong. Why is your voice strangled? Where's Byakuya?" Why couldn't Ichigo stop asking questions? Rukia caught a glimpse of Byakuya's dispassionate expression. He was calmly sipping his water, as if he wasn't feeling her leg with his under the table.

"H—He's right here. Ichigo, I need to hang up now."

"Rukia, be honest and tell me what's bothering you!" Byakuya sedately stood up from his chair and made his way to her side.

"Ichigo-" He took her phone from her hands and ended the call. Placing the phone back on the table, Byakuya returned to his seat and rested his leg against hers again.

"Byakuya! You can't just hang up on Ichigo!" Rukia cried. "He's going to think something's wrong with me." She shifted her leg away from his, but he moved it against hers once more.

"That brat should not have disrupted us for the sake of a movie ticket," Byakuya said as he took another bite of his dinner.

"Well, he didn't know-"

"I am quite certain Kurosaki Ichigo was aware that we would be together tonight," he cut in. Rukia could sense a storm brewing beneath Byakuya's eerily composed voice. She returned to her food. Then-

"You're jealous." It had never occurred to her before. That was why Byakuya had a particularly strong dislike for Ichigo, why his mood drastically changed whenever she spent time with the boy. It all made sense.

Byakuya had been jealous, just like now.

"Jealous?" he asked, as if he had never heard of the word. It was likely Byakuya had never been jealous before: he always received everything he wanted, when he wanted.

Rukia chuckled. "Byakuya, I didn't know you got jealous like that. You really don't need to be-"

He looked away. "I do not like it when Kurosaki Ichigo interrupts us."

"You don't need to worry." She smiled reassuringly at him. "Ichigo's my good friend and he will stay that way." She blushed. "And... you are the person I like anyway, not him... so you don't need to be jealous."

Byakuya seemed satisfied with this and continued to eat his food.

* * *

"YOU CALLED HER? You CALLED her?" Isshin repeatedly whacked his son over the head. Passersby at the cinema began staring at the commotion. "Over a MOVIE TICKET? Daddy could have bought you another one!"

"How should I have known she was on a date with Byakuya? Ouch!" Ichigo protested. "Besides, she hung up on me."

"_Of course_ she hung up on you, stupid boy! You can't call couples who might be on dates. That's just inhumane!"

"Inhumane?" Ichigo muttered skeptically and his father punched him in the stomach.

"Yes, it is!" Isshin clasped his hands dramatically. "Imagine them twisting around together on the bed in pure pleasure, about to-"

"STOP, STOP!" Ichigo put his hands over his ears, his face scarlet. "You don't need to describe what my best friend and her boyfriend could be doing! I'll never be able to look at them in the same way again!" His father ignored his plight.

"And then they have to retrieve your phone call! They had to stop everything they were doing to answer _you_!" Isshin sighed sadly. "My son knows nothing about romance. He needs a girlfriend-" Ichigo kicked him in the shins and he yelped.

"I do NOT need a girlfriend! I'm fine the way I am." Ichigo added quietly, "Actually, I just wanted to make sure she was okay."

Isshin stopped howling and patted his son on the back. "You don't need to worry, my boy. Byakuya will take care of her well."

"Yeah... I know." Then Ichigo smiled. "Let's just go and watch the movie. I'll buy another ticket."

"That's the spirit, Ichigo!"

* * *

"That tasted really good!" Rukia sighed as they walked down the street. "I've never had Italian food before. But they had some Asian dishes, too, didn't they? You ordered curry."

"They are principally Italian, yet they also serve several dishes from around the world."

"I see. But I liked it very much." She beamed at him. "Thank you for bringing me here."

Byakuya gave a nod. He had wanted to bring her to a Japanese restaurant, as the food would be more familiar to Rukia, but had to settle for an Italian one. Karakura Town unfortunately did not have a Japanese restaurant which met his standards. Even this Italian restaurant was not extremely good.

However, the risk he took was well-rewarded: Rukia liked the food. He had originally been afraid that she would not like Italian cuisine with its heavy cream. He was glad that he had been mistaken. Other than that unwanted interruption from Ichigo, dinner had proceeded very well.

Now he knew what he had been feeling jealous whenever Rukia was with Ichigo. Byakuya never thought that he would be jealous of that boy, it was humiliating to admit it. But apparently he was.

Ever since he was a boy, he had virtually everything he wanted. There was no need for him to be jealous of anyone. Perhaps he had wished for things he could never have, like for both his parents to be alive, but he wasn't jealous of people who had parents.

He was never jealous when he had met Hisana either. Everyone all over Soul Society was well aware that he was courting her, so he had no competition. No one desired to offend the powerful Kuchiki Clan; it was much too dangerous.

He had it all in his hands.

But after seeing Rukia's bond with Ichigo, that had begun to change, albeit unconsciously. Byakuya did not know when his original dislike for the boy became linked with Rukia. Maybe it always had been, ever since he met Ichigo.

_So that is what jealousy is..._

"Byakuya, where are we going now?" she asked, her big, violet eyes staring up at him.

"You will see." Byakuya silently hoped that nothing- including Ichigo- would ruin his meticulously planned date. He would slaughter the brat if he dared to call Rukia again.

They walked onwards down the brightly lit street. If Byakuya remembered correctly, their destination should be right-

Rukia stopped in her tracks, staring at the sight in front of them, her mouth agape, her eyes wide.

"Do you like it?" he asked, trying to mask his uncertainty. She was being so quiet. Was she upset? Byakuya knew that he was not especially adept in surprising people, or even making people happy.

"The lantern festival," she whispered. "You wanted to bring me to the lantern festival."

"I believe you never had the opportunity to see the entire festival," Byakuya stated. Was she pleased? He couldn't tell. Then-

Rukia threw her arms around him and nuzzled her face into his chest. "Thank you," she murmured. "I really, really like it."

He embraced her closer, not caring that it was indecorous for a noble to be hugging in public. Everything around them seemed insignificant, for all that mattered was having Rukia happy and in his arms. Byakuya thought his heart would explode from pure joy.

They stood together, basking in each other's presence, for what seemed like forever before Byakuya regretfully pulled away.

"Let us view the lanterns before more people arrive," he said and Rukia grinned.

"Hai!" He took her hand in hers as they headed to the gates of the festival.

* * *

"Byakuya, isn't it beautiful?" Rukia ran in front of him, her hands outstretched.

The tower of lanterns rose high above them, bestowing a warm glow to everything around them. Byakuya had not noticed this the last time he came.

"It is," he replied.

"Did you get to see this when you came?" she asked, moving back to his side.

"No, I did not."

"Really? But it's so big! How could you miss it?" They strolled down the path, crowds of people passing them by.

"I was searching for you." He saw the sweet blush color her cheeks.

A few moments passed before, Rukia asked, "Is there any place you want to visit first? Or do you just want to walk around like this?"

"Walking like this is fine." They passed by a row of trees created from flower-like bulbs, their colors changing every few seconds.

"Have you seen anything so pretty?" Rukia sighed in content. Ahead of them, more people clustered around game booths. Other stalls and carts sold food and miscellaneous merchandise.

"Byakuya! Let me show you something!" She ran ahead to one of the booths. Byakuya observed the small stall. There was a long table with people shooting a round disk at each other. He had never seen something like it before.

"It's air hockey, Byakuya!" Rukia explained helpfully. "You use a mallet to shoot the puck at your opponent's goal." She pointed at the black holes in the side of the table. "Whoever has the most goals wins."

It was a really foolish game, as foolish as the drinking games his lieutenant played with Madarame Ikkaku; absolutely pointless. But then, Rukia appeared to like it very much. She was smiling as she dropped a coin into a metal box, a puck dropping into her waiting hands.

"See? You put the puck on the table and hold the mallet like this." She demonstrated. "You use the mallet to shoot or block the puck." Then, she stopped.

"But, Byakuya, you don't have to play if you don't want to." She laughed a little. "It looks silly when you run alongside the table, hitting the puck..."

"I would like to play," he answered. Rukia was looked so happy, so he would give the game a chance.

"Are you sure?" He nodded and she beamed.

"Okay, then! Let's start." She positioned her mallet on the table. "Actually, I'm pretty good at this. I first learned how to play air hockey with Ichigo when-" Rukia yelped when Byakuya unexpectedly shot the puck into her goal. The digital score above them read 1 to 0.

"Byakuya! I wasn't prepared!" she protested.

"I believe you said to start." Yet, he had found himself unconsciously shooting the puck when Rukia mentioned Ichigo's name.

Rukia pouted slightly and Byakuya's eyes were drawn to her lips. He would have kissed her right then and there if not for all the swarming people. It irked him terribly.

"Okay, let's have another go," she said, readying herself.

* * *

"I can't believe I only got one shot in!" Rukia said dejectedly as they left the booth, walking down the path. Byakuya had won 7 to 1. "You were so fast even without shunpo!"

He mentally smiled. He actually had fun playing air hockey with Rukia, even though the game was useless. In fact, he had to control himself in order to keep from smiling throughout the game.

"Look! It's the Lanterns from Around the World display!" she exclaimed. To their right, huge lanterns glowed, illuminating everything around them. They strolled over to have a better look.

The lanterns were crafted in the shape of famous monuments from all over the world. There were replicas of the Leaning Tower of Pisa, the Sphinx in Egypt, the Great Wall of China, the Tower of London, even the castle in Edo (_Tokyo_, Byakuya corrected himself). So many lanterns.

"All these lanterns are made from silk wrapped over wire." She smiled at him. "Isn't that amazing?" He gave a nod.

After viewing all the lanterns in the international display, they continued onwards, occasionally stopping to admire more lanterns along the way. Byakuya enjoyed watching Rukia smiling in delight at the brilliant displays. Actually, he liked watching her even more than the beautiful lanterns.

As they stood watching a rotating fish lantern in the Under the Sea section, Byakuya caught sight of a familiar walk.

The cherry blossom trees.

He wanted to bring her there again, as their last experience there was less than pleasant. Glancing back at Rukia, he found that she had not noticed the walk yet.

"Rukia."

"Yeah?" She turned to him, the bluish glow from the lanterns reflected in her dark eyes.

"Close your eyes."

"Huh? Why?"

"You will see."

"Oh, alright." Rukia closed her eyes. Reaching down to take her hand in his, Byakuya began leading her to the cherry tree walk. He was acting purely upon instinct; he hadn't thought this out. Hopefully, she would like to visit the walk again with him.

* * *

"Are we almost there, Byakuya?" Rukia asked, trusting him as he pulled her along.

"Almost," came his reply.

The loud noises of people chattering and music playing suddenly dimmed somewhat. She wondered where they had gone. All at once, Byakuya stopped walking.

"You may open your eyes." She did so and gasped.

They were in the cherry blossom walk again, just the two of them. Fortunately, no one had entered the walk as of the moment.

It was as she remembered. The pink branches reaching toward the starry night sky, the ethereal glow emitting from the flower-shaped lanterns, the soft petals scattered all over the pavement... It was all the same.

Yet, _they_ were different.

They were standing here for the first time without misunderstandings. That was what made it so wonderful.

Rukia heard an explosion overhead, then another and looked up at the sky. Fireworks erupted overhead, their bright colors contrasting with the soft pink of the cherry trees.

"Byakuya, I didn't know they had fireworks at this time," she said. He had been standing quietly with his head tilted to the sky. She turned her eyes up to his. "Did you know?"

A pause. "Yes." He must have checked the schedule sometime earlier...

"Is that why you brought me to this walk?" she asked. "Because seeing the fireworks here is prettier than anywhere else."

"No." Her eyes widened when Byakuya suddenly snaked an arm around her waist, drawing her closer.

"I brought you here to correct a memory."

He captured her lips with his.

The kiss was gentle and sweet, almost a promise. Rukia felt her knees buckling, yet Byakuya's arm around her kept her from falling. She forgot about everything else except him.

This was what she had always wanted, maybe even when she first met him.

Byakuya held her softly, as if afraid that she might break, his tongue caressing hers. After all their differences and problems, they were finally able to be together like this.

He did not want this moment to end.

He placed all the various emotions he was feeling into this one kiss, desperately wishing for Rukia to understand the sentiments that were so difficult to express. Holding her tightly against him, feeling her small hands fist on his chest, Byakuya hoped that they could continue to be like this for the rest of their lives.

_I wish that you will be by my side forever._

At that moment, both heard the distinct sounds of chattering growing closer, indicating that people were intruding into the cherry tree walk. They grew away slowly from one another, panting quietly together.

"I think we'd better come out of here." Rukia smiled shyly up at him. "There will be a lot of people coming through soon." Byakuya nodded his assent.

They left the cherry tree walk behind them, hand in hand.

* * *

"I had so much fun!" Rukia professed as they entered the Kurosakis' house. "We really got to see the whole lantern festival, didn't we?"

And they did. After leaving the cherry blossom walk, they went on to view all the lantern displays. Byakuya almost smiled when they visited the Alice in Wonderland exhibit; Rukia had been absolutely delighted when she saw the bunny-shaped lanterns. She was so cute.

They also saw the lights and lanterns in the Fairy Tales section, the Dinosaur Walk, the Four Seasons section, the Animal Park, and a few other areas he could not quite remember; the festival was rather sprawling.

Byakuya found that Rukia had gone off to deposit the few things that they had bought in the guest room. He would have to change later. Settling down on the living room couch, his eyes roved around the room before fixing on the flat, black box in front of him.

If he had remembered correctly, this was supposed to be a television. Byakuya stared curiously at the box. Rukia once said that it could play entertaining shows called "movies". _So it is like a theater in a box?_

"Byakuya!" Rukia came into the living room and held out Snobby Chappy and the other bunny purchased at the festival. "Which one do you want?"

Want? "They are both yours," he said.

"But I'd like to give one to you, though." She laughed a little self-consciously. "I know it's a silly gift, but I still want to give you something... to say thanks for today. I really liked it."

She wanted to say thank you by giving him her most loved possessions? _This girl..._ "It is not necessary to say thank you." Then Byakuya added, "You're enjoying today is enough."

She blushed, but shook her head. "I really want to give you one, though! If you don't think it's damaging to your image, please pick one." Byakuya hesitated, knowing how much Rukia loved Chappy bunnies.

"But, Byakuya, you like cute things, right?" she prodded. "Wakame Taishi is cute and you asked me to bring you a plushie from Riruka's collection when I was fighting her, remember?"

He sighed inaudibly. What was he to say to that? As Byakuya contemplated the two bunnies a question he had almost forgotten popped back into his head.

"Why do you favor the frowning rabbit?" he asked. "I understand that your other rabbits wear contented expressions." Rukia's blush intensified and she diverted her gaze. He wondered why.

"I... Well, Snobby Chappy is different," she said. That wasn't her real reason. Byakuya knew it.

"Different?"

"Y—Yeah."

"That is a strange reason." He stood up from the couch and walked over to her. "There were many different rabbits at the store. Why this one?"

"It's... It's special." Rukia's eyes were fixed on her shoes. Byakuya's curiosity grew by the instant, but she was still refusing to let in on her reason.

"I would like you to tell me why it is so special to you." He moved in closer to her, his fingers lightly trailing down her spine. Rukia gasped, then squeezed her eyes shut.

"O—Okay, I'll tell you!" Her eyes did not meet his as she mumbled, "It reminds me of you."

Byakuya ceased his ministrations. "Me?" he asked disbelievingly.

"Y—Yeah... You always like to wear Snobby Chappy's expression, so I wanted to buy it."

Now that he thought about it, that plush did resemble him in that manner. Very well then...

"I will take the other bunny."

"Okay!" Rukia grinned and he took the other sweetly smiling rabbit. Somehow, Byakuya felt that she was relieved. Was it because of...

"But why this one, Byakuya? Don't you want Snobby Chappy? It looks like you after all."

"This one reminds me of you."

Rukia glanced away, her cheeks completely red. He enjoyed seeing her blush like this, besides knowing that he was the one who made her feel that way.

"Oh, I almost forgot! I thought of a surprise for you, too!" She beamed at him. "If you change first, it'll be ready when you come back here!"

Surprise? A small, unseen smile lifted the corners of Byakuya's lips. He gave a brief nod before heading out of the living room.

* * *

Rukia rummaged through the cabinet beside the television, attempting to select a movie.

She was quite certain that Byakuya had never watched a movie before; it would be a great time for him to watch one. She herself wasn't an expert on movies, but she figured that she had a good enough idea of the various genres available.

Should I choose romance, action, comedy, or drama?

Rukia didn't really want to choose romance; it might make things awkward between them. Then again, Byakuya might not like comedy because it could be crude. So action or drama? She decided to go with something that had a little of both.

She straightened after picking an appropriate movie, wincing slightly. She rubbed her back as it was sore from walking so much. _My feet hurt, too..._

"Is something the matter?"

Rukia jumped and whirled around at Byakuya's voice, her face reddening. How long had he been there watching her?

"Nothing's wrong!" She smiled reassuringly. "My back and feet are just aching a little from walking."

He was quiet for a second, then said, "Lie down on the couch."

"Wh—What?" Why-

"I will help you relieve some of the pain."

"Oh..." Rukia stiffly sat on the couch and stretched out on her stomach. For some reason, her brain lost its capability to process coherent thoughts. All she could think of was: _what is Byakuya going to do with me_?

She squeaked softly when she felt him straddle her legs, her face completely crimson. Perhaps her entire body was scarlet as well. _Oh my god... Oh my god..._

"B—Byakuya?" she asked nervously. A strange tingling feeling arose inside her.

"Do not be afraid. I will not hurt you." His voice was comforting and she relaxed.

Rukia could not help herself from moaning as he began to knead the tired muscles in her back. _It feels so good..._

She did not think that Byakuya would ever willingly give anyone a massage: he was so proud. It was likely he thought giving massages far beneath him. But here he was, giving her one.

"Byakuya, you don't need to give me a massage," she said. "It doesn't hurt all that badly."

"Apologizing is unnecessary. I enjoy this."

_He enjoys this?_ "But isn't massaging someone beneath you?"

A pause. "You are an exception."

"O—Oh..." Rukia was positive her face couldn't get any redder. Apparently she was wrong.

Another moan escaped her lips as Byakuya's skillful fingers rubbed deep into her back. She had never had such a good massage before.

"Byakuya, this feels really good." Her toes curled with pleasure as he kneaded a sensitive spot. "Could you rub harder here?" She sighed as he did so.

All at once, Byakuya climbed off her and she sat up. Puzzled by his sudden movement, Rukia stared dumbly at him. _Why-_

"I believe you have a surprise for me?" he said, his voice unperturbed.

"Oh, yeah!" She hurriedly rose from the couch and turned on the television. She beamed back at him. "We're watching a movie!"

"A movie?"

"Yeah! I think you asked what movies were one time, so you're going to get to watch one today!" Rukia headed to the door of the living room. "I'm getting a blanket for us, so just wait here for me. I won't be long." He nodded.

* * *

She came back into the living room, two folded blankets in hand.

"Byakuya, here are the blankets. Do you..." Her voice trailed off.

Byakuya was langourously stretched out on the couch, his head propped up on one hand, strands of black hair falling into his face. He casually raised his lidded gray gaze to her.

"Rukia."

"B—Byakuya... is it okay if you move a little bit?" Rukia asked hesitantly. Her face was burning again. "I don't have a place to sit."

"You may sit here." He motioned to the space beside him.

"Sit... _there_?" How could she sit there? She would be pressed up against his body for the whole movie... "But... wouldn't that be uncomfortable?"

"Are you uncomfortable?"

"I don't know..."

"I will not subject you to anything you do not wish for," Byakuya assured her once again.

"I know." Rukia sat down on the couch, clutching the blankets in her lap. Then, without warning he slipped his arm around her waist and pulled her down with him.

"B—Byakuya!" she exclaimed, her entire body burning from embarrassment. She suddenly realized that her head was resting just under his chin.

"It is cold tonight, so we may watch the movie like this." His arm tightened slightly around her.

"Oh..." She faced the screen, which had begun to play the movie. She remembered that she hadn't given him a blanket. "Here you go." She dropped it over him, preparing to cover herself with her own blanket. To her surprise, Byakuya took his blanket and draped it over both of them.

Rukia focused on the movie as best as she could, trying to ignore the fact that he was directly behind her. There were lots of explosions and Living World technology in the film. She realized that she wasn't too familiar with some of the things that the actors referred to. Yet, it was still interesting.

"You see, Byakuya? A movie is like moving pictures." She felt him nod behind her and she smiled.

She actually liked being in his arms very much; it had a comforting effect on her. Unknowingly, Rukia snuggled closer to his warmth.

_Imagine waking up like this everyday..._

* * *

Byakuya watched as another flying vehicle exploded in the movie.

He did not know what made him ask Rukia to lie down with him to watch the film. It was an incredibly foolish move, considering what he had been feeling earlier.

When Rukia said her back was hurting, he automatically wanted to give her a massage. Yet, he did not think that the mere sound of her moans and feeling her tense beneath him would set off his desire for her. In fact, if he had not climbed off her and put a physical distance between them, Byakuya knew that he wouldn't have been able to control his lust any longer.

Rukia hadn't even known what she was doing to him.

And now, here she lay, her petite body completely pressed against him. His desire was more controllable now and he was easily suppressing it. Hopefully, things would progress faster between them and he could take the next major step in their relationship.

If so, he would have to return to Soul Society for a few days.

Byakuya heard Rukia's breathing level out, her reiatsu calm and peaceful. Was she sleeping? He carefully looked over at her face. Her eyes were closed, their long lashes resting against her milky skin. He smiled.

_She is so tired that she couldn't finish the movie._

He slowly, gently turned her to him, nuzzling his face into her soft hair. Rukia made a little sound as she nestled even closer to him, her breath warming his collar bones. He began to feel weariness descend over him.

Byakuya didn't know how to turn off the television, but it didn't matter at all.

* * *

**Jeez, all I could think of while writing this chapter was "It's so fluffy I'm gonna die!" lol. But seriously, I hope you all enjoyed the cuteness in this chapter. I tried to have Ichigo and Isshin's POVs here, too, even though they weren't very much involved in Byakuya and Rukia's date. And we see a jealous and lustful (just a tiny bit!) Byakuya as well. ;] Wasn't too good an idea to give Rukia a massage, was it? Wonder how long he can control himself... Yet, as we all know, Byakuya has an immense amount of self control, so he might be able to keep himself from Rukia... or maybe not. Hope you all didn't mind the lantern festival being revisited, as they both never really had the chance to see all of it. So now they have! :] **

**Anyway, I was in a hurry to post this chapter, so there might be typhos inside (hopefully not, though!). If you see any, please let me know. :] And remember to give me reviews so I know what you think! ;] Until next time~**


	18. What I Desire

**A.N.: Why, hi there! Sorry again for the late update, but I hope this chappie will make up for it ;]. Anyway, thanks to those of you who reviewed (ra7matigorti2, Peque Saltamontes, MitsurugiChire, Gritten-Tells, PAMILA DE CASTRO, Yuki-onna 0, velvetsins, Kirschflower, Kaotic Krystal, Kim, mochiusagi, kidfreyti, Nyanmaru94, Aqua Master, and Kyia Star), viewed, favorited, and followed. **

**Enjoy :]**

**Warnings: Possible OOCness (forgot to put this one on the last chapter).**

**Disclaimers: Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite. I only own the plot and OCs.**

* * *

Rukia sighed contentedly in her sleep and snuggled closer to her source of warmth. She felt as if she was rolling around amidst a field of sakura petals, their sweet scent enveloping her, like they were embracing her as she slept.

Her eyes popped open and found her face pressed against Byakuya's chest. A brilliant blush spread over her cheeks. _Why-_ Then she remembered.

The Kurosakis leaving yesterday, leaving her along with Byakuya.

Reading that humiliating list, then Byakuya bringing her out for dinner and buying her Snobby Chappy.

Going to the lantern festival together, kissing under the cherry trees.

Watching a movie together... What happened afterward, Rukia could not remember.

She must have fallen asleep while they were watching the film. She tried to sit up, but felt something tighten around her waist, tugging her closer. Byakuya's arm was draped over her. What was she to do? Rukia didn't want to wake him up; he looked so peaceful, so relaxed. It wasn't often that he appeared so carefree. But then she had a feeling that it was late and she had to make lunch... Then she frowned.

Was Byakuya feeling hot? Rukia could see the sheen of perspiration on his skin. She wasn't feeling extremely warm at all; it was so strange. She stealthily pulled the blanket to her such that its warmth would not stifle him and settled back into her space. Her eyes drifted to the opening of his partially unbuttoned shirt, taking in how the gleam of sweat enhanced the contours of his neck and chest. She reached out a hand, tempted to trace a finger along his collarbones. Just as her hand was about to touch his skin, she stopped herself.

What was she doing? She was behaving like a pervert, touching people like that when they were sleeping. What would happen if Byakuya woke up and found her feeling him? That would be so embarrassing. _Yet..._

Surely he wouldn't wake up? Besides, it wasn't as if she was groping him, so she wouldn't be a pervert, right? Having a curiosity about how his skin felt wasn't bad, was it? She would just quickly swipe a finger and be done with it. Yes, that was what she would do. _Not bad at all..._ Rukia inched her finger closer.

All at once, Byakuya stirred and she found herself staring into calm pools of gray, her finger poised a centimeter away from his collarbones, too stunned to move it.

_Oh no. He caught me! _

"Errrrr... good morning?" she managed to squeak, her face turning scarlet. What was she going to do-

Byakuya's eyes widened and he scrambled to sit up on the couch. Rukia saw that his breathing was irregular, as if he were panting. He did not seem to notice, thankfully, that she had tried to touch him earlier. But that in itself was strange...

"Good morning... Rukia," he said, his eyes not meeting hers. Something was amiss with him.

"Byakuya, are you feeling okay?" She shifted closer to him.

"I am fine," he replied, moving away from her. His behavior hurt Rukia.

"Are you angry at me?" she asked hesitantly. "Did I do something wrong last night?"

Byakuya closed his eyes. "You have done nothing wrong. I am not cross with you."

"Then something's wrong with you. That's why you were sweating!" Rukia raised her hand, prepared to feel the temperature of his forehead, but he stopped her.

"I assure you that I am well. It is needless to worry." Byakuya remained seated, his entire posture stiff. She opened her mouth to refute him, but he spoke.

"I believe we need to prepare for lunch." His words momentarily distracted her from his health.

She had forgotten all about that. "Oh, I have to cook!" Rukia exclaimed, standing up from the couch.

"We can take our meal at a restaurant."

"No." She smiled at him. "I want to make lunch. I don't get to cook much for you, remember?" At his disapproving expression, she put on her cutest expression.

"Please? I promise I'll make something good." When Byakuya still remained frowning, she came closer to him, boldly placing her hands on his knees. Rukia did not see his eyes widening at her proximity.

"_Pwease_, Byakuya?" she asked, imitating Chappy. "Pwomise you'll eat if I cook. _Pwomise_?" She was so cute that she was certain he couldn't resist her request-

Rukia's eyes popped open and she gasped as Byakuya dragged her onto his lap, kissing her passionately. His tongue was already entangled around hers, his fingers sliding into her hair. Her brain began shutting down.

_What is happening?_

She moaned as he sensually licked her neck. His heart thumped madly against her fingers and she could feel the dampness of his shirt. Unable to help herself, she plunged her tongue into his mouth, hearing him groan in pleasure as their tongues interlaced in a fiery dance.

Suddenly, Byakuya disentangled himself from her. Rukia panted, her desire beginning to dissipate, as she watched him pull himself together. The gray eyes fixed themselves on her and she instantly felt her face heat.

"I... I—I'm going to prepare lunch!" With that, she climbed off his lap and hurried into the kitchen.

* * *

Byakuya sat alone on the couch, his emotions and thoughts like a whirlpool in his mind.

What was wrong with him? Rukia was merely asking if she could cook lunch and he had to ardently kiss her of all things. What if she realized why he had been perspiring in his sleep? It would make everything awkward between them.

Instantly, scenes from his dream flashed through Byakuya's mind. Rukia's soft, bare skin... Their bodies entangled together...

He shook his head and raked his fingers through his hair in frustration. That was occasionally a problem when he subdued his emotions and feelings: he would dream about them in the night. Unfortunately, he just had to dream about his lust for Rukia when she was innocently sleeping beside him. Byakuya recalled her begging to make lunch.

She was so cute, so cute that he could not restrain himself any longer. If he hadn't separated himself from her, he did not know what he would have done. The worst thing was, his lust was still burning strongly within him. He rose from the couch.

He had to quell his desire quickly or else he would be devouring something other than lunch on the kitchen table.

* * *

Rukia sprinkled more chili into the soup and sneezed when she accidentally inhaled some of it.

In truth, her face was still burning like a chili from the kisses she shared with Byakuya. In truth, she wasn't certain why he had kissed her out of the blue; he had seemed so composed before. Then again, his behavior was definitely strange since he woke up.

_Maybe the heat is still affecting him_... _he _was_ sweating after all._

The soup's aroma wafted out of the pot and through the kitchen. Rukia dipped a ladle into the broth and tasted it. It was spicy, so hopefully Byakuya would like it. She sighed in satisfaction, lowering the stove's heat to a minimal.

She had originally planned to cook curry, but remembered that he had eaten curry for dinner last night. _This spicy soup should suffice... _

Rukia felt pleased with her culinary creation as she set the table. As she washed her hands, she couldn't wait for Byakuya to try the soup. _I should call him..._ She bustled into the living room.

"Byakuya, lunch is-" Rukia halted in her steps; the living room was empty. Where had he gone?

_Maybe he went to the guest room to change._

Walking over to their room, she knocked on the door. "Byakuya?" she asked. "Are you in there?" No answer. Puzzled, Rukia pushed open the door. No Byakuya. Maybe he was in the bathroom...

She stepped inside and gasped loudly. The door to the restroom was open, the shower running, and there, lo and behold, was Byakuya standing beneath the stream of water. He hadn't even removed his clothes.

"Byakuya!" Rukia cried, running into the bathroom. "What's wrong?"

"Rukia, I am fine." He looked away from her, almost as if he was ashamed of something. "Wait for me in the kitchen."

Rukia stuck her hand under the flow of water and said in dismay, "The water's so cold! You're going to be sick!" She reached to shut of the shower, but felt his hand grab hers.

"I need this to be on."

"No, you don't!" Rukia took a towel from the rack and held it out to him. "You need to dry yourself. It isn't healthy for you to be dripping wet like that."

"Rukia, your concern is unnecessary-"

"It is not unnecessary!" she argued fiercely. "If you have to have the water on, make it warmer." She tried to twist the knob controlling the water's temperature, but Byakuya stopped her again.

"I know you're feeling hot, but this isn't the way to cool down." Rukia saw how he turned away from her and she wondered why. "Why can't you remove your clothes and take a proper bath?" She placed her fingers on his chest and attempted to undo the buttons, yet he hurriedly stepped away from her.

"I can undress by myself," Byakuya said, then added, "It would be... unwise for you to help me."

"Then turn off the water and come out of the shower. Or at least make the water warmer."

"No."

Rukia glared at him. Why was he being so stubborn? It was his own good after all. "Then don't mind me-" Before he could react, she turned the shower knob to warm. As he bent to readjust the water, Rukia wrapped her arms around his torso and began undoing the buttons, gingerly avoiding the warm spray as much as possible. She put one leg into the tub.

"Rukia... stop." Byakuya's voice was strangled.

"No, I won't stop," she replied firmly.

"Rukia-"

"I'll help you with your shirt, but you're doing your pants by your-" She gave out a cry when he spun around, pulling her into the tub and she tumbled against him.

"Byakuya, I was trying not to get wet!" Rukia groaned in exasperation. "Now look-" Byakuya snatched up her hands.

"I believe I said it would be unwise to undress me," he murmured, the misty eyes growing hooded.

"What... I don't understand." She tried to tug her hands out of his grasp, but his grip was like steel.

"Then allow me to explain."

He bent down and captured her lips with his.

_Again?_ Rukia felt her eyes slowly close as Byakuya's dexterous tongue traced the seams of her lips. She knew he was behaving strangely today, but as he thrust his tongue into her mouth she found herself unable to understand why.

"B—Byakuya..." She moaned as he began trailing kisses along her jaw, whimpering as he gently licked the trickle of water which was running down her neck. The next moment, Rukia found herself lying atop him, straddling his waist. He crushed his mouth over hers in another torrid kiss, the warm water pouring over them.

She completely forgot that they lay entangled together in the bathtub, that they were supposed to eat lunch.

All she could think of was the way this sinful man filled her senses.

* * *

_What is wrong with me?_

Byakuya softly nipped the soft flesh of her neck, relishing the sound of Rukia's moans. His fingers slid down her back, over her rear, pausing to stroke her legs. He couldn't control himself around her today it seemed. Perhaps it was related to having her lying against him for the entire night.

Their bodies were melded together, as if they were inseparable. The feeling of Rukia moving atop him was almost too much to bear. She gave a small cry of pleasure as he ground himself against her small frame.

Until this moment, Byakuya never knew how much he had loved her, desired her.

Rukia suddenly broke the kiss and he saw her eyes burning with lust, undoubtedly mirroring his own. Copying his earlier actions, she timidly pressed kisses down his neck and his collarbones.

"R—Rukia!" He grit his teeth, his hands clenching on the tub's ledge as her hot tongue slipped out between her lips, lapping up the water streaming over the grooves of his chest.

He had to stop. They had to stop. Rukia wasn't ready for this yet.

A moan escaped his lips as her tongue slid further down, tracing the muscles of his stomach. Byakuya tilted his head back in pleasure as he desperately tried to force his lust into submission. Before he could experience any success, Rukia snaked her fingers into his dripping locks and kissed him on the mouth, her pink muscle hesitantly touching his.

Summoning all his remaining willpower, Byakuya finally broke the kiss and Rukia distanced herself slightly. They panted together, the shower bathing them in a warm rain. He saw the darkness which clouded her violet irises begin to disappear. Then-

"Oh my god!" She put her hands to her mouth, a deep blush spreading across her cheeks. Rukia tried to scramble off him, but he held her firmly in place. Her eyes were darting everywhere, focusing on everything, except on him.

"Rukia," Byakuya said. "Look at me."

"I—I can't... too embarrassed. I'm sorry I did all those things..."

He turned her head to face him. "Rukia, I am not upset at you. You need not be worried."

"But I behaved really crudely. I... I don't even know what made me do that-"

"Rukia," he cut in, moving to sit up. "I did not mind. In fact... I _enjoyed_ it." Byakuya watched in discreet satisfaction as her face grew even redder.

"Don't say that!" Rukia glanced away from him. "You're making me feel even more embarrassed..." A small smile graced his lips and he pushed the stray strand of hair out of her face.

"We need to eat lunch," she said awkwardly and carefully got up. Byakuya followed suit and for a moment they stood together beneath the spray, unsure of what to say.

"Byakuya... you- no, we need to change," Rukia mumbled. "I'll get some clothes." She made to climb out of the tub.

"I will bring the clothes. You may stay here."

"Are you sure? It's easy for me to get them."

"I will bring them."

"Oh, okay. But make sure you don't slip." Byakuya gave a nod and stepped out of the tub...

And instantly looked up to see Isshin standing in the doorway. The man had a huge grin on his face, but his cheeks were pink at the same time. A trickle of blood had dribbled out of his nose. What was going on? Hadn't Isshin said that they would be back in the early afternoon? It wasn't afternoon yet.

Byakuya froze in mid-step, becoming increasingly aware of how ravished both he and Rukia appeared. She must also have seen Isshin by now, but she was so quiet. Too quiet. He felt heat spring into his cheeks.

This was the worst.

There were so many things Byakuya wanted to say, but all he could ask was, "What is _this_?"

"Sorry for interrupting you guys!" Isshin winked purposefully at them. "We had to come home earlier since Karin wasn't feeling too good." His grin widened. "Didn't expect you guys to be so _busy_! And just before lunch, too!" Byakuya stared at him, speechless.

How long had Isshin been standing there? Had he seen everything they had been doing? Byakuya had never been so humiliated in his entire life.

"Rukia, we're back!" Ichigo's loud voice drifted through the hall, breaking their silence.

"Well, well, I'll be going then." Isshin smiled happily at them. "See you two at lunch!" As he walked out of the guest room, he yelled, "RUKIA-CHAN'S BUSY, MY BOY!"

Byakuya turned around to see Rukia huddled behind the shower curtain, her face as scarlet as a tomato.

"Rukia?" He approached her, but she hid her face from him.

"Did Uncle see everything?" she whispered.

He looked away. "I am not certain."

"Oh, Byakuya, how are we going to face them? It'll be so embarrassing!"

"If Kurosaki Isshin does not spread the word to the rest of his family, it will be fine," Byakuya replied. Actually, he himself did not feel that way, yet he said it for Rukia's sake. She did not answer and remained partially hidden by the shower curtain.

"I will retrieve our clothes," he said stiffly. She nodded and he left the bathroom.

* * *

Rukia kept her eyes focused on her food, making certain that she did not look at Isshin. Even so, she was keenly aware that the man was grinning knowingly at both her and Byakuya. Beneath the table, Byakuya discreetly reached for her hand and took it in his.

Ichigo unexpectedly yelped and succeeded in startling the entire table. He glared accusingly at Rukia. "Why's the food so spicy? I can't eat this!"

"Well, I cooked it for Byakuya," she said. "I didn't know that you guys were coming back for lunch. Is it really too spicy?" It appeared that Ichigo had a rather low spice tolerance.

"Yeah-" Isshin plastered a hand over his son's mouth.

"Rukia-chan, don't you worry! Ichigo will eat all of it! There's no need to cook another batch." He smiled at her and Rukia glanced away, her cheeks flushed again.

"Rukia." Ichigo managed to disentangle himself from his father. "Let's do something together after lunch. We can tell each other what happened over the weekend." Byakuya subtly fixed his attention on the boy, a frown marring his features.

"Oh, where do you want to go?" Rukia asked.

Ichigo leaned back in his chair. "Don't know. Anywhere, I guess."

"Oh, sure-"

"Where is 'anywhere'?" Byakuya's voice hardened, his hand tightening around hers under the table.

Ichigo blinked. "Like the park or the ice cream shop."

"It's okay, Byakuya." Rukia smiled and she gave his hand a light squeeze. "I haven't spent time with Ichigo for awhile." He did not respond.

"So, we'll go after lunch, then?" Ichigo flashed a smirk at Byakuya.

"Yeah!"

Byakuya said nothing and merely scowled.

* * *

Where had Ichigo brought Rukia? _It has already been an hour..._

Byakuya sat upon his bed completing his paperwork in an attempt to quell his roving mind. Rukia would have said he was being needlessly jealous again, but he could not prevent himself from feeling that way. If the orange-haired brat hadn't come home early, Rukia would be spending time with him right now.

He looked out the window at the Kurosakis' small, pathetic yard. What was Rukia doing now? She would not have forgotten about him, would she? Byakuya mentally shook his head. No, she would never forget about him. She _loved_ him. But...

Byakuya leafed through his documents, his mind waiting to hear the slam of the front door. However, minutes passed and there was no indication that Rukia had come back. He began regretting that he hadn't asked how long she would take. His gaze ticked to his phone lying beside him on the mattress.

Unable to stand waiting any longer, Byakuya picked up his phone and flipped it open, prepared to call Rukia and demand to know where she was. At that moment, he heard the front door open and Ichigo's loud voice. _Finally_.

"You midget! How could you do something like this? Now my back hurts because of you!" Ichigo shouted and the door slammed close.

"You tried to steal my ice cream, so blame yourself!" Byakuya heard Rukia say.

"Give me a massage. You owe me one since you got to see a bunny at the park."

Byakuya's eyes narrowed. A _massage_? How dare the brat-

"Okay." He felt the reiatsus of the two friends travel to Ichigo's room.

_Okay_? Rukia actually agreed? No, Rukia could _not_ give any man other than himself massages; massages were far too intimate experiences. Byakuya did not care whether Ichigo was her friend: he was not about to sit all by himself while she gave the brat a massage. He concealed his reiatsu and silently swept out of the guest room.

As he walked past the kitchen, Byakuya felt tired of this, tired of having to worry about other men snatching his Rukia away from him when he wasn't present. And it was true vice versa: he knew Rukia wouldn't be at all pleased if women threw themselves all over him; it would hurt her. This would especially be a problem when they returned to Soul Society, where they were always busy with their different positions.

He wanted to formally make Rukia his, to ensure that no one would even think of touching her again. However, Byakuya was not certain if she was ready for that step as of yet. After all, Rukia had only become used to their new relationship for several days. But then, they had known each other for over fifty years, so surely it wouldn't be too soon. Byakuya passed by the medicine cabinet and abruptly came upon an idea to soothe his bout of jealously. He walked back to the cabinet and opened it.

Perhaps it wasn't a very wise decision, but he was quite sure he could control himself. He had sufficient doses of Rukia today to be satisfied for the time being.

* * *

"Oh, Rukia, that feels good..." Byakuya could hear Ichigo sighing through the door. The boy was that noisy.

"Nee-san, do it for me, too!" He frowned. There was another person in Ichigo's room? Then he recalled the Modsoul which was stuffed in a lion plushie and understood. There was a loud squeaky sound and sobbing. What had happened?

A loud moan from Ichigo. Byakuya was tempted to kick down the door in his anger, yet he controlled himself. "Rukia, a little harder. Ahhh... yes..."

It was so disgusting.

"You want me knead harder?" Rukia asked and Byakuya sighed mentally. She was so innocent. Did Rukia even realize how all this sounded from outside the door?

"Yeah."

"Okay." Byakuya hated how Rukia was being so compliant with the brat.

"OWWW!" Ichigo yelled. "Why did you do that? When I said 'harder', I didn't mean _this_ hard!"

"You didn't specify," said Rukia smugly and Byakuya smiled. Served the boy right...

"Are you stupid or something? Look, I've got a bruise because of you!"

"Not my fault."

"The hell is it not your fault? Oh no, come back here! Midget, I'm going to give you a bruise just like mine!" Byakuya frowned. He was not about to let Ichigo do something like that-

The door flew open and Rukia crashed right into him.

"Byakuya!" She appeared shocked for a moment, then embarrassed.

"RUKIA! You little-" Ichigo stopped in his tracks. "Oh, Byakuya, it's you." Byakuya took the opportunity to slide his arm around Rukia's waist. The boy's gaze flicked to his arm, then to his face.

"Rukia, I require your assistance with something," Byakuya said, almost smiling in satisfaction at the look on Ichigo's face.

"Huh? What?"

He dropped the jar of cream into her hands. Ichigo's eyes were wide and he made a gagging sound.

"You're sick?" Rukia shook her head, visibly upset. "See, I told you taking cold showers will make you ill. Now this is what happens. Don't do that anymore, alright?" Byakuya nodded.

"Are you really sick?" Rukia stood on her tiptoes and placed her small hand on his forehead.

"I am better, but I would like you to help me with the cream."

"Oh, okay." She flashed a smile at Ichigo. "See you later!" The boy said nothing, his eyes still glued to the jar of cream. Then-

"Byakuya, you sly bastard." Ichigo stalked back into his room and closed the door.

* * *

"Just sit down on the bed." Byakuya obediently sat as Rukia unscrewed the jar of ointment.

She knew that this would happen, she herself always fell ill if she was out in the rain for a long time. A cold shower wouldn't be any different. Byakuya was always so stubborn. But she supposed she couldn't blame him: he was perspiring when he woke up.

"So I'm going to put it under your nose to stop the sneezing." Rukia reached out to do so, but his hand grabbed her wrist and he shook his head.

"I believe Kurosaki Isshin recommended to rub the cream on the chest." The gray eyes stared back at her.

"Oh, yeah..." Rukia looked about awkwardly, waiting for him to undo his buttons. He did not move. "Byakuya, could you..." She pointed at his clothes.

"Unbutton it for me."

"Wh—What?" Her cheeks reddened. "Are you really feeling that sick?" A pause, then he gave a nod. Rukia sighed and began undoing the buttons.

"You see, this is why you shouldn't take cold showers. They make you sick." Byakua leaned back on his elbows, causing her to frown at him in confusion.

"Don't you want to sit up?" Rukia asked.

"It is easier for you to apply the... ointment this way."

"Oh..." She finally pushed the shirt off his shoulders where it pooled around his arms. Rukia tried her hardest not to stare at his exposed torso or his face. Even so, she had the distinct impression that the slate eyes were calmly observing her beneath their lids.

"Okay..." she whispered to herself and she dipped her trembling fingers into the jar. She would make quick, efficient work of this. Rukia hurriedly rubbed the cream over his chest.

Her hand was shaking so much, she wondered whether Byakuya could feel it. It was terribly distracting, feeling his toned muscles beneath her fingers. He made a soft sound, making her jump in surprise. Nevertheless, she dipped her fingers into the jar again, her face scarlet. And to think of what she did with him in the bath-

Rukia shook her head and squeezed her eyes shut. No, she could not think of that now, not when she was helping him. She would never make it through if she thought about that morning.

"Is something the matter?" Rukia unfortunately looked up from her task and met Byakuya's eyes.

"N—No... Nothing's wrong." Something _was_ the matter, but she would bear with it for his sake. He _needed_ her help. She slathered more cream over his chest and sat back up.

"There. Do you feel better?"

"I do."

"Alright." Rukia prepared to close the jar.

"I believe you have missed several areas."

Huh? "What? No..." She cast a hasty glance at his chest. "I think I covered everything." Byakuya shook his head. _What... _Rukia frowned.

"You mean... there?" She hesitantly pointed at his stomach and he nodded. "Does it help if you rub it there? I didn't know that."

"It would help me," he answered.

"Oh. If you're sure." Rukia opened the jar and placed her fingers inside. After swiping a sufficient amount of ointment, she stared at his stomach and stopped.

"Proceed," Byakuya said. "I am waiting."

"H—Hai..." Her hand quivered as it lowered onto his smooth skin and Rukia gulped. Good god, she could feel his sculpted muscles tensing under her hand. Her face burned as she rapidly spread the cream over his skin and reached into the jar for more. She rubbed in the ointment into his stomach again, covering as much area as fast as she could.

"Okay, it's done now," Rukia said and closed the jar, all the while noticing how her voice trembled. Byakuya composedly raised himself up and she became distracted by the way his dress shirt hung from his elbows. His nakedness disconcerted her and she looked away.

"I have a confession to make."

Rukia placed the jar on the bed and turned to him, hands in her lap. "Huh?" What could he possibly want to reveal to her?

"I am not ill."

Rukia blinked. "What?" she asked. If he wasn't sick, that meant-

"You mean I applied ointment for you when you didn't need it? When you were... like _this_?" Byakuya did not respond, his gray eyes calmly focused on her. Rukia picked up the jar lying beside her on the bed and read its label.

It wasn't an ointment: it was regular moisturizing cream. Her face almost exploded from the amount of blood rushing to it.

"This isn't even ointment!" she said angrily. "It's cream! You made me u—undress you and rub lotion all over you and you weren't even sick!" Rukia thought she would die from embarrassment. Byakuya continued to contemplate her quietly.

"You- You... I didn't think you even knew how to do these things! You tricked me!" She threw the jar at him, forgetting that it was highly disrespectful to do so. Byakuya caught it effortlessly and set it down beside him. She gave a little cry of frustration and snatched up Snobby Chappy from her bed, prepared to hurl it at him.

To Rukia's dismay, he caught the plush, too. "Yet, your help improved my mood greatly," Byakuya murmured, his fingers closing around her wrists and Rukia glared at him.

"Oh, really? How so?"

"I was feeling... upset."

"Why?" Her anger and embarrassment gave way to curiosity, but he shook his head. "Tell me!" He didn't answer.

Realization struck Rukia and she smiled. "It's about Ichigo, isn't it? You could here me giving him a massage while standing outside the door." She gave a chuckle. "I told you you don't need to be jealous. Ichigo and I were just fooling around, so there's no reason to feel upset. I would never betray you."

"Would you like to reconcile with me?" Byakuya said, his eyes not leaving her.

"Yeah." Rukia bowed her head. "Sorry for-"

"No." A long finger tilted up her head.

_What?_ "No?" she asked, puzzled. "Then how-"

"Kiss me," he replied coolly.

_A kiss on the cheek won't hurt._ "Oh, okay." Rukia moved closer to press a quick kiss to the side of his face. At the last moment, Byakuya turned his head and the kiss landed on his mouth.

"Byakuya-" She gasped, her face burning. He ignored her and slid his fingers into her hair, deepening the kiss. Her body involuntarily slackened against his and Rukia cursed herself for being so easily affected by him.

"Byakuya, don't do that..." she managed to say when he broke the kiss to gently bite her lower lip.

"Do not lie to me," he murmured and pressed his mouth over hers again. As his tongue tangled with hers, Rukia's mind began fogging over.

* * *

Byakuya noticed how Rukia was becoming a little braver with him. She copied his movements, inciting a moan to escape his lips as her pink muscle cautiously explored his mouth. He opened his eyes partially...

And saw Ichigo standing outside the window, his eyes wide, mouth hanging open, cheeks red.

Annoyance and embarrassment rushed through Byakuya. The boy _always_ had to be peeping at them. It irritated him to no ends. Then again, Byakuya figured he could use the situation to his advantage.

He fiercely crushed his lips over Rukia's, his tongue passionately exploring every nook and cranny of her mouth. She whimpered and her small hands fisted against his chest. Byakuya slowly raised his eyes to Ichigo. The brat still stood there, seemingly dumbstruck. _Very well_.

"B—Byakuya!" Rukia moaned as he sensually nibbled her neck's pulse point, his eyes not leaving Ichigo's. He saw Ichigo spat "You bastard!" and run away, his face crimson. Byakuya smirked in satisfaction.

"Rukia," he said after giving her another kiss. He had better stop while he could still control himself.

"Huh?" Byakuya pulled away from her and watched the cloudy darkness in her eyes subside.

"Is there anything you wish to happen... in the future?" Perhaps if he could find out what Rukia looked forward to, he would know whether she was ready to take another step in their relationship.

She appeared confused by the unforeseen question. "Anything?" she asked and he nodded.

"Well..." Rukia considered the question, her brows scrunching together in concentration. "I want Soul Society to be peaceful, like how it is now, so there won't be anymore wars. Then we can live happily with our friends everyday and grow old together."

Byakuya also wished for those things to happen, but it was not quite what he wanted to hear. "Anything else?" he prodded and she paused, looking unsure of herself.

"I... I'd like to be with you." Rukia stared down at the bed, her hands twisting together in front of her. "I'd really like that... if it's okay with you."

_Okay with him? This girl... _Byakuya nodded. "I see."

"But, Byakuya, what would you like to see happen in the future?"

A pause. "No different than what you desire."

"Really?" Rukia beamed at him.

"Really."

"Then I'm glad." She smiled and Byakuya pulled her against him in an embrace.

Maybe... Rukia was ready to take another step after all.

* * *

**Limes, limes _everywhere_! :] Hehheh, those of you who like limes (and possessive, jealous Byakuyas) will doubtlessly be glad. Yet, there is foreshadowing of what's to come. Wonder if any of you can guess? But I am certain none of you expected Isshin. The man pops in at the best moments, doesn't he? Ahhh... so funny. ;] **

**However, I must respond to Kyia Star's review. I do realize that there are mistakes in my chapters since I am often in a hurry to post them. Yet, I don't want to have a beta reader because I am a proud person (does that make me sound bad? lol). I am not saying that I have made absolutely no grammatical errors, but I do think my grasp of the English language is sufficient enough to not require a beta reader (for grammar, at least). The errors which I find in my chapters are nearly all typhos which arise from my hasty updating. So pardon my carelessness. BUT I will correct my mistakes if I find them, which means I will spend more time after writing each future chapter for editing. My apologies about that and I hope you all will not find anymore typhos from this point onwards. :] **

**Once again, please review! I don't think I have to mention how much I love reviews anymore, right? :] And also, the following chapter will have more developments, both in the plot line and Byakuya and Rukia's relationship. So don't miss it. I bid thee adieu! ;]**


	19. My Heart on a Platter

**A.N.: Hey, there! I present to you Chapter 19 of Fireworks! Once again, thanks to those of you who reviewed (andyantopia, SheWolfMedjai, ra7matigorti2, PAMILA DE CASTRO, velvetsins, Aii Sakuraii, mochiusagi, Peque Saltamontes, MitsurugiChire, Lilian Violet, Yuki-onna 0, Kirschflower, Crystal-Clear Hope, Nyanmaru94, Kyia Star, snowflowersister of toshiro241, kei, FanGirl1567, and poopmaster).**

**Hope you enjoy! :]**

**Disclaimers: Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite. Anything not in the Bleach universe I own.**

* * *

"Rukia."

"Huh?"

"Come with me for a moment."

"Byakuya, I can't right now. I promised I'd help Uncle with some chores," Rukia answered as she scrubbed the floor. She could feel Byakuya's eyes drilling into her back.

"Chores?" he repeated, disdain evident in his tone. Although she wasn't looking at him, she knew he was frowning.

"Yeah! I should help once in a while, right? We _are_ staying here." Rukia spoke casually, even though she could feel Byakuya's displeasure growing by the second.

"I do not want you to do such work," he said stiffly.

"Byakuya, it's fine. I like cleaning," she responded truthfully. "Sometimes it helps to take my mind off things."

A pause. "Is there anything bothering you now?"

"No, but I like to clean still." She looked up and smiled at Byakuya. "So don't worry about me! It isn't as if I don't want to do this." His overprotectiveness was so sweet.

He scowled and turned away. "I will be waiting for you on the couch."

He strolled over to said piece of furniture a few paces away, settling himself down on it. Out of the corner of her eye, Rukia saw that he proceeded to sit there, doing absolutely nothing, as she continued to scrub the floor. It was so cute.

"Rukia, can you help me bring this to Urahara's place?" Ichigo appeared carrying several boxes. She couldn't see his face. "I can't carry these all by myself and Dad's out."

"But Byakuya said he wanted to go somewhere with me after I'm done cleaning."

Ichigo sighed exasperatedly. "Byakuya has to wait. Urahara said he needs to have these boxes right away."

"Oh... alright." Rukia placed the rag into the basin of water. "I'll help-"

"I will take them," Byakuya cut in, rising from the couch. Ichigo stared at him in surprise.

"No, no, Byakuya! I'll help Ichigo with the things!" Rukia hastily said. "You don't need to-"

"I do not want you to do anymore menial tasks," he answered.

"But-"

"Rukia, if Byakuya wants to help me, let him," Ichigo said as he handed a few boxes to Byakuya. "It's a change of scene, since he never helps anyway-"

"Kurosaki Ichigo, mind your manners." Byakuya's placid gray eyes fixed dangerously on the boy. "Remember that I am doing you a favor."

"Okay, okay. I was just kidding." Byakuya did not answer, instead turning to Rukia.

"You will be finished when we return?" he asked softly.

"Yeah!" She beamed at him and he nodded. Ichigo made a gagging noise.

"Well, okay... let's go." Carrying the boxes, Ichigo stalked out of the front door. Irritated that Ichigo hadn't waited for him to leave first, Byakuya left also, casting a quick glance over his shoulder at Rukia before doing so. By herself, Rukia giggled at the two men's antics.

She knelt down on the wood floor and wrung excess water from the rag. What would they be doing today? The Hollow sightings had dropped significantly, so it wasn't likely that they would be spending time killing them. Soul Society was still researching information on the Shadow that was creating Hollows, but they hadn't reported anything new yet. Rukia expected that they would have the day to themselves.

What was Byakuya planning to do? He wanted to bring her somewhere obviously, but why? She had forgotten to ask him where they were going.

All at once, a stab of pain struck Rukia through the heart. She gasped and doubled over, clutching at her chest. It hurt so much, as if someone had was driving a blunt, molten rod through her body.

_Byakuya and Ichigo can't know about this. They can't._

Rukia cried and writhed on the floor, upsetting the basin of water, as she struggled to control her reiatsu. It seemed as if the pain became worse each time- now it had spread from her chest to her entire back, like thorned branches reaching to every part of her body.

She tried to focus on something else, anything else. She thought of all her friends and the fun times they had together. Of Ichigo and his stupid, loud self.

Of Byakuya.

Rukia moaned as the agony intensified, her body feeling as if it was lit on fire. She squeezed her eyes close and concentrated on his image, refusing to think of the pain. She remembered him bringing her on her first date, how they kissed beneath the cherry trees at the lantern festival. How warm his hand was as it gently held hers in a secure grasp. How they snuggled together on the couch as they watched a movie, then falling asleep one after the other.

How different Byakuya was with her.

The pain began to subside as Rukia replayed their times together over and over in her mind. Soon there was no sensation left except a tingling in her back. She lay on the floor panting, exhausted from the pain...

And heard Ichigo's voice outside.

_Oh no._

She hurriedly sprung up and grabbed the rag, furiously mopping up the spilled water.

* * *

"Byakuya, where are you bringing Rukia later?" Ichigo asked as they walked up to the Kurosakis' front door.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, that is not of your concern," Byakuya replied. Why was the boy always a busybody whenever something was connected with him and Rukia? What was he trying to do?

Ichigo laughed. "Always the same, aren't you, Byakuya? I was just asking, so you don't need to worry about me planning anything." Byakuya said nothing.

"Oh, but since I'm a nice guy, I think I'll tell you something that will make Rukia happy." Ichigo stopped at the door and turned to face him.

"And what may that be?"

"Rukia would probably like to visit the ice skating rink; Karakura Town has one." The boy smiled wistfully. "I actually brought her there before with our other friends after Aizen's defeat. She really liked it, so... maybe you'd want to bring her there."

Ice skating rink? He hadn't thought about this before. Yet... Byakuya suddenly frowned in realization.

Ichigo had brought Rukia to ice skate? Why hadn't she told him about this before? If the brat hadn't said anything, he would have continued to be unaware of this important fact. What had Ichigo been trying to do? Rukia was _his_.

"Ah! I forgot you probably don't know how to skate, huh?" Ichigo smacked himself on the forehead. "That will be a problem for you. Wouldn't want to embarrass yourself there, would you?" Byakuya scowled at him.

"Anyway, it's just a suggestion. I'm Rukia's closest friend, so I want to see her happy." The amber eyes focused on him. "That's why I'm lending you a hand." Byakuya said nothing.

Ichigo opened the front door and they walked into the house. Rukia was still scrubbing the floor.

"Rukia, you're still not done?" Ichigo asked, walking over to her. "You're such a slow-" He screamed when he slipped on the patch of water, his arms flailing. Byakuya almost laughed out loud, but controlled himself before any foolish sounds could escape his mouth. After a few moments of wild, pinwheel movements, Ichigo finally steadied himself.

"What the hell, Rukia?" he yelped angrily. "How do you clean the floor? You almost made me fall!"

"You were stupid for not seeing the water!" Rukia retorted as she soaked up the water with her rag. "Are you blind or something?"

"I am not!"

"Rukia, are you finished?" Byakuya asked, satisfied that Ichigo was being berated.

"I will be soon, Byakuya," she answered sweetly. Ichigo looked from Rukia back to him, disgusted.

"Rukia, why can't you talk to me like that?" he complained. "You're never like that with me."

"That's because you make it impossible for me to be nice to you," Rukia answered simply as she continued to mop up the water.

"WHAT-"

"Rukia, we are leaving now." Byakuya took her hand in his and tugged.

"But I'm not done yet..."

"I believe you promised me that you would be finished when we returned," he replied. The gray eyes calmly moved to Ichigo. "As you are not, Kurosaki Ichigo may complete your work."

"Oh, okay." For a brief moment, Ichigo gaped, then-

"WHAT? You're making _me_ do your chores, Rukia?"

She grinned at him. "Ichigo, I promised Byakuya, so I have to go. Have fun!" She waved as Byakuya led her out the door. He could hear Ichigo cursing as they left and a smile threatened to curve his lips.

"Byakuya, where are we going?" Rukia asked as she trotted along beside him, their fingers interlinked. "We've already had lunch."

"You will see." Byakuya wished that the Kurosakis' house was more beautiful like his own manor, but it wasn't. Hence, he had to find a prettier place to do what he wanted to do.

_If Kurosaki Ichigo isn't right about what he said-_

"Byakuya! It's an ice skating rink!" Rukia pointed excitedly to the attraction in front of them. "I didn't know they had it all year round!"

_So the boy was correct..._

"Were you planning on bringing me here?" she asked shyly, her violet eyes glancing up at him through her eyelashes, causing his heart to stop. In response to her question, Byakuya said nothing and looked away.

"Let's go skate!" Rukia boldly pulled him over to the little rundown hut beside the rink.

Actually, Byakuya had hesitated bringing Rukia to this place for he had no idea how to skate. It would be exceedingly damaging to his pride if he had to be taught how to do something so simple in public, especially if he were to fall. However, as Rukia happily coaxed him into trying on the different pairs of skates for size, all his initial apprehension vanished.

When she reached into her purse for money, Byakuya stopped her. "I will pay," he said.

"But-"

"You may wear your skates first."

"Oh... Hai." As he gave the cashier the correct amount of cash, he watched Rukia sit down on a bench, fidgeting with her skates. It occurred to him that he didn't even know how to wear them. Byakuya mentally sighed. The things he did to make Rukia smile.

"Byakuya! Let me show you how to tie the laces!" she exclaimed when he sat down beside her. He observed her little fingers carefully redo the knots on her skates and copied her movements.

"No, no... like this." Rukia bent down to tie his skates' laces for him, but Byakuya quickly stopped her.

At her confused gaze, he said stiffly, "It would be improper to allow my woman to tie my shoes."

Rukia blinked, then smiled. "Byakuya, don't worry about that. It's not like you're forcing me or something. I like helping you." He didn't reply and instead retied the laces by himself.

"Are you ready?" she asked when he had finished and he nodded. "Alright!" Then she stared at him curiously.

"Byakuya, you don't know how to skate, though, right?" He didn't answer; admitting was far too damaging to his pride. Rukia grinned at him.

"You know, it's okay not to know how to do everything," she said. "You never were taught how to ice skate in Soul Society, right? So it isn't your fault if you don't know how to do it. It's impossible to know how to do everything, so don't feel bad." She extended her small hand to him.

"Come on, I'll teach you." Rukia beamed at him, her hand still outstretched. Byakuya nodded and took it in his.

_Perhaps it is alright to let go of this pride... just once._

"You have to start at the wall first so you won't fall. See? You can stand like this." Byakuya contemplated her thoughtfully as she demonstrated.

_No, I have never let go of my pride, for it is right in front of me._

"You've got it! You aren't wobbling anymore. Now, you can try this movement one leg at a time." Rukia showed him and he followed.

After a series of repeated exercises, she clapped her hands together in glee. "Okay! I think we can move out onto the rink."

The ice skating rink was filled with people. There were children with their parents, couples, and friends all gliding skillfully on the ice. Byakuya wondered whether it was always this crowded.

"I know I'm not that good of a teacher, but I know how to skate somewhat now," Rukia said as they watched a couple skate past them. "Anyway, Ichigo taught me everything that I'm teaching you now, so-"

"How do we skate?" Byakuya interrupted as placidly as possible. Although he had to thank the boy for recommending ice skating to him, he did not want to be reminded of the brat right now.

"Oh, right! So you can start trying to skate by doing this." Rukia illustrated how to glide and Byakuya copied her, all the while noticing people turning to stare at them. A couple of women began whispering and pointing as they passed by. He felt humiliated, but maintained his usual blank expression.

"That's very good!" Then Rukia took note of the people watching and whispering. She smiled and blushed sweetly.

"Don't worry. You aren't doing anything wrong, Byakuya, and you don't look clumsy either," she assured him. She moved closer to him and motioned for him to bend. When he did so, she placed her soft lips against his ear. Byakuya felt a thrill run down his spine.

"They are admiring you," she whispered and he straightened himself.

"Is that so?" he asked.

"Yeah!"

Byakuya frowned; he did not want women staring at him in that way. He reached for Rukia's hand, taking it possessively in his own.

"You were saying?" he asked mildly, his eyes indicating their skates.

"Right, so you can start going forward by moving your legs like this..."

Before long, he was able to skate well enough, though not expertly. Rukia was incredibly happy with his apparent success as they skated together around the rink.

"I wasn't as good as you when I first learned," she said, the wind ruffling her black hair. "I kept falling and slipping, so Ichigo had to help me up-"

"You skate well now," Byakuya said. He did not want to hear about Ichigo's exploits with his Rukia. Who knew what the boy did in the guise of innocently helping.

She giggled. "Maybe it's because it's my second time. But look at you! You just learned and you can already skate so perfectly."

"Really?"

"Really!" She grinned mischievously. "Want to go a little faster?" He nodded.

They picked up their pace, gliding toward the center of the rink. Rukia laughed as they skated, stretching out one hand to feel the wind rushing past them. It was a wonderful feeling to hear her laugh, to know that it was _he_- not her friends and definitely not Ichigo- who was making her so happy.

"Byakuya, isn't this fun?" she yelled above the noise of the crowd and their skates. Byakuya gave a nod. It _was_ fun.

All a sudden, they heard the boisterous shouts of children behind them. Before Rukia could dodge, one of the boys crashed headlong into her. She yelped loudly, her arms flailing, and tipped over, hitting Byakuya. He tried to remain upright despite being a novice at skating, but felt himself falling regardless of his efforts. His back hit the ice, Rukia landing on top of him with a soft grunt. For a brief moment they lay there, still winded by their unexpected tumble. Then-

"Oh no, Byakuya, I—I'm so sorry!" She scrambled off him, allowing him to sit up.

"It is not your fault."

"But still..."

"It is not necessary to apologize." He stood up, brushing the dirt off his clothes, and Rukia instantly hurried to help him. He glanced up and became aware that people were watching them, having seen them take a spill onto the ice. Byakuya looked away in embarrassment. No one had ever seen him fall down since he was a young boy.

"Byakuya, don't mind them," Rukia said, her big eyes focused on him. "It's normal for people to fall on the ice, especially when it's their first time. Don't be embarrassed! Just think of it as an opportunity to learn how to stand up again."

She placed one leg in front of her. "You stand up by putting all your weight on this leg, while digging into the ice with the tip of your other foot." She stood up easily and smiled encouragingly. "See? It's easy!" Byakuya obeyed her instructions and found that she was right.

They continued to skate around the rink hand in hand, putting their fall behind them. The sky began to darken and the crowd thinned, yet still they skated, enjoying one another's company. Finally-

"Byakuya?"

"Rukia."

"Can we skate one more round before going back?" Byakuya afforded her a nod and Rukia smiled. And so they embarked on their last round around the rink.

_Soon... I will let you know my heart's utmost desire._

* * *

"That was really fun!" Rukia exclaimed as they untied their skates, returning them to the cashier. "Soul Society should have ice skating rinks." If Seireitei offered ice skating, she was certain she would go everyday.

As they exited the rink, she felt Byakuya's fingers gently curl around her own. The gesture brought about a sense of peace and gladness within her heart.

"Byakuya, did you enjoy today?" Rukia asked, gazing up at him.

"Yes, I did."

"Really?"

"Really."

"I'm so glad..." She sighed and tilted her head to stare at the now-visible moon. It was bright, yet she could see some of the brighter stars beginning to peek through the sky's pinkish-orange veil.

She had done so many things with Byakuya, things she never dared to dream of doing with him. In just a few days, she had gone to a lantern festival, watched a movie, skated on an ice skating rink... all with him by her side. It almost seemed to good to be true. Almost impossible.

No one would have ever thought that Kuchiki Byakuya did mundane things like that. He was cold, domineering, and strict; a person who loved doing work more than anything else. Yet, in the past few days, Rukia had seen another side of him, one which he never revealed to anyone. This side was sweeter, more passionate, and prone to jealous fits at the mention of a certain boy's name. She glanced down at their hands interlaced together.

_Yes, this side of him is a part of Kuchiki Byakuya, too..._ Rukia felt privileged that he allowed her to see that part of his character.

Privileged to be loved by him.

Suddenly, Byakuya steered her to the side of the empty street, leading them to stand beneath a cherry tree. The white petals rained down over them in a fragrant shower.

"Byakuya?" Rukia asked confusedly. "I thought we were going home." She looked behind her and saw the ice skating rink not too far away, the lights glowing softly in the distance.

"We will be. However..." The slate eyes slowly raised to fix upon her face. "I have something to ask of you."

"Oh? What is it?" She curiously watched his hand move to his pants' pocket, his eyes never leaving hers. She frowned, puzzled as Byakuya withdrew a small box. He opened it, revealing a ring nestled within. What-

"_Marry me._"

He said it so collectedly, so coolly, as if he were merely remarking about the weather. In fact, he said it so indifferently that Rukia blinked, then stared at him wide-eyed and asked dumbly-

"_What?_"

"Marry me... Rukia," Byakuya repeated, undeterred by her inability to grasp his words. He continued to hold the ring in his outstretched hand, patiently awaiting her answer.

Rukia could not believe this. He- Captain Kuchiki Byakuya and Head of the noble Kuchiki Clan- was _proposing_? To _her_? No, it couldn't be... It wasn't possible. Her gaze dropped to the little circlet within the box, then raised to his calm face.

No, she wasn't dreaming. Byakuya was asking her to marry him.

Rukia thought her heart would explode from happiness. So-

"I... I..."

_Stupid Rukia! Why can't you say anything? He's waiting for your answer!_ Rukia gazed back up at Byakuya in panic, her eyes wide as she frantically tried to form coherent words to answer him.

"Is there a problem?" he asked, his eyes boring into her. For a brief instant, she saw uncertainty reflected in those gray irises before the usual blank expression swept over his features.

_So he is afraid... that I will say no. _

Rukia smiled at him.

"Hai. I will marry you... Byakuya."

To her surprise, his lips turned up slightly in smile as he reached for her hand, sliding the ring onto her finger, and she gasped.

"Byakuya! You're smiling!" Rukia exclaimed as she gripped his hand in glee.

"Is that so?" he asked. That beautiful smile had faded away, but his eyes, normally devoid of emotion, twinkled warmly.

"Yeah!" The stood beneath the cherry tree in contented silence, the petals falling over them like white rain. Then-

"Do you like the ring?"

"Oh!" She had almost forgotten about that, so caught up was she in seeing Byakuya's rare smile. Rukia brought her finger closer to her eyes to inspect the ring.

The band seemed to be composed of two thin circlets of precious metal- one with a pinkish hue, the other with a clean, bright white- joined together at their base and peak. At the top of the ring sat a perfect diamond cut in the shape of a rounded snowflake. It was a simple, almost minimalistic design, yet it nevertheless reeked of quality and elegance.

"It's beautiful," Rukia said, pausing to look at Byakuya. "Thank you..." He nodded.

"But what type of metal is this?" she asked, pointing to the pinkish circlet. "I've never seen something like that before."

"That is rose gold," he replied as they began walking back to the house. "The other is platinum."

"Really?" Rukia was surprised. "I thought it was silver..."

"I would not have selected silver for your ring," Byakuya said, almost haughtily. "It is too.. _inexpensive_." Rukia laughed and he frowned. He really was something.

"But I really, really like it, though... even if it was silver." She grinned. "I didn't even know that you went out to buy it."

"I had it custom made."

Rukia stopped walking to stare at him. "_Custom made_? But you shouldn't have... it wasn't necessary to spend so much money on me." He shook his head.

"The price is of no consequence," Byakuya replied. "I desired a ring that would fit you."

"But still-"

"You need not concern yourself over such insignificant things, Rukia."

"Oh... Hai..." Then-

"I am glad that you like it," he said and she smiled.

"You know, Byakuya, I will always accept and like anything from you..." Rukia said as they strolled along. "So you didn't have to worry about me declining you earlier."

"I was not worried," he answered stubbornly.

Rukia shook her head, beaming up at him. "Yes, you were! I saw it in your eyes for a brief second." Byakuya scowled and glanced away, causing her to giggle in amusement.

"But really, you didn't need to be concerned," Rukia said more seriously. "We both want the same thing anyway..." A blush tainted her cheeks and her gaze lowered to her feet.

"That is correct."

His hand squeezed hers softly, imperceptible to anyone passing them by.

* * *

They walked up the Kurosakis' driveway, prepared to enter the house. Byakuya withdrew the keys from his pocket.

Rukia had been right: he was afraid when she had taken so long to respond to his proposal. Originally, he had been very certain that she would give him an immediate "yes", so certain that he had snuck back to his manor in Soul Society to inform them that there would be an upcoming wedding. However, when she stood there slack-jawed, her violet eyes wide, for an instant Byakuya thought she might decline him. At least, that was over now.

He had been so happy that Rukia had accepted him, such that he had forgotten to control his expression. Yet, that was all good, as seeing him smile made Rukia excited. It was just like her- forgetting all about her ring because she was preoccupied with him. Byakuya fought to keep another smile from tilting up the corners of his mouth. It was good that Rukia liked the ring and that it fit her finger (he had judged her ring size based on pure estimation). He had to bribe the famous jewelry store to finish the ring faster. He unlocked the front door and-

"RUKIA-CHAAN! You've gone ice skating without us!" Isshin hurled himself at them, grabbing Rukia's hands in his own. "How could you and Byakuya leave us behind?" Rukia smiled awkwardly.

"O—Oh... that-" Then Isshin's eyes dropped to the glittering ring upon her finger-

"OH MY GOD! RUKIA-CHAN, YOU'RE ENGAGED!" The man threw his arms around her in a smothering hug and Byakuya frowned disapprovingly.

"Kurosaki Isshin-" he began, but Isshin, not listening to anything, yelled:

"MY THIRD DAUGHTER'S ALL GROWN UP!" Turning over his shoulder to look teary-eyed at Yuzu, who had rushed into the hallway at the commotion, ladle in hand, he cried gleefully, "Look, Yuzu! Rukia-chan's got a ring!" Obediently, Yuzu took a look at Rukia's finger.

"Oh... that's really good, Rukia nee-san!" To Byakuya's dismay, Karin climbed down the stairs to join in the "party". The bolder girl picked up Rukia's hand and brought it close to her face.

"Wow!" she exclaimed. "It's so pretty! There aren't any flaws in the diamond at all."

"Oh..." Rukia laughed nervously as the Isshin and his two daughters swarmed about her. Byakuya took a step forward, intending to pull her to his side, when-

"BYAKUYAAA!" Isshin flung his arms around him, clapping him on the back. "You're the man!"

"Kurosaki Isshin, release me at once." Byakuya tried to push himself away from the overly enthusiastic doctor, but to no avail: the man's grip was like steel. If he didn't want a fight to break out in the hallway, he would have to endure Isshin's hug until he released him.

"Now you've officially become my second son! Congratulations!" Byakuya shut his eyes in exasperation.

"What's going on here?" Ichigo's voice drifted through the hallway before he himself appeared. The boy stopped in his tracks, staring bewilderedly at all the shouting and crying in front of him. "Why's everyone in the hallway?" Yuzu ran up to her brother, putting her hands together.

"Rukia nee-san's got engaged!" she exclaimed.

"Really?" Ichigo walked over to Rukia and lifted her hand to inspect the ring. The amber eyes flicked over Byakuya briefly before returning to Rukia.

"Oh... I see." Then Ichigo broke out into a grin. "Congratulations... Rukia."

"Ichigo..." The boy focused his gaze on Byakuya.

"And congratulations to you, too, Byakuya. I hope you two will be happy." Byakuya inclined his head slightly, acknowledging the boy's wishes. Ichigo turned around and climbed back up the stairs.

"Oh yeah, Rukia," he said, looking back at her.

"What, Ichigo?"

"You are literally going to be seeing Byakuya when you wake up and go to sleep, so don't turn into a little version of him." He smiled. "I don't want my best friend to become a stuck up bastard, too." Byakuya glared at him.

"Do NOT call Byakuya a stuck up bastard!" Rukia made to run after him, but was restrained by Yuzu.

"Rukia nee-san! Don't hurt Ichi-nii!" Yuzu cried. Ichigo just laughed and returned to climbing up the stairs.

"But, Ichi-nii, dinner's ready!" Karin called after him.

"Don't worry about me." Ichigo smiled at his sister. "I'm not hungry right now. Ate too much at lunch." He continued climbing up the stairs.

"Well, then..." Isshin flung his arms open. "TIME TO CELEBRATE! Yuzu? Is dinner ready?"

"Yeah!"

* * *

"Okay, girls! Off to bed with ye!" Isshin shooed his daughters out of the kitchen. "It's grown up people time!"

"Dad... we're not little kids anymore," Karin protested as they were herded to the stairs.

"Maybe not little kids, but still too young for grown up time!"

"Then why does Ichi-nii get to stay?"

"Because he's old enough now." As the girls began climbing up the stairs, Isshin waved to them. "Bye bye!" After they had scampered into their room, he hurried back into the kitchen.

"ALRIIIIGHTT! My boy, get all of us some beer." Isshin motioned to Ichigo, who had came into the kitchen to join them toward the end of dinner. "And here you said you weren't hungry."

Ichigo looked away. "I couldn't help it. I had to eat... my stomach started growling."

"Beer?" Byakuya asked. He had never drunk beer before. Wine and definitely sake, but not beer.

"You've never had that before?" Isshin laughed loudly. "Then you'll get to try some tonight to celebrate you two's engagement!" He called over his shoulder at Ichigo, "Stupid boy! Hurry up with the drinks!"

"Be patient!" Ichigo yelled back grouchily. Byakuya ears hurt. "I'm coming!" He came back with four cans of beer in his arms, dropping one along the way.

As he stooped to pick it up, Rukia said, "You're such a klutz. My arms are smaller than yours and I can carry more things than you without dropping them."

"Do you know what?" Ichigo thunked the cans down on the table. "I'm doing you a _favor_. So say thank you like a grateful person would."

"Stupid." Rukia popped open her can and started drinking.

"Go on, Byakuya." Isshin motioned to the can in front of him. "Try it."

Byakuya eyed the beer distrustfully before picking it up in his hands. He stared at the top of the can, trying to remember how Rukia opened it. Thankfully, she noticed his little dilemma and reached over to take the can from him.

"Byakuya, you open it like this." Rukia pulled back the tab and the can opened with a loud popping noise. Afterward, she went back to drinking her beer. He took the can back from her and raised it to his lips. He cautiously took a sip.

It tasted bad, wholly unlike the usual spirits he drank occasionally. Byakuya didn't like it.

"You don't like it, Byakuya?" Isshin grinned. "Ichigo, go get him some wine."

"Hey! Why do I have to keep getting up and down?" Ichigo objected. "I'm not a bar tender! Ask Byakuya to get it himself." In response, Isshin got up and kicked him over to the fridge, causing the boy to yelp in pain.

"You're there now! So get Byakuya his wine and, while you're at it, bring the pack of beers over, too." Ichigo grimaced, but did as he was told.

He returned, plunking the wine bottle and glass in front of Byakuya, muttering "Fussy bastard..." as he did so. Byakuya shot him a withering glare.

"Oh, Uncle, I don't think I should have anymore beer," Rukia said as the Isshin handed her another can. "I'm a very lightweight person, so I shouldn't drink too much."

"Ahhhh, Rukia-chan, we're celebrating you're engagement, so you can drink a little more. It's alright with us." Isshin gave her a thumbs up. "Besides, Ichigo went all the way to get the pack."

"It isn't like I wanted to," Ichigo put in angrily, but his father ignored him.

"So thank him by having another can!" Isshin grinned at her.

"O—Oh... alright, then." Rukia reached for the beer.

Byakuya poured the wine into the glass and took a taste. It wasn't too bad, better than what he expected the Kurosakis to have. He wondered if Ichigo drank often. Maybe that was why the brat was the way he was.

"So when are you guys planning to get married?" Isshin asked as he drank out of his can.

Byakuya quickly glanced over to Rukia and she looked back at him. "We have not set a date yet," he replied. "However, I expect it to be soon." She did not answer, instead draining her can, and he took her silence as a 'yes'.

"Oh, I see." Isshin nodded thoughtfully. "I bet it will be a big wedding, won't it?"

Byakuya elegantly took another sip of his wine. "Yes." Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Rukia pop open another can of beer. _ I should stop her..._

"Rukia..." He gently shook her hand. "Are you alright?" She gazed up at him and he saw that she was still sober.

"I'm fine, Byakuya." She smiled. "I can drink more than two cans without getting drunk."

"Actually, it's true," Ichigo broke in. "Renji told me that he saw Rukia drink a huge glass of beer without getting drunk." Byakuya stared at her in surprise. Was it true? She didn't seem like someone who could hold their liquor well. She was too small...

"Byakuya, it honestly wasn't that big. Renji was exaggerating." Rukia laughed nervously. She drained her can and opened another one. Perhaps it _was_ true. As for himself, Byakuya didn't really know how much alcohol it took to make him drunk. He couldn't afford to drink enough to find out- it would look bad.

"Rukia-chan." Isshin leaned over the table. "Remember to invite your Daddy and your little sisters to your wedding. If there's too many people, you can leave out Ichigo-"

"HEY! I want to go!"

"Don't worry," Rukia said reassuringly. "I won't forget about you guys. I don't think it'll be too much to invite the four of you." She looked at Byakuya and he gave a nod.

"Yeah, I bet Byakuya will invite the whole Soul Society to the wedding," Ichigo said grumpily.

Byakuya had only been planning to invite his entire squad, the Captain and Lieutenants of the other squads, important nobles, his clan members, and anyone else Rukia wanted to invite. It really wasn't that many people; his manor wouldn't be overflowing with guests, so it was fine. He took another sip of the wine.

"So, Byakuya, have you guys done _that_ yet?"

Ichigo spat out his beer all over the table and Byakuya's eyes widened as he choked on the wine. Struggling to regain his dignity, he made several delicate coughs to stop himself from choking.

"DAD, how can you ASK something like that?" Ichigo yelled and kicked his father off his chair. "Do you even care about how you're scarring your son?"

"Pooh, pooh." Isshin flapped a hand at Ichigo. "You don't matter. _They_ do." He pointed at Byakuya and Rukia, who had quietly opened her fifth can of beer. His grin was devilish.

"So, have you done that yet?"

Byakuya could not believe the man's crudeness. "Kurosaki Isshin," he said, his voice dangerously calm. "You overstep your boundaries." He sipped at his wine to soothe his throat.

"So you guys _did_." Isshin leaned back in his chair as Ichigo buried his face in his arms. _So the boy has a sense of shame..._

"You have no right to _ask_," Byakuya said stiffly. He drained his glass off wine, the alcohol firing his temper. Then-

"Byakuya..." Rukia grabbed onto his arm, swaying against him. Byakuya stared at her in carefully concealed alarm. Being preoccupied with Isshin, he had forgotten to check on Rukia.

"Rukia?" he asked concernedly and she moaned loudly, burying her head into his chest.

"Rukia, are you drunk?" Ichigo came over to her side and shook her. "I thought you could drink a lot-"

"IDIOT!" she yelled, pushing Ichigo away and causing all three men to jump in surprise. "I'm not drunk. I'm _hungry_."

"Hungry?" Byakuya repeated. What on earth-

"Dude, she's wasted," Ichigo announced. _Obviously_. "I never thought I'd see the day."

"Well, well." Isshin stood up from the table. "We'd better be going now." He grabbed his son by the hand and dragged him out of the kitchen.

"Dad, I need to help bring Rukia back to the guest room and the table isn't cleared." Ichigo shook free of his father's grasp, turning around to head back into the kitchen. Isshin snatched his arm again and hauled him up the stairs.

"Oh no, you don't! You'll mess up Daddy's plans!" Ichigo stopped struggling.

"Plans? What plans? How come I don't know about this?"

"Of course you don't know about this, my boy!" Isshin whispered conspiratorially into his son's ear. "I'm giving Byakuya a new experience. You see, Rukia will never wilder with him when she's sober, so-"

"OH MY GOD!" Ichigo pulled his arm out of Isshin's grasp and ran into his room, slamming the door close. Isshin chuckled happily, delighted with his own ingeniousness. He looked down the stairs.

"Ah, well, Byakuya, you'll thank me later."

* * *

"Rukia," Byakuya shook her. "You are drunk." She pouted at him and shook her head vehemently. He found himself staring at her plump, pick lips.

"Byakuya... I'm not that drunk," she whined. "I'm hungry..." She swayed again, falling onto him.

"Rukia, you already finished dinner," he said. Thanks to Isshin encouraging her to drink, now she was like this. And both the doctor and his brat of a son had run away, leaving all the empty beer cans on the table. "I will carry you to the room."

"No, Byakuya... feed me." Her violet eyes looked cutely at him. "I'm starving..." He sighed and stood up, prepared to search for food. Rukia pulled him down onto the chair again and he frowned, perplexed.

"Were you not hungry?" he asked and she nodded. "Then allow me to find food."

"Byakuya, I don't need food." Rukia smiled coyly at him. "Silly..." She twisted his hair around her finger.

"What?" Byakuya frowned. What was she doing? She really was drunk-

"I need _this_." His eyes widened when she seized both sides of his head in her hands and hungrily crushed her mouth onto his. Her tongue immediately tangled with his own, fighting savagely with it.

No, no, Rukia was drunk. He had to stop this before he lost control over himself. They couldn't do this right now-

"Rukia, stop-" But he could not help himself from moaning as she bit his bottom lip. Before he knew it, he was kissing her back forcefully, his fingers sliding into her hair.

"Byakuya... I'm feeling really hot..." Her small hands roamed over his whole body as her tongue licked his pulse point. Byakuya gasped in pleasure as she clawed at his back, their bodies crushed together as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He captured her lips again and scooped her up, carrying her into the guest room.

Shutting the door with his foot, they tumbled together onto the bed (whose bed, Byakuya did not know). Rukia crawled on top of him, straddling his hips, and proceeded to run her tongue over his collar bones. Her small fingers slipped under his shirt, feeling his muscles.

It was so unlike Rukia, that if Byakuya hadn't been overcome with lust, he would have been shocked. But he liked this other side to her.

Rukia's fingers began hastily undoing the buttons of his shirt. When she struggled with one, he guided her, helping her push back the shirt from his shoulders. Instantly, she pressed her lips to the smooth skin of his shoulder and he groaned, feeling the tingle of pain as her teeth contacted his flesh.

She was intoxicating.

Byakuya kissed her neck as he ground himself against her, hearing her whimper in pleasure. But soon, it was not enough.

He would die of thirst if he didn't have all of her. _Now_.

His fingers felt the buttons behind her dress and slowly began to undo them one by one, sensually licking her soft lips as he did so, relishing their taste. Rukia opened her mouth, allowing him to knead her tongue as she dug her fingers into his locks. Byakuya sinfully rubbed her exposed back with one hand as he unbuttoned the back of her dress...

And immediately halted his ministrations.

Byakuya froze, one hand still resting on her bare back, checking to see if he was mistaken. A cold, numbing feeling swept through his gut as he realized he was not wrong.

There was another reiatsu pulsing faintly beneath his hand, one which was not Rukia's.

"Rukia," he said, controlling the panic within him. "Turn around." She groaned, disappointed that he had stopped.

"But, Byakuya..."

"Do as I say."

He sensed her lust fading, her drunkenness subsiding as she obediently turned her back to him. He parted her opened dress, allowing himself a full view of her back. Fear struck him, cold and hard.

"What is _this_?"

From the middle of her shoulder blades to her mid-back, a dense network of black veins spread outward over the milky skin. Byakuya unhooked her bra strap and hesitantly ran a finger over the veins. It was almost unnoticeable, but still present, throbbing beneath his finger.

A dark, foreign reiatsu mixed with Rukia's own.

"Byakuya?" Rukia asked. "Is something wrong?"

"Come with me to the mirror," he said, helping her to stand. He turned on the light in the bathroom and turned her around. Her face paled as her eyes took in the view of her back.

"Do you know what that is?" he asked and she gazed at him fearfully. He could feel her trembling in his arms.

"N—No... Byakuya-"

"Call your friend now and tell her that we will be at her house in a few minutes." Rukia nodded and ran to retrieve her phone. As she began talking to Orihime, Byakuya swallowed his Soul Candy, springing out of his faux body.

"Rukia, I will carry you there."

"But, Byakuya, I can shunpo to Inoue's house by myself."

"It is faster if I carry you."

"H—Hai." Rukia ate her Soul Candy and he instantly swung her under his arm.

"Chappy, tell Ichigo that we've gone to see Inoue," she said as Byakuya opened the window.

"Hai, pyon!"

* * *

"Kuchiki-san? Kuchiki-taichou?" Orihime opened the door worriedly. "Is something wrong?"

"Rukia needs to be healed," Byakuya replied before Rukia could speak.

"Oh, come in! Kuchiki-san, are you hurt? Did you get wounded?"

"Inoue, it's just that my back has some strange veins spread over it, so I might be sick." Yet, as Inoue helped her undo her uniform Rukia did not believe her own words.

Something was wrong with her. Byakuya told her along the way that there was a foreign reiatsu emitting from those black veins in her back. She didn't know when they first appeared, since she didn't spin around to look at her back often. All she knew was that the last time she had looked at her back it was devoid of black veins.

"Kuchiki-san, I'm going to start healing you now, so stay still, okay?" Rukia nodded and she was encased in a globe of warm light. For a few seconds, all three people sat tensely, waiting for Orihime's success. Then-

The globe abruptly burst, shattering into golden shards. Orihime screamed, propelled into the wall. The force of the rupture ruffled Byakuya's clothes and hair, but he remained still. As the shards settled to the floor and disappeared, Rukia collapsed to the ground, exhausted.

Why was this happening? Orihime's healing had never turned out this way before. Why couldn't she heal her?

"Rukia?" Byakuya propped her into a sitting position and looked over her shoulder at her back.

"Kuchiki-san, I'm so sorry..." Orihime crawled over to them. "I—I don't know why it didn't work... Wait, I'll try again."

"Can you sit by yourself?" Byakuya asked and Rukia nodded. He backed a little away, letting Orihime cast her healing power over her. Another few seconds...

The light broke to pieces again and Rukia fell to the floor gasping. Byakuya knelt at her side and rested her head against his chest, supporting her to sit upright.

"I—I don't know what's wrong..." Orihime stammered. "I have to try again-"

"No," Byakuya said coldly, unconsciously pulling Rukia closer to him. "You are hurting her."

"Byakuya, it's not Inoue's fault." Rukia weakly gazed at him. "She's trying her best." He said nothing.

"Rukia? Byakuya?" Ichigo ran into the apartment. "What's going on? Chappy told me..." His voice trailed away as he saw Rukia slumped in Byakuya's arms.

"Rukia!" He got down on his knees beside her. "What happened? I thought you guy's were fine." He noticed her back and his eyes narrowed.

"What the hell is that?" He looked accusingly at Byakuya. "Why is that on her back?"

"Kurosaki Ichigo, _that_ is what we want to know."

"I couldn't heal it... I don't know why." Orihime began sobbing and Ichigo smiled at her.

"Inoue, don't cry. It's not your fault."

"I—I know, but-"

Byakuya composedly reached into the folds of his robes for his phone. Rukia stared curiously at him.

"Who are you calling?" she asked. He dialed a number and placed the phone to his ear.

"The Fourth Division."

* * *

**Okaay... this is a repost of this chapter because the site didn't properly save my corrections and Author's note last time when I published (so I embarrassed myself). I do hope this is easier to read now. But back to business. ;] I'm not sure if the ending is a cliffy... but then, I like to write cliffies. ;] Like I said before, this chapter had many developments, both for Byakuya and Rukia's relationship and the general plotline. Haha... so Byakuya proposed and Isshin tried to help him out (isn't the man sweet? lol). As for the ring's design, it honestly looked better in my mind than on paper. I am not very talented at writing descriptions of jewelry and the like, so bear with me. Isshin's plan was working so well until Byakuya discovered those veins on Rukia's back. Wonder where they came from? If you want to find out, you'll have to read next chapter! :]**

**Once again, my apologies for the messed up chapter i posted, but please review! I worked very hard on this chapter so I would like your feedback (the more the better). BaiBai~**


End file.
